Korra meets My Little Pony in: The Little Pony Legend
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: Relive the Legend...The Pony way! When Twilight Sparkle and her friends are all magically transported to Republic City, they become fast friends with Avatar Korra and work together to defeat the wicked Amon and save the city. Along the way, the ponies work their magic on everybody in this new world and show them the True Power of Friendship. pairing. makorra.
1. Welcome To Republic CityA Destined Bond

**Welcome to Republic City / A Destined Bond:**

(After Twilight returns the Elements of Harmony to the tree of Harmony, Princess Celestia a Princess Luna are now free from the vines. Twilight runs to hug the princesses)

Celestia: I know it was hard to give up the Elements of Harmony. It took great courage to relinquish them.

(Then, Twilight's eyes sparkle and the elements begin to glow. A pattern follows the cutie mark symbols all the way to the roots of the tree. And from it came a tulip flower. Twilight approaches it and the flower begins to open. She shields her eyes from the blinding light, and inside the flower she sees….)

Twilight: A book?

(Celestia approaches and levitates the book, which has a blue heart and strange symbols around the corners)

Celestia: I've never seen markings like these before.

(Celestia uses her magic to open it but quickly finds she can't)

Celestia: I can't seem to open it

Luna: What do you think it's for?

Celestia: I'm not sure. But something tells me, you can figure it out Twilight.

(She gives the book to Twilight)

And it is a mystery you will not be solving alone

(Twilight and her friends smile at each other)

(A few days latter, in Ponyvile. The five ponies visit Twilight at her library)

Rainbow: Hey, Twilight.

(Twilight is busy with the mysterious book, her home is filled with books on the floor and she is still trying to get the mystery book to open, but no luck and she was already beginning to lose her patience)

Applejack: Any luck on figuring out what that book is for?

Twilight: No. It wont even open. I've tried every spell but nothing.

(Twilight becomes frustrated and throughs the book at the wall. Then the heart in the center begins to glow and it mysteriously opens up)

Fluttershy: (Gasp!) Look!

Pinkie: Ohhhhhhh. Sparkly!

(Twilight levitates the book and sees it's blank, but also sees a strange picture)

Twilight: Look at this

(They see something that looks like a white kite thing with long tentacles and blue symbols around it, next to it appears a human silhouette with a glowing heart and six other gems around her)

Rarity: Aren't those the elements of harmony?

Twilight: Yes, and If I'm not mistake…that's a human.

(She point her hoof to the silhouette of the human in the picture)

One of the creatures I met when I was in the other world after Sunset Shimmer stole my crown.

(Just then, new words appear on the page, the others gasp)

Spike: Wow. What writing is that?

(It's chinese writing)

Twilight: I…don't know. But, I can read it. It looks like a spell.

Rainbow: Well, read what it says.

(The five ponies and Spike listen closely as Twilight reads the words out-loud)

_When the time is right, underneath the same light, a bond will ignite, at very first sight._

(Twilight arcs an eyebrow, the others look at each other. Nothing happened)

Twilight: Hm. Nothing's happeni-

(Just then the book starts to glow,

Rainbow: I think it did work!

(Then from the book comes out a twister like thing, which begins sucking the ponies into it. Before any of them could react, all six ponies are sucked in, Spike grabs Twilight's tail and goes in with them. Through the vortex they went, screaming)

Ponies and Spike: AAAAAHHHHH!

Fluttershy: WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

Rarity: I DON'T KNOW!

(then strange sparkles begin to surround them, sticking to their skins like magnets)

Twilight: Wha-what is this?

Rainbow: Hey, get it off!

(The ponies and Spike are now completely covered in sparkles, as they start to fly faster and faster into the vortex.)

THUD!

(Twilight slowly opens her eyes and finds herself in what appears to be an alley)

Twilight: Uh….where, where am I?

(She looks at her surroundings and can smell the ocean. She looks at a puddle and looks at her reflection: She was still a pony but her appearance looked somewhat diferent.)

Twilight: What happened?

Spike: Twilight?

(she turns and sees Spike, who also kind of looked different)

Twilight: Spike!

Rainbow: Oh, my head. (she sees her wings) Wow, why do my wings look different?

Applejack: Maybe for the same reason I look different

Rarity: Be honest, how do I look?

Pinkie: Like Rarity, only you're head looks a teeny, tiny bit smaller compared to you're body

Rarity: What?!

(She looks in the puddle)

Oh, what a relief, I don't look too strange

*To clarify, they are still ponies (and dragon) but now they resemble more LoK style. Use the Imagination people*

Fluttershy: What is this place? (shaking) It dark

(They hear voices)

Man: That's the last load boys

(they walk out of the alley and into the light, they see humans working at the docks, large ships and a large city in the background)

Mane Six, plus Spike: Wow!

Rarity: Look at this place

(the land has more earthy colors and was not as rainbow colored compared to Equestria, but none the less, the land they saw was breathtaking all the same. Rainbow Dash notices the strange beings)

Rainbow: Are those-

Twilight: Humans. But, they look different than what I remembered. I don't even think it's the same world I went into last time

Applejack: So I reckon this means you have absolutely no idea where we are

(Twilight shakes her head)

Twilight: Sorry. Maybe we can get some answers from somewhere else. Follow me.

(they walk pass the people)

Twilight: Try not to draw too much attention

(They are then stopped when a middle aged man spots them. They stay perfectly still)

Twilight(through her teeth): Don't move, maybe he won't hurt us.

Man: Those are some freaky looking animals. Hey Shoe, take a look at this

(Another man comes over and kneels down to the ponies level)

Shoe: Well, I'll be. Where did you come from little ones?

Pinkie: We're from Ponyvile, I'm Pinkie Pie. It's very nice to-

(However, unbeknownst to her, all Shoe can hear are "neigh", "neigh" rather than plain english. He simply chuckles)

Shoe: Awwww, did you see that?

Man: It's almost as if it understood you.

Shoe: Aren't they simply adorable?

(He takes something from his pocket)

Here you go. Have a dumpling

(Pinkie sniffs it and then happily eats it)

Shoe: We better get back to work, see you around little ones

(Once they leave the ponies are look at each other skeptically)

Applejack (unsure how to feel): Well, they sure were friendly like

Rarity: Once you get past the smell of fish, they were quite delightful

Twilight: Kind of weird how they treated us like pets, though. Let's keep moving

(As they walk Spike points to something in the distance)

Spike: Hey, look at that!

(They see Aang's statue)

Rainbow: Wow

Fluttershy: I wonder who he is

Spike: He must be pretty important to have a statue like that.

Twilight: Maybe he's the ruler here. I'll bet he can help us.

Rainbow: One question: how are we suppose to find him?

Twilight: We'll ask somebody. How hard can it be?

(they walk around the city but for some reason they won't talk to the girls, instead they say things like "shoe, go away" or, "how cute" or "mommy can I have one".)

Rainbow: Anypony else think this is a lost cause?

Spike: It's almost like they don't even know ere talking to them

Applejack: Maybe they don't speak pony

Twilight: We can't give up yet. Let me try something.

(She sees a man and woman sitting around a table and walks up to them)

Twilight: Um, excuse me. Hi, my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle and I'm from-

Woman: AH! WHAT IS THAT?! GET IT AWAY, IT COULD HAVE FLEES!

(A nearby police officer hears the commotion and comes over)

Cop: Mam, what's wrong?

Woman: That creature! Get it away!

(he sees Twilight who begins to slowly back away)

Cop: Alright, whatever you are, come here, I won't hurt you

( But before he could grab her, Twilight runs of)

Cop: Hey!

Twilight: Change of plans girls, run!

(The ponies are running from the police, they make a turn and Twilight then sees a human in blue clothing)

Twilight: Oh, no!

(The human sees the pony flying towards her. Twilight tries to stop but can't. Before the human could react, Twilight slams into her and the two roll down the ground. Twilight lands on the ground)

(The ponies and Spike all rush to check on Twilight)

Spike: Twilight!

AppleJack: Are you alright?

Twilight: Yeah, I think so

(She hears the human in front of her groan. She sees the human is in fact a female with tan skin, dark brown hair tied into an unusual hairstyle, and is wearing an outfit mostly consisting of blue colors with some whites and browns. This human was Avatar Korra.)

Korra: Ow, what the heck was-

(Korra then takes a good look at the creatures, Twilight lets out a small gasp as the others look at Korra. Korra's eyes begin to shimmer and so do the ponies's eyes as they all look at each other. First Korra looked at Twilight and a violet star shined in both their eyes. And blue star when she looks at Pinkie Pie, an orange when she and Applejack locked eyes, purple with Rarity, pink with Fluttershy and red with Rainbow Dash. Korra smiles kindly to the ponies and they smile kindly at her too.

(Spike is unsure of what is going on)

(Then they are woken up by a net that has covered them. Korra gasps in horror as she gets up)

Cop: Take those things to animal control

Korra: Let them go!

(a metalbending cope approaches her)

Cop: You're under arrest too

(Korra and the ponies gasp!)

Korra: What? Why?

Cop: Look at all the damage you've caused

Korra: But those jerks over there are the bad guys, they were smashing up a shop!

Cop: You're coming with us, young lady

(He uses his extension cord to try and restrain her but Korra manages to grab it with her hand)

Korra: Wait, you can't arrest me, let me explain

Cop: You can explain yourself all you like down at headquarters

(Then Twilight uses her magic to break the cop's cord and makes him slip, falling on his behind. This surprises everyone)

Cop: What the-?

Korra: Hu?

Cop: Get her!

(Korra does a back flip and dodges the metalbenders attacks. Naga comes and knocks them over while Korra earthbends come other cops out of the way and removes the nest from the ponies.)

Korra: Go, get out of here, I'll hold them off.

(The police go after Korra but she gets on Naga and runs off. The ponies attempt to run but they look back at Korra)

(Spike stops running and sees then just standing there)

Spike: Guys, you heard her. Let's go!

(The ponies are still looking at Korra trying to dodge the cops, one grabs Fluttershy)

Fluttershy: AH!

Cop: Forget them, follow the girl!

(Before he could let go of Fluttershy she bites his hand)

Cop: YEOWCH!

(The cop runs with the others in pursue of Korra. Twilight and the ponies all share a determined look)

Twilight: Come on girls!

(they run after Korra. Twilight levitates Spike and puts him on her back. Twilight uses her magic and teleports them onto Naga's back with Korra. Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity are on the seat with Korra while Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly beside her)

Korra: What? How did you get here?

AppleJack: Not important, can you make this thing go any faster?

Korra: Yeah but I-wait, you can talk?!

Rainbow: You can hear us?!

Korra: of corse I can hear-

(Her hair gets grabbed by one of the metalbender's cords and she uses her waterbending to freeze the water and the metalbender lands face first into the frozen water. The ponies could not believe what they had just seen)

Twilight: How did you do that?!

Korra: You guys aren't from around here, are ya?

Twilight: You could say that.

Korra: Hang on!

(They then jump onto the train)

Spike: AAAAHHHH!

(They land and Korra lets out a sigh in relief)

Rarity: Please tell me this isn't you're normal daily routine

Korra: Why, too wild for you?

Rarity: Little bit, though I've had crazier days.

(They see the metalbending airblimp above them.)

Fluttershy: Who are they?

Korra: Let's just say, they don't particularly like me at the moment. Hold on. Again.

(Korra makes Naga jump onto a building, the winged ponies follow her but then they are all restrained by metalbende'rs cords and are carried off)

(Latter, the ponies are being "literally" throne into a pet cage at the animal pound.)

Cop: And stay there you flee infested freaks

(he slams the cage door. The ponies get up and hake themselves clean)

Rarity: HUH! That was extremely rude!

Rainbow: Hey, you can't keep us in here! Do you hear me?! I'm talking to you-

(But all the guard can hear are pony sound)

Guard: Shut it, freak!

Rainbow: It-It's like he couldn't hear a word I said

Rarity: This truly is a strange land

Spike: What do we do now Twilight?

(Twilight is thinking)

Spike: Uh, Twilight?

Twilight: Who was she?

Spike: Who? You mean that crazy girl who helped us escape?

Twilight: Yeah. And she's not crazy. She's just… spirited. I can't explain it but…I fell like…I know her.

Spike: How can you say you know her? You just met

Twilight: Still. When I looked into her eyes I felt something. Remember what the book said? When the time is right, underneath the same light, a bond will ignite at very first sight. And the picture?

Rainbow: You think she was the human we saw?

Twilight: I have no doubt. Maybe that's exactly what the spell was for. We were meant to find her.

Applejack: Yeah. I felt something back there too. I can defiantly tell she's got a good heart considering she helped us out there.

Fluttershy: Oh, no doubt about that.

Rarity: Not to mention fabulous! Did you see that hair style, very exotic looking and those eyes! Oh, they were like two perfectly polished ocean sapphires! If I had a jewel in that color I would never take it off!

Rainbow: Sure she was pretty but she was also fierce! Did you see the way she kicked those jerks butts

Pinkie: WOAH! She really was supper!

Twilight: I hope she can get us out of here

Spike: But what if she doesn't

Twilight: She will. I know it

(After Tenzin get Korra out)

Korra: Wait, what about those creatures?

Tenzin: What creatures?

Lin: You mean those colorful ones with the wings and weird markings?

Korra: Yeah, I'm not leaving without them

Tenzin: Korra, what is going on?

Korra: I'll show you

(Back at the pound, the guard walks int and the ponies see Korra)

Guard: There they are

(Twilight gleams)

Twilight: It's you! I'd knew you'd come

(Korra smiles at the pony and then Pinkie Pie grabs the bars ilk a crazy prisoner)

Pinkie: Are we getting out of here? Please tell me you're getting us out of here, I can't stand being locked up!

Korra: Okay, okay calm down there Pinkie

(Pinkie Pie calms down and arcs an eyebrow at her)

Pinkie: How did you know my name?

Korra: I didn't, I just called you that because you're pink.

Pinkie: Actually my name is Pinkemina Dian Pie. But everybody calls me Pinkie Pie

Korra: Well, it's very nice to meet you Pinkie Pie

(She opens the caged door and they all get out)

Twilight: We didn't get you're name

Korra: My name's Korra

Twilight: Korra? That's sounds pretty

Korra: Thanks. What's yours?

Twilight: Twilight Sparkle

Korra: Wow. That's so beautiful.

Twilight: Thank you.

Korra: And what about all of you?

Rainbow Dash: My names Rainbow Dash.

(she speeds up and flies quickly around her to demonstrate her speed)

Rainbow: Emphasis on Dash!

Korra: Sweet

(they give each other a hoof/fist pump)

Rarity: I'm Rarity, it's a pleasure to meet you and may I just say you have the must stunning eyes I have ever seen

(Korra smiles and blushes at the compliment)

Korra: Thank you. Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before. And may I just say you have the most gorgeous hair I have ever seen.

Rarity: Thank you. I find you're hair style very becoming as well.

Applejack: I'm Applejack, but you can call me AJ

(she winks and tips her hat)

Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy

Korra: Awww. Aren't you just the cutest little thing

(she gently pets her head and Fluttershy blushes and smiles)

Spike: And my name's Spike, the dragon

Korra: Wow! A real life dragon?!

(Spike stands there proudly)

Korra: Hu, I though you would be bigger

Spike: I'm travel size.

(As Lin and Tenzin watch Korra talk to the ponies and Spike they look at her like she's out of her mind)

Korra: It's very nice to meet you all

Tenzin: Um, Korra. What are you doing?

Korra: What does it look like? We're talking

Lin: You mean you can understand what their saying?

Korra: Of corse I can, don't you?

Tenzin: All I hear are growls and "neigh" sounds

Rarity: Hmp! I don't sound anything like that

Twilight: Rarity, I don't think they can hear us. Only Korra can.

Korra: So, can you explain to me what you guys were doing in Republic City?

Twilight: We tried to find the guy who they made a statue out off

Korra: You mean Avatar Aang? Well, you kind of found him

Ponies: Hu?

Korra: Let me explain from the beginning

(After a while, Korra explains that she's the Avatar and why she came to Republic City and the ponies explain where they are from and why they can't get back home.)

(At the lobby)

Twilight: So you can control the four primary elements?

Spike: And that it's you're destiny to protect the world just like you're past lives did?

Korra: That's right

Rarity: And people around here can control the elements too?

Korra: Well, not everybody, and the ones who do can only bend one element.

Rainbow: And you traveled all the way from the south pole to learn airbending here from Tenzin, a.k.a, you're past life's son?

Korra: Pretty much

Rainbow: Wow...Awesome!

Korra: And you guys really come from another world with magic and stuff?

Rainbow: Yep!

(She looks at Twilight)

Korra: And you're a real princess?

Twilight: yeah

Korra: And there are two other princesses who are responsible for rising both the sun and moon?

Applejack: Ya dar tuten

Korra: And you all use to posses these magical artifacts called the elements of harmony that helped protect you're world but you had to give them up in order to restore balance and you got transported here by reading a spell in a mysterious book which also has a weird picture you believe has something to do with me?

Ponies: Pretty much.

Twilight: We don't know much about the book or why it brought us here but what we do know is that we will find the answers in you.

Korra: Me? What can I do?

Twilight: I have no idea…but I have a feeling if we stick with you we'll find our way back home. You said so yourself, you're the bridge between you're physical world and the spirit world, maybe with you're avatar powers or something you can help us get back to Equestria.

Korra: But I'm not a full pledged avatar yet, I'm still in training. Maybe I'm not the one you need

Twilight: No, I have a pretty good feeling you are. I know we only just met but, you think maybe in the mean time we could…stay with you? Where ever it is you're staying

Korra: Of corse Twi. But I'll have to talk to Tenzin first.

Spike: Good luck with that. That guys seems pretty unbendable.

Korra: You have no idea

(Tenzin walks in and sees Korra speaking with the ponies again)

Tenzin: Are they all accounted for?

Korra: Yeah, girls this is Tenzin. Tenzin meet Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike

(Tenzin arcs an eyebrow at them)

Tenzin: Uh…please to meet you?

(the ponies all grin nervously, they are unsure how to respond since he can't understand them)

Tenzin: Well, at least you'll have new friends to accompany you back to the south.

Korra: Tenzin, please don't send me back home

Tenzin: You deliberately disobeyed me and the order of the white lotus.

(While they are speaking, the ponies all look at each other and then over at Korra with concern, they lower their ears)

Korra: Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City

Tenzin: Don't drag my mother into this!

Korra: Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better avatar. I've seen a lot of the city today and it is totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic city does need you. But it needs me too.

(She looks down at the girls who are all smiling proudly at her)

Korra: And these girls need me.

Twilight: Well said Korra. Well said.

(Tenzin doesn't know what to say)

Man: Is this you're polar bear dog, miss?

(Naga licks the man's hair. Fluttershy gasps and flies excitedly)

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! Who's this cutie?

Korra: That's Naga. Naga, meet Fluttershy

Fluttershy: Awww, she's such a big sweetheart

(Naga licks her face, and Fluttershy giggles)

(On the boat heading back to the island)

Spike: Like I said, unbendable

Rainbow: No kidding

Korra: I'm sorry you guys.

Rainbow: That's okay, Korra

Korra: I'm still not entirely sure if I'm the one you need to help you.

Rarity: Well we think you are

(Korra looks unsure)

(Once they reach Air temple island, White Lotus satinets are waiting for her at the docks. Korra prepares to leave to the south and is greeted by the kids who fly down on their gliders)

Kids: Korra!

(They all hug her, the ponies smile at the sweet scene)

Ikki: Are you going to live with us on the island?

Korra: No, Ikki. I have to leave now

kids: Awwww.

Korra: But can you guys do me a favor? I want you to take care of these sweet girls.

(the ponies smile and Pinkie Pie waves excitedly)

Jinora (arcs an eyebrow): What are they?

Korra: Their called ponies.

Twilight: Hay there

Jinora: They can talk?! But how is that possible?

Twilight: Wait, you can understand us?

Jinora: Yeah

Ikki: Me too. They are sooooo cute!

(She hugs Pinkie Pie who hugs her in return)

Pinkie: I like her!

Rainbow: Korra, you can't just leave

Korra: Look, Tenzin is the most spiritual person I know. Maybe he can help you find you're way home. I'm sorry. Besides, I highly doubt the white lotus will let me keep you guys. I'm really sorry

(Korra sees the white lotus sentients waiting for her. She looks over her shoulder and sees the ponies all sad. She sighs and walk towards the boat with Naga. The ponies watch her for a moment before they shout)

Ponies: WAIT!

(Korra turns and sees the ponies running towards her. She doesn't waste time to kneel down and hug the ponies)

Pinkie: We don't care if you can't get us home

Fluttershy: We don't want you to leave

Twilight: If you go, we go.

Korra: Twilight, girls you don't have to, really.

Rainbow: Hey, we owe you. You risked you're own behind to help us escape from those posers.

Applejack: Not to mention you got us out of that nasty old prison

Rarity: Most unpleasant decor by the way.

Korra: But if you all stay with me, you might never get back home.

Twilight: I may not know exactly why the book brought us here I or how we can get back but at this point, I really don't care about that.

Korra: You don't?

Twilight: No. Equestria can survive without us for a while, but we won't be able to survive without you here.

Rarity: She's right, we have no idea how this realm works or anything about it's customs. And we want to get to know you a lot more than we do now.

Twilight: We're you're friends Korra. And friends stick together.

(Korra smiles at her words)

Korra: That we do

(They all share a group hug)

Tenzin: Korra, wait.

(Korra stands up, Twilight is still held in her arms. Tenzin walks towards her)

Tenzin: I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it. But you're right, it's fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy.

(He places his hand on her shoulder)

Tenzin: But you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me

(Korra and the ponies all grin happily)

Tenzin: Republic City needs it's avatar once again.

Rainbow: Alright!

(The pegasus ponies hug Korra)

Tenzin: And, I suppose it's alright if you're new friends stay with you as well. Perhaps in time you will find a way to send them home

(the ponies and Spike jump for joy)

Korra: YES!

Ponies: YEAY!

Korra: Thank you, you're the best

(Tenzin's kids also cheer. Korra lifts them all up into a big grouped hug while Naga nuzzles her back. Tenzin sighs, things were not going to be easy. Korra releases them)

Korra: Well, until we can find a way to get you guys back to Equestria, this is where you'll all be staying. You can all room in with me

Ponies: Yeah!

Ikki(hugs Pinkie): this is going to be so much fun!

Tenzin: Oh, no. I'm sorry Korra but animals sleep outside

Ponies: ANIMALS?!

Twilight: We are not animals!

Rarity: How dare you!

Korra: Come on Tenzin, they won't be any trouble. Look at them, how can you say no to those sweet adorable faces?

(Ponies and Spike give Tenzin wide eyes and lowered ears and pouty lips)

Tenzin: Like this; NO!

(They all grunt)

(Latter that night)

Fluttershy: Republic city is beautiful at night

Rarity: It sure is

Korra: I'm sorry if the process of getting you guys home might take a while longer

Twilight: Don't sweat it. Besides, something tells me we were meant to come here

Korra: I was thinking the exact same thing. This may sound strange but…when I first saw you I-I felt as if I've already known you guys

Twilight: Yeah, me too

Pinkie: Me too

Fluttershy: So did I

Rarity: I as well

AppleJack: Me too

Rainbow: And me

Spike: Weird right?

(Korra and ponies laugh)

AppleJack: I may not know what's waiting for us but whatever it is, we'll be by you're side all the way Korra

Twilight: Count on it!

Spike: Yeah

Korra: Thanks you guys

(Then all of the sudden Twilight starts to hum)

Twilight: _This place is so different and so incredibly new, from everything I use to say I knew_

Korra: Um, Twi?

Twilight: _We tried to run and hide cause we were trying to find some way to help us get back home. _

Korra: Is she really singing?

Spike: Yep!

_But now we've found someone to care for, and now we feel were almost there_

Ponies: _We found a new best friend forever. No matter what is out there we will face it all together_

Twilight: _You'll learn how to take flight_

Ponies: _With you're airbending_

Twilight: _And you can show us how to fight_

Ponies: _We can face it all together_

Twilight: _We'll share our hopes, we'll share our dreams. Our meeting must have been destiny, it seems_

Ponies: _We found a new best friend forever. No matter what is out there we will face it all together_

Korra: _And if we end up far away, in my heart you'll always stay. I found a brand new best friend…forever_

Ponies: _Forever_

Korra: _And we will face anything…together_

(The next day, at Korra public announcement,)

Korra: I am so exited to be here. Thank you Republic City

( a reporter asks a certain question)

Reporter: Avatar Korra, I heard that you rescued these strangely colored looking creatures yesterday. What exactly are they? And are they dangerous?

(Korra looks nervously at the ponies. She sees Twilight doing a breathing thing and Korra does the same. She then smiles calmly)

Korra: No they are not dangerous. They are called ponies and they have been living in hiding from civilization for centuries. They only make themselves known to the avatar. I assure you, they are perfectly harmless. A little feisty, but harmless none the less.

Tenzin: Alright that's enough questions for today.

(Korra returns to the ponies)

Twilight: You were great out there. Way to handle pressure

Korra: Thank you for showing me that breathing thing. I gotta remember that next time I get nervous.

Twilight: Glad I could help.

(Korra kneels down to their level)

Korra: So how do guys like Republic City so far?

Rainbow Dash: Love the place. Hate the leach. Why do we even have to wear them, I don't see you with a chain around you're neck

Korra: Sorry Rainbow, but Lin and Tenzin will only let you go out as long as I have you guys on these stupid leaches. It's not much fun for me either

Rarity: I can see why. These are a crime against fashion

Twilight: Can't you just tell them we don't need em?

Korra: I tried but the city has a strict rule about keeping animals on a leach

AppleJack: We're not animals

Korra: No offense AJ but around here, anything that walks on all fours is labeled an animal. Even if they can talk. Oh, and there is one thing I need you girls to do for me

Rarity: Anything, darling

Korra: I need you and Twilight to keep you're magic to a minimum when you're in public, okay?

Twilight: how come?

Korra: People in this world are not use to seeing magical glowing horns and magical spells. I don't want anybody to get the wrong idea and take you girls away.

Twilight: Alright, we understand

Korra: Thanks. And Spike, easy on the fire-breathing. Unless I need you to.

Spike: You got it! A-a-a-ACHO!

(Korra firebends his green fire and shrinks it making it disappear in her hands before anyone else can see it)

Spike: Wow. That was firebending?

Korra: Yeah it was

Spike: So cool! Can you show me some moves

Korra: Gladly, you cute little dragon

(Korra scratches his chin and he sighs dreamily)


	2. A lief in the wind

The Second episode. I apologies for any spelling mishaps. I do not own My Little Pony or Legend of Korra.

**A lief in the Wind**

(The next day, the ponies and Spike are all eating their breakfast outside the temple, because Tenzin won't let them eat with people. He had already caught them sleeping in Korra's room and ordered them to sleep outside. The lemurs accompany them. One in particular takes Spike's apple)

Spike: Hey! Get back here!

(He starts to chase him)

Rainbow: I can't believe Tenzin ordered us to eat our breakfast outside, and I can't argue with him because he won't understand a word I say

Applejack: What I don't get is why Korra and Tenzin's kids can understand us but nopony-I mean. nobody else can.

(While they are talking Spike is still chasing the lemur)

Rarity: Well, there is also his wife Pema.

Twilight: I'll admit, it is kind of strange. In the meantime I say we just keep an eye out for anything that might be of help to us to get back home and I'm sure Korra will do the same

(Spike, who was chasing the lemur, slips and face palms in front of Twilight)

Spike: You guys sure have faith in her don't you?

Twilight: Of corse Spike. In manny ways, she kind of reminds me of…me

Rainbow: And me

Pinkie: And me! She's supper duper fun! She even showed me this cool karate move. Watch.

(She does a jump kick and a back flip)

Pinkie: HEYA! Cool, right?

Rarity: Marvelous.

Rainbow: That'll defiantly come in handy in case we ever run into that Adon guy

Applejack: You mean, Amon?

Rainbow: Whatever, he's creepy, he's got a mask, wants to eliminate benders, yada, yada, bottom line is if he ever tries anything on Korra, he better watch out! HEYA! Until then, I'm gonna go and see if Korra has any more papayas, be right back.

(she flies to the window and overhears Korra talking.) Korra: What do you say we go to the arena tonight? Catch a few pro bending matches?

Rainbow: Pro bending?

(She hides behind the window to hear.)

Tenzin: That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending

Korra: Come on Tenzin I've dreamed of seeing a pro bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena

Tenzin: Korra you're not here to watch that drivel, you're here to finish you're avatar training.

(As Tenzin speaks, Rainbow Dash mimics him)

Tenzin: So for the time being I want you to remain on the island.

Korra: Is that why you're keeping the white lotus sentients around to watch my every move?

Tenzin: Yes. I believe you require a calm quiet environment, free from any distractions

(Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes)

Korra: Well, what about the ponies?

(Rainbow's ears twitch upwards in surprise)

Korra: If I can't go maybe they can. I mean if their interested which I'm pretty sure Rainbow Dash would be. She loves sports and Twilight Sparkle has been asking me none stop questions about bending and it's history and-

Tenzin: No. You stay on the island and so do they. They don't know how to survive in the city and we can't risk anybody else knowing the truth about their origins.

Korra: Right, I forgot for a second.

Tenzin: I'm sorry, but you girls stay safe here.

Korra: Fine. You're the master

Rainbow: Aw man.

(After the conversation is over Rainbow flies down)

Fluttershy: Were are the papayas?

Rainbow: Oh, I forgot.

Twilight: What's wrong?

Rainbow: I just heard Korra and Tenzin talking

Rarity: What were they saying?

Rainbow: They were talking about pro bending

Pinkie: Pro Bending!? I love pro bending!….What's pro bending? :D

Twilight: Obviously it has something to do with bending

Rainbow: Yeah. It's a sport for benders that they show over there in that arena.

(the ponies all look at the golden arena over the horizon)

Rainbow: Korra said she's dreamed of seeing a match since she was little and from the excitement in her voice, It's gotta be awesome!

Fluttershy: I would defiantly love to see that.

Twilight: Me too, I've been reading some books about bending and it's absolutely fascinating. A pro bending match sure sounds like the perfect opportunity to see individual bending skills in person. (Sqeee!)

Spike: I would love to see real firebenders in action. Maybe Korra can learn some new moves and she can show them to me

(as he says this, Spike does some karate moves)

Rarity: If they move with the same passion and grace as Korra does when she bends, I'm all for it

Applejack: Me too. Is there a game tonight?

Fluttershy: Maybe we can go

Twilight: Is there a match tonight? Is there?!

Pinkie: Is there?!

(Their both all up on Rainbow Dash's face, gleaming with excitement)

Rainbow: Yeah, that's the thing-Tenzin won't let her go.

Ponies: What?!

Spike: You couldn't have mentioned that five minutes ago?

Twilight: Why not?

Rainbow: Something about it being "a mockery of the noble tradition of bending"

Pinkie: Awww, that stinks

Rainbow: And since she can't go...

Fluttershy: ...We can't go. I guess pro bending will just have to wait for another time

Spike: With Tenzin making the rules, there probably won't be another time

Rarity: I once saw those White Lotus fellows listing to something on the radio, maybe it was a match

Applejack: Yeah, I guess we could always listen to it

Rainbow: Not as fun as watching though, but I guess I'll have to manage.

(While they all speak Twilight looks over to the pro bending arena with anticipation)

(Latter,)

Twilight: Come on Korra, Tenzin's waiting.

Korra(through the closed door): I'm not coming out in this!

Rarity: It's not so bad.

(Korra walks out in the airbending outfit with an annoyed pout. Rarity crinkles her nose)

Rarity: On second thought, it is bad. Why does Tenzin even want you to wear that? There was nothing wrong with you're old look.

Korra: He thinks this will help me "get in touch" with my inner airbender.

Rarity: Well, I know something that might help

(she levitates Korra's armband and places it on her arm)

Rarity: Now there's the Korra touch it needs

Korra: Thanks Rarity.

(She scratches her hear, making Rarity smile.)

Twilight: Come on. Let's make you an airbender

(They reach the gates and are greeted by Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Fluttershy, Spike and Applejack. Both Ikki and Pinkie are jumping excitedly)

Pinkie and Ikki: Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!

Korra: What is that contraption?

Tenzin: A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending

Pinkie: Oh, he said fun!

Jinora: He said, "fundamental" Pinkie Pie

Pinkie: There still the word "fun" in it!

Tenzin: Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?

Jinora: The goal is to yield you're way through the gates onto the other side without touching them.

Korra: Seems easy enough

Rainbow: You can make it through no sweat

Ikki: Jinora forgot to say you got to make it through while the gates are spinning

(Tenzin uses his airbending to move the gates, this amazes the ponies)

Ponies: Wow…

Spike: Bending is awesome

Tenzin: The key is to be like the lief. Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate

(Jinora passes through the gates with ease.)

Tenzin: Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance you must be able to switch direction at a moments notice

(Jinora uses airbending to make the gates spin again)

Korra: Let's do this

Fluttershy: Good luck

Rainbow Dash: Go get em Korra

(Korra is already struggling to get through the gates. Tenzin and the ponies all winced as they watched. Korra slides out of the gates)

Twilight: Um, Korra maybe you should-

(Korra doesn't hear her and instead attempts to try again)

Twilight: And there she goes.

(Once again Korra can't do it and keeps getting hit in the face)

Jinora: Don't force you're way through

(Korra gets hit again)

Ikki: Dance, dance like the wind

(Hit again)

Meelo: Be the lief

(And again)

Korra: OW!

Twilight: Don't get frustrated

Spike: I'm pretty sure that ship has sailed.

(Korra gets hit in the face one last time. She lays on the ground groaning while the ponies hover over her)

Rarity: I, really thought you would get it that time, he, he, he

(They glare at her)

Applejack: You okay there, hon?

Korra: Yeah. Nothing's broken. Just my pride

Fluttershy: Well, it wasn't so bad, right girls?

Twilight: Yeah, its' only the first try. You'll be passing through those gates in no time at all.

Korra: Glad you think so. Now could one of you be so kind as to hand me some ice? That last really really got me in the eye.

Fluttershy: I'll go get it

(Tenzin sighs, this was not going to be easy)

(Latter that nigh, Korra is trying again to airbend a newspaper with Lin's picture on it)

Korra: Airbend

(nothing)

Korra: WHat is wrong with me? Airbend!

(still nothing, Naga, Spike and ponies all look concerned. They see Korra already loosing her patience)

Spike: She's gonna blow! Again!

(He hides behind Naga's head)

Twilight: Korra breath!

(Korra slowly lowers her fists and breaths. She relaxes for a moment)

Spike: (sighs in relief)

Pinkie: Wait for it :)

(Korra firebends the news paper into crisps)

Twilight: Feel a little better?

Korra: Almost.

(She does the breathing thing again)

Korra: Okay, now I'm calm. Sorry about that

Twilight: That's okay. I've exploded lots of times in the past so I understand.

Spike: Explode is right.

(Twilight glares at him and Spike slowly hides behind Naga's head again)

Twilight: At least you're willing to try and manage you're anger. That shows a lot of promise.

Korra: Glad you think so. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, hu guys?

Rainbow: You'll get it. I mean why wouldn't you want to learn how to bend air? You'll be able to do these awesome air scooters the kids do, plus you can fly! It would be so awesome if we could have flying races. Not that you'd ever beat me

Korra: is that a challenge?

(Then they hear a noise, which sounds like a radio broadcast. They see that it's coming from a side building of the temple)

Twilight: (GASP) Is that a pro bending match?

Korra: You girls wanna go check it out?

Ponies and Spike: Heck Yes!

(Korra, Spike and the ponies all gather on top of the roof to listen to the pro bending game. They all have exited look son their faces as the announcer's voice becomes more and exited as he narrates the game.)

Voice on radio: He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strik-

(Suddenly the radio shuts off, the girls' exited expressions change to horrific disappointment)

Rainbow: Hey! What gives?

Tenzin: Korra, come down here please

(They all share the same "were dead" looks)

Applejack: Busted

Korra: You guys stay here.

(she lowers herself down while the ponies and Spike listen)

Korra: You shut it off at the best part

Tenzin: I already tolled you, I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense.

Twilight: (irritated) Nonsense?!

Korra: But it's their radio and technically you said I couldn't watch a match you didn't say anything about listening to one

(Rainbow and Fluttershy hoof pump at Korra's cleverness)

Tenzin: You know what I meant. And anyway, shouldn't you be in bed by now?

(The ponies jump down)

Applejack: What's his problem? The sport aint that bad

Rarity: Even I have to admit it does have a very dynamic and thrilling appeal to it, and I'm often against anything sports related.

Korra: I just don't understand him sometimes. But he's right it is late. Let's get go some sleep

(the next day while Korra and Tenzin are meditating. The others watch from a distance)

Fluttershy: What do you think their doing?

Twilight: Their meditating. Tenzin says it's suppose to help Korra with her spiritual enlightenment

Rainbow: That must be torture for her. Just sitting around doing nothing? How is that suppose to help?

AppleJack: Well Tenzin is the master, he's got to know what he's doing

Rainbow: I still find it boring

Twilight: It's suppose to help her get in touch with her spiritual self. Maybe I'll give it a try.

Fluttershy: Me too

(they go to Korra)

Rainbow: You go ahead, I'll probably blow her concentration. And I'm staring to think I'm Tenzin's least favorite pony right now

Rarity: Well you did flare you're nostrils at him

Rainbow: He wanted us to eat from the floor

Rarity: I didn't say it wasn't for a good reason

(Korra opens her eyes and sees Twilight and Fluttershy who sit beside her)

Korra: Twilight, Fluttershy what are you doing here?

Twilight: Moral suport

Tenzin: Korra, no pets allowed during meditation

Twilight (annoyed): Okay seriously, that's really getting insulting

Korra: Come on Tenzin they won't do anything I promise.

Tenzin: (sigh) Alright

Twilight: How's it going so far?

Korra: I think I'm doing it wrong

Tenzin: There's nothing to do. Let you're mind and spirit go free. For air is the element of freedom

(Korra laughs)

Tenzin: Is something funny?

Korra: Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom but you won't let me listen to the radio? And forget about leaving this island.

Tenzin: Please Korra. Look at Meelo, he's able to meditate peacefully

(he's snoring blowing nose bubbles)

Korra: Actually, I think he's a sleep

Tenzin: What? Well, at least he has the relaxing part down

Korra: Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me

Tenzin: I know you're frustrated but give it time. Eventually, it'll just click

Twilight: He's right you know. I mean, even I don't get every spell right the first time. Just relax and don't think too mush

(Korra tries to meditate again with the ponies joining her)

(1...2..)

Korra: Yeah, it's not sinking in yet.

Twilight: Give it another try

Korra: (groans), fine

(They meditate but then Twilight's horn begins to glow and Tenzin is levitating)

Tenzin: Wow! Korra! Tell you're friend to stop this right now!

Korra: Ha, ha, ha, I'm sorry Tenzin! Twilight!

Twilight: Sorry!

(She places him down gently)

Twilight: Force of habit. Won't happen again

(Tenzin sighs and they all meditate again)

(1…2…3…4…5)

Twilight: GAH! How long has it been?

Korra: Five seconds

Twilight: Yeah, even I can't do this

Korra: Want some leache juice?

Twilight: Sure

Korra: Let's go

(they both stand up and leave)

Tenzin: Korra! The meditation's not over yet

Ikki: Daddy, can I have some leache juice too?

Tenzin: No

(He then arcs an eyebrow at Fluttershy)

Fluttershy: Um, I think I'll just let you continue. Bye

(Inside the kitchen, Korra is getting a glass of leache juice and giving one to Twilight who levitates it)

Korra: Man, that mediation stuff is so boring. I gotta say Twi, I'm surprised you didn't last long doing it. I figured since you're so intellectual and even-tempered most of the time it would be easy for you

Twilight: Honestly, I kind of thought so too. Normally I don't mind a little peace and quiet or staying still in one place but I guess my mediation revolves more around reading and doing magic rather than sitting with my eyes closed doing absolutely nothing. Maybe next time you can try reading a book while meditating

Korra: Can I even do that?

Twilight: Well, it doesn't hurt to try right? Maybe Jinora knows something

Korra: I guess.

(the others come in)

Applejack: There you are, Tenzin's wondering if you're gonna come back

Korra: Not gonna happen

Rarity: You know he's only trying to help. I understand it's not easy for somebody as restless as you to be trying these new kinds of methods to achieve you're goal, but if you want to become a full pledged avatar you need to make sacrifices.

Rainbow: Wow, when did you get so wise?

Rarity: Her deep passion for bending and becoming an avatar burns with almost the same intensity as my passion for fashion. I understand it's frustrating when things don't go the way you want but with a little time and inspiration you will become a fabulous master in no time

Korra: I see where you're coming from Rare, and you do have a point. I want to be able to airbend, really, but I'm just not feeling it. I just I wish I could find something that will really help me get the hang of it. Or at the very least give me a boost to start off.

Rarity: You're not feeling the inspiration darling.

Twilight: Who knows, if you listen closely, you just might find it

(Singing)

_A little inspiration, is best explained to sing. Because a Little inspiration, really is a funny thing_

Rarity:_ It kind of has a mind of it's own. It doesn't come when it's forced. Cause a little inspiration, comes when it's needed most_

Rainbow: _It could be up high_

Fluttershy: _Or down bellow_

Twilight: _Just close you're eyes and_

Rainbow & Rarity & Twilight: _Go with the flow_

Twilight: _And when it's not even on you're mind you'll start to fell it grow_

Ponies: _Just a little inspiration_

Twilight: _It just takes a little time_

_So don't force it in, don't through a fit, you'll find the right fit_

Ponies: _The right fit_

Twilight: _Inspiration takes it's time_

Korra: _A little inspiration, though I'm not sure I'll find it here. Perhaps my inspiration could be found somewhere else near. A stroll in the spark, or climbing a tree, or watching pro benders fight in groups of three. Showing bending flare without a care. Now that's what it's like to be free._

Twilight: Well, in that case. _Just a little inspiration, although it might be kind of insane. It's worth the risk, we must act quick, if we want it to click_

Ponies: _Want it to click_

Twilight: _The inspiration's gonna sink in_

Korra: _First we gotta get in_

AppleJack: _We will if we sneak in_

Korra: _You sure you want in?_

Rarity: _For a little inspiration, it's worth the risk_

Pinkie: _So count us all in_

Korra: _Then let the games begin_

Twilight: Tonight!

(They give each other a fist/hoof pump. Latter that nigh Korra and the ponies look out the window to make sure the white lotus sentient is gone)

Korra: Follow my lead, girls

(Then Pinkie Pie lowers down with an extension cord wearing a full body black spy suite. She does a back flip and lands)

Pinkie: Let's do this

Korra: Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?

Pinkie: What? This is me being sneaky

Korra: Honey, lose the suit.

Pinkie: (Sigh) Okay.

(Korra jumps out the window with Rainbow carrying Rarity, Fluttershy carrying Applejack, Twilight carrying Pinkie Pie and Spike is on Korra's shoulder. Korra nods to them as she runs to the cliff)

Spike: Ah, Korra, please don't tell me you're gonna-

Korra: Hold you're breath.

Spike: Oh, no you are! AHHHH!

(She jumps and she and Spike swim across the bay all the way to the arena with the ponies flying above. She waterbeds herself onto the balcony of the arena and the ponies land next to her. Spike jumps from Korra's shoulder shivering)

Korra: Cold?

Spike: No. Trembling with shock.

(Applejack shakes him really fast to snap him out of it. His eyeballs are rolling and he holds his head to make them stop)

Spike: Thanks, I needed that.

Korra: Come on. Let's check this place out

(As they walk around the building they stop and see the gym)

Rainbow: Wow, look at all of this stuff

Twilight: Are these the exercise equipment they use?

Korra: Yep. This place is incredible

Toza: Hey!

(Fluttershy hides behind Korra)

Toza: What are you doing in my gym?

(The ponies all get in a defensive stance)

Toza: And what are you doing bringing pets in here?

Korra: Uh, we were just looking for a bathroom and we got lost

Toza: Ah, the old "I had to pee" excuse. You know what I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in here without paying, I-

(Applejack kicks Toza's leg)

Toza: OW! Hey, would you keep you're mangy pets under control!

Korra: I am so sorry, she didn't mean it!

Applejack: Yeah I did

Korra(through her teeth): Not helping!

Toza: That's it, I'm taking you and you're little troublemaking animals to security!

Korra: No, wait!

(Bolin walks in)

Bolin: There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. It's alright Toza, she's with me

Korra: Yep, I'm with him

Boin: So you see we're together

Korra: Well not "together" together, more like friends

Bolin: Right, friends no I didn't mean to imply

Korra: Oh, you implied it

Ponies(nodding in agrement): Aha

Toza: Yeah well those little miscreants shouldn't be in here either. No pets allowed. Besides, the little orange one with the hat kicked my leg

(Applejack blushes bashfully)

Korra: I apologies for that. Their just really protective. But please don't send them out

Bolin: Yeah their perfectly trained. (whispering to Korra) they are trained, right?

Korra: Watch this. Ladies

(All six ponies and Spike stand perfectly still with happy grins in front of Toza. Korra winks at them and they wink back)

Korra: Sit!

(they all sit)

Korra: Back flips

(they do back flips with ease)

Korra: Cute eyes and pouty lips

(They all do cute adorable eyes and make pouty lips with their ears lowered)

Korra: Now air flips

Bolin: Air what, now?

(Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle do back flips in the air. They land in front of Toza and they all bow. Toza arcs an eyebrow)

Toza: Alright, I'll admit that is impressive

(They all smile with anticipation, finally Toza gives in)

Toza: Fine just go already, I've got work to do.

Bolin: Right this way ladies

(Spike huffs at this)

Bolin: Oh, and sir

Korra: Why thank you kind sir. (whispering) seriously thanks

(once they are far away from Toza, they are walking down the halls)

Bolin: So I've never seen you around here before

Korra: This is our first time at the pro bending arena

Bolin: So you take these little cuties with you everywhere.

Korra: You might say that

Pinkie: Thanks again for helping us back there. That guy was one sour puss

Bolin: AH!

(Bolin screams and backs up against the wall ins shock)

Korra: What?!

Bolin: Did-Did she just…(squeaky) talk?

Korra: Wait, you can understand them?

(Bolin nods in shock)

Pinkie: Awesome! A new friend! My name's Pinkie Pie, I just know where're gonna be the best of the bestest bestest friends!

Bolin: Um, me too?

Korra: Take it easy there Pink, the poor guys's in shock

Twilight: This is unbelievable, now there's another person who knows we can talk?

Bolin: Wait, did Toza hear them?

Korra: No. Apparently not everybody can hear them talk, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else about this

(she kneels down and the ponies all stand next to her, Korra has her arms around Pinkie Pie and Applejack)

Korra: If anybody finds out just how special they really are, who knows what they will do to them.

(Bolin looks at their sad, hopeful, and supper adorable faces and then he smiles)

Bolin: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Promise

Korra: Oh, thank you so much!

Rainbow: Okay, so now you know we can talk, were all good so…

(Rainbow flies near Bolin's face, gleaming with excitement)

Rainbow: About that pro bending match?

Bolin: Right this way

(He opens the door)

Bolin: What do ya think? Best seats in the house, hu?

(Korra, the ponies and Spike are all amazed to see the stadium and the huge crowed of people)

Korra: This is even more amazing than I imagined

Spike: It's so big!

Twilight: You could fit half of Ponyville in here

Rarity: I just love the interior designs.

Bolin: Glad you guys like it. Name's Bolin by the way

Korra: Korra

(Bolin is then called by somebody behind them. Spike hears the conversation between Bolin and his brother Mako)

Mako: I tolled you, you have to stop bringing you're crazy fan girls in here before the matches.

(Spike walks up to them in curiosity)

Mako: Get her ou-(he sees Spike looking at him with a serious look and he arcs and eyebrow at the strange creature) What is that?

Bolin: Oh, yeah. These are her, um…(Spike makes a "cutting neck" gesture telling him to not tell him the whole truth) They are her, special pets

Mako: Well get them out of here too

(Spike growls at him)

Bolin: Ah come on Mako. Look, I kind of promised them they could stay but man I've got a good feeling about this girl, there's something special about her I know it, and believe me her friends are just as special

(Spike quickly runs to Korra and she picks him up in her arms, he's learned to love that)

Bolin: Korra, I would like for you to meet my big brother Mako

Rainbow: Wait, Mako?

Korra: Mako? Wow, I heard you play on the radio

Mako: Come on Bolin were up

Korra: Or, I could just meet him latter

Bolin: Sorry, my brother gets extremely focus before a match

(Rarity sneers at Mako and inconspicuously uses her magic to control his feet. Mako is surprised to what is happening and has no idea what's causing it)

Mako: Hey, what the-

(Rarity also takes off Korra's top hair tie, she makes it look like it slipped from her head)

Korra: Hey! What gives?

(She lowers down to get her hair tie)

(Rarity makes Mako stand right in front of Korra as as she stands up, and he notices her removing strands of hair from her face (which almost looks as if she's flipping her hair), the light framing her tanned face and her blue eyes shimmering as she looks at him completely unfazed. Mako is at a slight loss for words at how pretty she looks)

Mako: Uh…

Korra(arcs an eyebrow): Well, like I said before, I heard you play on the radio. You were really amazing. I'm Korra.

Mako: Oh, um nice to meet you.

(Korra smiles politely and Mako almost smiles. Spike arcs an eyebrow at this. The ponies all watch the scene, some smile, some arcs an eyebrow. Then Mako wakes himself up)

Mako: Yeah well, c-come on Bolin. We're up

Korra: Ooookay. That was a little random.

Bolin: Well, wish me luck. Not that I'll need it

Korra: Okay. Knock em out!

(she then looks at Rarity with a serious glare)

Rraity: What?

Korra: What did I say about using magic?

Rarity: Well, I couldn't let that boy be so rude to you, the one thing I really can't stand in this or any world is rudeness.

Applejack: What about dirt?

Fluttershy: And split ends?

Rainbow: And bad mane days?

Twilight: And bad breath?

Pinkie: And burping?

Korra: And forgetting to put on mascara?

Rarity: What's you're point? Besides, nobody saw anything.

(Korra rolls her eyes and places Spike on the rail so he can watch as she places back her hair tie.)

(While watching pro bending)

Spike: Holly guacamole! Did you see that? That guy is awesome!

Rainbow: Eh, he's okay I guess

Pinkie: Bet Korra could take those guys down in a since

(The fire ferrets appear to be loosing, Korra pulls her hair, some ponies bite their…well hooves, Fluttershy covers her eyes)

Fluttershy: I can't watch

(Then they get their game on and win the match, Korra watches then, especially Mako, in aware)

Rainbow: Best. Sport. EVER!

Rarity: Even I must admit, they are quite dazzling. Their uniforms could use a few modifications but none the less, not so bad.

Twilight: This is amazing. The way they move their bodies into the same synchronization of their elements, the fully stable and tactically adequate attacks. Their intense focus, quick thinking. I know it's not exactly magic but it's still just as amazing!

Spike: Twilight, you're kind of drooling

Twilight: Sorry, I got kind of exited

(Bolin jumps in cheering)

Bolin: One more win and we're in the championship tournament! So, what you think Korra? Bolin's got some moves, hu?

(Korra grabs his shirt with excitement)

Korra: What did I think? What did I think?! That was amazing!

(she shoves him an the ponies all cheer happily)

Rainbow: That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen!

Applejack: You sure got some serious skills there, partner!

(They see Mako arguing with their other teammate)

Hasok: Get off my case pal!

(he leaves and Mako grunts)

Mako: Useless

Korra: You guys were incredible out there, especially you Mr. Hat Trick!

Mako: Oh, you're still here?

(Rarity scoffs)

Korra: Oh, you're still a jerk?

Bolin: Ohhhh

Pinkie: Burn!

Twilight: Anyway, that bending you did really was incredible. I'm blown away!

Rarity: You were smashing. Both figural and literally

Korra: Yeah, I've been immersed at bending my entire life but I've never learn how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here. You think you can show me a few tricks?

Rainbow and Twilight: And me?!

(Korra and Bolin look at them skeptically and both ponies blush)

Twilight: Well, the moves we mean

Rainbow: Yeah, we can't bend but maybe we can at least learn who to move like you guys do. You know for self defense purposes

Bolin: Absolutely!

Mako: Right now? Come on Bolin

Bolin: Just ignore him

Twilight: Gladly

Rarity: He's hardly worth any girl's time

Bolin: Yeah, I can show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending will translate to you're waterbending but we'll figure it out

(Korra and the ponies smile cockily at each other)

Korra: Won't be a problem. I happen to be an earthbender

(Ponies giggle)

Bolin:….I'm sorry, no I didn't mean to assume, cause you know I was just figuring, with you're watertribe get up that you are a water tribe…gal.

Korra: No you're right, I'm a waterbender. And a firebender

Bolin:….I'm very confused right now

(Ponies groan and slap their foreheads)

Spike: AH COME ON!

Mako: You're the Avatar. And I'm an idiot

Korra: Both are true

Bolin: No…way. The Avatar

Rainbow: The one and only…You are the one and only…right?

Korra: (chuckle) Yeah.

Mako: Okay, so what's up with those..."things"

AppleJack: THINGS?! Why I otta

Korra: Easy girl. Their not "things" their called ponies and they would like for you to be a little more respectful to them.

Mako: Or else what?

Korra: Truest me, you don't wanna go there

(The ponies all glare at him but he simply shrouds)

Mako: Right. What's next? Are you going to tell me that they can talk to you and have magical powers or something?

(They all look at each other and nervously grin)

Korra: W-what? No, no of corse not. That would be silly.

Mako: Whatever.

Bolin: Oh, come on bro. You gotta admit, their pretty cute. I didn't get their names by the way

Korra: Right. Well, this one here is Princess Twilight Sparkle, smartest pony you'll ever meet.

(Twilight bows)

Korra: The one with the hat is AppleJack, she's a great athlete and an even greater friend.

(She winks and tips her hat)

Korra: Rainbow Dash, a girl with a need for speed.

(She flies rapidly around Bolin, making him chuckle, she does the same to Mako, but manages to mess up his hair, much to his annoyance.)

Korra: And this sweet little angel is named Fluttershy, say hello sweetie.

(Fluttershy hides shyly behind Korra's leg)

Fluttershy: Hi

Korra: The fabulous Rarity,

(the unicorn flips her hair)

Korra: But don't get the wrong idea, she's tougher than she looks. That happy one is Pinkie Pie.

(Pinkie Jumps happily and hugs Bolin. And lastly, Korra picks up Spike)

Korra: And this cute little guy is Spike.

(she scratches his chin)

Bolin: Hey Spike. Is he even a pony?

Korra: No, he's a dragon. N-not like the ones that are extinct, he's a different bread.

Mako: yeah, the short and un-intimidating bread

Spike: Nice to meet you too, bub!

Korra: Well, he may be small, but my boy can take care of himself

Mako: Were did you find them anyway?

Korra: More like they found me

Bolin: Well it really is an honor to meet all of you. Especially you princess Twilight Sparkle

Twilight: Thank you, Bolin. The honor is all mine

Rarity: Well, at least one of these boys knows about manners

Korra: You said it, Rare

Mako: Said what?

Korra: Not you, her

Mako: You mean you can actually understand them

Korra: And what if I could?

Bolin: Korra, it's okay if you tolled him. He can totally keep a secret

Mako: What secret?

Bolin: Bro, they can talk, and I mean actually talk!

(Mako looks at him like his brother has finally lost his mind)

Mako: Come on Bolin, this is insane

(Korra thinks for a moment then whispers something to Spike's ears. He nods and jumps down and whispers to Twilight who then looks up at Korra who nods with a smile.)

Bolin: Bro, how can you not understand them? They really can talk!

Mako: Okay, look, I can buy that you're the Avatar but there's no way these creatures, or whatever it is they are, can talk. Until I see some proof I'm not gonna…..believe….it?

(He sees Rarity using her magic to levitate his helmet and Twilight magically makes a rose appear and places it on Korra's head)

Korra: Believe now?

(Ponies look at him smudged)

Mako: H-how-how did they?

Korra: They come from a whole other world filled with magic and wonder, but somehow they found their way here and have no idea how to get back. So their staying with me until we manage to find a way. I know it's a lot to sink in but, so far as everybody knows, their completely harmless animal companions of the avatar. Once words gets out about just how special they truly are…I can't bare the thought of what might happen.

(they all look at the brothers with hopeful eyes. Mako actually looks sincere.)

Korra: Please, promise you won't say a word.

(Mako looks at his brother then at Korra, her beautiful electric blue eyes shimmering, and then the ponies and Spike all with shimmering eyes that can melt even the coldest heart. He lets out a sigh)

Mako: (sigh) Fine. I promise. And I'm sorry for calling you animals

(They all smile)

Korra: Thank you.

Mako: Just as long as they don't do any of that magical mumbo jumbo on me, got it?

(Rainbow sneers at him and then kicks him in the chin)

Mako: YEOWCH! Ba-Sing-Sea, that was one heck of a kick!

Korra and ponies: Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow: What, not like he wasn't asking for it.

Korra: I am so sorry! This isn't a deal breaker is it?

(Mako winces at the pain)

Mako: No. I meant what I said.

Korra: Oh, good. I promise, she won't do it again. Just as long you promise to never call them creatures or animals ever again

(AppleJack flares her nostrils)

Mako: Okay, I promise. Still doesn't explain how you and Bolin can understand them but I can't

Korra: Yet, another mystery

(She looks down at Twilight, things really are getting weird)

(Bolin is showing Korra some earthbending moves. He shows her one way and she masters it in seconds)

Bolin: Wow! Nice adjustment! You're a natural at this

Spike: Alright!

Rainbow: Nice!

Fluttershy: You rock, wo-hu!

Mako: Not bad

Korra: What does it take to impress this guy?

Mako: What? I said not bad

(Korra pouts, ponies flare at him)

Mako: Hey, I may have promised to keep you're secret but control them will you

Korra: Quit it guys. He's not worth it

Rarity: Hmp! I'll say he's not

Mako: You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra

Korra (sarcastically): Yeah, been a real pleasure.

Mako: Don't get hurt, okay

Korra: I can take care of myself

Mako: I was talking to the bronies

(The ponies scoff in disgust at what he just said)

Korra: It's ponies and they can take care of themselves.

Mako: Sure, they can cuddle enemies to death.

(As he leaves Applejack kicks one of the earth disks from the top and it hits Mako, making him fall to the ground. The girls all laugh)

Mako: Hey!

Korra: Ha, ha, ha! You were saying?

(Mako gets up and dusts himself up)

Mako: I'm out of here. See you upstairs, bro

Korra: Upstairs? You guys live here?

Bolin: Yep, in the attic. Its nothing fancy but we got some great views.

Rainbow: Wow, you're so lucky

Bolin: Well, I don't know about that. So, back to bending. Why don't you through that combo one more time?

(Korra gets into her stance but then looks at Applejack.)

Korra: Hey, Aj why don't you do it with me

Applejack: Really?

Korra: You clearly have some fierce hoof work. Try kicking that disk when I through the others.

Applejack: Alright, let's do it

Rainbow: Can I try?

Korra: Sure

Pinkie Don't forget me

(They all get in front of the three piles of earth disks and get into their stances)

Korra: Ready…now!

(Korra earthbends the disks into the nest and then the ponies kick three more disks into the net just like Korra did.)

Twilight: Let me give it a try!

Rarity: And me!

(They all look at her skeptically)

Rarity: What? If Korra can do sports and still be fabulous, then so can I. Say the word, darling

(She gets into a stance and Korra grins)

(The next day, Korra is still struggling with the gates)

Tenzin: Patience Korra!

(After so manny its, Korra can take no more)

Fluttershy: Oh, I can't look!

(she covers her eyes with her hooves as Korra firebends the gates and the remains skater all across the courtyard. Tenzin, his children, Spike and the ponies all look at Korra in awareness)

Tenzin: That was a two thousand year old historical treasure. What is wrong with you?!

Korra: There's nothing wrong with me, I've been practicing just like you taught me but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would.

Tenzin: Korra, this isn't something you can force. If only you would listen to me-

Korra: I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me, maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher!

(With that Korra runs off)

Meelo: Yeah, you're a terrible teacher daddy!

(Then he starts trashing the remains of the gates like Korra did while Ikki and Jinora hug him)

Spike: Well, that didn't go so well

(Twilight gets a determined look and follows Korra)

Spike: Um, Twilight?

(he then sees that the rest of the ponies follow her as well. He then follows them too)

Spike: Guys, I don't think now's a good time to confront Korra. She's pretty pretty upset and talking will only probably make things worse.

Twilight: You're right Spike. But that's only if you don't know the right things to say

Spike: What do you mean?

Twilight: This may sound a little weird but I can sort of read Korra's emotions and what she's really feeling.

Fluttershy: Me too

Pinkie: Me three

Twilight: I know she's mad, but I also happen to know that she didn't really mean this words, she just needs to be reminded of that

(The ponies run to Korra's room. Spike sighs)

Spike: If you say so

(Inside the halls, the ponies are in front of Korra's room and can hear her shouting)

Korra: Stupid airbending. Stupid Tenzin. Stupid gates!

(A brief silence. Twilight knocks on the door)

Twilight: Korra, it's us. We know you're upset but, we were wondering if maybe you'd like to talk about it. Only if you really want to, we'll be okay if you don't.

(A brief silence. Then the door opens)

Korra: Come one in.

(they enter and Korra closes the door and sits on her bed)

Korra: I'm sorry you girls had to see that

Rainbow: Hey, no sweat

Korra: It's just…GAH! Why is this so hard for me? I've never had any trouble with the other elements. And I know what you're gonna say: I need to be more patient and I shouldn't have yelled at Tenzin or said those horrible things that I didn't really mean.

(Korra then realizes what she just said)

Korra: Wow. Did I just say that?

Twilight: What do you mean?

Korra: I've never admitted the truth so quickly like that before. I mean, even I'm able to know when I've made a mistake or said the wrong thing but, it usually takes me a while longer to realize it. You guys make me feel…comfortable. Like I can tell you anything and you won't yell at me or correct me in a way that makes me feel worse.

Twilight: We would never yell at you Korra. Unless of corse it was completely necessary

Pinkie: Or if you were like really, really, REALLY far away and we had to be all HEY KORRA CAN YOU HEAR US!?

(Korra rubs the ear Pinkie practically blew off)

Korra: Thanks for the example Pinkie.

Applejack: Korra, we understand you're frustrated and angry but you really do got to take it easy. Tenzin is only trying to help you, and we know you know this.

Korra: I know, I know.

Twilight: Korra, you're hot-headed, stubborn and incredibly impatient…but that's just one of the manny things we love about you.

Korra: Really?

Twilight: Of corse. We've all made the same mistakes you've made at some point.

Rainbow: Minus blowing up a ten thousand year old airbending tool

Korra: Actually, it was two thousand years old.

Rainbow: Whatever

Twilight: The point is, you may not be perfect and because of that you'll make mistakes, but that shouldn't stop you from doing what you love. And when you realize you did or said the wrong thing, it's never too late to make things right.

(Korra smiles and strokes Twilight's face with the back of her hand)

Korra: I know. Thanks you guys. I just need to take a break from all of this

Twilight: And I think I know just the place.

(That night at the arena, Korra and the ponies all go to see Mako and Bolin's match. The boys look upset)

Korra: We didn't miss you're match did we? You guys look like you've lost already

Bolin: We might as well have

Mako: Hasok's a no good no show!

(The Referee comes in)

Referee: You got two minutes to come out and play or you're disqualified

(He leaves)

Bolin: Well, there goes our shot at the tournament

Mako: And the winnings.

Korra: Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?

Bolin: Na, the rules say you can only compete on one team

(This makes Twilight's eyes shimmer with excitement)

Twilight: This is perfect!

Korra: What are you talking about?

Mako: What did she say?

Bolin: She said this is perfect

Mako: And you said she was the smart one?

Twilight: Ignoring that. Korra, you can fill in for their replacement waterbender

Korra: You think?

Rainbow: Great Idea Twilight! You can totally get these guys into the tournament, you're the best waterbender we know

Korra: Technically I'm the only one

Mako: What are they talking about?

Bolin: Twilight thinks Korra could fill in for Hasok

Korra: Yeah, I'm a top notch waterbender, if I do say so myself.

Bolin: But you're avatar, won't that be cheating?

Korra: It won't be cheating if I only use waterbending

Spike: That's telling em'

Mako: No way! I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there

Korra(sarcastically): Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence

(Referee comes in again)

Referee: Time's up, you in or what?

Korra: We're in!

Mako: We are?

Bolin: Yes!

Ponies: Yeah!

Mako: Hey, I didn't agree to this

Korra: You can thank me latter

Mako: That girl is crazy

(Fluttershy whips his head with her tail)

Mako: OW! Hey, aren't you suppose to be the shy one?

(Fluttershy crosses her hooves in front of her chest and huffs)

(The ponies and Spike all watch from the balcony of the locker room as they see Korra with the Fire Ferrets)

Fluttershy: I can't believe Korra is actually going to play in a real match. Oh, I'm so nervous for her

Rainbow: Relax, she'll be fine

(Pinkie Pie gets, from out of nowhere, a cap with Korra's face on it and a mini flag with a number one on it, and she also has a whistle around her neck which she blows really hard, almost damaging the ponies' ears)

Pinkie: Korra, Korra, she's our girl if she can't beat them, lets hope she can, goooooooooooo KORRA!

(she throughs confetti)

(The match begins and Korra quickly knocks out one player)

Korra: Wo-hu! Man overboard!

Referee: Fire Ferret waterbender penalty, move back one zone

Ponies: Gah!

Korra: What? Why?

Mako: You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring, not over the sides

Korra: Oh….whops.

Rarity: Tough break

Twilight: Okay, no worries, it's only her first game she'll get the hang of it

Spike: Kind of like how she got the hang or airbending?

Twilight: Not helping Spike

(The match continues but Korra goes over the line and is called by the referee)

Referee: Foul, over the line, move back to zone three!

Korra: (growl) I'll show you over the line

Spike: As much as I love Korra, let's face it those guys are goners.

(The ponies all look at each other, they are all hopping Korra pulls herself together)

(The match begins again and the opposing team are attacking Korra, realizing she's naive to the sport. As an act on impulse, Korra earthbends earth disks to shilled herself from their attacks. The ponies drop their jaws while Spike passes out. This was bad. However, despite that they knew she was the avatar she was allowed to play as long as she only bended water. The ponies sighted in relief because of that. The match continues again and after a few hits, Korra lands in the water.)

Rainbow: She okay?

(they see her get out of the water)

Pinkie: She's okay

Fluttershy: Um, not exactly. Look

(they see Tenzin talking with Korra)

Rainbow: What's he doing here?

Rarity: And how did he know where to find her?

Spike: Aw, man she's in trouble!

Twilight: What are they saying?

Pinkie: Oh, I know

Pinkie Pie(deeper voice, and puts on a mustache): You were to stay on the island, let's go

Pinkie (more feminine yet sassy voice, and has her hair in a high pony tail like Korra): No, I'm kind of in the middle of something

Pinkie Pie(deeper voice with mustache): I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force. So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now!

Pinkie (more feminine yet sassy voice with ponytail): Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending? You know I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it, because maybe I don't even need it!

Pinkie Pie(deeper voice with mustache): What?! That is a ludicrous suggestion! The avatar needs to learn airbending, it is not optional!

Pinkie (more feminine yet sassy voice with ponytail): No, this is what I need to learn, modern styles of fighting

Pinkie Pie(deeper voice with mustache): Being the avatar is not all about fighting Korra, when will you learn that.

Pinkie (more feminine yet sassy voice with ponytail): I have a match to go finish

(Pinkie turns and smiles at the other ponies look simply look at her with their usual "Pinkie is crazy" looks. They then hear the announcer and see Korra back on the ring)

(As they watch they see Korra about to fall to the side again. In panic, Rarity uses her magic to give Korra back her balance. The unicorn sighs in relief and removes a drop of sweat from her forehead. Then the ponies and Spike see something amazing: Korra is dodging the opponents attacks by using spiral movements just like Jinora did to pass through the gates. The ponies all gleam at this.)

Twilight: I knew she'd get the hang of it

(Mako and Bolin manage to overpower the opposing team, they are drawn to the back of the ring, Korra twirls and does a water whip, and in no time the Fire Ferrets overpower their opponents and they win the match. The ponies all cheer and dance at their victory. Pinkie Pie throughs confetti)

Ponies: YEAH, WO-HU!

Spike: I never doubted her!

(Twilight arcs an eyebrow but is still smiling. Rainbow Dash and Flutterhsy fly down)

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: KORRA!

(they tackle her and hug her)

Rainbow: You were amazing

Fluttershy: Those moves you did were breathtaking.

(Mako then offers Korra his hand which she takes and he helps her up)

Mako: Korra, what can I say? You really came alive on that last round. The way you dodged their attacks, you are a natural.

(the pegasus ponies hive hoof each other)

Korra: Thanks. But I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves. And I think It's high time I gave him the apology he deserves

(the ponies and Korra smile at each other)

(Latter at the air temple, Korra is preparing to speak to Tenzin)

Twilight: Just tell him the truth. Go.

(Korra nods and takes a deep breath as she approaches Tenzin)

Korra: I'm really sorry, about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you.

Tenzin: I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine

Korra: No hard feelings?

Tenzin: Of corse not. By the way you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender

Korra: Wait, you stayed and watched?

Tenzin: I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you

Rarity: I tolled you, all you needed was a little inspiration

(Tenzin gasps)

Korra: What's wrong?

Tenzin: I-I heard

Korra: Heard what?

Tenzin: Them. The ponies. I heard them talk

(they all gasp)

Applejack: So, you can hear us now?

Tenzin: It seems I can. You were right Korra, they truly are special. I can see now why you're all so good together.

(they all smile at each other)

Korra: I'll see you tomorrow for airbending practice bright and early. Oh and I permanently joined the fire ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks.

(she says as she runs inside. Tenzin sighs)

Applejack: Quite a free spirit aint she?

Tenzin: No doubt.

Pinkie: Cheer up Tenzin, hey you wanna help me get everything ready for the party?

Tenzin: What party?

Pinkie: A "let's celebrate Korra learning how to move like an airbender and becoming a member of the pro-bending Fire Ferrets" party! Duh!

(She throughs confetti again, Tenzin only stands there with a serious expression.)

(Latter, Mako is seen watching air temple island across the bay at the exact same time Korra is watching over the pro bending arena with a smile on her face. She turns to look at the ponies, all in their own sleeping bags, sound a sleep. She smiles.)

Korra: I don't know what's in store from here on out, but whatever it is…I know you guys will be there with me.

(she walks over to her bed and stroked Flutterhy's mane before getting into bed. She chuckles at Spike sleeping on her pillow and gently places him on the left side of her bed before covering herself with the blanket and covering Spike with it as well.)

Korra: Sweet dreams Spike. Sweet dreams my little ponies.


	3. The Revelation

Third episode. I do not own the shows

**The Revelation**

(One morning on Air Temple Island, Twilight Sparkle is trying to wake up Korra for pro-bending practice)

Twilight: Wakey, wakey. Time to get up Korra

(Korra won't move)

WAKE UP!

Korra: AH! Twilight! What's the big idea?

Twilight: It's time for you to go to you're first day of pro-bending practice as an official Fire Ferret!

Korra: Why does it have to be so early in the morning?

(she covers herself with the blanket)

Twilight: Hey, the early bird gets the worm. Besides it's Mako's schedule not mine.

Korra: Yeah, I should really talk to him about that

Twilight: Look sweetie, I understand you're not a big fan of his team rules, just like I'm not a big fan of his attitude, but if you want to help them make it into the championship and accomplish you're dream you better get you're butt out of that bed girlfriend.

(She magically removes Korra's blanket. Twilight then zaps a notebook and pencil as she begins writing some stuff down)

Twilight: Okay, first off don't worry about that incredibly slow ferry I'll teleport us all there and-

Korea: Wow, wow, wow you're coming with me?

Twilight: Of corse, I really want to study you're team's moves and styles so I can help you come up with some awesome strategies that will guaranty you guys a solid win

Korra: Mm. I like the sound of that.

Twilight: That's what I'm here for. Okay, we've got exactly thirty minutes so that should give you plenty of time to eat breakfast, get dressed, brush you're teeth, comb you're hair and since you'll most likely be sweating I recommend you put on plenty of deodorant.

(Twilight sees that Korra has fallen asleep again. Twilight pouts and then smirks. She uses her magic to levitate Korra which wakes her up)

Korra: AH!

(She stops levitating and then falls on her bed and rolls to the floor. Twilight hovers over Korra who is still laying on the ground)

Korra: Okay, how about this: if you promise never to do that again, I promise I won't complain the next time you wake me up. Deal?

Twilight: Deal

(Korra playfully blows on Twilight's face. The two giggle)

(At the arena)

Mako: Where is she?

Bolin: She'll be here

(They magically appear in front of the brothers)

Bolin: Tolled you

Mako: How did you get here so fast?

Korra: Twilight's magic. Pretty cool, right?

Bolin: Cool? More like awesome!

Rainbow: Bolin, my friend, you and me are gonna get along just fine

(she puts her hoof around his shoulder)

Bolin: Oh, yeah give me some pony girl

(they hoof/fist pump)

Mako: Alright, enough of this lets get to work, we've got less than a couple of weeks before the tournament and Korra's got to learn the basics

Pinkie: Esh, and I though Korra was grumpy in the morning

(Mako tosses her some cloths)

Korra: What are these for?

Mako: That's you're practice gear. Put it on

Rarity: He could at least say please. Or maybe had gotten you something much less…gray.

Mako: And please make sure the ponies don't get in the way

(they all snarl and glare at him)

Korra: Only if you ask nicely

(Mako looks at the ponies who, even now are beginning to flare their nostrils and stomp their hooves)

Mako: Okay, okay. Korra please go and get change and girls, I would very much appreciate it if you would give us enough space to practice.

(ponies still glare)

Mako: Please?

(the ponies look at each other and then nod and sit on the sidelines)

Twilight: It's a start

Korra: Twilight, you mind?

Twilight: Of corse

(she uses her magic and makes the cloths appear on Korra. She sees Rarity with a disgusted look on her face)

Korra: I know, I know it's hideous.

Mako: It's suppose to protect you're body from any impact. Quit complaining

Korra: I'm not I'm just voicing out Rarity's opinion.

(she whispers to Rarity)

Korra: Personally, I find it awful too but hey, functional beats fashionable in this case.

Rarity: A sad reality that I must cope with.

(Then Pabu jumps on Bolin's shoulder)

Bolin: Hey, Pabu

Fluttershy: (gasp!) Oh, my goodness! Who is this?

Bolin: This is Pabu, my fire ferret

Fluttershy: Aww, he is so cute!

(she carries the mammal in her arms/legs and cuddles him)

Korra: Fluttershy has a real way with animals.

Mako: Let's get started

(Korra rolls her eyes)

Bolin: Okay, catch

(he tosses her a ball)

Korra: So what's the big idea of practicing this early in the morning? The morning is evil

(they keep tossing the ball to each other in a circle)

Bolin: We're the rookies so we get the worst spot in the gym

Mako: And you're the rookie of us all, we need to get you up to speed if you want to survive in the tournament. Deal with it.

(he angrily tosses her the ball and she catches it)

Korra: You deal with it!

(She throws the ball at Mako, it hits him in the gut and he slides across the floor)

Rainbow and Spike: HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

Mako: It's not funny

Spike: I beg te differ

(Bootaka comes and talks with the boys. After telling them about the money he sees the ponies)

Bootaka: Aww and who are these little cuties? More importantly, what are they doing in my gym?

Korra: Their with me. Don't worry, their harmless

Mako: More or less

(Twilight kicks his leg)

Mako: OW!

Bootaka: Oh, feisty little thing aren't you?

(he pets her head and messes up her mane. Twilight grunts in annoyance while Spike laughs.)

(After Bootaka leaves)

Bolin: Hey, Korra you wouldn't happen to have a secret avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?

(Korra shows them her empty pockets for emphasis)

Korra: I've got nothing. I never really needed money. I always had people taking care of me

Mako: Then I wouldn't say you have nothing

Korra: Sorry, I didn't mean it like that

Bolin: No it's alright. It's just…ever since we've lost our parents we've been on our own

(Applejack lowers her hat at hearing this)

Korra: I'm so sorry. I didn't know.

Fluttershy: You poor things

Mako: And I don't suppose you girls could just magically make money appear out of thin air, could you?

(Twilight and Rarity look at each other with unsure expressions and they look up at Korra)

Korra: Sorry, according to what Twilight has tolled me, no such spell exists. If it did, everypony in Equestria would be loaded. That and money doesn't seem to be that big of an issue there.

Bolin: And she didn't happen to bring any of her princess jewels and stuff with her when she came here?

Twilight: Sorry, Bolin.

Mako: So anyway, how are we gonna come up with the money?

Bolin: Oh, I got it! I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks now people would pay good money to see that.

Pinkie: Can I help? I love circus tricks

Mako: Come on Bolin, we need serious ideas

Bolin: I was serious

(Fluttershy places her hoof on his shoulder for sympathy)

Mako: Don't worry, I'll figure something out. I always do.

(as they watch him leave)

Applejack: You know, maybe we've been a bit hard on him before

Rainbow: I'm thinking you're right

(Korra silently agrees with them)

(At air temple island, Korrs is sitting in the courtyard looking at the city. Rainbow flies and sits beside her)

Rainbow: Hey Korra, wanna have an arm/hoof wrestle match?

Korra: Hu? Oh, not now Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: Hey, what gives? You never turn down the chance for me to beat you

Korra: What are you talking about? I beat you three times last time

Rainbow: And I also beat you three times

Korra: Whatever. I'm just not in the mood

Rainbow: Thinking about Mako and Bolin, hu?

Korra: Yeah. I feel so bad for them. I finally understand why pro bending is so important to them. Especially to Mako.

Rainbow: I almost feel bad for kicking him before. Almost

Korra: He can be a jerk but, I guess I can't entirely blame him for that. Having such a hard life like that could make anyone develop a hard edge.

Rainbow: Typical Korra, all tough-as-nails on the outside but soft and squishy on the inside.

Korra: Hey, Rainbow can you do me a favor?

Rainbow: Sure, what ya need?

(Flying over Republic City)

Rainbow (serious face): I can't believe I agreed to do this

(she is carrying Pinkie Pie and heading to find Bolin to help him raise money)

Pinkie: Hey, Korra's orders were very exact: "Rainbow Dash, I want you and Pinkie Pie to go help Bolin and Pabu with their circus routine so they can raise some money"

Rainbow: What I don't entirely get is, why us?

Pinkie: Because I'm good with parties and getting everybody's attention with my awesome parties and you can fly us here and there in three minutes tops.

Rainbow: Right.

(With Bolin, who is wearing a fake mustache and has Pabu in a small vest and fedora)

Bolin: Come one, come all, see Pabu the fantastic Fire Ferret as he crosses the latter of peril (gasp)…upside-down.

(Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie see the act from above, it wasn't all that great)

Bolin: Ta-da! Thank you, ladies and gentlemen you are too kind too kind.

(the two ponies exchange sad expressions, this guy really needed help)

Bolin: You can come and place money on this-that's fine, that's fine

Rainbow and Pinkie: Hey, Bolin

Bolin: Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie? What are you doing here?

Pinkie: Korra asked us to come here and help you out

Rainbow: Looks like you really need it.

Bolin: Well, what can you girls do, I mean besides beat up my brother.

Rainbow: Glad you asked

(she whispers something in his ear and the Bolin gasps)

Bolin: You can do that?

Rainbow: Truest me.

Bolin: Okay. (ahem) Ladies and gentlemen, please step right up and see the dazzling Rainbow Dash as she performs her outstanding arial acrobatics!

(Rainbow Dash does her flying tricks, which catches manny people's attention. She then flies way up and makes her famous SonicRainboom! This draws in a large crowed of people. Rainbow Dash lands and flips her mane)

(Bolin has his jaw drooped, until Rainbow Dash flicks him with her tail)

Bolin: Rainbow Dash everybody! Thank you, thank you.

Pinkie: My turn!

(Pinkie Pie then comes dancing on top of a beach ball while judging five trumpets and Pabu. Everybody looks in aware as Pinkie jumps from the ball, lands perfectly and throughs confetti all around, Pabu lands on her head. People break into applause, but others found the whole things strange and left.)

Bolin: Thank you, thank you, Pinkie Pie everybody!

(They begin putting money inside the can. Bolin counts how much they've made so far)

Rainbow: How did we do, with the huge crowed we just had, you must have half of the payment in there already

(Bolin's smile fades away)

Bolin: You might wanna re-think that?

Rainbow and Pinkie: What?!

Bolin: So far we only have 35

Rainbow: Are you kidding me?!

Bolin: Plus come people didn't find Pinkie's tricks very cute. Rainbow, can you do that SonicRainbom again?

Rainbow: Sorry, Bo but that trick really takes a lot out of me, I usually have to wait at least three hours before doing it again.

Bolin: Guess, getting the money might take a bit longer than I hopped

Pinkie: But, we've made a tone so far, if we keep it up we'll have the money in no time

(just then a care pulls over and a man lowers the window)

Shady Chin: Hey, Bolin is that you?

Bolin: Oh. Hey there…Shady Chin

Rainbow: Who is that guy?

Shady Chin: Heard you're an all time pro bending player now. Not bad

Bolin: Uh, thanks.

Pinkie(whispering to Rainbow Dash): I don't like him

Shady Chin: And what up with the new critters?

(ponies snarl at him)

Bolin: Oh, these are some friends I've made. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, meet Shady Chin

Shady Chin: Aww, what cute names

(Ponies continue to snarl)

Shady Chin: So listen, I got an offer for ya. LIghtning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra mussel

Bolin: Uh, I don't know Chin. Mako tolled me to stay away from the Triple Threats.

Rainbow: Yeah, he's not interested!

(But Shady Chin can't understand her)

Shady Chin: You're brother aint the boss of you, it's just a little security work. Nothing crooked.

(Rainbow and PInkie could take no more and so they charge at Shady Chin by flaring their nostrils and snarling)

Bolin: Girls, stop that!

Shady Chin: Okay, okay I get the message

(ponies snarl)

Shady Chin: But before I go, here's something that might help change you're mind

(he throws a big amount of money into Bolin's can which shocks him)

Shady Chin: You game?

(Pinkie Pie slams into Shady Chin and he slams into his car)

Shady Chin: Alright, alright I'm leaving. Let me know what ya think Bolin.

(He leaves and Rainbow Dash flares her nostrils)

Rainbow: Good riddance, who was that guy anyway?

Bolin: Oh, just somebody me and Mako use to work with

Rainbow: Where was the job, Jerks 'R Us?

(they see Bolin looking at the big amount of money)

Rainbow: Hey, come on Bolin, you don't need that guy. We can raise the money ourselves.

(Bolin looks at the money and then smiles at them)

Bolin: Yeah, forget Chin, let's give it another go

(Pinkie and Rainbow hoof pump, but Bolin was secretly thinking)

(Latter that afternoon, Korra is stretching before she makes her way through the gates, she sees Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.)

Korra: Hey guys! So how did it go? Did you raise the money?

Pinkie: Weeeeeeellllllllll

Korra: Oh, no what happened?

Rainbow: Well, it started off great until, at one performance I accidentally slammed into a statue, apparently once people around here see one epic fail, their gone baby.

Korra: And what about Pinkie Pie

Pinkie: Yeah some folks found my tricks adorable, but others found them weird and random. I don't even know what those two last words mean!

Korra: Well, at least you tried. Thanks. Come on, I'm gonna try the whole gate thing again

Rainbow: try not to get a splinter to the eye this time

(As Korra passes through the gates)

Jinora: Good, light on you're feet.

(she makes it through perfectly)

Rarity: Marvelous!

Spike: That was great

Twilight: You're getting better everyday Korra

(she then notices someone coming)

Jinora; Oh, he's cute

Rarity: Ew, firebending jerk at five a clock

Pinkie: But it's only five sixteen

Jinora: Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy who drives you crazy?

(ponies' eyes pop wide open in surprise, they didn't think Jinora would say that out loud)

(Korra turns her head and sees Mako coming)

Ikki: Does he drive you crazy in a bad way?

(Ponies get nervous)

Ikki: Or crazy as in you like him?

(Korra earthbends Jinora into the air while Twilight levitates Ikki into the air. Mako walks over and Korra regains her composure)

Korra: Oh. Hey, Mako

(the girls land perfectly unharmed, Twilight looks over at them while grinding her teeth)

Twilight: Don't say another word about you-know-what.

Mako: Have you seen Bolin?

Korra: Nice to see you too. And no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?

(Rainbow and Pinkie look at each other with worried expressions)

Mako: I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. (Sigh) see you latter.

Pinkie: Wait! I know what happened!

(Pinkie starts jumping and frantically telling Korra what happened. Mako arcs his eyebrow because all he can hear is "neigh" sounds)

Mako: Uh, Korra I think one of you're ponies is having a panic attack

Korra: No, she's trying to tell me something. Pinkie, honey calm down. Now what's all this about Bolin?

Pinkie: Okay, so me and Rainbow Dash were trying to help him raise the money juts like you asked, Rainbow Dash did her SonicRainboom and I did my juggling on a ball routine and-

Korra: Can we just skip to the part about Bolin please?

Pinkie: Oh, right. SO anyway this guy named Shady Chin came and offered him a lot of money in exchange for some security job for the triple threats.

Korra: The triple threats?

Mako: What?

Korra: Pinkie says that a guy named Bady lin

Pinkie: Shady Chin

Korra: Sorry, Shady Chin gave Bolin money this afternoon, something about them needing some security

Mako: What? Please tell me he didn't

Rainbow: Me an Pinkie managed to scare him off but he did give Bolin the money in hopes that he'd change his mind.

Korra: What else happened?

Pinkie: Nothing, he left and that was that. We have no idea where he was heading or where Bolin could have gone. Sorry

Rainbow: We didn't think he'd actually do it.

Korra: It's okay. I'm sorry Mako but Bolin did take the money. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash tried to stop him

Mako: Great, just what I needed.

(he starts to walk away)

Korra: Ahem!

Mako: What?

Korra: They gave us some very valuable information, isn't there something you'd like to say

Mako: It's not like she managed to stop Bolin from making such a stupid mistake

Korra: Hey, they tried to help you're brother in raising the money, and they scared off that creep but it was Bolin's choice. It may have been a stupid choice but he probably thought it was the only way to get the money in time, did you ever think of that?

(Mako looks at Korra's angry face and realizes she was right. He looks down on a sad PInkie Pie and then, by surprise, he gently pets her head)

Mako: I'm sorry Pinkie. Thanks for you're help. I better go and get him

Korra: Wait, we can help you look for him

Spike: We can?

(Twilight nudges him)

Spike: I mean…we can?

(Twilight rolls her eyes)

Mako: Nah, I got it

Korra: Hey cool guy, let me help you. We can all take Naga

Mako: Who's Naga?

Korra: My best friend, and a great tracker

Applejack: Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go find ourselves an earthbender

Rarity: Here, here!

(Ridding on Naga through the streets. Mako is ridding on the back with Korra holding the reins. Rarity and Pinkie are on the front with her while Applejack is on Naga's head. The pegasus ponies are flying beside them while Spike is on Twilight)

Mako: So you're best friend is a Polar Bear Dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense

Korra: I'll take that as a compliment, city boy

(Twilight and Spike arc their eyebrows as they look at each other)

Spike: Did she just…flirt?

Twilight: Did he just smile?

Mako: Turn around here

(they stop at a warehouse but Mako quickly realizes that nobody is there)

Mako: That's weird

Korra: What?

Mako: There's usually thugs around keep an eye out for trespassers

(Twilight flies to one of the windows)

Mako: Twilight, what are you-

(She looks at him and shakes her head)

Mako: Nobody's there?

Korra: Maybe Bolin didn't take the offer. We don't know for sure if he really did.

Mako: Maybe.

Korra: We'll keep looking, hop on.

(He gets on and they continue the search. They reach the plaza)

Mako: This is his usual hang out.

(She stops Naga as Mako walks to some kids)

Mako: Hey, any of you seen my brother today?

Schoochy: Perhaps. My memory is a little fogy. Maybe you can help, clear it up

Mako: You're good Schoochy. A real pro

(he takes out some money from his wallet, this shocks Korra and the ponies. Schoochy takes the money)

Schoochy: Yeah, I've seen em

Mako: Then you saw him talking to Shady Chin?

Schoochy: Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't

(he takes out his hand for more cash, but before Mako could give him any, Rainbow Dash comes up and growls at Schoochy's face)

Schoochy: Wow, wow hey what gives?

Korra: You know it's not very nice to scam money out of people. Now, be a good little boy and tell us what you know before my little sweetie here gets really mad. And I should warn you, she's got friends.

(she nods her head to the side where the ponies are all glaring at him angrily)

Schoochy: Alright, alright I'll tell what you need to know just keep them away from me!

Korra: Rainbow Dash.

(Rainbow gives the boy an "I'm watching you" gesture before backing away)

Schoochy: Okay, I did see him talking to Shady Chin, he flashed him some serious cash. The triple threats, the red monsoons, the Agni Kais, all the triads a muscling up for something real big.

Korra: Where are they gathering? We were just at the Triple Threats's hide out but they weren't there

Schoochy: Yeah, they relocated. They plan on getting themselves a new turf, but they've got to get through some "obstacles" to get it. That's all you're getting out of me.

(Rainbow Dash gets in front of him again stopping him from leaving)

Korra: You sure that's all you know?

Schoocky: I swear! That's all I know!

(then they all hear a scream. they see Rarity being pushed to the ground but some of Schoochy's friends)

Schoochy: Let's get out of here! Good luck with that crazy girlfriend Mako

Mako and Korra: I'm/She's not his/my girlfriend!

(Korra and the ponies rush over to Rarity who is still screaming)

Fluttershy: Rarity, did they hurt you?

Rarity: Worse! I'm….dirty! Those little street urchins shoved me into the ground and now I have mud on my newly groomed coat! And they call us the animals!

Korra: Okay, Rarity calm down it's fine

Rarity: Fine? Fine?! Look at me! I look awful!

(she starts to cry but Korra rolls her eyes)

Korra: That's ridiculous

Rarity: What?

Korra: Rarity, you always try so hard to look great when you don't even need to. And there isn't enough mud in the world that can make you any less "fabulous" than you already are.

(The unicorns smiles sweetly at Korra's words)

Rarity: That's so kind of you to say, Korra.

Korra: Besides I can take that mud right off, watch.

(Korra uses her bending and gets the mud off of Rarity)

Rarity: Oh!

Korra: See? No need to get you're mane in a twist.

(Korra unties the brown fur around her waist and ties it around Rarity's neck to look like a cape)

Korra: Here. Now if anything else happens you won't get dirty again.

(Rarity models new temporary "cape")

Korra: I know it's not the most stylish thing I own but-

Rarity: It's perfect. Thank you Korra. You truly are a gem

(Rarity hugs Korra as Mako watches very surprised)

Korra: Anytime Rare

Mako: What was that about?

Korra: Rarity hates getting herself dirty, but don't worry, it's taken cared of.

(Mako looks at her for a moment)

Korra: What?

Mako: That's…really amazing of you

Korra: It's nothing.

(they smile and the ponies all watch in aware.)

Twilight: Ahem!

Korra: Oh, right come on, let's go find Bolin.

Mako: I think I know somewhere we can look

(they run across the city)

Korra: Mind filling me in on where we're going?

Mako: The Triple Threats sometimes partner up with the Agni Kais, their headquarters is just around this street

Korra: How do you know so much about these yahoos anyway?

(before he could answer Naga starts going awol and runs after something)

Mako: That's Pabu!

Fluttershy: Oh, thank goodness he's okay.

Korra: Wow, Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snak

(the two animals touche noses and Pabu jumps onto Mako's shoulder)

Mako: We gotta hurry!

(They reach the headquarters but it's empty)

Mako: Good the lights are on.

Fluttershy: how is that good?

Applejack: It means, theres a good chance Bolin might be in there

(They get off Naga)

Mako: Something's not right. There usually thugs posted out front.

Spike: Uh, maybe I should stay here with Naga.

(The ponies all glare annoyingly at him)

Applejack: Come on Spike, you're not scared are ya?

Spike: Me, scared, ha! As if.

(as they walk closely Spike has a terrified look in his face)

Mako: We better be cautious, follow me.

(Mako is doing the whole "stealth" thing. Pinkie Pie follows his example. He rolls his eyes at her antics. When they reach the door)

Twilight: Be real quiet eveyrpony, Korra you-Korra?

(and Korra kicks it down and they all look at her surprised)

Twilight: So much for being cautious.

(They see that the whole place is empty)

Rainbow: Nobody's here.

Spike: Oh, well we tried, let's go look for Bolin somewhere else

Fluttershy: I'm with Spike

(both attempt to walk out the door)

Korra: Both of you stay

(they stop on their tracks)

Mako: Bolin, you in here?

(Pinkie Pie is searching the whole place, she looks underneath the table)

Pinkie: Bolin.

(underneath the chairs)

Pinkie: Bolin?

(even inside the lamps)

Pinkie: Come out, come out wherever you are

(they hear a noise outside and Korra kicks another door. They see a truck and equalizes loading people into a truck. They see that one of the people is Bolin)

Ponies: Bolin!

(Equalists throughs bombs which releases a green fog as they ride on their motorcycles. The two teens, dragon and ponies all cough at the gas, until Rainbow Dash spins and creates a tornado around them, eliminating the gas)

Korra: Thanks Rainbow. Naga, come!

(the polar bear dog comes and gets the teens and land ponies while the winged ones follow beside them)

(As they chase the Equalists Mako throughs fire blasts)

Korra: Twilight, forget the no magic rule! Show em what you got!

Twilight: With pleasure!

(she also shoots magic blasts at the equalits but they dodges them just like they dodged Mako's attacks. Korra then earthbends to try an stop one but he just jumps over the rocks with his bike)

Rainbow: These guys are good

Applejack: Who are they?

Rarity: And what do they want with Bolin?

(One equalist throughs a cord which tangles around Naga's front and back legs, making the teens and land ponies fall off and to the ground. As two equalist head towards the fallen group, Rainbow kicks one Equalist while Twilight energy blasts the other away. They all get into fighting stances. The two equalists get up and attack. Korra firebends one that is heading towards her, he dodges it and they fight hand to hand combat. Applejack kicks the equalist in the gut and he lands on the ground.)

Applejack: YEHA! That'll teach ya!

(Rainbow Dash flies and lands beside Applejack ready to fight)

(The equalists takes out another cord and ties up both Rainbow Dash and Applejack's legs just like he did Naga)

Applejack: hey!

(Korra tries to untangle them but the equalist comes at her and does some jab punches on her right arm, making it numb. Twilight shoots another energy blast but the equalities tosses yet another cord and both tangles Twilight and Fluttershy. The two land on the ground. They are knocked out)

Korra: Girls!

(But before she could help them the equalsit attacks her and Korra defends herself with firebending)

(Meanwhile, Mako had just gotten jabbed by the second equalities. Rarity and Pinkie Pie and Spike charge at the equalits and they all tackle him away from Mako. But the equalities takes out a cord and throughs it at them, only Rarity and Spike get tangled, Pinkie manages to jump away and charges at the equalities, but he kicks her an she lands on the ground)

Mako: Pinkie Pie!

(He throughs fire at the equalist for what he did to Pinkie Pie but the equalist jabs his arms while the second Equalits does the same to Korra. both teens are kicked to the ground. Naga growls at this as she unties her paws with her teeth, meanwhile Twilight wakes up and sees this. She uses her magic to speed up the process.)

Twilight: Sick em girl!

(The polar bear dog growls at the equalist and Pabu does the same. Terrified, they release yet another bomb which releases the green gas and ride away. Twilight unties everypony else with her magic and so does Rarity, they quickly run to Korra and Mako as Naga helps Korra up and Pabu jumps on Mako's shoulder)

Applejack: Everybody okay?

Korra: Yeah, what about you guys?

Twilight: We're fine, a little dazed but fine

(Korra attempts to firebend but realizes she can't)

Korra: I can't bend. I can't bend!

Mako: Calm down, it'll wear off. Those guys were chi-blockers, their Amon's henchmen.

Korra: Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?

Amon: Yeah, he's the leader of the equalists.

Korra: What do they want with the triple threats?

Mako: Whatever it is, it can't be good. I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!

(Korra and the ponies all look at each other with sad expressions. Korra places her hand on his shoulder)

Korra: Mako, we are going to save you're brother. I promise you that

Twilight: And we promise that too.

Korra: You've got friends now. Everything is going to be alright.

(Mako lowers his gaze and sighs)

Mako: I sure hope so

(For the rest of the night they search and search for Bolin and the equalists. The ground ponies ran next to them instead of ridding on Naga to find Bolin but no such luck. The winged ponies searched from above but could not find any trace of them. The fly next to Korra and the ground ponies gather near the polar bear dog.)

Korra: Any luck?

Fluttershy: No

Rainbow: We must have flown over half of the city

Twilight: My wings are killing me

(They land on the ground, exhausted)

AppleJack: Yeah, I'm more beat than Big Macintosh after the annual harvest.

Rarity: And this concrete isn't doing my hooves any favors.

(Korra lowers to the ponies level and grabs Pinkie Pie into her arms)

Korra: Mako, help me get Pinkie, Rarity and AppleJack on Naga

Mako: Sure thing.

Rarity: Watch the hands boy, I know where you live

Mako: Easy girl, I'm here to help

(he carries her and puts her on Naga's back. Korra places Pinkie and Applejack)

Pinkie: Aren't you guys getting on too

Korra: No, you guys rest. We'll walk from here

Rainbow: But we're tired

Korra: You guys have been flying for most of the night, you're legs have more strength

Fluttershy: She's right, you know. My legs feel just fine

Rainbow: Oh, okay.

Mako: That's pretty impressive

Korra: What is?

Mako: The way you're so good with them. It's almost as if you're their big sister

(they continue to walk)

Korra: I guess in some ways, I am. I can't help but love these guys

Mako: They sure love you too. I've been meaning to ask, what are those marks for?

Korra: The ones on their flanks?

Mako: Yeah. Are they birthmarks?

Korra: No, those are called cutie marks

Mako: No seriously

Korra: I'm serious. You see, in Equestria, that's where they live, a pony gets his or her cutie mark once they've found their special talent, the part of them that makes them who they are and sets them apart from the rest. Twilight got her cutie mark by performing a powerful spell which was also used to hatch Spike from his egg. Rainbow Dash got her's by performing a sonic rainboom.

Mako: What's that?

Korra: It's when she flies at a speed that breaks the sound barrier a huge sonic boom and a rainbow hue happen at once.

Mako: Wow!. That sounds incredible.

Korra: Yeah, maybe Rainbow can show it to you one day. What do you say RD?

(Rainbow neighs a yes)

Korra: That's a yes

Mako: And what about Pinkie and AppleJack?

Korra: Pinkie got her's when she realized how mush she loves to make people happy, and she throws the best parties. AppleJack at one point left home to the big city but she soon realized she belonged at her family's apple farm and has worked there ever since, earning her cutie mark. Rarity loves fashion and pretty mush anything beautiful, she got her cutie mark when she found out she has a natural talent of locating gems with her horn which helped her improve her fashion designs. And Fluttershy got her's when she discovered her natural ability to communicate with animals. That's why she prefers living on the ground instead of the sky like most pegasus ponies.

Mako: Wow. They all sound really amazing. And is Twilight half pegasus

Korra: She was originally a unicorn but after completing a magic spell that saved her friends, her mentor Princess Celestia made her a princess along side her sister Luna and Twilight's sister-in-law Cadance. Those wings represent just how mush she's worked and how far she's come. That makes her a hero in my book.

(Twilight blushes at this)

(She sees Mako smile)

Korra: What?

Mako: There is defiantly more to you than meets the eye

Korra: Is that a compliment?

Mako: Yeah, it is.

Korra: thanks. You're not so bad yourself. Even if you did get beat up by a pony

(He chuckles and so does Korra)

(Spike groans in annoyance)

Rarity: What's wrong Spike?

Spike: I don't get them. One minute their arguing like little kids and now their making goo goo eyes at each other. Why can't they make up their minds?

Rarity: I think It's kind of sweet

AppleJack: Yeah, Korra does seem to have an affect on him

Pinkie: Ohhhhhhh, I think somebody's in loooooovvvvvvveeeeeee!

(Korra blushes at this but is thankful that Mako can't understand her)

Mako: What did she say?

Korra: Nothing, she's juts being Pinkie Pie.

(A few hours latter, they are all now extremely tired)

Korra: We've been out all night. So sign of him

Mako: We got to keep looking, but where?

Korra: (gasp) I have an idea!

(She gets on Naga and the winged ponies fly next to them. They reach the park, Naga and Pabu drink from the fountain and so do the ponies)

Rarity: Oh, water, sweet clear water. Ew, it looks kind of filthy…oh, but I'm too thirsty to care!

(She literally sticks her head into the water and flips her wet main as she sighs in relief)

Rarity: Ah, that feels marvelous

(Pinkie Pike does a canon ball and jumps into the water)

Twilight: Why are we here, Korra?

Korra: The first day I got into town I ran into and equalist protester over there.

Mako: And you think they'll know where Bolin is?

Korra: It's our only lead right now.

(They are then splashed by water, they see Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash wrestling in the fountain)

Rainbow: You're going down Pinkie Pie

Pinkie: No way!

Applejack: Ya'll are both going down!

(she tackles them and they all land in the water in a giggling hep)

Mako: You guys mind?

Korra: Let them have their fun, it's been a crazy night. They deserve it.

Spike: Hey, wait for me you guys!

(he jumps into the water too. Twilight and Korra smile and giggle)

(Latter, Korra, Mako the ponies and Spike are all sitting near Naga. Korra is unsure what to say since Mako is surprisingly now so quiet after their previous conversation. Twilight whispers to Korra)

Twilight: Say something.

(Korra whispers back)

Korra: Like what?

Twilight: I don't know, ask him anything.

Korra:….so…why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat triad anyway?

Mako: Well we…we use to do some work for them back in the day

Korra and the ponies: What?!

Korra: Are you some kind of criminal?

Mako: No. You don't know what you're talking about, I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street, I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother.

(Korra and the ponies look at him with sympathy and regret)

Korra: I'm sorry. It must have been really hard. Can I ask, what happened to you're parents?

Mako: They were mugged. By a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight.

Korra: Mako

Mako: Bolin is the only family I have left. If anything were to happen to him

(Applejack walks up to Mako. He notices her staring at him with sad eyes and lowered ears)

Mako: What?

(To his surprise, she lowers her hat and places it on his lap. He picks it up and looks at it curiously)

Mako: What's this for?

(Korra smiles)

Korra: It's her way of saying that she wants to be you're friend.

(Applejack sits next to him)

Korra: Believe it or not, Applejack's an orphan too.

Mako: Really?

Korra: She lives with her grandma, big brother and little sister at Sweet Apple Acres. She may not have gotten through all of the same hardship as you've had. But she understands what it's like to lose one's parents. And Rarity here knows how challenging having a little sibling can be. Don't you see? We may seem different as night and day, but if you look a little deeper….

(Fluttershy curls up on Korra's lap as she strokes her mane.)

Korra: You'll se we are way more alike than you thought.

(Mako watches as the adorable pegasus pony smiles at Korra's gentle touch. He smiles and places Applejack's hat back onto her head. The pony and the firebender both smile at each other. Pinkie Pie then starts doing some funny tricks for everybody. Korra and Mako laugh together at her crazy antics.)

(As day breaks, Korra is sleeping with her head on Mako's shoulder. Applejack is the first to wake up, she lets out a large yawn and then sees the two teens sleeping. She smiles and quietly walks over to Rarity and gently wakes her up)

Applejack: Rarity, Rarity wake up

Rarity: Hu? What? Applejack, what is it?

Applejack: Lookey over there

(They see the two teens sleeping against each other, Rarity gleams)

Rarity: Awwww, they are so adorable. Oh, please don't tell me we're going to wake them up

Applejack: Nah, let them have their cozy moment for a few more minutes. Besides, the look on Mako's face will be priceless

Rarity: I know

(they silently giggle)

(They then hear the equalist protester)

Protestor: Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!

(the tow teens are woken up and once they see the position they are in, Korra steams and they both quickly back away in embarrassment. The scream wakes up the other ponies and they automatically get into defensive stances)

Rainbow: Wow, wow, wow, what happened? Where's the fire?

(they all turn their heads to the protestor who is standing on a small stage shouting through is megaphone)

Korra: That's the guy

(Rainbow Dash stomps her hooves)

Rainbow: Let's get some answers

(they all walk to him)

Protestor: You again. You can't silence me Avatar!

Applejack: He always like that?

Korra: Pretty mush

Protestor: Didn't you just hear me, I said YOU CAN'T SILENCE ME!

(Korra slaps the megaphone from his hand)

Korra: Shut you're yapper and listen up. My friend got captured by some chi-blockers, where'd they take him?

Protestor: I have no idea what you're talking about

Korra: Oh, I think you do

(she lifts up her leg to earthbound)

Twilight: Korra, wait. As annoying as he is, I don't think violence is going to make him cooperate.

Korra: Well, then what do you suggest?

Protester: I suggest you and you're little vermin get out of here right now!

(He actually crumples up a piece of paper and throws it at at Twilight's face. She glares at him and then looks at Korra)

Twilight: On second thought, show em who he's messing with.

(Korra smirks and earthbends a rock from underneath the table sending both it and the protestor flying. A bunch of flyers land on the ground and Mako picks one and reads out loud what it says)

Mako: "Witness the Revelation, tonight nine o' clock." What's this revelation?

Protestor: Nothing that concerns the likes of you two

(Korra lifts him up by the collar)

Korra: You better believe it concerns us. Spill it, or incase you haven't noticed, my friends here weren't too happy about you're "vermin" remark.

(All six ponies stare angrily at him flaring their nostrils)

Protestor: Okay, okay, no one knows what the revelation is, and I have no idea what happened to you're friend. But if he's a bender, then my best is that he's getting what's coming to em

Mako: Where's it happening?

(They hear a whistle and a part security guards calls out)

Security guard: Hey! What's going on over there?!

Pinkie: Busted

Protestor: The Avatar is oppressing us! Help!

(Korra tosses him aside)

Korra: Let's scram

(With the protestor on the ground, Twilight runs over to him and kicks him in the gut before following her friends who are already running off on Naga)

(At a trolly stop they are all looking at the flyers trying to find anything that might be of help)

Korra: Why didn't the equalist put a location on these?

Mako: Probably because they don't just anyone waltzing in into their big "revelation". Whatever that is

(While the others are looking at the flyers Pinkie Pie makes them into a paper hat, she also places one on Mako, who does not look very amused but of corse Pinkie does not notice. Korra slightly chuckles but stops when she sees his serious face)

Korra: Sorry, I couldn't help it.

(Mako crumples up the paper hat)

Mako: Come on you guy focus. I bet the information is hidden here somehow.

Pinkie: I was juts trying to lighten the mood, mist grumpy pants.

(She jumps on his shoulder and ruffles his hair playfully)

Pinkie: Come on Mister Grumpy Guss!

(Mako still has an annoyed look on his face)

(Twilight then levitates the papers and turns them around, she notices each back has a different image. She lets out a happy gasp)

Korra: You found something, Twily?

Twilight: I think I have.

(Twilight levitates two images and puts them together for Korra and Mako to see)

Mako: Look at that, there's four different images on the backs of each of these.

(Pinkie, who was still on his back, looks at the images)

Korra: So, it's a puzzle.

Mako: Yeah. Of a map

(he grabs the pieces of paper from Twilight and places them over a city map, he finds the place)

Mako: Bingo. That must be where it's going down

Korra: Way ta go Twilight Sparkle

(twilight blushes as Pinkie Pie gives her a big hug)

Mako: Couldn't have done it without you

Twilight: Alright everybody, let's go save us an earthbender

(They all exchange confident grins)

(That night, Korra and Mako are hiding as they see people entering the building where the revelation is being held)

Mako: How much longer?

Korra: Give them a minute

Mako: You sure it's a good idea to bring them? They'll blow our cover.

(just then they see two figures walking towards them, they get into defensive positions until Korra hears a familiar voice)

Voice: Don't get you're parka in a bunch, darling.

Korra: Rarity?

Mako: Rarity?

(The two "people" open up their jackets to reveal the ponies: Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy (in that order) are on top of each other while Fluttershy wears a hat to cover her ears and has her hair in a bun and Applejack is wearing human boots. Next, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle are on top of each other with Spike wearing a hat on top of Twilight and Pinkie Pie is wearing human boots)

Korra: Wow, you guys actually had us fooled, didn't they Mako?

Mako: Yeah, but I'm still not sure about this.

Twilight: Don't worry, me and Rarity's magic will keep us all in perfect balance, and we've been practicing all afternoon.

Korra: Relax Mako, they got this.

Mako: (sigh) Okay. Let's go

(he and Korra but on their hats and they all walk together. The two groups of ponies walk together as if they were a male and female couple. Twilight, from a small opening inside the coat, sees the two teens and uses her magic to make Korra move forward and grab Mako's arm so they look like a couple. This catches both of them by surprise.)

Mako: What are you doing?

(Korra looks at Twilight who winks at her and then decides to go along with it)

Korra: We'll attract less attention this way.

(they reach the entrance and a big large guy looks down on them)

Thug: This is a private event. Nobody gets in without an invitation.

Korra: uh…invitation?

Spike(whispering): Invitation?

Twilight(whispering): He probably means the flyers

( then Mako pulls out one of the equalist flyers)

Mako: You mean, this?

(Twilight and Rarity use their magic to levitate their "arms" and show the thug their flyers)

(the thug takes the paper and smiles giving them space to enter)

Thug: The revelation is upon us, my brothers and sisters.

(As they walk in, Fluttershy gives out a shy whimper but thankfully he does not hear her)

(As they walk inside, the ponies all through small openings in their jackets see everything)

Mako: I knew a lot of people hatted benders, but I've never seen so manny in one place

Fluttershy: This is so sad.

Mako: Keep you're eyes out for Bolin.

(As they make their way through the crowed a light shines on the stage as the floor opens up.

Announcer: Please welcome, you're hero. You're savior. Amon!

(All ponies and Spike watch as the infamous masked Amon rose from the stage, a band of equalizes behind him. Korra was already feeling shills up her spine and the ponies did too. Fluttershy was already shaking)

Rarity: Fluttershy, please stop shaking.

Fluttershy: I can't help it

(Korra places her hand on her)

Korra: It's okay sweetie, I'm here.

(The pegasus pony starts to calm down)

*I'm just going to give a brief explanation here so I don't have to write Amon's speech and false back story*

(The six ponies, dragon and teens all listened as Amon spoke of his past, about how his parents were killed by a firebender who also burned his face, forcing him to wear a mask. He then began saying horrible things about the avatar and how bending has brought nothing but pain and suffering, needless to say Korra and the girls did not like hearing it. Amon then started saying that he planed changing things.)

*I'll write the rest of the speech from here*

Amon: Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world. And they have spoken to me. They have said that the avatar has failed humanity.

(Korra and ponies sneer)

Amon: That is why the spirits have chosen me. To usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently.

(Korra and the girls all gasp, and Spike begins to feel sick)

Applejack: Take a person's bending?

Rarity: Forever?

Twilight: Is that even possible, Korra?

Korra: No Twilight. It's not, there's no way-

Mako: This guy's insane.

(Amon then gets is equalists to bring in a group of triads, among them they see Bolin.)

Pinkie: Look, there's Bo-

(Rainbow Dash covers her mouth)

Rainbow: Not so loud

Fluttershy: Korra-

Korra: I see him

(she attempts to go get him but is stopped by Mako who pulls her arm and Twilight who pulls her other arm)

Twilight: Wait

Mako: We can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this

Korra: Then come up with a game plan team captain.

Spike: Wow, that Mako is starting to sound just like you Twilight

Twilight: Please don't compare me to him.

(Let me cut to the chase here, Amon fights the leader of the triad but he overpowers him and he takes away his bending and then begins doing the same to the others)

Korra: Twilight, any ideas?

Twilight: I have a few but most of them involve magic. I'm sorry

Korra: Don't worry about it, Mako got any ideas yet?

Mako: I think so. See those machines, their powered by water and steam. If you can create some cover I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing, then we duck out of here.

Twilight: That's…actually a pretty good plan

Korra: Works for me. Twilight, Pink and R.D, you guys go with Mako, the rest of you are with me.

Mako: Wait, what?

Korra: They can help you out if you need it.

Mako: I don't know

Korra: Hey, you truest me?

Mako:…I guess

Korra: Then truest them

Mako: …..Okay

Korra: Mako. Good luck

(they lock hands for good luck)

Mako: You too. Come on girls

(Korra, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack sneak into the back and find the machine. Korra begins turning knobs to let out the steam)

Korra: It's not enough, girls-

Applejack: We're on it.

(Rarity uses her magic to turn knobs until the Thug from before comes and sees them. Meanwhile, Mako and the others are making their way through the crowed closer to the stage.)

Spike: Where's that steam?

Twilight: Come on, girls

(The thug approaches them)

Korra: Is there a problem, my brother?

Thug: What are you two doing back here

Korra: ….Um, looking for the…bathroom?

(Rarity and Applejack hoof palm themselves in embarrassment. They see that the thug takes out a wrench. Korra prepares to fight him but Rarity uses her magic and removes the wrench from his hand and hits him with it, knocking him out.)

Korra: Nice one, Rare

(the ponies remove their jacket and get off of each other. Rarity proudly flips her mane)

Rarity: All in a day's work, darling.

Korra: Come on

(they keep turning knobs on the machine to get out the steam. Applejack then starts kicking pipes, then Fluttershy hears a loud groan, the thug is waking up and the pegasus pony screams)

Applejack: Somebody's got a thick skull.

(The thug comes at Korra but she uses Mako's scarf, which was around her neck, wraps it around the thugs wrist and knocks him into the machine, breaking it and unleashing a huge amount of steam)

Korra: Thanks, this should be enough

(the thug groans again, but is knocked out again by Applejack and Rarity who simultaneously kicked him in the face)

Applejack: That otta keep him down for at least twenty more minutes. Go, Korra

(Korra nods and begins bending the large steam which then breaks through the wall)

Twilight: Alright!

Rainbow: That's our girl

(With the fog, the ponies and Spike lose their disguise and jump onto the stage following Mako. A few equalists are in their way but Twilight, Rainbow and Pinkie all kick them out of the way and clear the path for Mako.)

Mako: Thanks, girls.

(Another equalist grabs Bolin but Mako tosses him aside)

Mako: Bolin, you alright?

Bolin: Yes, Mako, I love you!

(the two brothers and ponies all run outside and climb down a later. An equalist comes out and electrocutes the later. Making them fall to the ground. The two brothers begin to fight the equalist, Amon's Lieutenant, Mako and Twilight work together by shooting fire and magic blasts, but the Lieutenant knocks them down. Rainbow Dash kicks him on the head and Bolin starts earthbending rocks at him and even creates a wall but the Lieutenant jumps over it and electrocutes Bolin, Pinkie Pie shoots a large amount of confetti from her party cannon at the equalist which surpassingly sends him flying)

Pinkie: That's what you get, you big meanie!

(The equalist regains his composure and lands on the ground. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie dodged every one of his attacks but eventually he electrocutes them and they end up on the ground. Mako, Twilight and Spike begin fighting him with magic and fire, but he is too fast and before Twilight could unleash a final blow he electrocutes her)

Twilight: AAAHHHH!

Mako and Spike: TWILIGHT!

(they both charge at the equalities but he electrocutes them too, they need up on the ground)

Lieutenant: You benders need to understand… there is no place in the world for you anymore.

(Then the wall blows up and there emerges Korra, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy)

Korra: I wouldn't count us out just yet.

(Applejack and Rarity run to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie while Fluttershy rushes over to Twilight, they manage to wake up. Korra whistles and Naga comes running. Korra helps Mako up as he holds Spike in his arms. The ponies all jump onto Naga as does Korra and Mako, who is still holding Spike, and Naga grabs Bolin by his shirt)

Bolin: Ow. Oh. Hey. Guys. Stop. I want. To be. On. You're back.

(They continue to run until they reach the pro bending arena. They all get off and Naga drops Bolin who lands face first on the ground)

Bolin: Oh, thank goodness. Glad that's over.

(he gets up)

Bolin: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go throw up now

(the poor earthbender runs to a nearby garbage can to puke, Korra checks on the ponies)

Korra: Are you girls alright?

Twilight: We're fine, don't worry

Spike: Speech for yourself, those equalists are no joke

Rainbow: I hope I never get electrocuted again for as long as I live

Pinkie: WOAH! That was a rush! :D

Mako: They okay?

Korra: A little shaken up, but otherwise okay

Mako: Good. You were right about them Korra. They really came through for me.

(the ponies smile and blush)

Mako: Sure they got beaten down but still, they did great

Pinkie: Hey! You got knocked out too buddy!

Mako: Still, thank you.

(Applejack then removes her hat and shoves it at Mako's feet, he sees a red fabric inside it)

Mako: My scarf!

Korra: I asked Applejack to keep it safe.

(he wraps it around his neck)

Mako: I…I can't thank you enough Korra.

Korra: It's no big deal.

(he smiles at her)

Korra: Why are you looking at me like that, something on my face?

Mako: No, no you're face is….fine

(Rarity and Applejack smile at each other. Rarity kicks Mako at the same time Applejack kicks Korra which makes the two bump into each other's arms. Both teens blush and remain like that for a few seconds before Korra nervously steps away)

Korra: He, he, he, ponies. Such cute little pranksters.

Mako: Um, y-yeah. Cute

(Bolin comes back)

Bolin: Okay, glad that parts over. Korra I really appreciate what you did. Thank you.

Mako: Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you

(the ponies all "neigh" and Mako chuckles lowering down to pet Pinkie Pie)

Mako: And I have you girls to thank too.

Korra: You're welcome. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for a friend.

(Just then, Korra's chest began to glow)

Bolin: wow! What's going on!

(they all look in aware as Korra's chest glows brighter, once the light dimmed down, they saw a neckless around Korra's neck; it had a gold ring with a red gem in the center shaped like a lightning bolt. Rainbow Dash recognized it immediately)

Rainbow: It-it can't be!

Mako: What is that?

Bolin: Is that normal?

Korra: No, it's never happened before. Rainbow Dash, is this-

Rainbow: My element of harmony!

Korra: But, how? I though you guys gave them up.

Twilight: We did, this is unbelievable

Mako: I'm sorry The Elements of what now?

Korra: The Elements of Harmony. Their magical artifacts that the ponies used to protect Equestria. But after one mayor fiasco they had to return the elements back to their place of origin. The Tree of Harmony.

Mako: So, how did one of them get one you?

Korra: I don't know. Each one represents an element of friendship; Rainbow Dash's element was loyalty. Fluttershy's was kindness, Rarity's generosity, Pinkie Pie's laughter, Applejack's honest, and Twilight's was magic.

Twilight: Of corse, when you helped Mako save Bolin, that showed true loyalty.

Bolin: So, because of what Korra did tonight for us that's why it magical appeared on her?

Korra: It looks that way. I'm still new to the whole magic stuff so I can't exactly say for sure

(She removes the elements from her neck and puts it on Rainbow Dash)

Rainbow: Welcome back

(Then the element glows and it absorbs into Rainbow's skin)

Bolin: Wow! Where did it go?

Korra: Don't worry, it's still there. It'll just show up when it's needed.

Mako: Okay, I don't know about any of you but I think I've had enough excitement for one night

Korra: Me too.

(she sees Spike yawn and she gently picks him up)

Korra: And it looks like Spike agrees. Come one guys, let's head home.

Bolin: Thanks again Korra

Mako: Yeah, we owe you

Korra: Don't worry about it. I'll see you guys tomorrow

(the brothers wave goodbye. But Pinkie Pie returns and tackles Bolin with a great big hug before joining the others)

Mako: You do realize our lives are never going to be the same again, right?

Bolin: Yeah, isn't it awesome?

(Bolin runs inside the arena but Mako stays and watches the ferry carrying Korra and the ponies back to air temple island and he smiles)

Mako: Yeah. Kind of is

(On the ferry Korra, still carrying a sleepy Spike, watches as they grow farther and farther away from the arena, a smile planted on her face. Rainbow Dash is doing air flips)

Rainbow: This incredible! I've got my Element back!

Twilight: I know!

(Pinkie Pie shoots mini fireworks)

Pinkie: HORRAY!

Applejack: Does this mean we can all get out Elements back, now?

Twilight: I'm not entirely sure, only time will tell

Rainbow: Korra, I can't thank you enough! Korra, hey Korra

Korra: Hu? Oh, yeah no problem R.D.

Rainbow: You okay?

Korra: Yeah. I'm okay.

(The ponies all smile sheepishly)

Korra: What?

Applejack: Oooooooooo, somebody's got a crush on the Fire Ferret

Korra: Pabu?

Applejack: No ya silly goose, Mako.

Korra: What?! No! No I don't!

Rarity: (gasp!) She does! She absolutely does!

(Korra blushes)

Korra: Don't be ridiculous, besides he's not my type

Twilight: Don't deny it Korra, we can read you like an open book.

Korra: Well….okay, maybe I like him….a little bit.

Rarity: I knew it!

Fluttershy: You two would make such a lovely couple

(Pinkie starts jumping around happily singing)

Pinkie: Korra and Mako, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Korra: Can we change the subject now? We've got bigger things to worry about.

Twilight: She's right. Amon posses a greater threat than we ever could have imagined.

Fluttershy: What are we going to do?

Twilight: I don't know. Korra, any thoughts?

Korra: Right now we tell Tenzin. We have to give the word: Amon has to be stopped.

Rainbow: And we're gonna stop him. Right?

Korra: Right. I couldn't have done what I did tonight without you guys. We're all in this together.

(they all place their hove in with Korra's hand)

Spike: Yeah, let's do this!

Korra: Spike? I thought you were asleep

Spike: Nah, I just didn't wanna walk anymore

(Korra rolls her eyes, and all eight lift up their hand, hooves and claw in the air)

Everybody: Let's do it!

Pinkie: YAY! Go Team!

Spike: So, Korra you and Mako, hu?

(Korra pouts, she was never going to hear the end of this)


	4. A voice in the night

I sincerely apologies for any misspellings and confusion of dialog in the previous chapter, I just get so wrapped up with writing that I sometimes fail to see that I miswrite a few words or maybe left some out. I'll try to double (maybe even triple) check my chapters next time before posting them. But don't be surprised if you see at least one or two mistakes every now and again, I'm only human.

Anyway, here's episode four. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

**A voice in the night**

(At air temple island, everybody…and everypony, was sound asleep. Korra was sleeping in her bedroom until she was woken up by a noise that sounded like someone was outside. Then three equalists smashed through the window and Korra began firebending at them, but the equalists manage to jab her and she fell on her knees. Then she sees Amon emerging from the shadows)

Amon: After I take you're bending away…you will be nothing

Korra: AH!

(The poor girl wakes up screaming, cold sweat was streaming down her forehead. The ponies all woke up from their slumber and looked at their friend with concern.)

Twilight: Korra, are you alright?

Fluttershy: What happened?

Korra: Just a, bad dream is all

Rarity: Oh, darling you're sweating

(Korra whipped the sweat from her face)

Korra: Don't worry, I'm okay

Applejack: Must have have been one heck of a dream to have ya all shaken up like that

Pinkie: One time I had a dream where I was working at Sugar Cube Corner and this customer asked me to bake this HUGE cake, so I picked up all the ingredients I needed but we were out of frosting….mmmmm, frosting. Anyway, I had to run to to every store in ponyvile, but they didn't have it anywhere, and so I had to travel to Canterlot but they didn't have it anywhere then I looked in Fillydelphia, Manehatthen and all over Equestria but there was no frosting anywhere!

(they all look at her with confused looks until Pinkie came up at Korra's face)

Pinkie: Did you have a nightmare as horrible as that? Did you?!

Korra: Well….

Rainbow: Pinkie Pie, knock it off.

Twilight: Sure you don't want to talk about it?

Korra: Nah, it did freak me out but I'm okay now. Night girls.

(the ponies look at each other concerned)

Twilight: Okay. Good night

(they all go back to sleep)

(The next day, Applejack and Fluttershy are picking fruit for Pema. Applejack kicks a tree while Fluttershy grabs the falling fruit with a basket)

Applejack: Hoey! All this work makes me feel like I'm back on the farm. Sure hope the apple family is doing alright without me.

Fluttershy: I hope the animals are doing alright too. But I'm sure Angel as it all under control, he can be a very good leader when he wants to be. In the meantime, I just love spending time with the lemurs here.

(a few of them fly around Fluttershy)

(Twilight Sparkle and Jinora are sitting in the courtyard reading their books while Pinkie Pie and Ikki are playing leap frog. Rainbow Dash and Meelo come speeding, Meelo on his air scooter and Rainbow flying)

Rainbow: HA! Beat ya!

Meelo: No way! I crossed the finish line first!

Rainbow: Na-ah

Meelo: Yeah-ha!

Rainbow: Na-ah!

Meelo: Yeah-ha!

(they glare at each other for a few seconds before Rainbow Dash smiles)

Rainbow: Rematch?

Meelo: Yeah!

(they rush back to the starting line, Jinora rolls her eyes)

Jinora: Hard to believe I'm related to him

(she notices Twilight keeps looking up from her book and looks at the city)

Jinora: Hey, Twilight are you okay?

Twilight: Yeah, I'm just worried about Korra. She woke up in the middle of the night screaming and she won't tell us what her nightmare was about. Even though she won't tell us the details, I just know it's really bugging her.

Jinora: I'm sure she'll talk about it when she's ready, don't worry

Twilight: Yeah, I guess

Jinora: Hopefully, Rarity and Spike will help her get her mind off of things.

(In the streets of Republic City, Korra, Spike and Rarity are ridding on Naga)

Korra: Remind me again, why I agreed to this?

Rarity: Because I said I wanted to try and learn how to make a human outfit for you and create new marvelous designs inspired by you're world for me and the ponies and because you respect my passion just as I respect yours. And because you love me.

Korra: And also because you kept giving me the "sad eyes".

Rarity: Besides, I need you to give me you're opinions on what fabrics you like or don't like. I want you're design to be 100% Korra.

Korra: I really appreciate the gesture Rarity, but you don't have to do that.

Rarity: Nonsense, a unique and exotic beauty such as yourself deserves an ensemble just as exotic and unique as you.

Korra: I can see why you're element is Generosity. Though, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to Spike

Spike: Believe me. I want to

(she looks at Rarity dreamingly an Korra rolls her eyes)

(They reach a fabric store and the group start to shop. Rarity zips from one place to the other, unsure on what to decide. Korra looks around and sees a blue fabric with a tint of green. She smiles and shows it to Rarity who gleams: It was perfect. Korra then began looking at more fabric and saw some colors that instantly reminding her of Fluttershy, she wasted no time in picking them and tossing them to Spike who was already carrying the fabrics Rarity had picked out. They picked out ribbons, shawls, things to make shoes, measuring tape, and Korra bought herself some very lovely boots, which where not to flashy or too plain or rouged like the ones she usually wore: they hugged to her slim toned legs.)

(After a few hours, Korra payed for the material and they head to an arts and crafts store where Rarity saw some plastic gems but they looked so real. Using her mouth, since she couldn't use magic in public, places a few on a table next to Korra. Korra studies the gems, she leaves out some that were way too big or gaudy, this made Rarity pout for a moment, but then smiles when she sees the lovely blue/green/white stones Korra has picked out. Their simplicity was what made them even more lovely. Rarity also gave Korra a bedded silver neckless and Korra placed the gems on it. Both girls smile at the results. They pay for their things and outside Korra and Rarity give each other a high five/hoof and wince when they see poor little Spike collapse with the huge mountain of bags he had on him)

(that night, Korra is practicing her airbending movements while the other ponies watch listening to some soothing music, Rarity is drawing some designs on a notebook. Everything seems peaceful until….)

Amon: My fellow equalists. This is you're leader….Amon

(the ponies all jump at hearing his voice on the radio, but nobody was more scared than Korra. They all listened as he spoke)

Amon: As you have heard the republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one. Proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we can not be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear.

(Rainbow Dash kicks the radio and it breaks into a million pieces. She breath heavily with an angry expression on her face)

Rainbow: That no good-who does he think he is, anyway?

Pinkie: Oh, is that a trick question?

Spike: Korra? You okay?

(The poor girl was sweating and could feel her heart pounding. She could take no more, she kneeled down and let silent tears roll down her eyes. The ponies and Spike all gathered around her, she didn't' say a word but she didn't have to for the ponies already knew perfectly well what was really bothering her even if she wouldn't dare say the words out loud yet….she was scared to death.)

(The next day, a knock on the door)

Korra: Who's there?

Rainbow: King Sombra, who do you think it is?

(Korra chuckles as she opens the door and sees all six ponies with baskets and a picnic blanket)

Korra: What's all this?

Twilight: We know what's really been bugging you Korra.

(Korra lowers her gaze)

Twilight: Don't worry, you don't have to explain anything to us if you don't feel like it right now, we just want you to know that even though you're scared of Amon we won't think any less of you.

Rainbow: Yeah, you're still the fiercest chick we know

Fluttershy: So we decided to spend the whole day with you

Rarity: No training, no meetings

Applejack: Just a bunch of friends hanging' out

(Korra looks at them all and smiles.)

Korra: Well what are we waiting for?

Pinkie: Girls' day out!

(For the rest of the day they all hung out. Korra raced with Rainbow Dash, ate some delicious apple pies that Applejack had Pema help her make, they played games, ate sweets with Pinkie Pie, helps Fluttershy train the lemurs and showed all the ponies some martial arts moves. Rarity also studied Korra's proportion and measured her size to help her make her fashion, Korra who was pretty good at sowing helped the pony out but she latter had to leave because Rarity didn't want her to see the rest of the dress until it was ready. All day, Korra felt at peace.)

(That afternoon)

Korra: I really can't thank you guys enough.

Rainbow: It was nothing

Korra:…look, I know I haven't been like myself lately, it's just….

(she begins to cry)

Korra: I'm scared. You were right, I've been scared this whole time. (sobs, sobs)

(Fluttershy nuzzles her face)

Fluttershy: That's okay, we understand

Korra: (sniffs) Thanks. But you guys need to promise me you won't tell anyone else about this. Not even Tenzin.

Twilight: Are you sure?

Korra: I am. I'll work around this, I will. But in the meantime this stays only between us. Promise?

Pinkie: Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

(That night, they were all gathered at the dinner table. Korra and the ponies where chatting happily until Tenzin stopped them)

Tenzin: Settle down now, time to give thanks.

(they all stopped talking and close their eyes as Tenzin said a prayer)

Tenzin: We are all grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion and-

voice: I'm not interrupting, am I?

(Korra and the others saw an older man walk in)

Tenzin: This is my home Tarlokk. We're about to eat dinner.

Tarlokk: Good, because I am absolutely famished.

(Fluttershy and Rarity look at each other arching their eyebrows wondering who this man was. He walks to Korra)

Tarlokk: You must be the famous avatar Korra

(Korra smiles politely)

Tarlokk: And these must be the famous ponies I have heard so much about. It is truly an honor. I am Councilmen Tarlokk, representative of the northern water tribe.

(Korra gets up and bows)

Korra: Nice to meet you

(the ponies do so too, though they are still unsure about this guy. Tarlokk sits next to Korra)

Ikki: Why do you have three pony tails? (sniff) And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird.

Tarlokk: Well, aren't you…precocious.

(he talks to Korra)

Tarlokk: So, I've been reading all about you're adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative.

Korra: Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here.

Tarlokk: Republic City is much better off now that you have arrived.

Tenzin: Enough with the flattery Tarlokk. What do you want from Korra?

Tarlokk: Patience Tenzin, I'm getting to that. As you may have heard Korra, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution.

Spike: Wow, that sounds big

Twilight: Shush!

Tarlokk: And I want you to join me

Korra: Really?

Tenzin: What?

Tarlokk: I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone, is you.

Rainbow: Personally, I like the idea of taking Amon out then and there.

Applejack: I don't know, something don't feel right about this. And no doubt Korra feels the same way

Rainbow: Yeah. Your probably right.

Korra: Join you're task force?….I can't.

(Pinkie Pie spits out her drink in shock)

Pinkie: Didn't see that coming

Tarlokk: I…must admit I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon.

Tenzin: Me too

Korra: I came to Republic City to finish my avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that,

(Twilight sighs in relief and removes some sweat from her forehead)

Tarlokk: Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing you're avatar duty for the city

(Pinkie Pie giggles)

Pinkie: He said, "duty"

(Korra slightly chuckles but then stops to clear her throat)

Korra: I'm sorry but my decision if final.

Tarlokk: But-

Tenzin: Korra gave you her answer, it is time for you to go.

(Tarlokk gets up)

Tarlokk: Very-well. But I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure Avatar Korra.

Twilight: Hmp!

Ikki: Bye-bye ponytail man

Pinkie: Good one

(Ikki and Pinkie high five/hoof each other)

Twilight: Good choice Korra

Korra(serious): Thanks

(Twilight and Spike share worried looks)

(The next day, Korra is rubbing Naga's belly while Rarity is brushing her hair and placing some pearl beads to try experimenting some new styles that were as exotic as Korra. Spike is happily relaxing in Korra's lap and Fluttershy is also rubbing Naga's belly.)

Rarity: Okay, so no ruffles, no large hems and no head set, right?

Korra: Right, oh and don't forget-

Korra and Rarity: No sleeves

(they giggle)

Rarity: Wouldn't dream of it. Next question: pearls or sapphires?

Korra: Both: they remind me of the ocean, but I prefer the small pearls that aren't too round. I like how it makes them different.

Rarity: Light blue or dark blue?

Korra: Really?

Rarity: What? There is a difference

Korra: Both, also

(Rarity writes them down on a notebook)

Rarity: Okay, that should be about everything. Oh, almost forgot: can't be too long at the bottom because you'll step on it and fall

Korra: Bingo.

Rarity: Korra, this outfit is going to look divine on you

(Then they hear Bolin)

Bolin: Hello fellow teammate! And ponies

Spike: Hey!

Bolin: And dragon

Korra: Hey Bolin

Fluttershy: Hi

Rarity: Good to see you again.

Bolin: You too Rarity, looking as beautiful as ever

Rarity: Awww, aren't you a sweetie

Bolin: So, missed you at practice this week

Korra: Yeah, sorry about that

Bolin: Nah, it's alright we're probably out of the tournament anyway. Unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow

Fluttershy: Well, there is always next year. Right?

Bolin: Yeah…anyway, the reason I came by was to give you this-Ta-da!

(Dramatic music played in her head as Rarity literally drops her yaw when she sees that Bolin had given Korra…a RED ROSE! AND A CUPCAKE!)

(Korra takes both gifts)

Korra: Wow thanks. What's this for?

(Rarity still has her mouth opened and lets out a faint squeak)

Bolin: Ah, oh I can't remember now, oh yeah now I remember: You saved me from Amon

Korra: Oh, that? It was no big deal

Bolin: No big deal? Are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all "I will take away you're bending forever!" I mean, that is some scary stuff I still can't sleep well.

Fluttershy: I know, he really scared me too, I'm not even a bender.

(Korra then notices Rarity's mouth open and closes it which snaps the pony back to reality)

Rarity: Yeah. Scary.

Guy: Delivery for Avatar Korra!

(he comes with a huge basket of gifts)

Guy: Tarlokk sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer.

Korra: Tell him I haven't changed my mind

(the guys bows and leaves)

Bolin: Who's this Tarlokk guy? Is he bothering you, hu? Cause I can have a word with him

Korra: Ha, no it's nothing like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council

Bolin: Oh, good, good that sounds better. I like that better

(Rarity looks at him concerned. Spike tears open the gift basket)

Spike: Man, look at all of this.

(he starts to list them as he takes them out of the wrapping paper)

Spike: Shampoos, conditioner, hair accessories, perfume?

Rarity: Oh, I'll take that!

Korra: You can have it all if you like Rarity but i'm keeping the shampoo

(they all look at her)

Fluttershy: Really?

Korra: It's watermelon scented, I love watermelon

(they all laugh but Rarity then looks at the rose and cupcake and bite her bottom lip)

(latter that night Jinora and Twilight are playing a game of Pai Cho in the dinning room)

Jinora: Wow, you're a natural Twilight

Twilght: Thank you Jinora

(Spike comes in through the window)

Spike: TWILIGHT!

Twilight: Spike what is it?

Spike: Emergency! Code red! Code red!

Jinora: Is everything okay?

Twilight: Yeah, could you excuse me for a moment? We'll continue our game latter, promise

Jinora: Sure thing. Let me know if you need anything

Twilight: I will!

(Everypony is gathered in the patio)

Twilight: OKay, what's all this about?

AppleJack: Beats me. I was dragged her against my will

Pinkie: What's the emergency?

Flutttershy: It's Bolin

Pinkie: (gasp!) Is he okay?

Fluttershy: Yes he's fine

Rarity: A little too fine

Rainbow Dash: Can somepony please get to the point?

Rarity: Okay, here it is. Bolin-

Twilight, AppleJack, Rainbow and Pinkie: Yeah

Rarity: Is-

Twilight, AppleJack, Rainbow and Pinkie: Yeah

Spike: Bolin has a crush on Korra! Big time!

Twilight, Rainbow and Pinkie: WHAT?!

Twilight: Details. Now

Spike: He came over and gave her a tiny cupcake and a rose!

Twilight: Say what now?

Fluttershy: He said it was to thank Korra for saving him from Amon

AppleJack: Aw, you ponies worry over nothin'. Bolin was just giving Korra a thank you present. Who can blame him, it's the least he could do since she DID save his life from that creep

Rarity: But he gave her a RED rose!

AppleJack: Yeah, so? given her a flower doesn't necessarily mean he has feelings for her

Rarity: Er! You really know nothing about romance. The red rose is the most common flower used to symbolize growing love and affection. It's the flower often used at weddings

Twilight: She's right, giving somebody a red rose is practically saying "I love you, marry me"

Spike: And then some skinny guy came and gave Korra a basket from Tarlokk

AppleJack: Don't tell me ya'll think he likes her too. He's old enough to be her daddy

Rarity: The basket was Tarlokk's attempt to make Korra change her mind about joining his task force. Of corse she said no but Bolin got jealous because he though Tarlokk was someone hitting on her.

Pinkie: This really is bad! BAD I TELL YOU!

Rainbow: I'll say!

AppleJack: Okay, now everypony calm down. Assuming ya'll are right about all of this, what do you suggest we do?

Twilight: AppleJack, we all know Korra and Mako have a thing for each other

Rainbow: Yeah. I'm not usually the romantic type, but even I can see perfectly clear that those two are meant for each other

Rarity: I agree. Korra's spunky and free-spirited personality perfectly balances with Mako's…well,

Spike: Lack of personality?

Rarity: I wouldn't say that exactly….oh, who am I kidding? Yes I would

Fluttershy: But what about Bolin? I don't want him to get hurt, but I also really want Korra and Mako to work out

Pinkie: MAKORRA!

Rainbow: What?

Pinkie: Mako and Korra together. MaKorra!

Spike: I like it.

AppleJack: I think we're all a little in over our heads here. Honestly, I would like to see those two kids hit it off as much as you guys but I don't feel comfortable meddling in their love lives.

Twilight: I understand AppleJack, and you're right. But something inside is telling me that she's the one for him, and he's the one for her. Maybe it's this strange and mysterious connection we have with Korra that's making me feel this I'm not sure. But I am sure abut one thing; Korra's happiness means everything to me. And I know it does to you guys too.

Pinkie: Then what do we do?

Twilight: We help them, without technically meddling.

_Korra and Mako need some help, though I'm not sure how I know this. But one thing is clear I see their destinies are one and meant to be. But we have to open their eyes, yes we have to make them see, we can save a happy ending for this love story_

Rainbow: _We know they like pro bending_

Rarity: _We know her smile enchants him so_

AppleJack: _We know their both determined_

Fluttershy: _We know she gives him strength when he's feeling low_

Ponies: _Yes we have to get this right, yes we have to make them see, we can save a happy ending for this love story. Although this may sound cliche, there is no doubt in my mind, their growing romance is something they can't hide_

Pinkie: _They have a chemistry, that doesn't happen every day_

Twilight:_ It was clear from the day they met, as they gazed across the bay_

Ponies: _Yes we have to get this right, yes we have to make them see, we can save a happy ending for this love story. Although this may sound cliche, there is no doubt in my mind, their glowing romance is something they can't hide_

Twilight: _yes their romance is something. They can't hide _

Fluttershy:_ they can't hide_

Twilight:_ They can't hide_

AppleJack:_ No they can't hide_

Twilight:_ They can't hide_

Spike:_ They can'd hide_

Twilight:_ yes this romance is something…they can't hide_

(The next day, Korra is practicing again. Tenzin talks with Korra and Applejack hears the conversation)

Tenzin: Korra, are you…doing alright?

Korra: Yeah. I'm fine

(Tenzin sits down)

Tenzin: Why don't you take a break?

(Korra sits next to him)

Tenzin: I'm glad you turned down Tarlokk, but I just wanted to make sure you're decision was for the right reason.

Korra: I'm just really focused on my airbending right now, is all.

Tenzin: Right, that's…what you said…..you know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears, because if we don't they can through us out of balance.

(Korra stays silent and Applejack walks towards them and sits next to Korra. Tenzin gets up)

Tenzin: I'm always here for you if you want to talk

(he walks away and Applejack lowers her hat

Applejack: You know he's right, suguarcube. You can't keep this fear you're feeling locked up forever.

Korra: I know I cant keep anything from you guys, I realize that. You're the only ones who I know I can tell my fears and secrets too without any worry.

Applejack: And I'm glad you feel that way, but it's not us with who you should be honest with about this. Believe me, I know it's hard to admit something, especially when it can really put a damper on you're ego. But sometimes you need to swallow you're pride and accept help when you need it. I may not know mush about being the Avatar, but I do know it doesn't mean you gotta be perfect.

Korra: How is it that you can read me so well?

AppleJack: Because there's a part of you that refuses to lie. You're mouth might says things that aren't entirely true sometimes, but you're actions, and you're eyes tell the whole truth. Especially if someone is willing to pay close attention. I won't force ya, but you really should tell Tenzin. Maybe that's the reason this is bugging' you so much.

Korra: Maybe.

Applejack: Just…think about it. Okay?

Korra: Okay. Thanks AJ. You're a great friend

AppleJack: And don't you forget it!

Korra: Come here (she hugs the pony)

(That night)

Delivery guy: Avatar Korra

Spike: This guy again?

Delivery guy: I have something for you

Korra: It doesn't matter how manny gifts Tarlokk sends I am NOT joining his Task force!

(as she says this, she eartbends a disk on the ground that turns the delivery man away and kicks him way)

Delivery guy: It's not a gift, it's an invitation

Korra: To what?

(She takes the piece of paper from his hand and reads it, Rainbow Dash and Flttershy fly next to her and read it also)

Delivery: Tarlokk is throwing a gala in you're honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there

(Korra and the pegasus ponies look at each the skeptically, but Rarity jumps for joy)

Rarity: AH! A gala! This is perfect!

Delivery guy: Uh….did she just…speak?

(Korra gets a nervous look on her face)

Korra: Uhhhhhhhh. No, that was….one of the kids!

(Ikki and Jinora look at each other)

Korra: Their learning…ventriloquism?

Delivery guy: I could have sworn-

Korra: Okay bye!

(she earthbends him a few feet away)

Korra: Thanks for the invite, I'll defiantly take it under consideration!

(they all glare at Rarity who laughs sheepishly)

Rarity: He, he, sorry.

Rainbow: Way to almost blow our cover Rarity.

Rarity: I apologies for my outburst but this news is wonderful!

Twilight: Rarity, you realize this is just another one of Tarlokk's attempts to get Korra to change her mind about joining his Task Force, right?

Rarity: Of corse I do, I just mean it's the perfect opportunity for Korra, and us, to show off our fabulosity!

(They all look at each other skeptically)

Ikki: Any idea what she's talking about?

Jinora: Nah, I usually just tune her out.

(inside the house, in Korra's room)

Rarity: Okay, open you're eyes

(Korra removes her hands from her eyes and gasps at what she saw! Rarity was levitating a light blue gown with a sweetheart neckline with white trim and a aquamarine sapphire on the center of the neckline. streaming from the gem is a collection of small pearls reaching another matching gem around the waist and more pears decorated around it, the waist that is. Streaming down is a long dress-like cape exposing slim dark blue pants on the front and Korra's new boots, the cape is a slightly darker blue with pearls around the edges and water like patterns at the bottom. Over the neckline is a transparent light blue fabric that reaches the neck connected to a small pearl beaded neckless and three small sapphire gems. It was extravagant but the small tiny little pearls and not to flossy gems gave it a glamourous yet humble appeal to it, and Korra especially loved that she would get to wear pants)

Korra: Rarity…this is incredible.

Applejack: You made that?

Rarity: Yep, worked on it none stop the other night. I also made, these!

(she also levitates some asian styles clothing for each of the ponies, each one with the ideal color coordination for each pony, Fluttershy's had butterfly patterns, Twilight's had stars, Applejack's had apples; you get the picture. They all looked ilk a cross between their gala gowns and kimono styled clothing.)

*I'll let you're imaginations do the work there, that and I haven't designed or thought of the ideal designs for them yet. Maybe latter on*

Ponies: Wow!

Rarity: And I could never forget Spikey-wikey.

(she takes out an assail styled tuxedo (kind of like the ones Mako and Bolin wore))

Spike: Awesome!

Rainbow: Wait a second! Are we really going? I mean, you heard Twilight; this is just another of Tarlokk's tricks.

Korra: You're right. But if I don't go who knows what Tarlokk might do. He might use my absence to make me look bad and I've got enough people who dislike me already

Spike: I like you

Korra: Thanks Spike, I like you too

AppleJack: So, does this mean we're going?

Rarity: Well when are we ever going to get another opportunity to show off our new clothes?

Korra: Yeah. But we better be on our toes in case this is some set up.

Pinkie: We don't have toes

Korra: You know what I mean

Pinkie: I do?

Korra: Do you?

Pinkie: Hm…yeah, I do!

(Korra smiles and rolls her eyes)

Korra: Okay, but Pinkie Pie in case the party turns out to be a real damper, I'm gonna need you to liven things up a bit

Pinkie: You can count on me Avatar Korra ma'm!

Rarity: Oh, it's going to be one fabulous night

(The following night, Korra and the ponies are all getting ready. After taking their showers-separately of corse-they all place their gowns on Korra's bed, Korra removes the towel from her hair letting it run down and Rarity does the same with hers which, even wet, looks fabulous)

Rarity singing: _We'll be the toast of the town the girls with great sway, we're the type of beauties that nobody sees everyday. When we walk in the room people will say, their the type of beauties that nobody sees everyday. _

(Korra is shown with her dress already on, she twirls around and the ponies stomp their hooves happily)

_Becoming as popular as popular can be. Seeing you making you're mark in a society. You'll be the bell of the ball the star of the show, 'cause hey! You're the type beauty that nobody sees everyday._

(Rarity is fixing Korra's hair while she is helping Rainbow Dash with her gown)

_You will enchant them with every move that you make. You're style is very hard to fake. You're a pearl that shines bright as any star in the sky. You're the kind of beauty that is truly, no lie_

(The ponies all come out in their new gowns)

Korra: Wow. You all look incredible._ My friend these designs are beyond pretty. You'll be the talk, yeah the talk of all Republic City. When we walk in the room people will say, WOW! Their the type of beauties that nobody sees every day_

_Because were the type of beauties. Yes, you're the type of beauties. _

Rarity: No.

(Rarity shakes her head and shows Korra her reflection in the mirror)

Rarity: _**You're**__ the type of beauty everybody should know_

(Korra has her hair down an slightly curled, she has her usual hair ties but her hair is held back by a sapphire hair clip on the back of her head and she has a small simple pearled headband on her head. She had to admit, she looked like a princess)

(When Korra and the ponies enter the gala)

People: Wow!

lady: Oh, my is that the Avatar?

lady 2: She looks stunning

guy 1: Are those the famous pony creatures we've heard about?

lady 3: They look adorable

guy 2: Truly breathtaking

guy 3: She looks like a princess

Rarity: See Korra, I tolled you they wouldn't be able to take their eyes off of you

Korra: Thanks Rare. You look pretty stunning yourself

Rarity: Don't we all.

(people applaud and Rarity bows)

Rarity: Thank you, thank you. You're too kind

Korra: I can't believe this is all for me

Tenzin: I am not sure what Tarlokk's plotting, but keep you're guard up. It's not like him to through a party just for the fun of it.

(speak of the evil)

Tarlokk: So glad you could make it and may I just say you love ravishing this evening, Korra. And so do you're little pony friends

(The ponies model their outfits)

Korra: Thanks. A very close friend of mine made it.

Tarlokk: Well she did fine job, that gown is truly one of a kind. Now if you'll excuse us, Tenzin the city awaits it's hero.

(Korra and the ponies go with Tarlokk. Tenzin looks to the side and his face become red with embarrassment)

Tenzin: Meelo no that is not a toilet!

(Tarlokk is introducing Korra to Hiroshi Sato)

Tarlokk: Korra, it is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato.

Korra: Nice to meet you

Hiroshi: We're expecting great things from you

(Korra with an unsure expression)

Korra: Yeah…greatness

(the ponies and Spike mirror her expression. Then they hear a familiar voice)

Mako: Hey…Korra?

(Korra looks up and sees Mako, but the ponies and Spike all drop their jaws and their eyes fly wide open what what they just saw: Mako had his arm around a beautiful sophisticated young lady…WHO WASN'T KORRA!)

Spike (whispers): Who the heck is she?

Hiroshi: Allow me to introduce my daughter, Asami

Pinkie(whispering): I think her name's Asami

Spike(whispering/sarcastically: Thanks for the info

Pinkie(whispering): No problem.

Asami: It's lovely to meet you. Mako's tolled me so much about you

Korra: Really, because he hasn't mentioned you at all

(Rarity glares at her while the other ponies and Spike look all annoyed)

Asami: And these must be the famous ponies. Their just as cute as you said Mako. Mako?

Mako: hu? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just-

(Korra looks at him wondering if something is wrong)

Mako: Wow, Korra that's one heck of a dress

Asami: Yeah, I've never seen anything like it. Where did you get it?

Korra: Oh, um my friend Rarity made it

Mako: Wow, you were't kidding when you said she had talent. Thumbs up Rare

Rarity(whispers to Fluttershy): at least Korra caught his attention.

Korra: So how did you two meet?

Bolin: Asami crashed into him on her moped

Korra: What? Are you okay?

Mako: I'm fine, more than fine. Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament

Bolin: Isn't that great?

Korra: Yeah….great.

(ponies lower their ears)

Asami: Awww. Their so cute

(Rainbow flares her nostrils at her and Asami slightly backs away)

Asami: Wow

Korra: Rainbow Dash! I'm so sorry, she's just not very good with strangers.

Mako: Don't take it personally, she didn't like me the first time either.

Asami: Oh, that's okay. I still think she's cute

Rainbow: Come near me with those talons you call nails and then I'll show you how cute I am

Asami: Well that wasn't very nice to say. Wait, did she just talk?

Rainbow: Uh, no. I mean….neigh?

(Korra and Mako slap their foreheads and the ponies, plus Spike, do the same)

Asami: You didn't tell me they could speak, Mako

Mako: It was suppose to be a secret

Hiroshi: I'm sorry, am I missing something here?

(Korra looks pleadingly at Asami who sees Mako and Bolin giving her the same expressions, the heiress gets the message)

Asami: No dad, it's just a little inside joke.

Hiroshi: You kids and you're pranks

(Korra, Mako, Bolin, Spike and the ponies all sigh in relief)

(Then Tarlokk sees Lin)

Tarlokk: Chief Bei-Fong, I believe you and avatar Korra have already met

Lin: Just because the city's throwing you this big party doesn't mean you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this.

(she walks away)

Twilight(sarcastically): She's a real ray of sunshine, isn't she?

(latter Tarlokk takes Korra to the top stairs where a bunch or reporters begin asking her questions. However, most of them involved Amon and what Korra's thoughts on the matter. The ponies and Spike all watched anxiously as each reporter asked her a question, each one right after the last giving her almost zero time to answer. Korra was already loosing her patience and the last question really pushed it)

Reporter: Are you afraid of Amon?

Korra: I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYBODY!

(the ponies looked worried as Korra stood with furry in her eyes, but they could also see a lot of fear)

Korra: If the city needs me then…I'll join Tarlokk's Task Force and help fight Amon

Tarlokk: There's you're headline folks

(Reporters starting taking pictures, the ponies looked worried)

Spike: Remember what you guys said earlier about Tarlokk having something planed? Looks like we just figured it out

Twilight: Too bad Korra found out too little to late.

(Korra is standing outside, her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face)

Pinkie Pie: Cupcake?

(she looks down and smiles at the pony offering her the sugary pastry, she kneels down and takes it)

Korra: Thanks Pinkie.

(Twilight and the others come out too. Korra sighs)

Korra: I know I know, it was an incredibly stupid move. I fell right into Tarlokk's trap. I feel so stupid.

Twilight: You're not stupid Korra

Rainbow: Yeah. Only what you said was.

(Twilight looks at her angrily)

Rainbow: Sorry

Korra: I can't turn back now. What am I gonna do?

Pinkie: Well I know what I'm gonna do! Liven thing up

Korra: Pinkie Pie I really don't think that now's a good time to-

Pink: Are you kidding? That's what you asked me to do, remember?

Korra:….okay. Do it

Pinkie: Yay!

(inside Pinkie jumps on stage and begins playing a trumpet. The rhythm is quite catchy, then the ponies posh Korra on stage near the microphone)

Korra: Girls, what are you?

Twilight: Sing

Korra: What?

Twilight: You've done it before. Just find you're heart and sing it loud.

(Korra looks at the crowed who are all starring at her with anticipation. Korra looks over at Pinkie who's trumpet rhythm has caught on with the reps of the band as they start to play upbeat music, people were already stomping their feet. Korra smiles and opens her mouth. Imagine her with a voice like Victoria Justice.)

Korra: _I through my hands up in the air sometimes, saying "hey-o" gotta let go. I'm gonna celebrate and live my life, saying "hey-o" gotta let go_

(the musicians start to sped up to Korra's harmonious singing)

Korra: _I cam to dance, dance, dance, dance. I hit the floor cause thats' my plans, plans, plans, plans_

(the ponies start to dance)

Korra: _I'm wearing all my favorite brans, brans, brans, brans. Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands, yeah. Cause it goes on and on and on. And it goes on and on and Ooooooooonnnnnnn!_

(her voice grows higher and more beautiful. Tenzin smiles at the scene and Mako could not believe his eyes, or his ears)

Korra: _I through my hands up in the air sometimes, saying "Aoh" gotta let go. I'm gonna celebrate and live my life, saying "Aoh" gotta let go. Cause we're gonna rock this town, we gonna sing all nigh, we're gonna light t up, like it's Dynamite. Cause I tolled you once, now I tolled you twice, we're gonna light this up, like it's Dynamite!_

(the entire gala is bursting with sound, dancing and fun. Even Lin couldn't resist taping her foot and smiling a little bit. Korra jumps from stage, not even bothering to take the microphone, her voice could be heard perfectly without it. She goes to the ponies and dances with them)

Korra: _I'm gonna take it all. I'm gonna be the last one standing, higher over all_

(Twilight sees Mako and Asami dancing an then gets an idea. She whispers something to Fluttershy who then nods at her)

_I'm gonna be the last one standing_

(Twilight levitates Asami by the dress away from Mako while Fluttershy grabs his sleeve with her mouth)

_Cause I-I-I believe it and I-I-I I just want it all, I just want it all_

(Asami bumps into Bolin who then starts dancing with her)

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_

(Korra is dancing to the rhythm with her eyes closed)

_Hands in the air, put you're hands in the air!_

(As the music goes on, Fluttershy pulls with all of her might and Mako slams into Korra who catches him from falling. They are in each others arms and looking at each other blushing. Korra smiles and they get into a dancing position, Mako is still unsure on what is happening)

Korra: _I through my hands up in the air sometimes. Saying Aoh, gotta let go_

(Mako smiles and goes with the flow. The two dance across the floor as Twilight and Fluttershy hoof pump)

_I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying Aoh, baby let's go, Cause we're gonna rock this night we goon' go all night, we goon' light it up like it's Dynamite, Cause I tolled you once, now I tolled you twice, we gon' light it up. Like it's Dynamite!_

_Like it's Dynamite! _

(As the music ends Mako dips Korra, and the entire room breaks into applause. Korra and Mako release each other and smile)

Mako: Wow. I never knew you could do that

Korra: Neither could I

(Just them Asami comes and grabs Mako's warm and smiles kindly at Korra)

Asami: You were amazing, you both were.

(Korra looks unsure when she sees Mako and Asami together)

Korra: Uh, thanks.

Asami: You mind if he shares the last dance with me?

Korra:….no, no of corse not. Go right ahead

(Asami leads Mako away but she gives Korra a sincerely smile before they disappear into the crowed. The ponies came over and Rarity huffs)

Rarity: Hmp! I don't like her. Love her hair, but not her!

(Korra kneels down to the ponies)

Twilight: You were amazing Korra

(The avatar smiles and they all share a group hug)

(The next day, all of the ponies stayed at air temple island while Korra was with Tarlokk and his Task Force. That night they heard on the radio that Korra and Tarlokk managed to infiltrate a secret chi blocking training facility and captured manny chi blockers-in-training and other equalists. They even read about it in the papers. While the ponies were proud that Korra had done such a good job, they were concerned if Korra had made the right choice.)

(Twilight and Spike knock on her door)

Twilight: Korra? You okay?

Korra: Not now Twilight.

Twilight: Look, just listen to me…you can't keep doing this. You already tolled us how you truly felt but you need to tell Tenzin. You're not being fully honest with him and you're not handling you're fears the way that you really should.

Korra: I just want to be alone right now

Twilight: Come on Korra, I may not be a mind reader but I can read you're inner emotions.

Korra: Then read this; leave me alone!

(Twilight lowers her ears and Spike looks upset)

Twilight: Okay, if that's what you want. I'll talk to you latter.

(her tone of voice wasn't mad, but hopeful as she walks away. Inside Korra's room she is sitting with her back pressed against the door. She hugs her legs and cries, she felt awful for what she had just done)

(Latter, the ponies were listening on the radio Korra and Tarlokk talking to the press. The ponies ears perk up once they hear Korra's voice)

Korra: Amon, I challenge you to a duel!

(the ponies all gasped, she could not be serious)

Korra: Let's cut to the chase and settle this. If you'e man enough to face me

(Spike turns off the radio)

Spike: Is this a good thing or a bad thing?

Rarity: Korra's trying to eliminate her fears by facing Amon in person

Rainbow: I may have done some nutty things myself in the past, but even I have to admit, she's in WAY over her head on this one

Twilight: She may have been honest with us, but a part of her is still hidding. I'm starting to think Amon isn't necessarily her biggest fear….

Applejack: Its failure.

(Latter that night, Korra prepares to face Amon on a small boat)

Tenzin: Korra this is madness

Korra: Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone

Twilight: Korra, this isn't going to help you

Korra: I have to at least try.

(Tenzin turns to Tarlokk)

Tenzin: This is all you're doing

Tarlokk: I tried to talk her out of it too but she's made up her mind

(Applejack takes out her laso and ties it around Korra)

Korra: Hey! Aj!

Applejack: Sorry Korra, but we can't let you do this. Try and think this through

Korra: I have!

(she breaks the ropes with fire)

Korra: You all stay with Tenzin. I'll be back

(she waterbeds the water underneath and the boat speed to Aang Memorial Island.)

Tenzin: Girls, I need you to go with her. She might need the back up.

(Rainbow Dash salutes him)

Rainbow: Way ahead of you

(they all run form the docks and into and hide behind a small boat. Twilight uses her magic and teleports them to the statue. They stay hidden behind as they watch Korra waiting for Amon. After a few seconds)

Korra: Come out, you guys

(the ponies and Spike all step out from behind the statue)

Pinkie: We should have remembered she could do that

Korra: I thought I tolled you guys to stay with Tenzin

Rarity: Well he tolled us to stay with you

(Korra sighs in defeat and then they all scream when they hear a loud noise…it was just the clock sticking midnight. They all sighted in relief)

(An hour latter)

Pinkie: I spy with my pony eye something….blue!

Korra and ponies: The ocean

Pinkie: Oh, you're good

(Another hour later)

Pinkie: I spy with my pony eye-

Rainbow: The ocean! It's always the ocean!

Pinkie: Don't need to get all upset

(One more hour)

Applejack: Anypony else starting to think this is a lost cause?

(Korra and Twilight simultaneously stretch and yawn)

Twilight: Korra, I don't think he's coming

Rarity: Maybe he was off doing some other evil things and didn't get a chance to hear you're invitation on the radio.

Korra: Probably. No point in waiting around anymore. Let's go

Spike: Finally!

(As they start to walk back home, an extension cord wraps itself around Korra's leg!)

Ponies: Korra!

(the cord drags Korra inside the building and the ponies follow. The dark room is lit up when Korra unleashes a blast of fire and a band of equalists surounds her. She continues to firebend but they manage to sustain her arms. The ponies all charge at them, they kick, they zap, but the equalists then yab the ponies and they find themselves paralyzed)

Flutterhys: I-I can't move!

Rarity: Me neither!

Twilight: Now I understand why their called chi-blockers

(They hold up Korra and tie up the ponies. From the shadows comes Amon)

Amon: I received you're invitation, young avatar

(however instead of taking away her bending, he grabs Korra's face)

Amon: Our showdown, while inevitable, is pre-mature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away you're bending right now.

Ponies:(gasp!)

Amon: I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would really behind you're untimely demise. But I assure you, I have a plan….and I'm saving you, for last. Then you will get you're duel…and I will destroy you.

(she jabs her arm and Korra fall unconscious. Amon then looks at the ponies)

Amon: I'm not sure what you're purpose is or why the avatar keeps you. But if you are of value, you might just be of use to me yet.

(Twilight growls and her horn glows, unleashing a power energy that blasts Amon and his equalists agains the wall. A force field surounds them processing them from Amon)

Amon: I was right. We will meet again, little ponies

(with that Amon and the equalists run off, the force field diminishes and Rarity unties them all with her magic. Twilight feels Korra's head)

Twilight: She's okay. Rainbow Dash, go get Tenzin

Rainbow: I'm on it

(She flies at supper fast speed)

Twilight: It's going to be alright Korra

(her horn touches Korra's forehead and then Twilight sees these strange images: a bald man with an arrow with a resemblance to Tenzin, a woman with a resemblance to Lin and another man she did not recognize, and also the eyes of who appeared to be a sinister man. Twilight backs away shaking her head)

Spike: Twilight, what happened?

Twilight: I-I don't know.

(Rainbow flies as fast as she can to Air Temple island and sees Tenzin in the patio passing back and forth)

Rainbow: Tenzin!

Tenzin: Rainbow Dash! Where's Korra?

Rainbow: Amon ambushed us, you have to come with me right now!

(Tenzin, flies there on Oogie with Rainbow Dash in toe.)

(Korra begins to open her eyes and sees a pair of legs coming towards her)

Korra: Aang?

Tenzin: Korra!

(he takes her in his arms)

Korra: Korra are you alright? Rainbow Dash tolled me Amon ambushed you.

Korra: Yeah. He did

Tenzin: Did he-did he take your'e bending away?

(Korra makes a small flame in her hand)

Korra: No. I'm okay

Tenzin: (sigh) thank goodness

(Just then Korra starts to cry and buries her face in Tenzin's chest as he hugs her)

Korra: I was so terrified! I felt so helpless!

Tenzin: It's alright. The nightmare is over

Korra: You were right, I was sacred this whole time. I had already tolled the ponies how I really felt but I couldn't bare and tell you or anybody else. I though if I challenged Amon then I wouldn't be scared, but I sill was! (sobs) I wasn't being completely trustful, not with myself or you. I've never felt like this before and…Tenzin, I don't know what to do!

(The ponies join in the hug)

Twilight: It's okay Korra, we're here for you

Korra: I'm sorry for yelling at you before Twilight, I didn't mean it

Twilight: I know, don't worry about it.

Tenzin: Admitting you're fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them

Korra: I promise, I'll never keep my fears a secret again.

(Then Korra's chest glows, she and Tenzin break from the hug as an orange gem shaped in the form of an apple with a gold ring appears on her chest)

Applejack: No way!

Tenzin: Wha-what is that?

Korra: The Element of Honesty.

Twilight: And it showed up when you were finally being, fully honest with not only us and Tenzin, but with yourself.

Korra: So, each time I preform a deep that matches one of the six Elements of Harmony…

Rainbow: They'll show up on you!

Korra: This is unbelievable!

Tenzin: I'm still a little confused here

Korra: Don't worry Tenzin, I'll explain everything.

(she removes the neckless and places it on Applejack. The gem glows and dissolves into her skin)

Korra: Two down. Four to go


	5. The Spirit of Competition

**The Spirit of Competition**

(After manny long days and hours of training, Korra and the Fire Ferrets have become stronger by the minute. Today they were practicing yet again and, as usual, the ponies and Spike were watching their progress. Twilight watched as Korra moved)

Twilight: Keep you're chin up there Kors!

Korra: Got it!

(The three friends bended with all of their might and, they ended up overpowering each other. Despite being on the floor, they all laughed.)

Mako: It's been great having you back to practice with us Korra

Korra: Feels good to be back, although Tarlokk isn't too happy about my league of absence.

Bolin: Hey, you joined the Fire Ferrets before you joined his task force

Rainbow: Not like the second one was any more fun

Twilight: You guys have made incredible progress. You're speed and precision timing has amped up by 33%!

Korra: Great!

Mako: What'd she say?

Korra: We just got 33% cooler

Twilight(sarcastically): Way to paraphrase

Mako: Okay, come on Team huddle time. You girls too. You're as much as part of the team as any of us

(they all huddle together, Bolin smiles flirtatiously at Korra and she smiles awkwardly at him, she smiles at Mako who looks a bit unsure.)

Mako: It's our first match in the tournament tonight, I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, The Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?

Korra, Bolin, Spike and Ponies: We're ready!

Asami: Not quite.

(they all turn and see Asami with their new uniforms)

Asami: You'll need these

Mako: Hey, Asami

Asami: Good morning sweetie

(Korra doesn't look to happy to see her and neither do the ponies)

Twilight(sarcastically): She sure has great timing

Spike: Bleh!

Mako: These new uniforms look great

Asami: You look great, champ

(they give each other eskimo kisses while Korra and the others, minus Bolin, gag at the scene)

Spike: Ew, double Bleh!

Mako: Well, teammates

(Korra and the others regain their composure)

Mako: I'll see you before the match tonight, Asami and me have a lunch date

(they leave)

Bolin: Okay well we'll check with you guys latter, you know we'll see you when we see you.

Rarity: Err! Who does she think she is?

Rainbow: I know, "oh, look at me, I'm Asami and I'm so pretty and perfect, look at my flowing raven hair", barf!

(Korra pics up her bag and Bolin walks up to her)

Bolin: So…Korra, there they go…here we are…all alone in the gym

(Pinkie jumps between them and stays in mid air as she speaks)

Pinkie: Hey! We're here too, ya know

(she jumps down)

Bolin: Right, no I'm sorry, my bad, I just meant two "people" alone. Together.

Korra: Um,

(Twilight gets between them and she moves Bolin aside a few feet)

Twilight: We should be getting back to the temple, I promised Jinora we'd play some pai cho this afternoon.

Fluttershy: And Applejack and I promised Pema we would help her with dinner tonight

Korra: Yeah, plus Tenzin's probably waiting for me to start training so. Bye!

Twilight: See ya!

Pinkie: See ya latter aligator!

(Bolin stays there, defeated)

(Latter at air temple island, Korra and the ponies are helping Ikki and Jinora feed the lemurs. One nuzzles to Fluttershy)

Fluttershy: Aww, you're quite welcome little one

Jinora: So, Korra hows it going with the dreamy firebender boy? You two have been spending a lot of time together lately

Ikki: Oh, yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance

Korra: What? Ha, listen to you two, I-I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff

Twilight: Rriiiiiiiight

Applejack: Sure you're not

Korra: I'm serious!

Jinora: Come on Korra, you know you can't keep secrets form them. Even if you tried

Korra: (sigh) It doesn't matter anyway, besides he'll all into that prissy, beautiful, elegant rich girl

Rarity: Oh, please! What does she have that you don't have? You know, besides long flowing and perfectly manageable hair and good taste in makeup, BUT does she have you're unique charm and dangerous yet alluring fiery spirit? Ha! I highly doubt it

Spike: She's right Korra, you're totally awesome!

Fluttershy: You're truly one of a kind

(she hugs Korra)

Pinkie Pie: You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incredibleist girl in the whole world.

Rarity: See? You are beautiful, and certainly don't need makeup or anything to prove that. Especially since you already have such a glorious complexion, any amount of makeup would no doubt ruin you're natural fasique. Although you're hair would look lovely all lose and curled.

Korra: You really mean that?

Rarity: May my fur turn an unattractive shade of green if I am

Korra: I appreciate it you guys. Sooooo, lets just pretend for a second I am interested in him….what would I do?

Twilight: Well, I think personally-

Rarity: Finally! something where my area of expertise is useful. Now darling, the first thing you need to do is be true to yourself, in matters of love there should be absolutely no emotional masks whatsoever, next you through in some hints that you like him: bat you're eyelashes, pout you're lips, but not too much, flip you're hair to show it's natural flow, without being to obvious of corse, and you can never go wrong with a dazzling smile. Once he's noticed these hints he will be begging to be yours.

Rainbow: Oh, come on! You really think that'll help? I say you be bold, walk right up to him and ask if he wants to go out

Pinkie: She's got a point.

Rarity: Shouldn't it be the boy who does the asking?

Pinkie: She's got a point too.

Rainbow: What's she suppose to do? Sit around and wait till he gets the guts to ask her out?

Pinkie: She's makes another good point

Rarity: Well…uh

Pinkie: Point Rainbow Dash!

Jinora: Oh, I just red a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son who was suppose to marry the princess. Korra should do what she did

Korra: Tell me!

Jinora: She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country, then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic

(They all look at her slightly terrified and concerned)

Korra: uh…..

Rainbow: Ssssuuuure

Fluttershy: Um, very romantic?

Twilight (sarcastically): Yeah, nothing says "I love you" like being burned alive

Jinora: I could lend it to you if you like.

Twilight(smiles awkwardly): Great. Do most of them involve girls committing suicide?

Jinora: Of corse not.

(Twilight sighs in relief)

Jinora: Some of them are murdered or even die of sadness

(Twilight's eyes pop open)

Twilight (awkwardly): Good to know.

Ikki: No, no, no! The best way to win a boy's heart is to make a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cups in their moonlight punch forever and ever and ever!

Pinkie: I love it!

Korra: The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now.

Rainbow: I know right?

Rarity: As nice as those suggestion are girls, I still think my advice was better

Jinora: No way, she should follow my advice

Rainbow: Tell you what, when she needs to burn her flesh into a fiery pit of death then will take you're advice

(They hear laughing and see Pema)

Korra: Oh, hey Pema. Um, how long where you standing there?

Pema: Long enough. But truest me I know what you're going through. Yeas ago I was in the exact same situation

Twilight: You were?

Pema: Yep, with Tenzin

Ikki: Daddy was in love with someone else before you?

Pema: That's right

Korra: So what did you do?

Pema: Well for the longest time, I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection.

Fluttershy: I know the feeling. The being shy and scared part I mean.

Pema: (giggle) So yeah I was scared, but watching my soulmate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history.

(Korra, Ikki, Jinora and the ponies all huddle together and sigh dreamingly)

All: Oooooooh

Spike: Oh, brother

Rarity: That's the most romantic and inspirational story I have ever heard

Spike: Uh, yeah! I think so too

(Korra thinks for a moment and then she smiles)

(The following night at the arena, the ponies and Spike watched from the lockers as Korra and her friends fought hard in their next match)

Announcer: I am astonished with the level of indulgent being displayed here tonight by the Fire Ferrets, no wonder the avatar has been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grind stone in the gym

(The ponies all cheered, they were all wearing hats with fire ferrets on them waving mini flags)

Applejack: Come on Fire Ferrets!

Twilight: You can do it Korra!

(Singing) _Move just like a wave, some action is what they crave. We're all here for you, cheering loud and high. Knowing that with you're skills you're team will touch the sky. Like a lightning bolt, you're heart will glow and when it's time you'll know. You've just gotta ignite the light_

Ponies: _Ah_

Twilight: _And let it shine. _

Ponies: _Ah_

Twilight: _Cause you own the night, yeah show us the light. baby, you're a Firework. _

Ponies:_ Ah!_

Twilight: _Come on let you're colors burst. Make em go_

Ponies: _Ah, Ah, ah_

Twilight: _As you shoot a cross the sky-y-y_

_Ponies: Baby you're a firework come on let you're colors burst, make em go Ah, Ah, Ah. As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Even brighter than the Moon Moon Moon_

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Even brighter than the Moon Moon Moon_

(the ferrets win the match by throwing their opponents out of the ring)

_YEAH!_

(The three benders embrace in a group hug and the ponies do so as well)

Twilight: They did it!

Applejack: YEHA!

(Pinkie Pie takes out her party cannon and starts shoring confetti everywhere)

Pinkie: YAY!

(Mako and Korra enter the locker rooms, they are tackled by ponies and a dragon who run to hug them)

Mako: Wow! Thanks you guys

Rainbow: You guys were, soooooooo awesome!

Korra: Thanks Rainbow Dash

Mako: Wow, we were really connecting out there on that ring)

(he removes his helmet as he approaches his locker, Korra removes her's and blushes.)

Korra: Yeah. You know I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well out of the ring too.

Mako: Um, sure

(Twilight nudges Korra and nods her head towards Mako's direction, signaling her to go for it)

Korra: So, I was thinking we should spend some time together

(the ponies gleam and silently squeal in excitement)

Mako: We've been spending lots of time together

Korra: I mean, outside of the gym and not while searching for kidnaped family members or fighting chi-blockers

Pinkie: It's going, weeeeeell

Rainbow: He hasn't answered yet

Mako: I don't know. Asami and I are-

Korra: Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!

(The ponies and Spike lose their exited smiles and all drop their jaws and their eyes pop open in shock)

Ponies and Spike: Gah!

Applejack: Didn't see that comin'

(Korra turns away embarrassed)

Mako: Korra. I'm really sorry but…I just don't' feel the same way about you

Ponies and Spike: Gah!

Pinkie: WHAT?!

Korra: Forget I ever said anything

(she sadly walks away and the ponies look at her just as upset)

Rainbow: Ya know, when I said "be bold", this isn't exactly what I meant

Applejack: Rainbow Dash, you're not helping

Korra: It's okay.

(Just then Asami walks in)

Asami: Congratulations, you were so amazing out there

(She kises his cheek and Mako and Korra look at each other, sharing the same sad expressions, before he walks away with Asami. Spike tugs on Korra's leg)

Spike: Korra? You okay?

(Korra picks him up and places him on the table)

Korra: I will be. Don't worry

(she scratches his head affectionately and Bolin walks up to her)

Bolin: So, Korra. I was thinking', you and me, we could go get some dinner together, sort of a…date situation

Twilight: Say what, now?

Bolin: You know, a date. When two people, preferably a guy and a girl, go some place together to-

Twilight: I know what it is!

Korra: Bolin, that's really sweet but I don't think so. I don't feel very date worthy

Bolin: Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incredibleist girl in the world.

Pinkie: Hey! That's what I said!

Korra: (giggle) You really feel that way about me?

Bolin: I've felt that way since the moment I saw you

(As sweet as this words were, the ponies were not entirely convinced that this was going to go well. Meanwhile, Mako was listening to their conversation and he didn't look too happy about what he was hearing)

Bolin: Truest me, I know we're going to have so much fun together.

Korra: You know what? I could use some fun

Ponies: But-

(they stop themselves)

Korra: What is it guys?

Twilight: Uh…uh…

Spike: Please don't go! I'll-miss you

Korra: Since when are you so clingy?

Spike: Please!

Korra: Spike, honey let go.

(She manages to release the dragon's grip on her and looks at Bolin)

Korra: Okay, sure I'll go with you

Bolin: yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Bolin!

(Mako angrily watches them leave as Asami is nuzzled against his chest, the ponies notice his angry expression and look at the door where Korra and Bolin had just left)

(Latter, in the showers where Korra is getting changed, the ponies are out of the dressing room talking with her)

Twilight: Korra, you sure you want to go on a date with Bolin?

Korra: I don't see why not. Besides, we're just hanging out, no big deal

AppleJack: Look, sugarcube Bolin is a nice guy and I know you'd never do anything to hurt him but,

Rarity: We just don't want him to get the wrong idea

Fluttershy: And we hope you're not just doing this because you're upset about what happened with, you-know-who

(Korra comes out fully dresses and fixing her hair ties)

Korra: You mean Mako?

Fluttershy: Too soon?

Korra: Okay, you guys may have a point. I probably wasn't entirely thinking strait. I don't see it as a date but Bolin might. So…why don't you guys come with?

Spike: Wouldn't that be kind of a crowed?

Pinkie: Yeah, if three's a crowed then, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 would be an even bigger crowed

Korra: You don't all have to come, just one or two of you and Naga's coming too. That way it won't be that mush of a date. We can all still have a fun time, I can get my mind off of Mako and nobody gets hurts.

Rainbow: Won't Bolin feel kind of awkward with us around?

Korra: I'll tell him you guys really wanted to come.

(Ponies don't' look amused)

Korra: (Sigh) Who am I kidding? You're right this is crazy. I'll just be sending him the wrong message and I can't do that to him. I'll tell him I can't go

(she prepares to leave)

Twilight: Wait! Maybe a little night out is exactly what you need. We'll come with, but make sure to let Bolin down easy.

Korra: You sure?

Twilight: Yeah. Let's all have some fun.

Rainbow: I'm in

Pinkie: Me too! You know me, I love fun!

Korra: What about you guys?

AppleJack: You go on ahead, we'll just hang out here in the gym

Korra: You sure?

Rarity: Absolutely, go on and have fun

Spike: Yeah, forget about that jerk

Korra: Thanks Spike. Come on guys

Fluttershy: have fun

Once they leave

Spike: Come on guys

AppleJack: Where are you guys going?

Rarity: To spy on Mako, you did you see the look on his face when Bolin asked Korra out? He's hiding something and we're going to figure out what

AppleJack: Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to go so well

(outside)

Bolin: Hey, Korra.

(his smile fades when he sees she's brought company)

Bolin: Um, are they-

Korra: Bolin, look I'm sorry but I have to be completely honest with you. You're a really great guy and I like you but…not in the exact same way that you like me

(Bolin looks upset)

Bolin: Oh

Korra: I'm really sorry. When I agreed to go out with you I was really upset about something that, I kind of don't want to talk about right now, and I thought that maybe hanging out with one of my best friends would help make me feel better. I'm not saying I agreed because I pity you, but I also didn't want to give you the wrong idea. And now that you know how I really feel, I'm hooping we could still go out but as two best friends enjoying each other's company? But if you don't, I will completely understand.

(Korra waits anxiously for his reply. after a few seconds)

Bolin: You really think of me as one of you're best friends?

Korra: The best I've ever had. Really.

Bolin: Well, I am pretty upset about all of this…but I'm glad you tolled me the truth.

Korra: So you're not mad at me?

Bolin: Nah, I can never stay mad at you. Ya know what, forget the date let's just go have some fun.

Korra: (sigh) You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.

(she hugs him)

Korra: Wait here, I'll go get Naga.

(she runs off and Bolin smiles)

Twilight: I'm glad you're taking this so maturely Bolin,

Bolin: Well, Korra said she just wants to be friends.

(unbeknownst to them, he had his fingers crossed behind his back and whispers to himself)

Bolin: For now anyway

Twilight: What was that?

Bolin: Oh, nothing

(Twilight and the others arch their eyebrows)

(At the restaurant, Korra, Bolin, Pinkie, Rainbow and Twilight are eating)

Bolin:(with his mouth full): So, how do you like it?

Korra:(mouth full also) Mmm, it's delicious and totally authentic. I didn't realize how much I missed water tribe grub

Twilight: This water tribe food really is to die for

(Pinkie slurps her noodles)

Pinkie: mmmm, yummy!

Rainbow(mouth full): Totally!

Bolin: That's great because this is my favorite joint. See, you love water tribe food, I love water tribe food, just one of the manny reasons we are so great together

(Twilight then kicks his leg)

Bolin: OW!

(Twilight looks at him intimidatingly)

Bolin: I-I mean, you know if this were a date which it's not, just two friends and their pony pals eating together

(Twilight smirks then Korra sees Twilight using her magic to lift the food)

Korra: Twilight. Ex-nay on the agic-may, remember?

(Twilight blushes and then starts eating like an animal. Mush to her dislike)

Korra: Sorry. Hey, who's that creepy guy over there that keeps glaring at us?

Pinkie: What guy?

(they all turn to see Tahno and his posse)

Pinkie: Oh, that guy.

Bolin: That's Tahno, and the world bats

Rainbow: Tah-who and the what-nows?

Bolin: The raining champs, three years running. Don't make eye contact

(Korra disobeys him and glares at Tahno, Twilight rolls her eyes)

Twilight: And she made eye contact. Real shocker

(Tahno gets up from his seat and his and his posse make their way to Korra and Bolin)

Bolin: Uh-oh, here he comes. Now don't mess with this guy, he's a nasty dude.

(when he sees him coming, Bolin continues to eat his noodles)

Tahno: Well, well, well if it isn't the Fire Ferrets. Pro bending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how did a couple of ammeters like you luck you're way into the tournament? Especially you, Uh-vetar.

(Korra scoffs at him, while the ponies all snarl at him)

Tahno: And these must be the legendary Avatar pets I've heard so much about. Frankly, I thought they'd be a lot more impressive.

(Rainbow gets ready to charge at him until Korra stops her. Tahno gets closer to her)

Tahno: You know, if you'd like to know how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons

(he then smells something)

Tahno: Watermelon and vanilla. Nice

(Korra shivers at his closeness)

Twilight(to pinkie Pie): Last time we let Rarity force perfume on Korra.

Korra: You wanna go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?

Tahno: Go for it. I'll give you the first shot

Bolin: Korra, don't. He's just trying to bait you, if you hit him we're out of the tournament

(Korra glares at Tahno's cocky grin as the ponies mirror her expression. She then whistles and Naga bursts through the window roaring at Tahno who backs away screaming in fear. He quickly regains his composure as he and his posse leave. Korra and her friends then start to laugh)

Rainbow: Ha! You are so totally awesome! You too Naga

(Rainbow pets the polar bear dog who then licks the pony, making her laugh)

Bolin: I've never seen someone harass Tahno like that

Twilight: If I didn't know better I'd say he was this close to peeing his pants! Ha, ha, ha!

Pinkie: HA, HA, HA! Pee his pants! Good one Twilight!

Bolin: Yeah, it was great. You are one of a kind, Korra

(Korra smiles at this)

(Meanwhile, back at the arena. Mako is in his usual cloths shooting fire blasts at a target. Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Spike where watching from afar as the firebender kept throwing attack after attack with much furry)

Spike: He doesn't look too happy. Maybe we should leave him alone

Rarity: Look at him, ever since Korra left with Bolin he's been crankier than usual

Applejack: You really think it could be because he's jealous?

Rarity: I see no other reason for him to be upset, he is in the tournament, he has a new "girlfriend", blech!, any other boy would be over the moon right now. Look at him.

(he shoots another fire blast and the dummy literally explodes, Mako breaths heavily)

Rarity: Unless that's how firebenders express happiness, let's face the facts.

Fluttershy: He really likes Korra but he just won't admit it.

Rarity: That's right

Spike: So, what do we do? He can't hear us, remember?

Rarity: We don't need words to get the truth out of him. Watch and learn

Applejack: Oh, boy

(Rarity walks up to Mako and calls out his name, to which for Mako is just a cute little "neigh")

Mako: Oh, hey Rarity. What's up?

(Rarity then uses her magic to levitate three pieces of her mane and styled them to look like Korra's hair style)

Mako: Korra? What about her? Besides thats she's out with my brother? After I specifically tolled him it was a bad idea

(Rarity then uses her magic to take his scarf and and wrapped it around her neck, she fixes her hair to make it look slightly spiky like Mako's. She began acting all broody like he does. Mako arcs an eyebrow)

Mako: What are you trying to tell me?

(Rarity continues the charade for a while: she switches back to "Korra" who then pretends she's yelling, she switches to "Mako" and does the same, she switches to "Korra" who is waterbending and flipping her hair being all sassy and pretty, then she switches to "Mako" who sticks out his tongue like a lovesick puppy and even whistles like what men do when they see an attractive woman. Mako then gets the message)

Mako: Wait, you think I have a thing for Korra?

(Rarity nods)

Mako:(soff) That's ridiculous!

(He takes the scarf back)

Mako: You were all there, I tolled her I don't feel the same way. Did she put you up to this?

(Rarity shakes her head and places her hoof on her chest as a symbol of honesty)

Mako: Either way, I made my decision.

(he leaves the gym and Rarity grunts)

Rarity(sarcastically): That went swimmingly

(The ponies all go outside and see Mako sitting in a plate of stairs at the arena's entrance. They then see a group of familiar figures)

Spike: Hey, Korra's back!

(they all run towards their friends)

Applejack: Korra! How was it?

Korra: Great, we had a lot of fun

Pinkie: Yeah and there was this guy with really weird hair and he was insulting Korra, we wanted to show him but then Korra called on Naga and she was all like ROAR! All up in his face! It was hilarious!

Rainbow: You should have seen it!

Spike: OH, I bet it was awesome

(They all head towards the entrance)

Mako: What kind of game are you playing?

Korra: Uh, Pro bending. We got a quarter final match

Mako: No, I mean with Bolin.

Twilight: Um, yeah we'll just be…over there

(they all walk a few feet away from the two teens)

Mako: You got him all in a tizzy and you're only using him to get back at me

Ponies: What?!

Rarity: She is not!

Korra: I am not. We're just having fun together. Why do you care, anyway?

Mako: I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken

Korra: You got it all wrong, I-wait a second...

(ponies turn their heads to look at her)

Korra: You're not really worried about him. You're jealous! You do have feelings for me!

(Ponies smile widely)

Applejack: I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!

Mako: What, jealous? Don't be ridiculous

Korra: Admit it. You like me

Rainbow: HA!

Spike: Busted!

Mako: No, I'm with Asami

(Rarity rolls her eyes, Rainbow, AJ and Pinkie gag, while Flutterhsy and Twilight look at him annoyed. Ponies look at Korra when she starts talking)

Korra: But when you're with her you're thinking about me aren't you

(Ponies smirk)

Mako: Get over yourself

(Ponies turn and narrow their eyes at him)

Korra: I'm just being honest

(Ponies look sat her concerned)

Mako: You're crazy!

(Ponies look at him surprised)

Korra: You're a lier!

(Ponies look at her surprised and then narrow at Mako. As the two teens head to the main entrance doors the ponies sneer at Mako as he walks by, startling him a bit and then follow Korra inside)

Twilight: Can you believe him!?

Rarity: The nerve!

Applejack: Ya got that right!

Fluttershy: Oh, he makes me so mad I could just…just…I don't know but I guaranty it won't be nice!

Rainbow (sarcastically): Way to unlatch that wrath Fluttershy

(Latter, the ponies wait anxiously as the next match is about to start, when it does they notice that the Fire Ferrets are not doing so well. They winced Korra knocked into Mako and an earth disk knocked all three of them into zone three.)

Fluttershy: That's gotta hurt

Mako: You were suppose to defend when I attacked!

Korra: I had an opening so I took it!

Bolin: What is up with you two? Alright, whatever just pull together guys

(the next round starts, Mako got hit with water but Bolin pulls through and they win round two. The ponies cheered for their friend)

Pinkie: Go Bolin!

Spike: That's our boy!

(The third round ends up in a tie, Mako volunteers to be the fighter in the tie breaker but Bolin instead takes his place. After a quick and fierce match, Bolin wins clinching the match for the Fire Ferrets and securing a place for them in the semifinals.)

(The ponies cheer for them and the run to Korra after they return to the lockers)

Pinkie: Great game, Korra!

Korra: Must have been a different game. Because we stunk!

Pinkie: Yeah, I didn't want to bring it up.

(Mako walks pass Korra who grunts, Korra narrows her eyes at him and walks out. The ponies follow behind. Spike is the last to leave when he see Mako let out a depressed sigh. The dragon, out of sympathy, pats his leg and smiles at him. Mako kneels down and pets Spike's head)

Mako: Thanks.

(Spike then point to the door and makes his claws look like two mouths talking to each other. Mako gets the message)

Mako: Fine, I'll talk to her

(As he leave Spike notices Bolin getting roses form his locker)

Spike: Please tell me those roses are from one of you're crazy fan girls

Bolin: Nope. Korra might not see me as something more than a friend but I'm gonna change that

Spike: Uh, I don't think that such a good idea Bo, I mean what if she doesn't change her mind? You're only gonna whined up getting hurt. Not that she would intentionally hurt you it's just that-

Bolin: Hey, would you give up on Rarity?

Spike: Well no but-

Bolin: So I'm not giving up on Korra. I'm no quitter. Wish me luck little buddy

Spike (sadly): Yeah. Good luck. You're gonna need a WHOLE lot of it

(Outside)

Fluttershy: Korra…there's something that…we need to tell you

Korra: I know. You, Rarity, Spike and Applejack stayed to try to get Mako to like me.

Applejack: Technically, it was Rarity who did most of the work there.

Rarity: hey!

Applejack: Well, ya did!

Fluttershy: How did you-

Korra: I know you guys want us to be together and I appreciate you care so mush but let's face it. It's not gonna happen.

Rarity: You're not mad?

Korra: You shouldn't have meddled

Applejack: I tried to warn em

Korra: But I know you did it out of love. So you're forgiven. But don't stick you're noses where they don't belong next time okay?

Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity: Okay

Twilight: Sometimes you amaze me with how smart you really are

Korra: I take it you mean that as a good thing

Twilight: Oh, Korra

(Mako comes and Rarity gets into a defensive stance, Applejack and Pinkie see this and does the same)

Mako: I know you girls are mad at me right now but can I pleas stalk to Korra?

Rarity: Why would she talk with you after the dishonorable way you're treated her

Applejack: You've got some nerve mister

Pinkie: Yeah! So take a hick mister!

(Mako can't understand then and can only hear neighs)

Mako: I'm pretty sure you're saying, things like "I was a jerk", "I don't deserve to talk to her", "Get out before I kick you where it hurts"

Rarity: Well, he's got good observation I'll give him that mush

Mako: And I get that but I really need to talk to her. Please

(The ponies don't move)

Korra: It's okay guys, besides he won't leave unless he does what he came here to do so there's no point in arguing

Rarity: You got lucky this time. (She flips her mane and walks off with both AJ and Pinkie Pie but not before Pinkie Pie comes supper close to his face)

Pinkie: We're watching you

(she slowly lower down looking at Mako with fierce eyes)

(the ponies watch from a few feet away as Mako talks to Korra)

Mako: We need to talk

Twilight: No duh

Mako: Look sometimes you can be so infuriating and-

Korra: Save you're breath, you've already made it clear how you feel about me

Mako: No, I haven't

(Ponies look skeptical)

Mako: What I'm trying to say is; as much as you drive me crazy

(Rainbow and Applejack get ready to kick him if he goes to far)

Mako: I also think you're pretty amazing

Rainbow: Oh, now you're gonna get it you-wait, what now?

Korra: So you do like me?

(Ponies wait anxiously)

Mako: Yeas

(Ponies gleam)

Mako: But-

Twilight: But?

Pinkie: Not the but! Anything but the but!

Mako: I like Asami too

(Ponies "hoof" palm their faces)

Rarity: He truly is an idiot

Mako: I don't know things are complicated. And I'm feeling very confused and-

(Korra kisses him and Ponies all drop their jaws)

Rarity: Oh, my (she faints)

Rainbow: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!

Spike( comes running and panting): Guys! Guys, we've got a big-wow. Didn't see that coming

Fluttershy: Or, that (she points to Bolin)

Applejack: Oh, boy

Spike: Yeah, Bolin's coming.

Twilight(sarcastically): Great timing Spike

(the two teens see Bolin holding flowers and then he begins to cry)

Mako: Bolin this isn't what you think

Pinkie: Yeah, you're brother wasn't really kissing the girl you like! Oh, wait yeah he was

(Bolin runs off crying)

Mako: Great, look what you did!

Korra: You're blaming me?!

Mako: You kissed me!

Korra: You kissed me back!

(Mako become furious and storms off. Korra feels bad and looks at the ponies)

Korra: I know, I know I messed up big time

Twilight: Yeah, you kind of did

(Korra walks off, Rainbow flies next to her)

Rainbow: About that kiss; good choice, bad timing

(Korra sighs and goes inside without her. Ponies look at Rainbow angrily)

Rainbow: Too soon?

(The next day, Korra was in her room thinking about what happened the night before. Her head is resting on her window as she gazes at the area)

Korra: _I have to find a way. To make this all okay. I never meant to hurt anyone. Now I fear two of my friends are gone_

(Meanwhile in the city, Mako is searching for his brother)

_Oh, why_

_Oh why?_

_Losing promise_

_I don't know what to do_

_Seeking answers_

_I fear I won't get through…to you_

_Oh, why_

_Oh, why?_

(Twilight joins the avatar)

Korra: Oh, Twilight. What have I done?

Twilight: It's okay

Korra: No it's not. I hurt two of my closet friends

Twilight: You didn't know Bolin was going to show up. You were honest with him before and you laid him down easy and about that kiss, well I'm sure any girl in the same position as you would have done the same thing

Korra: Really?

Twilight: Well, if they were as impulsive and passionate as you, sure.

Korra: What am I gonna do?

Twilight: Just tell them you're sorry. Speak from you're heart like you do with us.

Korra: What if they don't forgive me?

Twilight: True friends always forgive each other no matter what. I'm sure they will

Korra: I hope so.

(That night, Korra entered the locker room and saw Bolin depressed, Mako was still not speaking to her. She's not sure if they wanted to her her apology now she she gets her gear and prepares for the match)

(As the ponies watch the match, the three friends were way out of sync. Then poor Bolin got hit in the gut by an earth disk and puke his noodles on the side of the ring. The ponies looked at the scene in disgust)

Rainbow: Clean up on isle three!

(Soon latter Mako falls into the water but they are saved by the bell, literally.)

Announcer: And the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell! They had better pull themselves together folks for round two otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye

Applejack: Come on you guys!

Rainbow: PUll yourselves together!

(During the second round, Mako accidentally hits Bolin in the back with a fire blast)

Bolin: Hey! Watch it!

(he is then hit by the opposing team's waterbender and is knocked out of the platform. The ponies watch in horror)

Rainbow: Aw man!

Rarity: Poor Boly

(Korra then performs a foul on the opposing firebender by flipping her and making her jump up and down with the water. The referee blows on his whistle)

Referee: Unnecessary roughness! Move back one zone!

Korra: All unnecessary to shut you up!

(She bends water at him, earning herself a yells fan)

Spike: This really is sad to watch

(The ponies nod in agrement)

Mako: Well I guess there's always next year

(Korra turns her head and looks up at the ponies, smiling at her for reassurance. Twilight winks at Korra and salutes her with her wing. Korra smiles back and nods)

Korra: Come on guys, we still have a chance even if it is a slim one

Bolin: The way we're playing…we don't even deserve to be in the finals

Korra: Look, If we don't pull together and work as a team, we'll never forgive ourselves.

Mako: Let's just get this over with

Bolin: The sooner the better

(they walk away)

Korra: Wait!

(they turn to face her. Her voice crack as she talks, almost as if she was fighting back the tears)

Korra: I'm sorry!

Mako: What?

Korra: I never meant to make things complicated, honest. Even if we lose this match, it won't be nearly as painful as the though of loosing you two.

(The two brothers look at her and at each other)

Korra: To me, you're more than just my teammates…you're my best friends.

(The two brothers think about her words for a moment and then…they smile at her)

Bolin: You're our best friend too, Korra

Mako: And I'm sorry too. Now let's win this.

(Korra smiles as the three get into their positions. The ponies happily watch the scene)

(This time, the boys fight a bit harder but they are too exhausted and Bolin takes an earth coin to the shoulder and ends up injured)

Mako: Bolin!

(The distracted firebender gets knocked out too and falls into the water, not long afterwords Bolin gets knock out too. The ponies and Spike gasp!)

(Korra is now left on her own in the ring)

Announcer: The Ferrets dreams of making into the finals now rests in the avatar's hands. But with three on one I don't like her odds

(the ponies watch with anticipation, Spike is bitting his nails)

(Bolin struggles to get out of the water and Mako lends him a helping hand)

Mako: Are you okay? How's you're shoulder?

Bolin: Ow! It's messes up pretty bad. But I think I'll be alright

Mako: I'll ask Twilight is knows a healing spell or something.

(they step into the levitator)

Bolin: Are we…gonna be alright?

Mako: Of corse we are. We're brothers, we'll get through this mess

Bolin: You know, I think she really meant what she said.

Mako: Yeah. Me too…I'm sorry

Bolin: Me too

(They smile)

Bolin: Girls, hu?

Mako: (chuckle) Seriously

(They watch as Korra continues to dodge every element the other pro benders through at her. Ten seconds remain, Korra starts gaining her ground by strategically aligning each of the three opposing benders in a single line with swift attacks, then she strikes with one final gigantic water attack and all three benders are send out of the ring.)

Announcer: It's the big caboosh! What a knock out!

(Korra had won the match!)

(The brother, the ponies and Spike are jumping and dancing happily at her victory. Korra stands there proudly and waving to the cheering crowed)

Announcer: It didn't seem possible folks but The Ferrets are heading to the finals!

Twilight: She did it! She did it! She really did it!

Rainbow: Was there ever any doubt?

Fluttershy: Wu-hu! Go Korra! Yeah!

Pinkie: Victory Party!

(Mako hugs his brother)

Bolin: Shoulder! Shoulder!

Mako: Sorry

(Korra walks up to them removing her helmet, Pinkie and Spike jump into her arms)

Spike: You were amazing!

(Twilight hugs her from behind)

Twilight: That was some very impressive strategizing, I'm so proud!

Korra: Thanks Twilight.

Bolin: That was pretty much the coolest thing I have ever seen

Mako: Thanks for not giving up on us. We never would have made it this far without you. I owe you. Big time.

Korra: You're welcome….So, I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can still be friends

Mako: Definitely.

(the pets Pinkie and Spike who are both still in Korra's arms)

Mako: We all can

Ponies: Awwwww!

Pinkie: Group hug!

(they all gather around their human friends and hug each other)

(Tahno walks in with his team)

Tahno: You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is…yeah, that's the scent of losers.

(Korra lowers Spike and Pinkie as he and the ponies growl at him)

Korra: I hope we see you in the finals, then we'll see who the losers really are

Tahno: Yeah, I'm peeing in my pants already

(he and his teams leave for their match as Korra snarls at him.)

Applejack: Save that energy for the finals there, Kor

Rainbow: Yeah, you're gonna need all of that passion for when you kick his sorry butt

(Korra smiles)

(Asami comes and hugs Mako)

Asami: Great job! What a comeback Korra, I've never seen a hat trick like that

Korra: Thanks. But, if it hadn't been for you and you're father we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you

(the ponies smile at Korra for being so nice to Asami, however Rainbow Dash scoffs)

Bolin: Uh, if you guys are done with the little thank you party, need some medical attention over hear

Mako: Oh, right. Korra does Twilight know any spell-

(Korra and Twilight clear their throats and then he looks at Asami, she still didn't know about the ponies' magic or of where they are truly from)

Mako: Uh, know any…spell-ing tricks?

(he smiles nervously)

Mako: Their really, really clever

(ponies and Korra smile nervously. Asami arcs an eyebrow)

Asami: Oooookay

Korra: Don't worry Bolin, I can help

(She touches his shoulder and he winces in pain)

Bolin: OW! Haven't you hurt me enough, woman?

Korra:(chuckle) Relax, I'm a healer. I learned from Katara, the best there is.

(She waterbeds some water over his shoulder)

Bolin: No, no, no, ah!

(but then he starts to like the soothing feeling)

Bolin: That's the stuff

Korra: Bolin, I'm sorry I hurt you're feelings. I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand.

(Bolin looks at her in regret)

Bolin: Actually, I think I should be apologizing too. You made it clear you wanted to just stay friends and instead of respecting you're decision I tried to make you change you're mind, which was pretty selfish of me. I'm sorry.

Korra: That's okay.

Bolin: But we had fun together didn't we?

Korra: I had a great time, honestly. You are one of a kind Bolin

Bolin: Please, go on, I enjoy praise

Rainbow: Oh, brother

Rarity: That's our little Boly

(Bolin rubs Rarity's head)

Announcer: You're winners! The Wolf Bats!

Korra: What? How is it over already?

(They all look and see the wolf bats on the ring receiving their praise and the opposing team all being accrued away by medics. Fluttershy winces when she sees all the scars and bruises. The Fire Ferrets were going to have some serious competition in the finals)

(Afterwords, Korra and the ponies all return to Ai Temple Island and quickly got into bed. Korra is asleep with Fluttershy curled up next to her. Twilight is out on the roof looking at the city. Spike joins her)

Spike: A yuan for you're thoughts

Twilight: This world is a lot different than Equestria and the mirror world. Things get so complicated so quickly and folks tend to let the most valuable things slip away from them almost as fast.

Spike: I know. But at the same time, I don't think it's all that different. At Canterlot High Sunset Shimmer tried to split everybody apart by making them think only negative things about each other. And Discord tried to separate you and you're friends by exposing you're weaknesses and fears. That's kind of what Amon is doing; he's splitting people apart by infusing their hate and reminding them their different.

Twilight: You're right Spike. But it's not our job to fix it. It's Korra's. She's the Avatar. She symbolizes unity by controlling all four elements.

Spike: Maybe that's why you're here. Since we came here you girls have been helping Korra, even if you don't think it's much. You're helping her realize the true magic of friendship. And once she's learned all she needs to learn she'll be able to stop Amon and save the city. So don't worry. It's like you always say, there's nothing we can't accomplish if we work together.

(they hug)

Twilight: You're right Spike. Eyes on the prize.


	6. And the winner is

**And the Winner is...**

(At the arena, Korra, Mako and Bolin are practicing with pictures of Tahno as their targets. Twilight is writing down some numbers of their progress and Rarity is sowing some emblems into three sashes.)

(Korra starts doing a cheer after she rips apart Tahnos's picture)

Korra: Man, I got a good feeling about tonight, I don't care if we are the underdogs, we can take this pompous wolf bats

Mako: It's gonna be our toughest match ever. But I think you're right.

Bolin: Introducing you're new champs-

Bolin and Rainbow Dash: The Fantastic Firrrrrrrrrre Ferrets!

Applejack: Ya'll have come so far. I'm so so proud

Korra: Thank's Aj.

Rarity: And to commemorate the occasion, I took the liberty of making you three these good luck sashes

(she levitates each of them a sac to match their elements: blue for Korra, red for Mako and green for Bolin, each with a charm on them. Korra's was a blue heart shaped gem, Mako's was a flame shaped ruby, and Bolin's was a green gem shaped like Pabu's head)

Mako: Wow,

Bolin: These are awesome

Korra: Thank you Rarity

Twilight: And that's not all.

Pinkie: We also made a cheer just for you guys

Rainbow: Hit it, Spike!

(Spike salutes her and takes out a minnie drum and starts to play as the ponies jump, flip and fly in acrobatic movements as they cheer)

Ponies: Two, four, six, eight! Name a team that's really great! Come on now, give a cheer, for a team that shows no fear! South, north, east and west, three benders who will beat the rest! Go, go, Fire Ferrets, you're the best!

(Pinkie shoots confetti out of her party cannon as Bolin and Korra applaud)

Korra: That was great you guys

Bolin: Totally, a real confidence booster

(Mako was the only one not applauding, he still couldn't understand the ponies. He couldn't hear their special cheer. It really bugged him)

Mako: (sigh)

Korra: What's wrong, Mako?

Mako: I just don't get it. You guys can hear the ponies, Tenzin can hear them, even Asami, why can't I?

Korra: I'm still trying to figure that out

Bolin: Maybe you just don't "believe" enough

Mako: I do believe! I believe they are magic, I believe they do come from a parallel magical world, and I believe they can speak like normal people, problem is I can't hear them!

(The ponies all look upset)

Korra: I understand you're frustration. I feel the exact same way about airbending. I tried everything I could think off but so far, nothing.

(Just then, the radio scratches and they hear a familiar voice)

Amon: Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon

(The ponies all jump when they hear his voice.)

Spike: Amon! GAHHHH!

Fluttershy: Ahhhh!

(Spike runs and hides behind Korra's legs, Fluttershy flies into Korra's arms for protection)

Amon: I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro bending match…because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena, and cancel the finals. Or else…there will be severe consequences.

(The radio turns off)

Bolin: That guy's got some nerve

Pinkie: I'll say! He interrupted my jam!

(Fluttershy whimpers and Korra strokes her mane to calm her down)

Korra: Calm down, honey. It's gonna be alright

Mako: You think the council will give in?

Korra: I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to city hall

(They go to city hall and barge through the doors)

Tenzin: Korra, you shouldn't be here, this is a closed meeting

Korra: As the avatar and a pro-bending player I have the right to be heard!

(the ponies and Spike all stand beside her, standing as proud and determined as Korra, well Fluttershy, though standing tall had a very scared look on her face. She haven't been in front of such important older humans ever since she and the others first came to Republic City.)

Korra: You can't cancel the finals

Tenzin: I know winning the championship means a lot to you, as far as I'm concerned we need to shut the arena down

Korra: What about the rest of you? Tarlook, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?

Tarlook: Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once

Applejack: There's a sentence I'd never thought I'd hear

Tenzin: The council is unanimous, we're closing the arena

Mako: No!

Bolin: You can't!

Korra: I don't understand, I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon

(the ponies all nod in agreement)

Tarlook: While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at static, just so you and you're friends can play a game

Mako: Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city. Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in peace, to watch benders-

Bolin: Beat each other up! In peace, It's an inspiration to everyone

Rainbow: You said it brother!

Pinkie: Preaching to the quire!

Twilight: Oh, boy

Tarlook: I appreciate you're naive idealism but you're ignoring the reality of the situation.

Korra: The reality is if you close the arena you let Amon win

Bolin: Yes, exactly what she said, yes!

Tarlook: I'm sorry, but our decision had been made. This meeting is adjured.

(Just wen Tarlook is about to officially close the meeting (with that wooden thing I don't know what's it's called, I always forget))

Twilight: Wait!

(and extension cord comes out of nowhere and breaks it. There in front of the door stands Lin)

Lin: I can't believe I'm saying this… but I agree with the Avatar

Tarlook: You do?

Ponies: You do?!

Korra: Yeah, you do?

Lin: I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin,

Spike: Ouch

Lin: But the rest of you, come on show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists.

(Rainbow flies near Korra)

Rainbow: I'm really beginning to like this lady

Tenzin: We must prevent the conflict between benders and none benders from escalating into all out war.

(As he speaks Twilight tugs on Korra's pants leg,)

Twilight: I have an idea

Tenzin: The council is not changing its-

Korra: Wait!

(they all look at her)

Korra: I…think, I have a solution

Tenzin: What do you have in mind?

(Twilight flies up to Korra and whispers in her ear, the avatar is surprised to hear what she had just tolled her)

Korra: What?! Are you nuts? There's no way!

(The council and Lin, minus Tenzin, all look at the avatar straggly as she appears to be negotiating with this strange little creature)

Twilight: Korra, it's okay.

Korra: No, it's not.

Twilight: Look, think about it: we come into this world found you and you have been able to return to us two of the Elements of Harmony that we have lost. Not to mention, the seven of us feel as if we'd known each other our entire lives. Don't you see, maybe this wasn't all just a coincidence. Maybe we were meant to find this place. To find you. So we can help you stop Amon.

Korra: But to let everyone know the truth about you? The real truth?

Twilight: I think they should. This place is wonderful but it appears to be lacking the most powerful magic of all. They have to believe in it, they have to believe in us…in you.

(Korra thinks for a moment and then realizes the pony may have a point and she felt she was incredibly sure about this choice. She nods with a smile and Twilight lowers down.)

Korra: They can help.

(the council members all arc an eyebrow)

Tarlook: Are you implying that these, things have the power to defeat Amon?

Korra: Well, not on their own, but I believe they can be a great deal of help to us to defeat him

Tarlook: And just how are they suppose to do that? You said so yourself, they are completely harmless

Korra: Well, that's not entirely true.

(Twilight winks at her and Korra closes her eyes. Then the ponies all start stomping their hooves in a rhythmic pattern)

**Thud...thud, thud,**

**Thud...thud, thud,**

**Thud, thud…thud, thud, thud**

(Bolin then claps his hands)

**Clap**

**Thud**

**Clap, clap**

**Thud **

(Mako then claps his hands also. The council members and Lin are still skeptical)

(Then the rhythm starts to speed up a bit)

**Thud, thud….thud, thud, thud.**

**Clap**

**Thud, thud, thud, **

**Clap**

**Thud, thud, thud**

**Clap**

**Thud, thud, thud**

**Clap**

(Korra opens her eyes and opens her mouth as her strong beautiful voice fills the room and the rhythm continues)

Korra: _Ohhhhh, yeah. Hey, hey we may seem different, as night and day, but Equestria girls see things a different way. Just look a little deeper and you will see_

(She kneels down to Twilight and strokes her face with her hand)

Korra: _You'll know I'm just like you and you're just like me!_

(Twilight flies up and then her horn begins to glow)

Korra: _We're Equestria girls and we're here to shout,_

(Twilight begins levitating objects from the tables as each council mender watches in aware)

Korra: _That the Magic of Friendship is what it's all about,. We're Equestria girls, standing side by side, finding the magic of friendship deep inside. _

_Equestria girls_

(Twilight lands with her horn still glowing)

Korra: _Yeah_

(Twilight then begins to teleport herself from place to place, amazing the audience even more)

Korra: _Twilight Sparkle's a princess who shines_

(Fluttershy then flies next to Korra)

Korra: _Fluttershy, so sweet and kind_

(Applejack takes her lasso and does some tricks, even jumps and does back flips)

Korra: _Applejack, has a country flair_

(Rarity then zaps one of the council women, giving her an elegant elaborate hair style which she absolutely adores)

Korra: _Rarity knows just what to wear_

(Rainbow Dash flies at supper fast speed across the room)

Korra: _Everyone wants Rainbow Dash on their side_

(Pinkie Pie then appears out of nowhere on a long rope throwing confetti and balloons everywhere, nobody knows where they came from)

Korra: _No one's more fun than Pinkie Pie_

(All six ponies gather together in front of the council)

Korra: _Generous, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty. Free to be who we will be, living life in Harmony!_

(Twilight uses her magic and magical sparkles fall from the ceiling, nobody had ever seen such beauty)

Korra: _We're Equesria girls, and were here to shout, that the magic of friendship is what it's all about._

(Bolin and Mako start doing back flips and dancing along to the rhythm)

Korra: _We're Equestria girls and we're here to say,_

_We're gonna see things a different way!_

_Equestria girls_

(They all stand there surprised at what they had just seen)

Korra: You see, these ponies are special. They may not seem like mush at first but they are strong and intelligent. They may not be able to take Amon down alone, but that's why their here. To help us. To help me.

(Tarlook begins to think this through)

Tarlokk: ….I'll admit, I have never seen anything like that in my entire life

Tenzin: I, however, and not convinced

Ponies and Korar: HU?!

Tenzin: Korra, I admire you have a strong faith in you're ponies and while their powers are indeed outstanding, I fear a few magical tricks and flying sparkles isn't enough to defeat Amon.

Korra: But-

Lin: I have another suggestion. If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi-blockers, our armor is impervious to their attacks.

Tarlokk: Are you saying that you will, personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators and the arena?

Lin: I guarantee it.

Twilight: Wait, Korra I can generate a force field to protect the arena

Korra: Are you sure?

Twilight: Positive

Korra: Hold on, I know you think their just a bunch of cute little creatures with no mussel, but I can prove to you that they are as strong as I say they are.

Tarlokk: How?

Korra: Twilight Sparkle is incredibly gifted with the arts of magical spells. She can generate a force field to protect the arena tonight.

Tarlokk: Can she really?

Korra: There is nopony else who can.

Lin: I still think my metalbenders are a better option.

Tenzin: I think so too

Tarlokk: I don't see why we cant have both. It is hard to argue with Chief Bei-Fong's track record, and the Avatar appears to have a highly strong amount of faith in the power these ponies posses which may I add is remarkable. If they are both confident that Lin's elite team of officers and the pony's force field's spell can both protect the arena, then they have my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?

(The council members, minus Tenzin raise their hands)

Tarlook: The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals

(the group of friends jump and cheer)

Bolin: Alright!

Mako: Yeah!

Korra: Thank you!

Tarlokk: And good luck to you, Chief Bei-Fong and Starlight Twinkle

Korra, Mako, Bolin: It's _Twilight Sparkle!_

Tarlook: Of corse

(Twilight and Korra arc an eyebrow)

(Latter, the friends are outside of the council's office)

Bolin: This is great, we're gonna play in the finals!

Mako: Twilight, are you sure you can generate a force field that big, and keep it up for the entire game?

(Twilight nods and neigh)

Korra: She'll be fine. Besides, I'd think you'd learn by now that these ponies are way tougher than they look

(the ponies all give daring and fierce posses, minus Fluttershy)

Korra: I'll be right back, I'm gonna go say thanks to Bei-Fong, I'll see you boys tonight.

Bolin: Latter

(Mako looks at Fluttershy all sad)

Mako: Hey, everything alright there Fluttershy?

(She simply begins to cry and flies away)

Mako: Fluttershy!

Rainbow: Not again

Twilight: We'll go after her

(The ponies fly after the pegasus and the boys follow them)

(Outside by Naga)

Spike: Fluttershy, what's the deal?

Fluttershy: I chocked

Bolin: What do you mean?

Fluttershy: You all did amazing performances back there, but all I did was hide like I always do. How am I suppose to help Korra stop Amon if I can't even do one mizly flap in front of a bunch of older humans?

Twilight: Fluttershy, it's okay. Besides Korra has taught all of us her combat moves and you've learned them all so fast

Rainbow: Yeah, don't worry about what those old guys think

Rarity: You have more than enough strength and spunk to fight.

Fluttershy: Well…if I want to be a true fighter then…I-I need to train harder.

(she flies up)

Fluttershy: I'll see you all latter

(she flies away)

Twilight: Fluttershy!

Pinkie: Come back!

Mako: What was that all about?

Bolin: Fluttershy said she needs to train harder if she has any chance to help Korra in defeating Amon.

(Then Korra comes running out)

Korra: Hey guys! You'll never guess what I just figured out! Get this, Tenzin and-hey wait, dragon, purple, white, orange, pink, blue, no yellow, where's Fluttershy?

Bolin: She said she had to train some more

Korra: What?

Pinkie: He said that she said she had to train some more

Korra: I know what he said, I just meant "what" as in "what" why did she say that?

Pinkie: Well, it wouldn't kill ya to be more specific next time.

Applejack: She thinks she aint tough enough

Korra: That's ridiculous! Then again, it IS Fluttershy. Did she say where she was going?

(they all shake their heads)

Korra: Me and the ponies will check the air temples, you guys go back to the arena and give me a call if she's there

(the two brothers nod)

(At the arena, the boys see Fluttershy punching and kicking a dummy, she does it so hard that the dummy bends backwards and then bends back and hits her in the face, making her fall on the floor. She growls, gets back up and continues. Mako and Bolin look at each other concerned)

(At air temple island)

Korra: Anything?

Spike: Nope

Applejack: Sorry

Rarity: We stroked out

(An air acostle comes to Korra)

Air Acostle: Avatar Korra, a young man is on the phone for you

(Back at the arena)

Korra: I got you're call, where is she?

(Mako points to the gym and sees the poor pegasus training herself to death and constantly getting hit agin with the dummy)

Pinkie: Poor Fluttershy

Korra: Didn't you guys do anything?!

Mako: Hey, we tried to get her to stop but she won't listen.

(Korra looks sadly at the pegasus)

Korra: Can you boys let us talk to her?

Mako: Sure

Bolin: Let us know if you need help

Korra: Thanks

Spike: This looks more like a girl-to-girl kind of moment so-

(he attempts to leave but Korra grabs him by the tail)

Korra: Nice try, Spikey-wikey

(he crosses his arms)

Spike: Awww man!

(Fluttershy lands on the ground breathing heavily)

Korra; Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: Not now Korra, I almost got it!

(But before she could make another attack Korra grabs the pegasus and puts her down.)

Korra: Baby, please stop

(Korra kneels down to her level)

Korra: Why are you doing this?

Fluttershy: I didn't show the council what I was really made of. Everypony else got to show them all of their skills and potential, but I didn't. All I did was hide. I guess that's the one thing I'm good at

(Korra lifts up her chin to look at her)

Korra: No, you are great at a lot of things. You have an amazing talent to communicate with animals, you always know when to help someone in need. And even if you don't always see it, you can be incredibly fierce when you want to be

Fluttershy: Yeah, but most of the time I'm quiet and shy, I thought if I tried to be a bit more fierce then maybe I could actually…be more like you girls, you know tough and fearless all the time.

Korra: But, honey that's not you.

Fluttershy: I guess I can be a bit assertive when it counts sometimes but, here in this world, I need to be even more assertive and tough, because it appears only the strong and fearless manage to get through.

(Korra lowers her gaze and then smiles at Fluttershy)

Korra: You are strong. You don't have to change who you really are. You can be assertive but you can also be that sweet and selfless pony I know and love

(She begins to sing)

Korra: _Oh, sweet Fluttershy. Why can't you see? That way down deep inside you are as strong as can be. It doesn't matter when you're feeling scared or shy. Cause to you're friends you are so much more than meets the eye. _

_And I love you just the way you are. Yes I do_

_You're loving heart is you're greatest strength. Yes it is_

(Mako hears the singing and walks near the door to listen)

_Cause all I really need is you as you, so don't ever, ever change_

_I love the way that you bring, the good in everyone. You never stop giving long after the day's done. That's right!_

_And when the animals fight, or don't want to share. You stand you're ground and show who boss when you give them the Stare_

_And We love you just the way you are. Yes we do_

_You make all of us proud everyday. Yes you do_

_You're perfect exactly as you are so don't ever think you're not_

_It's true some days are never easy. And you want to hide but you're friends are here to be you're guide. You say you can learn a lot from me and maybe that's true. But I also believe that I can learn a lot from you._

Fluttershy: _I'm feeling pretty good now, you're words fill me with glee. You all say I'm strong then I must be strong It's time I don't disagree. Cause you love just the way I am_

Korra and ponies: _Yes we do_

Fluttershy:_ You're loving hearts are what give me my strength_

Korra and Ponies: _Yes it does_

Fluttershy: _Cause all I really need is to be me so I'l never change. And Korra I love you as you are, promise me you'll never change. Everypony I love you all, promise me you'll never change._

Ponies and Korra: _We will never, ever change, let our loving hearts give us our strength, all we really need is to be true, true to who we are inside_

Korra:_ Yeah all I really need is to be true to you and me. We're exactly as were meant to be_

Korra and ponies:_ I-Love you-don't-ever-CHANGE! _

Korra and Fluttershy: _Don't ever change. Don't ever change_

(They all laugh together and Mako smiles at the scene)

Fluttershy: You're right Korra, I can be a fighter. All I need is to believe and myself and eb true to who I really am

Korra: That's my girl!

(they all share a group hug, Mako takes one last look before leaving)

(That night, at the finals)

Bolin: Now I know there's a big crowed but don't be nervous, you're gonna do great. I believe in you.

(He was talking to Pabu and Spike who were both wearing white shirts with the Future Industries logo on them. Spike did not look amused)

Spike: No amount of dumplings is worth this

Korra: Aw come on Spike, you look adorable

Rarity: You sure do, Spikey-wikey

Spike: Well, well, well I guess it is starting to grow on me

Rainbow: Oh, man I can't believe it! Tonight's the night! If you guys win, which I'm pretty sure you will, you'll become champions!

Korra: I know it's exiting. Though honestly, I'm a little nervous too

Pinkie: You're nervexited!

Korra: Nerve-what?

Pinkie: You feel like you just want to scream from the roof tops and say YAY ME!…but you also want to curl up in a ball and hide at the same time

(she rolls up into a ball and then unrolls)

Pinkie: We've all been there

(Twilight burst into the door)

Twilight: Okay, everyone's accounted for, police officers are posted on each entrance, across the bay and above the arena, now all I need is to conjure up the force field and we are 100% safe.

Korra: Great

Twilight: Wow, this is it.

Korra: Yeah

Twilight: You're going to do great

Korra: Thanks

Twilight: Just forget about the fact that there are a billions of people out there waiting to see if you win or lose, which I know you'll win

Korra: I really appreciate-

Twilight: Of cores there is also the fact you're going to be facing the three year champions, but don't let that scare you

Korra: I wasn't going t-

Twilight: But I did read somewhere that the Wolf Bats like to play dirty but I thought it was just a rumor but what if it turns out to be true? And they do play dirty, what if you get hit in the shoulder like Bolin did you fall out of the ring and the guys get distracted because you fell and then they get knocked out and you lose the finals and-

(Korra grabs Twilight)

Korra: TWILIGHT! PULL YOU'RESELF TOGETHER, WOMAN!

(Twilight sakes her head and Korra lets her go. They both do the breathing exercise together)

Twilight: Sorry, got carried away. Good luck

Applejack: Show em who their messin' with

Spike: Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot.

(he takes something from the bottom locker and gives it to Korra)

Spike: Here

Korra: A fire lilly? Spike where did you get this?

Spike: I found it at the park. I just though, it could be a good luck present.

Korra: That is so sweet. Thanks (kisses his head)

(Spike blushes and both brothers look slightly annoyed)

Spike: What can I say, ladies love the little guys

(Twilight uses her magic to make writing on thin air)

Mako reading what Twilight is writing: "Wow, even a dragon is more of a ladies man than you are. Rainbow said it, not me. P.s. just cause I didn't say it doesn't mean I don't agree with it"?! Hey!

(Twilight, Rainbow and APplejack giggle)

Rarity: Oh, before you leave there is one finishing touch.

(Rarity uses magic to make a blue streak appear on Korra hair. She then makes a mirror for Korra to see it)

Korra: I love it.

Rarity: It's simple and blue and so you

Korra: Thanks you guys

(The bell rings)

Korra and Twilight: That's our cure! Jinx! (giggles)

(Twilight flies over the ring as all lights fall on her)

Announcer: Before we begin we would like for you all to this this, I assure you it is something you have never seen and I don't think you ever will again

(Twilight closes her eyes, her horn glows as a magical beam shoots from it and from the skylight they all see a magenta colored force field surrounding the entire arena. Everybody watches in aware as the incredible sights. Twilight's horn stops glowing and breaths heavily)

Announcer: Now don't be alarmed folks, this adorable little cutie had just created a force field to protect all of us from any crazy scheme Amon has in store. That masked menace better watch out now because the Avatar has some real special friends by her side, and with that kind of power he doesn't stand a chance. Please give a big round of applause for Twilight Sparkle

(The entire stadium cheers for Twilight who blushes and smiles)

(Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly on opposite corners of the arena to keep an eye on things)

Announcer: Now let's start the show!

(Pinkie Pie is wearing a Fire Ferrets t-shirt and waving a minei flag)

Pinkie: GO FIRE FERRETS! GO FOR THE WIN!

(she blows on a horn)

(the Fire Ferrets walk onto the platform, Spike is on Korra's shoulders. The Ferrets receive the praise form the crowed. Mako blows a kiss at Asami, which makes both Korra and Spike gag.)

Bolin: You're on, Pabu

(Pabu begins to do his tricks)

Korra: Spike, that's you're cue

(He jumps down and does a few one claw stands, back flips and shoots green fire and the ferret jumps on the dragons head who makes a final pose)

Bolin: Yes, nailed it! Their so talented

(Then they announce the Wolf Bats who comes out in a flossy display, complete with fireworks)

Rainbow: BOOOOOOOO! YOU STINK!

Applejack: Send them wolves packing' guys!

Rarity: Here, here!

Pinkie: Make them eat dirt!

(They look at her weird)

Pinkie: What? Nobody likes to eat dirt

(Tahno smiles arrogantly as Spike, on Korra's shoulder, scoffs)

Spike: (scoff) Show off

Korra: I'm gonna knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head

(The match starts and the ponies notice that Tahno is already playing dirty, he displays a housing foul against Bolin, but the refs don't call it off)

Mako: What's the big deal, ref?! That was a housing foul!

Rainbow: What's the big idea?!

Fluttershy: What's going on?

(Twilight watches from above with worry)

Twilight: I was afraid of this

(Mako gets knocked down with an earth disk and the refs still don't do anything)

Applejack: What's the big idea?!

Rarity: How dare he!

Pinkie: That wasn't very sporty

(The brothers were backed up to zone three, Tahno froze the water and made Bolin plummet into the water. The ponies wince at the scene)

Announcer: I don't know what game the refs are watching but it is not this one

(Tahno and his earthbender manage to knock both Korra and Mako out of the ring)

Ponies: NO!

Announcer: It's a knock out! The Wolf Bats win the championship for the fourth year in a-hold on a second folks!

(the ponies are shocked yet happy to see Korra hanging onto the side of the ring and onto Mako's shirt. She tosses him back onto the filed while she let herself fall into the water. Mako takes Tahno down with a fire blast just as the buzzer sounds to end round one.)

(The ponies all cheer for them, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Twilight do flips in the air)

(The Ferrets round up to talk before the next round)

Korra: What's wrong with these refs?

Mako: They've been payed off, it's the only explanation

Korra: Twilight was right about that rumor being true.

Mako: Someone wants us to lose

Korra: If the Wolf Bats are gonna fight dirty, then so should we

Mako: No, we can't! The refs have it out for us if we're gonna win this thing it has to be fair and square.

Korra: (sigh) That's no fun but…alright

(from above)

Twilight: Come on you guys. You can do it

(The second round begins and the game is fierce with more illegal ices moves from Tahno and fire shots from his firebender, the round ends in a tie. The Ferrets win the coin toss)

(After Korra beats Tahno she removes her helmet to show off her new streak)

Ref: The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss, which element do you choose?

Korra: I'm taking this one. Let's go, you and me pretty boy!

Tahno: Thought you'd never ask

Applejack: This is it!

Rarity: Show that fashion nightmare who's boss

Pinkie: Oooooo, I'm so nervexited!

(The two wtaterbenders both face each other, ready to strike)

Tahno: Come on little girl. Give me you're best shot.

(in no less than two seconds, Korra strikes Tahno in the chin, the impact is so strong Tahno's helmet come flying off. The ponies all drop their jaws at the scene, Rarity closes Pinkie's mouth)

Korra: Hmp. Chump.

Round two goes to the Fire Ferret!

(The ponies quickly regain their composure and they all cheer loudly, even FLuttershy)

(Korra briefly removes her helmet to show off her new streak, this is really a sign to the ponies)

Announcer: The Avatar wins round two for the fire ferrets and not only that but she is working that new look of hers. Huba, huba

(Korra waves to the ponies from the balcony and blows them a kiss before putting back her helmet)

(Korra and Mako high five)

Mako: Nice one! T-The attack I mean, but that streak is nice too

(Korra rolls her eyes)

Korra: Right

Bolin: That's the stuff, you are my herrrroooooooo!

Mako: We might actually win this thing

(The third round begins, the teams are more or less evenly matched, but then Tahno does another trick: he gets his earthbender to skater an earth disk and Tahno sends three blasts of water containing the pieces of rock directly at the Fire Ferrets and are knocked out of the ring.)

Announcer: Oh! This is going too far! That water had rocks in it!

Twilight: KORRA!

Rainbow and Fluttershy: KORRA!

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Spike: NO!

Ref: Knockout!

Tenzin: Oh, come on those were illegal head shots! Open you're eyes, ref!

Pinkie: FOWL! FOWL! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID FOWL!

Announcer: Well folks it's a controversial call but the Wolf Bats launch a nasty knockout to win the match. For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crown tournament campions

Rainbow: No! You can't do this!

Fluttershy: They cheated! We want a rematch!

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie and Spike: Boooooooooo!

(While the wolf bats celebrate, Rainbow Dash catches something on the corner of her eye: she sees a man putting on a bandana over his mouth with the Equalists insignia on them. She quickly flies near Twilight)

Rainbow Dash: Twilight, look

(They see the man with the cloth and then see more of them putting them on. Fluttershy witnesses one of them pulling something out of their popcorn cartons, she flies near her friends)

Fluttershy: Equalists, all around

Twilight: I should have known they would find a way to sneak pass security.

Rainbow: But I thought the force field would keep them out

Twilight: Yeah, but from the outside. Go warn Tenzin and Lin, I'll go get Korra and the others

(The two pegasus ponies fly to the humans, but before they could warn them-)

Rainbow and Fluttershy: Look out!

(Lin is electrocuted and Tenzin shoots an air blast at the equalist and is then electrocuted by another. Rainbow Dash kicks the equalist that electrocuted Tenzin and Fluttershy kicks the one who electrocuted Lin, they both land on the ground, and try to grab the pegasus but they prove to be too fast. Fluttershy grabs the leg with her tail and he trips, loosing his glove. Fluttershy seizes the opportunity and grabs it with her mouth and places it on her hoof.)

(From the balcony lockers, the other ponies see the metalbenders being electrocuted as well, Rainbow Dash flies pass each of them, knocking them on their behinds. She flies next to Tenzin and Lin)

Rainbow: Tenzin! Lin! Wake up! Fluttershy, we need-

(She is shocked to see Fluttershy electrocuting each equalist with her new glove)

Fluttershy: Sorry

(she kicks another and shocks him)

Fluttershy: Sorry

(She does it again)

Fluttershy: So, sorry

(Korra and the ferrets emerge from the water and sees what is happening)

Korra: What?

Twilight: Korra, you okay?

Korra: Twilight, the equalists are here!

Twilight: I know

(She sees one behind them, it's the Lieutenant!)

Twilight: Look out!

(Twilight shots a magic blast at him, but one of his electric sticks lands on the water, electrocuting the fire ferrets, Twilight who is very near the water, is electrocuted too and lands in the water. In the process, the force field disappears)

(from the balcony)

Applejack: Come on Ya'll, they need our help

(the ponies head to the door but are stopped by an equalist pointing an electric glove )

Equalist: You're coming with me, little ponies

Rarity: Not on you're life!

(Rarity jumps and kicks the equalist strait in the jaw knocking him down)

Pinkie: Nice one Rarity

Rarity: I wish Korra could have seen that

(she uses her magic to take the electric glove with her magic)

Rarity: Not my personal choice for an accessory but it'll have to do for now

(Applejack takes her lasso from the lockers)

Applejack: Let's rock!

(While Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy continue to defend Tenzin and Lin, Rainbow is shocked by a glove)

Rainbow: AHAHHHHHH!

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash! AHAHHHHHHH!

(she gets shocked too and they both lay there with Lin and Tezin, one equalists attempts to take them but another stops him)

Equalist: No, Amon was very clear…he only wants the purple one.

(The other ponies come out and Rarity electrocutes the ones surrounding their friends and they circle around them expecting to see if they are okay)

Applejack: Their alright, just dazed

(Then, from the ring, Amon comes out with his equalists. The rest of the ponies and Spike, ridding on Pinkie Pie, see him)

Applejack(with venom in her voice): Amon.

(While Amon duels the Wolf Bats, the ponies charge at the equalists. Applejack ducks their attacks and lassos five of then)

Applejack: YEHA! Never mess with a member of the Apple family!

(Pinkie Pie keeps jumping around avoiding the equalists attacks)

Pinkie: You-ho! Come and get me!

(no matter how hard they try they can't get the pony. She pops from over his shoulder)

Pinkie: Over here!

(He tries to electrocute her but instead accidentally electrocutes himself. Pinkie Pie lands on his back on the floor)

Pinkie: Nope, my bad. I'm here!

(She skips away)

(Rarity just stands by the rail, filing her hooves, while she electrocutes each equalist one by one, and levitates others out of the rail or back against the wall)

Rarity: Honestly, you'd think Amon would hire much better assistance

(Spike does some impressive jumps and kicks up to the equalists faces and then he takes a deep breath and send five, maybe even seven equalists away with an enormous green fire blast. The ponies are in shock)

Ponies: Woooooow

Spike: Now that's fire power!

(Then, they see the Wolf Bats being kicked into the water by the equalists and equalist banners appear all around the arena.)

Spike: Where's Twilight?

Pinkie: Down there!

(They see the teens and Twilight being dragged out of the water by the Lieutenant)

(While they are distracted, more equalists trap them with a net and electrocute them)

(Meanwhile, Korra and Twilight both have the exact same vision as from a few nights ago: the one about Aang. They are all tied up, but Twilight slightly moans, the Lieutenant grabs her face)

Lieutenant: Don't worry little one. Amon has something special in mind for you. Soon, you're power will be used for the right reasons.

(Twilight gives out a faint neigh sound before the Lieutenant walks off.)

Amon: I believe I have you're attention, benders of Republic City. So once again the Wolf Bats are you're pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory. Because everyday you threaten and abuse you're fellow none bending citizens, just like the Wolf Bats did to their opponents tonight.

(Meanwhile, as he speaks Twilight starts to fully regain consciousness, she attempts to make her horn glow but her exhaustion is making it faint. She then tries to wake up Korra. The other ponies all slowly regain consciousness as they hear Amon's words)

Amon: Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meets the same fate. Now, to my followers: for years the equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows…but now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City.

(Underneath the ring, the three teens and Twilight are finally wake. Twilight's magic is still a little weak)

Korra: Anything?

Twilight: No. That shock took a lot out of me, not to mention the energy I put into making that force field

Mako: How are we going to get out of here?

(They then see Pabu swimming towards them)

Bolin: Pabu! Listen up, buddy

(he then starts talking to him with his teeth. Korra, Mako and Twilight look at him weird)

Mako: Stop fooling around!

Bolin: I'm not, I'm trying to save us

Twilight: Well could ya hurry it up?

Bolin: Yech, somepony's a little cranky

(Twilight growls at him)

Bolin: Alright, alright

(He nods at Pabu who starts chewing on the ropes.)

Bolin: See? Pabu's not just a one trick poodle pony

(they all smile)

(Meanwhile, Rarity tries to use her magic but it is faint at first, then after three more tries it glows bright. She looks over at the equalists guarding them and starts pondering a plan, she whispers to Applejack to listens attentively)

Amon: My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality. And once that goal is achieved we will equalize the rest of the world. The time has come my followers, the revolution has begun!

(from above, an equalist airship is seen over the arena and cords break through the glass.)

(Rarity's horn glows)

Rarity: Now!

(Rainbow Dash, who was pretending to be asleep, bites one equalists leg as Fluttershy bits the other, with them distracted Rarity levitates the next over them trapping them in the net. Lin and Tenzin come too as well and Tenzin, seeing the ponies, he attacks the equalists with an air blast)

Applejack: R.D and Fluttershy, ya'll go to Korra and Twilight, we'll handle the rest.

Rainbow: Aye, aye captain!

(they both fly towards the teens underneath the ring while Amon and his equalists, ridding on the cords, are lifted up)

(The ring then explodes, the pony shilled their eyes from the blast. Pabu squeaks in fear)

Bolin: It's okay Pabu, just a little explosion

(He talks to him with his teeth again)

Bolin: Keep chewing you're almost through it.

(then the ropes start glowing magenta and the teens and pony are free)

Twilight: Thanks Pabu, but I go it

(Rainbow and Fluttershy show up)

Rainbow: Guys!

Korra: Rainbow, Fluttershy, it's so good to see you

Twilight: The others?

Fluttershy: Their alright

(Korra creates an ice bridge)

Korra: Come on girls, we're going after Amon

Bolin: You sure you up for this, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: No…but I'm gonna try anyway

Mako: Be careful!

(Korra jump into the water and lifts herself up with a huge tornado of water, the alicorn and pegasus ponies fly beside her. But then the water gives out and Korra starts to fall)

Korra: AAHHHHH

Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy: Korra!

(Twilight's horn starts to glow and levitates the avatar upwards)

Rainbow: We got ya champ

Twilight: You okay?

Korra: Yeah

(The four girls fly higher towards the equalist airship, Korra launches a firebending attack at them, Twilight uses her magic to levitate Korra in mid air. The girls come face to face with Amon. They look at him fiercely as Korra and Twilight both shoot fire and magic blasts at him, but the masked man remains outside of her grasp by entering the inside of the airship)

(Korra and the others see the destruction and several burning police vehicles are scattered across the bay)

Twilight: This is all my fault. If i had only-

Korra: No Twi, this isn't you're fault. Lin couldn't stop Amon so neither could you. He played all of us.

(the pony looks at her sadly, then they see more equalists coming down from the cords of the airship and attempt to Attack Korra by swinging at her. Rainbow Dash kicks the equalist and he falls on the platform of the arena, where Lin had just emerged. More equalists come at Korra but both Rainbow and Fluttershy kick them off their balance and knock them into the platform where Lin grands them with her extension cord and launches them into the ocean. She then tries to pull herself up towards the airship with her metal cables, but is knocked over by an electrified attack from the Lieutenant)

Twilight: Lin!

(Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy shy towards three equalists by the Lieutenant's side)

Fluttershy: It is not nice to hurt people!

(Korra and Twilight then come to Lin's rescue by unleashing an simultaneous fire and magic attack at the Lieutenant. The three of them battle, with Korra unleashing one last fire blast and Twilight kicks the man right in the face)

Twilight: Why don't' you pick on somebody you're own size?

(Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy continue to hold off the equalists while Twilight and Korra fight the Lieutenant. The pegasus begin to grow tired)

Rainbow: I don't know if I can keep this up anymore.

Fluttershy: Me neither

(Lin seeing the fight, unleashes her cables, reaps them around the equalists and throughs them out off the platform.)

Rainbow: I love this lady!

(she hugs Fluttershy)

(Lin hoists herself up to the airship. Meanwhile, Korra and Twilight manage to overpower the Lieutenant, but then he kicks Twilight and the pony lands on the platform, unconscious)

(Korra looks at the Lieutenant with furry in her eyes and fights him fiercely. The pegasus ponies come to Twilight's aid. Before the lieutenant could finish Korra off she knocks him down, but the strain of the fight proves to be too much for the glass dome and it caves away underneath. Korra and Twilight fall. Rainbow Dash saves Twilight as Fluttershy grabs Korra's arm, but the avatar proves to be too heavy for her and starts to slip.)

Fluttershy: Korra!

(Lin sees this and lets go of the air ship and uses her cords to save Korra who grabs onto the cable while Lin's other cable holds on to an equalist flag)

(they land safely on the stadiums bleachers, Rainbow brings Korra an unconscious Twilight who takes her into her arms)

Lin: She gonna be alright?

(The alicorn slowly opens her eyes, making the avatar and the other pegasus ponies smile in relief)

Twilight: What did I miss?

(Korra hugs the pony tightly)

Korra: I'm so happy you're alright.

(Rainbow and Fluttershy hug her)

Fluttershy: We all are

Lin: So…you really can talk

(The girls gasp)

Korra: You can hear them?

Lin: Yes. I'm glad you're all okay

Korra: Thanks to you.

Lin: Don't mention it, kid

(they look at the damaged building as the airship leaves)

Lin: Looks like we lost this one

Twilight: I promised I'd help keep the people in the arena safe. If only I had conjured the force field sooner, or-

Korra: Twilight, you did what you could.

Twilight: But now everybody will know how badly I messed up. They'll never believe in us now. They'll hate me.

Korra: I know how that feels. Don't worry, we'll get through this. Together.

(the alicorn hugs the avatar)

Spike: Twilight! Korra!

(Mako comes and hugs Korra)

Mako: I'm so glad you're okay!

Bolin: Me too!

(he joins in the hug and the ponies all hug Korra)

Lin: I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand

Tenzin: He played us all. Republic City…is at war.

(Korra kneels down to Fluttershy)

Korra: Fluttershy, you were amazing back there! I knew you had it in you

Fluttershy: It was nothing. I was just trying to help

Twilight: Well you sure did put up a real fight up there

Fluttershy: Really, it's no big deal

Korra: No, sweetheart. I tolled you you do have a fighter deep inside of you and that fighter comes when it's needed most. That's what happen out there. When push comes to shove you _can_ take care of yourself and you're friends. I'm very proud of you my little pony

(Fluttershy hugs Korra)

Fluttershy: Thank you, Korra. Thanks for believing in me

Lin: You were right about these crea-I mean, ponies. They sure did put up a fight

Korra: Just because something looks cute and adorable doesn't mean it can't be fierce.

(With Amon)

Lieutenant: Amon, we had a perfectly good chance to take the pony, why did you-

Amon: Patience. The Avatar and that pony obviously share an extremely close connection. If we took her now, she would only unleash her powers on us and return to the avatar. But, once she is out of the way permanently the pony will no longer have it's master…that's when I'll step in.


	7. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

(The Arena was in ruins, police officers are out front. Korra and the ponies come ridding on Naga and get pass the police tapes all around and walk to the attic where the boys live. While the ponies and Spike run besides her, minus Pinkie Pie who as usual is jumping)

Pinkie: I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we tell them their going to be staying with us at the island

Spike: Yeah, it'll be great to finally have some boys around.

(the girls all narrow at him)

Spike(nervously): N-Not that there's any problems with you guys

Korra: Come on Spike, you're not the only guy at the island. What about Meelo? Or Tenzin?

Spike: Meelo's okay but he's kinda annoying sometimes and Tenzin's old. At least with Mako and Bolin I might get to experience a real "guys day out", ya know?

Twilight: Whatever you say Spike

(They walk up to the attic and see the boys)

Korra: Hey guys, great news: you don't have to go back on the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can live on Air Temple Island with us.

(Pinkie Pie jumps around Bolin)

Pinkie: Isn't it exiting? We can stay up and eat chocolate cake until we through up and then we can eat more cake and then through up again and then we can all sit around and share funny stories!

Rarity: Let me help you with that darling

(Rarity levitates some boxes)

Mako: Oh, well we'd love too, but-

Bolin: Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion!

(Korra looks upset, Pinkie Pie stops jumping and lands on the floor, Rarity drops the box she's levitating, on Spike's tail)

Spike: OW!

Bolin: From here on out, it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us

Twilight: You can't be serious

(and speak of the evil)

Asami: Hey, Korra.

(Ponies all share her exact same shocked/annoyed expression)

Twilight: I stand corrected

Asami: I was hooping you'd stop by

(Rainbow grunts at her and flares her nostrils)

Korra: Rainbow, be nice

Rainbow: Hump!

Korra: Rainbow! I'm sorry, I guess she's still getting use to seeing you

Asami: It's okay Rainbow Dash, I'm a friend

(Rainbow doesn't speak, instead she just scoffs and flicks her tail at Asami)

Asami: Sassy, isn't she?

Korra: You have no idea. Anyway, we were just leaving. So I guess we'll see you guys around…sometime

Asami: What about tomorrow? I'd love for you to come visit the estate

Twilight: Oh, that sounds...nice

Rainbow: No it doesn't. Sorry, Asami but Korra has some very important Avatar stuff she's got to do

Rarity: Rainbow where are you're manners?

Pinkie: Yeah, and I didn't know Korra had stuff to do she usually tells us and I'm more than sure that she did not tell us she had stuff to do.

Asami: Does she do that a lot?

Korra: You get use to it. I appreciate the offer but, Rainbow's right I actually do have some stuff to do

Pinkie: Aw come on! After all of this crazy stuff, we could use some fun! Maybe she has a pool, do you have a pool Asami? Do ya? do ya?

Asami: Yes I do

Spike: A pool does sound nice

Twilight: Korra, can I talk to you for a moment please? Excuse us, Asami.

(Asami stands there with the ponies in a brief awkward silence)

Rarity: So…what kind of shampoo do you use?

(Twilight speaks with Korra in the corner of the room)

Twilight: Look, I know you have mixed feelings about Asami, frankly so do I, but maybe she could be a good friend if you gave her a chance. If we gave her a chance

Korra: Well

(Fluttershy comes over)

Fluttershy: And it would be nice to see another house from this world, not that I don't love the Air Temple, but a change of scenery would be nice. That is if you really want to go

Korra: Awww. You know I can never say no to you, sweetie.

(Korra walks to Asami): Alright, we'll see you tomorrow.

Asami: Great

Rainbow: WHAT?! EEERRR!

(She charges at Asami but Korra grabs her tale)

Korra: Rainbow Dash! Stop it right now!

(Asami looks in terror as the pony struggles in the avatar's grip)

Korra: I SAID STOP IT!

(Rainbow stops and lowers down)

Korra: What is the matter with you?!

(Rainbow lowers her ears in shame but pouts in annoyance)

Mako: What's her problem?

(Rainbow growls at him)

Korra: That's enough! (sigh) I guess this means we're not invited anymore, are we?

Asami: No you're still welcome to come and they are two. But, her….

Rainbow: Why you!

Korra: I'll take care of it, promise

Mako: Maybe you should get her a mussel or something

(Korra holds Rainbow down)

Korra: Let's go ponies

(Appeljack is the last to leave)

AppleJack: If you could understand me I'd tell you to shut you're pie hole before she kicks you where you don't want a pony to kick you

(She follows the rest)

Mako: What did she say?

(Bolin and Asami just whistle and ignore the question)

(Outside of the arena)

Rainbow: Korra? Look I'm sorry, okay. Are you really that mad?

Korra: I'm not mad. Just…

Rainbow: Embarrassed?

Korra: No. Well…maybe a tiny bit

Rainbow: I'm really sorry

Korra: (sigh) I'm sorry too. Sorry I snapped at you back there. The truth is, I really do appreciate you being concerned about my love life. If I should even call it that. But as I recall, I tolled you not to interfere anymore.

Rainbow: I wasn't interfering!

Korra: You tried to bite her…three times already!

Rainbow: Technically twice, I didn't try to bite her when we got to the apartment

Spike: You did flare you're nostrils, though

Rainbow: Not helping.

Korra: Rainbow.

Rainbow: Sorry

Korra: I know you're just looking out for me and my happiness and I love you for that, but my mixed feelings towards Asami and the fact that she's dating the guy I like shouldn't be an excuse for you to go all crazy on her, she hasn't done anything wrong. Now that I think about It I wasn't always on my best behavior around her either.

Rainbow: But, Mako-

Korra: Can choose whoever he wants. Look, I'm not entirely sure where we stand at this point and I'm still kind of trying to figure it out, but what I do know is that he's with Asami right now. And even though it does hurt me to see them together, I want him to be happy. His friendship matters more to me than some silly love triangle.

Rainbow: I understand

Korra: But I really do appreciate you're loyalty. It's just one of the manny things that make you so great

Pinkie: You know who you sound Like? Let's see, who do you sound like, he's tall, pointy beard, bald

AppleJack: Tenzin?

Pinkie: No, no that's not it

(Korra laughs)

Rainbow: You're right. I'm sorry Korra. I promise I'll at least try to be nicer to Asami. And, for what it's worth, despite what's happening, I still believe you and Mako are meant for each other.

Pinkie: I got it! No I lost it

Korra: Thanks Rainbow. And hey, if you don't want to go to Asami's place I won't blame you

Rainbow: Actually, I think I should. I want to apologize to her in person. Can I?

Korra: Of corse, but promise me you won't go off and attack somebody like that. Unless it was absolutely necessary. Okay?

Rainbow: You got it A.K

Pinkie: TENZIN!

Korra: FInally got it?

Pinkie: No look it's Tenzin. Hey Tenzin!

(At police headquarters, the girls are waiting for Tenzin and Lin, when they hear a familiar voice)

Hey, Korra

(they couldn't believe who it was)

Korra: Tahno?

(the man looked all depressed and his hair was all stringy)

Fluttershy: He doesn't look so good.

Spike: I actually feel sorry for him

(Korra sits next to him on the bench)

Korra: Listen, I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry Amon took you're bending

Tahno: I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me is permanent.

(Korra lowers her head in sadness and then she gets an idea)

Korra: This probably won't help as much, but-

(She nods at Pinkie Pie who immediately gets the idea. Tahno arcs his eyebrow in curiosity, until he sees the pony blowing up a ballon, inflating it and ridding it like a horse. The former waterbender lets out a slight chuckle at the pony's antics. Pinkie Then takes out a cake and tosses it in the air, but instead of it landing on her, it lands on Applejack, and Pinkie Pie appears from behind Tahno placing a party hat on him. He and Korra then burst out laughing.)

Tahno: Oh, man! That was weird and funny….thank you

Korra: Don't mention it

Tahno: Korra…you gotta get him for me

(Korra nods)

Twilight: Guess he's not as big a jerk as we thought

Tahno: Wait, they can talk?

Rainbow: You have got to be kidding me!

Applejack: Another one?!

Tahno: Can they always do that?

(Korra smiles)

Korra: Yes. But they can only be heard to those who are willing to truly open their hearts to them.

(Tahno smiles kindly at the ponies who smile back, Pinkie Pie gives him a hug. Tenzin and Lin come out speaking with Hiroshi Sato)

Lin: Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know

Hiroshi: I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these equalists to pay for what they have done.

(He nods at Korra who nods back and then he leaves. But Twilight also notices he keeps his eye on her for a few more seconds. This makes the pony look at him suspiciously.)

(Tenzin looks at Tahno)

Tenzin: We're ready for you now

(Tahno salutes Korra)

Tahno: See you around…Uh-vetar

(instead of being annoyed, Korra chuckles)

Korra: See you around, chump

(just then, her chest glows and a pink gem shaped like a butterfly with a gold ring hangs from her neck)

Fluttershy: My Element!

Twilight: Kindness

(Korra removes it and places it on Fluttershy' neck. It glows before dissolving into her skin)

Korra: Well, that's two mysteries solved

Applejack: And still one big masked problem to take care of

(The next day, the girls and Spike arrive at Asami's house)

Korra, Spike and Ponies: Wooooooow

Spike: Nice digs

Rarity: It's as big as Canterlot's royal palace

(then a butler comes to greet them)

Butler: Miss Avatar Korra, right this way please

(They follow him inside)

Applejack: Cheese, louise! Ya'll can fit an entire barn in this place

Rarity: The decor is simply marvelous! You must be feeling like a real princess right about now, Korra

Korra: Yeah, right. Me a princess?

Twilight: Hey, it could happen

Korra: Sure it can and maybe a giant pink elephant will fall right out of the sky and start doing carnival tricks and eat ice cream with a giant lief

Pinkie: You have that dream too?!

(Korra chuckles and rolls her eyes)

(They see their friends at the pool)

Pinkie: Look they do have a pool!

Butler: Avatar Korra and the Ponies, have arrived

Mako: Hey Korra

Asami: Glad you made it

(Bolin raises from the water)

Bolin: Welcome to paradise

Pinkie: Let's rock this pool ponies!

TwilighT: Pinkie Pie!

(She does a canon ball into the water and raises with her hair all flat and wet, she shakes he rheas and it instantly becomes puffy and curly again)

Pinkie: Nice place you got here, Asami

Asami: Thank you Pinkie Pie

(She then frowns with worry when she sees Rainbow Dash

Asami: I see you brought Rainbow Dash

Korra: Don't worry, she promised she would be on her best behavior. Right RD?

Rainbow: Right.

(Korra clears her throat)

Rainbow: Oh, right. I'm really sorry for my behavior yesterday, Asami

Asami: Apology accepted

Korra: Well, looks like you guys settled right in

Mako: Pretty much. Except, someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here.

Asami: Yeah but I soothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission

(Korra rolls her eyes and so do the other ponies. Bolin comes out of the water)

Bolin: This is the greatest place in the world, watch this, watch this: fetch me my towel, good sir

(the butler comes with a towel)

Butler: Yes, Master Bolin

Bolin: Master Bolin! Ha! I love this guy!

(he stretches his arms out)

Bolin: Now pat me dry

Butler: As you wish

(he dries him off with the towel while the other ponies rolls their eyes)

Bolin: Don't forget Master Pabu

Butler: Wouldn't dream of it sir

(he dries off the ferret who then becomes puffy. Bolin and Pabu then jump back into the water, annoying the butler and getting the ponies rather wet)

Twilight: Hey!

(Pinkie Pie jumps out of the water and shakes herself dry, Asami swims up to the girls)

Korra: So, what do you have planed for us today? Let me guess, shopping? Makeovers?

(the two brothers are wrestling each other in the water)

Bolin: Oh, I vote makeovers!

Rarity: Korra, you didn't have a problem shopping with me last time

Korra: Yeah, because you don't just shop for cloths and fabric, you shop to create art.

Rarity: Awwwww

Asami: Actually, I have something a little more exiting in mind?

Rarity: More exiting than creating cutting edge one of a kind fashions?

Asami: Maybe

Spike: More exiting than pro-bending?

Asami: Well-

Pinkie: More exiting than traveling to a Crystal Kingdom that was once cursed by an evil king and saving all of the crystal ponies from that evil king who came back in the form of a shadow and has the power to create dark scary crystals that can destroy an entire Crystal Empire?! (INHALE!) Is it?!

Asami: …..uhhhhhhhh. Why don't I just show you

(Asami takes them to a an outdoor race track, the girls and Spike are quite impressed)

Asami: Pretty cool hu?

Korra: Way cooler than a makeover

Rarity: As much as I love makeovers, and you know I do, even I have to admit…this is quite remarkable

Rainbow: Yeah, I guess it's pretty awesome

(Korra rolls her eyes but is smiling)

Pinkie: This is exiting! Not as exiting about the crystal empire and about the evil king and-

(Applejack covers her mouth)

Applejack: We get it

Asami: This is were Future Industries test drive their satomobiles

Twilight: The craftsmanship is amazing

Spike: Look how fast they go

Rainbow: (scoff) I bet I could totally beat those things

Asami: Is that a challenge?

Rainbow: You know it. What do you say, rich girl? You and me on the race track. Come on, let's go!

Korra: Come on Rainbow Dash, that wouldn't be fair, of corse you'll win you've got wing power

Asami: Thats okay. You're on Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: Sweet!

Asami: Ever been behind a wheel, Korra?

Korra: The only thing I know how to drive is a poler bear dog

Asami: Want me to take you for a spin?

Korra: Let's do it!

(The two girls are on the satomobile, Korra places on her googles. Rainbow Dash flies beside them)

Rainbow: So, you two against me?

Korra: Technically, her since she's the one driving. I'm just coming along for the ride.

Rainbow: Whatever. I hope you're hungry Asami

Asami: Why is that?

Rainbow: Because you're about to eat my dust!

(Korra learns towards Asami)

Korra: She's not kidding, keep you're mouth closed.

Pinkie: Go Rainbow Dash! No wait, Go Asami! No wait, Go Korra!

(Asami starts the car and the three of them race.)

*There is no second driver in this version*

(Asami's car goes fast, but Rainbow Dash goes even faster)

Rainbow: HA! That the best you're pretty little machine can do? Not very impressive!

(Asami gets a sneaky smirk, she hits the gas pedal and then she and Rainbow Dash are neck and neck. The others cheer from the bleachers. Rainbow Dash then flies in front of them but Asami, though her car does hit the sidewalls for a moment, manages to bypass Rainbow Dash once again. The Pony smirks and flies as fast as her wings can take her. As the car and pony reach the finish line…)

*FLASH!*

(Pinkie Pie takes a picture with a camera, which nobody knows where she got it, and looks at the picture that comes out as the image develops)

Pinkie: Aaannnnnnndddddd. Rainbow Dash wins by a nose!

(Rainbow Dash lands and breath's heavily with sweat streaming down her face. Korra and Asami get out of the car)

Korra: That was amazing!

Rainbow: Yeah…tolled ya. But I gotta admit, you sure gave me some real competition out there Asami, that was some pretty fast thinking. And I do mean fast.

Asami: Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes.

Rainbow: I hear that. But, in the end, I still won

Asami: Honestly, I didn't doubt that. You've got some very impressive skills

Rainbow: Thanks.

Korra: I gotta admit, we had you pegged wrong. We though you were kind of prissy. No offense

Asami: (chuckle) It's alright. People usually assume I'm daddy's helpless little girl but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self defense classes since I was this high. My made sure I would always be able to protect myself.

Korra: Smart guy

(Rainbow scratches the back of her head and blushes)

Rainbow: Asami, I know I wasn't exactly the nicest pony to you. I shouldn't have judge you before I really got to know you and the truth is…you're pretty awesome. I'm really, really sorry.

Korra: Yeah me too

Asami: Well, I already forgave you but, thanks anyway.

Korra: You'd think I'd know better than to judge someone based on how they look, I mean I'm friends with you ponies.

(Latter, they go back inside and Bolin needs to use the bathroom)

Bolin: Emergency! Emergency, coming through. Beb, beb!

(he runs fast into the bathroom)

Korra: Um, is there another bathroom I could use?

Asami: We have a ladies powered room upstairs. First door on you're right, you can freshen up in there

Korra: Thanks. Come on, Twi

Mako: She's coming with you?

Twilight: Hey, when I pony's gotta go she's gotta go. And, now I really need to go!

(she flies up)

Korra: Wait up!

(inside, after Twilight is done, Korra cleans her hands. She sees a makeup-sponge and looks at it curiously. She then uses it to powder her face and gets covered in a huge cloud of powder)

(She walks out coughing and Twilight giggles)

Twilight: Rarity's right, stick with the natural look, honey

(they then hear a familiar voice)

No, I assure you everything is going exactly as planed

(Korra and Twilight look at each other and slowly make their way to the door. Korra places her eye on the keyhole while Twilight twitches her ear to listen better. It's Hiroshi talking on the phone)

Hiroshi: Luckily the cabbage corp investigation has bought us enough time.

(Korra and Twilight's eye grow wide with shock)

Hiroshi: Truest me, by the end of the weak….we'll be ready to strike

(he hangs up and Korra and Twilight quickly back away from the door, both very concerned about what they had just heard.)

(Bolin and Pinkie are getting sprayed with perfume by the butler and then Korra and Twilight run down quickly down the stairs and make their way to the door past the others)

Korra and Twilight: We gotta go!

Asami: You're leaving?

Rarity: But we only-

Korra: I'm sorry but I forgot I have to air sit-I mean baby bend-I-I mean baby sit the airbender kids

Twilight: Yeah and we promised to hear-I mean stop the-I-I mean help her out with that

Fluttershy: You didn't say we-

Twilight: We really need to go, now!

Spike: But we haven't even swam in the pool yet

Korra: Twilight!

(Twilight uses her magic to levitate all seven of them)

Twilight: This was fun we should really do this again some time, bye!

(Afterwords, in front of fast food place)

Applejack: Care to explain why you two ran out like a pair of freaked out chickens back there

Rarity: Yes, that wasn't very polite of you girls

Korra: We're sorry Rarity but we had to.

Twilight: We just discovered something nasty

Fluttershy: Nasty how?

Korra: We overheard Hiroshi on the phone.

Twilight: We think me might be involved with the equalists

Pinkie: What?!

Rarity: What proof do you have?

Korra: Well we don't have any but I know what we heard

Twilight: He also said something about "The cabbage corp investigation buying them more time"

Rainbow: You think he was the one who framed the cabbage corp with that equalist tech?

Twilight: That's one theory

Rarity: I'm having trouble processing this, Hiroshi seemed like such a nice guy.

Korra: I know, I wish could still believe that too, but I've got a gut felling we can't truest him anymore

Twilight: I agree. He's defiantly hiding something

Applejack: Well we've got to tell Tenzin about this

Spike: Or Chief Bei-Fong

Fluttershy: Do you think Asami is in on it?

Rainbow: If she is I just want to point out I never liked her!

Rarity: Me neither! She wears far too much red lipstick

Korra: I don't think Asami knows about this

Twilight: Yeah, we can't accuse Asami for something her father is doing

Rainbow: Oh, good because I was actually kind of starting to like her

Rarity: Me too

Pinkie: Me three

Korra: Let's go, we've got to tell Tenzin about this

(They latter tell both Tenzin and Lin and learn that Hiroshi's wife was once killed by a firebender years ago, which could possibly lead to him having a resentment against benders. The next day, Korra, Tenzin, Lin and the others visit the Sato estate)

Mako: What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?

Rainbow(serious): Hate to break it to ya, but you're dad is-

Korra: Rainbow Dash, please.

(she looks at Mako and Asami)

Korra: Twilight and I heard Hiroshi talking on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this but, we think-

Rainbow: We think you're father is-

(Korra covers her mouth, the pony struggles in her grip)

Korra: We think you're father might be involved with the equalists.

Asami: What?! I don't believe this!

(she walks up the stairs to talk with her father)

Mako: You spied on Hiroshi? What's you're problem? And Twilight, I expected better from you

(Twilight narrows at him)

(Lin and Tenzin are talking with Hiroshi and Asami walks in, with Korra, Mako, Spike and ponies in tow)

Asami: My father is innocent! Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful equalists

Hiroshi: Equalists? Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals

Mako: Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about Korra?

Korra: Me and Twilight Sparkle overheard you on the phone. You said the cabbage corp investigation bought you time and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that.

(The ponies stomp their hoofs at the man. Hiroshi simply laughs)

Hiroshi: This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination.

(Korra and ponies glare at him)

Hiroshi: My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to "strike" the market with a new line of satomobiles. It's just business, nothing nefarious.

(Twilight stomps her hoof)

Twilight: He's lying!

(she teleports to his desk and point a hoof at him)

Twilight: First of all, how can Cabbage Corp possibly be a competitor for him, he sells cars not vegetables! Second, Korra and I heard him loud and clear and judging by the tone of his voice, there was no way he could have been talking about "mere" business and if that's not enough, the other day at Police headquarters he looked at he like this!

(she makes the same face he made when he saw her)

(They all look at her surprised. The only ones who do not understand her are Mako and Hiroshi. The alicorn stares fiercely at the man. He laughs and then pets her head)

Hiroshi: And I'm certain this adorable little one is just as mislead at her mistress. Isn't that right, little cutie?

(he starts scratching her chin)

Hiroshi: Who's a little cutie? You are, yes you are-

(Twilight bites his finger and the man yelps in pain)

Hiroshi: OW!

Asami; That's enough Twilight Sparkle!

(the two girls glare at each other before the alicorn returns to Korra and the others)

Tenzin: In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look at you're factories and warehouses?

(Asami scoffs)

Hiroshi: If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries

(They search and search, but they find nothing)

Korra: I can't believe we didn't find anything

Lin: It would appear Hiroshi is innocent

Twilight: No he's not! We heard him, maybe he has the equalist tech hidden somewhere else

Tenzin: Like where?

Twilight: I have no idea. But we should still-

(Asami and Mako walk towards them)

Asami: Okay, you did you're search. Now you can all leave

Applejack: Sorry Asami, but we aint done looking yet

Asami: Are you serious?

Applejack: I may not have heard what Twilight and Korra did, but if they are positive that what they say is true, then I believe em

Rarity: As do I

Fluttershy: Me too

Pinkie: Me three

Spike: And me

Rainbow: And me!

Asami: I can't believe you're all taking her side! My father is not an equalist and that's that!

Rainbow: Well we think he is!

Asami: You better watch you're mouth you arrogant blow-hard

Rainbow: Pampered princess!

Asami: Big mouth!

Rainbow: Clown face!

Asami: Short legs!

Rainbow: Daddy's girl!

Asami: Oh, you did not just go there!

Fluttershy: ENOUGH! Please, no more fighting

(Asami and Rainbow both turn from each other, scoff and cross their arms. Mako turns to Korra)

Mako: Can I talk with you for a moment

(Korra nods with a serious face)

Korra: Please try not to tear each other apart

Rainbow: No promises

(Asami sneers at her)

Mako: So, I hope you're convinced now

Korra: No, I'm not! I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he's lying

Mako: Why are you doing this? Are you that jealous of me and Asami?

Korra:(gasp!) What?! Don't be ridiculous, that has nothing to do with it!

Mako: If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over

(his words reach the ponies as they echo in their ears)

Ponies and Spike: WHAT?!

Korra: I'm sorry, Hiroshi is not the man you think he is

(Mako simply walks away with Asami. Rainbow Dash attempts to fly to them and knock some sense into them, but Korra stops her)

(While the girls are with Naga, Korra feels something in her hand. She looks at it and sees it's a piece of paper. She reads it and tells Tenzin and Lin)

Korra: I think you guys should hear this.

(she reads out loud)

Korra: If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the silver rope bridge at midnight.

Fluttershy: Do you really think this person can tell us the truth about Hiroshi?

Korra: Only one way to find out

(they go to the bridge, Pinkie checks her watch)

Pinkie: It's midnight.

Twilight: I don't see anyone

Spike: You sound like it's a bad thing

Voice: Pst! Over here

(they walk to a man in a trench coat and hat)

Man: Listen, I joined the equalists I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us none benders, but I didn't sign up for this-this war

Lin: What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?

Man: He manufactured those gloves for the equalists

Korra and Twilight: I knew it!

Man: And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon

Tenzin: We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing

Man: That's because he has a secret factory

Korra: Where?

Man: It's right underneath the Sato mansion

(they all look shocked)

Applejack: That explains why we didn't find any evidence, he must have planed ahead this whole time

Pinkie: He's a sneaky one

Twilight: We have to find that factory and expose Hiroshi for the lier and double-crosser her really is

(They all nod in agreement)

(the following nigh, Korra, Spike, the Ponies, Lin and Tenzin fly above Republic City on the metalbender's airship. Korra is sitting in a corner doing breathing exercises. Fluttershy and Rarity pet her shoulders)

Fluttershy: Nervous, hu?

Korra: Yeah. Mako and Asami already hate me, and I'm pretty sure raiding her house isn't going to get me back on either of their good sides

Spike: Once they see the truth about Hiroshi, they'll understand.

Korra: (sigh) I hope you're right, Spike

(they enter the mansion with a hoard of police officers)

Asami: What are you doing here?

Lin: We have reason to believe there's a factory hidden below the mansion

Asami: I think I would have noticed if there were a factory underneath my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father.

Tenzin: Where is you're father?

Asami: In his workshop, behind the house

(they go to Hiroshi's workshop but Hiroshi is not there)

Asami: Dad? Hello?

(Pinkie Pie takes out a magnifying glass and starts looking for clues. She even walks over the cops, while their still standing, they arc their eyebrows at the little pony. They drop their jaws when they see her walking on the celling)

Pinkie: Nothing here.

(Then she falls from the celling at Korra's feet. Asami arcs an eyebrow)

Asami: How does she-

Mako: I've been asking that since the day I met her

(An officer walks to Lin)

Cop: Chief the estate has been secured. No one has left the work shop since we arrived

Lin: Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving.

(she stomps her now bare foot on the ground and uses her metalbending to detect something)

Rainbow: What's she doing?

Korra: Metalbending, she's sensing the vibrations underneath the metal

Lin: There's a tunnel beneath the workshop, running deep into the mountainside

Asami: What? There's no tunnel

(the ponies hoof palm their faces)

Rarity: Oh, open up you're eyes woman!

(Lin uses her metalbending to make a square hole and, surprise, there was the tunnel)

(Rainbow crosses her front legs in front of her chest)

Pinkie: SUSPICIOUS!

Rainbow: You were saying?

(Bolin whispers to Asami)

Bolin: Do you think you're dad knows about this tunnel?

Asami: I don't understand. There must be an explanation

Spike: Yeah, the explanation is that you're dad is a big fat lier!

Korra: Spike!

(the dragon lowers his ears in regret and Korra looks at Asami with sympathy)

Korra: Maybe you don't know everything about you're father. I'm sorry

Rainbow: Yeah…..me too

Rarity: us too

Fluttershy: Aha

Applejack: Mighty sorry

(Asami doesn't say anything for she is too upset)

Lin: Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious.

(They all attempt to follow but Mako, Bolin and Asami are stopped)

Lin: You three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them.

(the ponies and Spike follow Korra)

Korra; You guys stay up here with them

Twilight: What? Why?

Korra: We got it covered

(she kneels down)

Korra: Besides, I think somebody up here could use you're help

(she looks up at Asami and the ponies nod)

Twilight: be careful

Korra: I will

(she gives the pony a kiss on the head and follows Tenzin and Lin as the others watch. Mako regrets what he had said to her before)

(the ponies look at Asami)

Twilight: Don't worry Asami, everything is going to be alright.

Asami: How do you know?

Twilight: Because we're here. I know we haven't gone off on the right hoof before, but we hope you can give us all a second chance. Maybe even give Korra a second chance.

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see. _

Ponies: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

Twilight: _You've discovered a sad truth. And you're unsure if you'll make it through_

Fluttershy: _Would you try, to look and you'll see. A miracle is not too far behind._

Ponies: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need, a friend will be there to help you see. A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light, that shine from a true, true friend_

(they all hug the heiress who then smiles warmly)

Asami: Thank you, that really means a lot

Applejack: Ya got seven new friends now, suguarcube. Whatever happens, we'll be here for ya.

Bolin: We all will

Asami: Thank you. All of you.

(they hear something coming from the tunnel)

Bolin: What was that?

(Just then the ponies feel a jab on their chests and wince in pain)

Spike; What happened? You okay?

Pinkie: It's Korra

Rarity: We feel she needs help

Mako: What's going on?

Bolin: They think Korra needs help

Mako: We need to get down there and see what's going on

Cop: Absolutely not! You're staying put until the chief comes back. That goes for you ponies too

(Bolin gives his brother a look and Mako sees what his brother has in mind)

Mako: Alright, we'll stay put, but could we wait outside or something? It's so dusty in this workshop

(he looks over at the ponies who get the idea. Twilight does a fake sneeze)

Twilight: Acho!

Mako: See?

Cop: No, were waiting right here

Mako: Okay, but don't blame me if the little ponies start to-

(Twilight does another fake sneeze)

Twilight: A….a…..aaaaaaaaa

Mako: Oh, boy

Cop: What's the matter with her?

Mako: She's about too-

Twilight: Aaaaa….CHOOOOOOOOO!

(as she sneezes she unleashes a magical blast that knocks the cop on his back, Bolin and Mako then tie him up)

Mako: Nice work, Twilight

(The alicorn smiles)

(The officer is now tied up and his mouth is covered by a cloth)

Mako: Sorry, pal we know you were just doing you're job

Bolin: Yeah, just stay put until the Chief comes back, that sounds very familiar doesn't it? Why, because you said it

Rainbow: Let's go guys

Mako: Asami, you should stay here. We'll check it out

Asami: I have to find out the truth about my father

Twilight: We understand, sweetie. Which is why we're going to find out for you. Spike, you stay and keep Asami company until we get back

Spike: No problem

Mako: I'm not sure what they said but, we're going down there to find out the truth for you. Please

(she looks at the little dragon hugging her leg for reassurance)

Asami: Alright

Mako: Let's go Twilight

(she nods and the two go in)

Asami and Spike: Be careful

(They go down the tunnel)

Bolin: Oh, no

(They see equalists taking unconscious and tied up metalbenders and taking them away)

Mako: Korra was right

Rainbow: Sure, now you believe us?

Mako: We gotta do something, quick

(Fluttershy points to where Korra, Lin and Tenzin are laying. They all sneak their way towards them, Mako carried Korra in his back while Bolin Takes Tenzin, Rainbow and FLuttershy help him, Rarity and Twilight levitate Lin)

(They then see Hiroshi and the Lieutenant)

Hiroshi: Not so fast, boys

(the unicorns drop the chief in shock)

(bolin talks to him while playing with Tenzin's hands)

Bolin: Hello Mister Sato. Wow, what a really swell scary factory you have here under you're giant mansion

Mako: Sponsoring our team, supporting the avatar. It was just a big cover

Hiroshi: Yes. And the most difficult part, was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street-rat like you!

(Mako and the ponies are glare at him)

Rainbow: Mako may be a jerk sometimes, but he's still our friend!

Applejack: And aint nobody calls our friend a street-rat and gets away with it!

Pinkie: Yeah!

(Mako looks at the ponies curiously, where they just defending him?)

Hiroshi: How adorable, you really think you ponies can defeat me?

Asami: Dad stop!

(he turns and sees his daughter looking at him with hurtful eyes)

Asami: Why?

(Spike is behind her leg. Hiroshi lowers his head)

Hiroshi: Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could

(Korra starts to wake up, Fluttershy flies near her)

Hiroshi: But now that you know the truth, please…forgive me.

Asami: These people, these…benders…they took away you're mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world. But with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together.

(he takes off his elective glove)

Hiroshi: Join me, Asami

Spike: Don't do it!

(Asami looks down at Spike)

Spike: Don't you see? Amon's the one who's ruining the world, not benders. He's luring everyone to hate each other, that's not a perfect world that's madness.

Twilight: Asami, we're we come from, we believe in something called the Magic of Friendship. And we've come to realize…that's exactly what this world needs. Don't be part of the problem...

Spike: Be part of the solution, and let me tell ya, Amon aint it

(Hiroshi hears the animals chatter)

Hiroshi: Will you little pests be quiet! Asami, please

(Asami slowly walks towards her father, Spike tries to hold her back by pulling on her skirt, but to no avail. Asami reaches with the glove with shaking hands. She then puts the weapon on)

Mako: No

(Asami looks at her father)

Asami: I love you dad

(She uses her clove to shock her father, the man lays on the floor unconscious. The Lieutenant comes at Asami but she manages to kick the electric stick from his hand and knocks him to the ground)

(Mako, Korra, Spike and the ponies all drop their jaws)

Rainbow: All the mean stuff I said to you before, I take it all back

(Then the meca tanks close in on them)

Mako: Let's get out of here!

(They all jump into the escape hole and Bolin covers it with his earthbending)

(On board the police airship, Asami looks at her former home once more.)

(Korra hugs Spike in her arms)

Korra: That was very sweet of you back there Spike

Spike: Well, I couldn't just stand there and let her through her life away

Korra: Thanks. To all of you

(the ponies all smile warmly at her. Mako walks over to Korra)

Mako: I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Any of you. But Asami's dad being an equalist is not an easy thing to believe. Even now

Korra: I know. I'm sorry this whole thing happened.

(Spike nuzzles in her chest)

Mako: So, does you're offer to live at the Air Temple still stand?

Korra: Of corse it does. And Asami's welcome too.

Mako: Thank you so much

Korra: After everything she's been through. She's going to need you Mako

(He nods and walks to Asami. Korra watches the two hug with a slight sad expression. Rarity rubs her head on Korra's leg)

Rarity: Are you going to be alright, darling?

Korra: Yeah. I think I am

Applejack: That was really selfless of you

Korra: Hey, when it comes to friends, you need to think about their needs before you're own. That's something I learned from all of you

(They smiled and then, everybody in the ship gasps as they see Korra's chest glow again. Spike jumps out of her arms and Fluttershy catches him. Once the glow dims down, they see a purple diamond shaped gem with a golden ring around Korra's neck)

Asami: What happend?

Mako: Another Element of Harmony

Asami: Element of what-now?

Korra: The Elements of Harmony. Each time I perform an act of friendship, one of the respected elements of that act appears on me.

Bolin: Which Element if that?

Korra: Rarity's. Generosity.

(Korra kneels down and places the neckless around Rarity. Like all the others, it glows before dissolving into her skin)

Rarity: Like I said. You are a gem

(The two hug)

Asami: Uhhhh, yeah I'm still a little lost

Korra: (giggle) Don't worry, we'll explain everything. Once you get settled into you're new place

(The two girls smile at each other)


	8. Author's note behind the scenes

**Author's notes**

Okay, I just wanted to share some things about the story before continuing with the next chapter. I really just want to share some info and some "behind the scenes" stuff, without giving too much away.

Let's start with the plot of the story:

So, you pretty much have an idea on what is happening: Twilight and the others are transported to Republic City, they meet Korra and help her on her adventures, on a side story they discovered Korra has the ability to make the Elements of Harmony appear whenever she performs an act that matches one of the six elements, up until now she has four. And let's not forget that Amon is now after Twilight, DRAMA!

Anyway, the main thing I wanted with this story was for it to be as close to the canon of The Legend of Korra as it could, but at the same time rewrite it in a way that has The MLP characters intertwine with the plot in a way that feels natural and not forced. The Ponies and Spike needed to really be part of the story without them simply acting as commentary, comic relief, or cute animal sidekicks. It was a bit of a challenge to have the ponies play as an equal role to The Legend of Korra story without changing too much of what happens in the story or having their roles be too small compared to the rest, but I like to think I did a pretty good, or at least decedent, job at it. Let me know if you agree.

As for the characters:

Just as I wanted the Legend of Korra to be as close to the cannon as it could be I wanted to remain true to the characters, but at the same time explore some parts about their personalities that probably weren't shown or highlighted as much in the original series, and that goes for The MLP characters too. But, being true to their characters(MLP) aren't entirely all that hard, but making them interact with the Lok characters was both fun and a bit challenging. On the one hand, I didn't want to show the ponies each developing a deep bond with just one character who seems to act or look a lot like them, for example: a lot of people think Twilight Sparkle and Jinroa would get a long because of their love of books, or Rainbow Dash to be the closest to Korra due to their similar personalities, you get the idea. But I didn't want to be too "cliche" with the fandom's idea, I wanted the ponies to interact with all characters, weather they are like them or not, the ponies each have different personalities and they are still best friends, who's to say they can't do the same with Korra and her friends.

Korra's relationship with the ponies:

As read in the first chapter, what appears to have happened was that when Korra and the ponies made eye contact for the first time, they have some sort of "cosmic moment" like a sisterly love at first sight thing happening. And in a few days they all becomes extremely close. The idea of Korra bonding with the ponies was inspired by the series Winx Club, where the fairies bond with their pixies at first sight like sole mates. Now to some of you this may sound like a pathetic excuse to make Korra and ponies, each with such different personalities that could easily clash with the hot-headed Korra, get along with each other but if you take the time to really analyze the personalities, you'd see it's not very surprising to see Korra develop an intimate friendship with the ponies.

Korra and Twilight: yes, they are opposites but they are also very similar, especially with their backgrounds. Twilight and Korra are both headstrong, fiery when mad, they have the tendency to get grouchy and sarcastic at times, plus they both relate to the fact they both feel insecure about their important roles in life and care a great deal for their friends. While Twilight does tend to think before acting, when it comes to her friends, she follows her gut a little bit more than just her head. They may handle situations differently, but their goals are often the same. Twilight is the "rock" that keeps Korra in line while Korra brings out Twilight's inner fire, they are the example of sisterly opposites attract. Twilight corresponds with Korra's potential as an Avatar and as a person

Korra and Rainbow Dash: No explanation needed, they are like personality twins, but they can learn a lot from each other. Looking at each other is like looking in a mirror, they see their own faults and try to improve them but at the same time they see a kindred spirit, but also someone who needs to improve. When it comes to differences, I can't help but feel that both have something that makes then a bit different from each other but I can't put my finger on it. Let me know if any of you figure it out.

Korra and Rarity: Hard to believe? Actually, in a way they do have plenty of similarities. Manny of you would think Rarity would be a better friend match for Asami, but she is just as good a match with Korra as well. As tomboyish as Korra is she has been shown to have a feminine and even polite side. She has a soft side for romance and she does have a sense of style, those shirts she wears really are stylish and her arm band accessory is always a good choice. She is incredibly agile and, though fierce in battle, has a bit of a graceful vibe sometimes. She can also be polite when she really wants to be. Rarity may be elegant and classy but she is also strong-willed, sassy and she doesn't give up without a fight, even if she does it in an elegant manner she's no quitter. They are both very passionate, even if it is for different things. Rarity, who has never see a human before, becomes intrigued by Korra because of her unique style, though not exactly feminine Rarity sees a new kind of beauty in Korra and actually likes how exotic and different her style is. I can defiantly picture Rarity going crazy over Korra's eye color, those eyes really are beautiful and do look like two blue gem stones, especially in the right light. Rarity corresponds with Korra's inner femininity, passion and grace but also her originality.

Korra and Applejack: Just like Rainbow, these two are extremely alike, both are extremely dedicated and are never afraid to speak their minds, also they both tend to let their pride get the best of them, they also mirror each other in a way. Applejack corresponds with Korra's inner integrity.

Korra and Fluttershy: Korra acts all tough on the outside, and she is tough, but at the same time she has an insecure side to her which she tries to hide with her fake bravado. Fluttershy corresponds with Korra's inner shyness and insecurity, but at the same time with her inner strength and ability to rise to the occasion. They both have a kindness towards animals, no matter how big or small and they are both very kind with others.

Korra and Pinkie Pie: Korra is the kind of person who would like to have fun whenever she gets the chance, but she knows her avatar status might keep her from doing that sometimes, so when she does get the chance to unwind and have fun she doesn't wast a second. Pinkie Pie corresponds with Korra's fun-loving and playful spirit, and also her unpredictable-ness.

In conclusion, the ponies all in manny ways have traits that match or help balance with Korra's traits, so when you read her getting along really well with either one of these ponies, don't be so surprised. While in the story it shows they have some sort of magical connection with each other, one of which allows them to look into each other's most inner spirit and who what the other is truly feeling, I still wanted their relationships to feel natural and intimate not forced or unrealistic. I didn't want the need to change Korra's personality just so she could get along with the ponies, no. I was simply taping into the sides of Korra that manny people either ignore or forget sometimes, the sides that really shine through when the ponies are with her.

So that's pretty much all I'm going to share, I won't give anything away just that the next chapter is of the episode "When Extremes Meet" which I really hope you guys will like. I look forward to hearing from you, and if you like you can go to my profile page and see the links to my YouTube videos and some brief descriptions to three more stories of Korra and My Little Pony. There will be a sequel to this fanfic which is a rewrite of Book 2: Spirits. I won't give anything specific away but just to let fans know that in this rewrite, Makorra has a much happier ending! How, I won't tell. It doesn't get any more specific than that but I guarantee it will be EPIC and UNEXPECTED.

Have a nice day and God Bless you all! ;)


	9. When extremes meet

**When extremes meet**

(Korra, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Spike and the Ponies where all waiting by the docks at Air Temple island anxiously waiting for their friends. Pinkie Pie was jumping excitedly as usual and Rarity took the liberty of making an elegant violet/blue cape with fur lining)

Korra: I love that cape Rarity, new design?

Rarity: Just finished it last night. Best one yet

Pinkie: I think I see the boat!

(indeed it was the boat where Mako, Bolin and Asami where on, they all greeted their friends)

Ikki: You're finally here

Applejack: Glad ya'll finally made it

Pinkie: Yay!

Ikki: Welcome to Air Temple island. You're new home

Meelo: Yes, welcome to my domain

Bolin: Well aren't you a sweet little monk child.

(Pabu lands from Bolin's shoulder and runs towards Naga and Fluttershy who greet the little ferret with nuzzles)

Meelo: What's that fuzzy creature?

Jinora: That is a Fire Ferret.

Jinora and Twilight: An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forests of the central earth kingdom

Twilight: I've read all about them too

Ikki: (Gasp!) He's cuuuuuuuuttttttteeee!

(Jinora covers her ears from her sister's loud shriek. Pabu hisses at Ikki and tries to run away from here)

Fluttershy: Oh, Ikki please be careful he doesn't like loud noises so much.

(Meelo airbends himself on Naga pulling her ears)

Meelo: Yip yip, fly sky bison fly

(Twilight smiles and rolls her eyes at their antics)

Mako: Thanks for sending the Air Acolytes to help us with the move

Asami: Yes, they've been amazing. Such tireless workers

(Korra and the other ponies arc their eyebrows when they see two Air Acolytes carrying A LOT of bags)

Korra: Thought you were only bringing a few things

Mako: Truest me, it could have been worse

Spike: Worse? It looks like she brought her whole room

Rarity: And I thought I overpacked

Korra: No problem, everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome.

Rainbow: Right this way, folks.

(As they walk towards the buildings, Asami notices Meelo smiling at her)

Meelo: You're pretty, can I have some of you're hair?

(Mako laughs at this)

Mako: Looks like I have some competition

(Rarity and Applejack hear this and they both rolls their eyes in annoyance)

Ikki: And now for the grand tour.

(she points to the right and they all look at that direction)

Ikki: The flying bisons sleep in those caves down there

(she points to the buildings)

Ikki: And that's the temple Grandpa Aang build

(she points to the left)

Ikki: And that's the green house where we grow the vegetables we eat

(she smiles)

Bolin: I have a couple of questions. Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte cloths? Do we each get our own sky bison? And final question, how manny trees are on this island?

(While he was asking these questions the ponies look at him weird. Ikki thinks for a moment)

Ikki: Yes, yes, no, no ten thousand nine hundred and fifty two

(The ponies drop their jaws, minus Pinkie)

Pinkie: She's good.

Rainbow: Great, first there were two now we've got three!

Mako: So, where are we gonna be staying?

Meelo: You're a boy, boys have to stay on the boy side.

Jinora: I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory

Bolin: I'm a boy

Spike: Hey, wait a second, I'm a boy too, why do I stay here with the girls?

Meelo: You're a boy? I always though you were a girl baby dragon

Spike: WHAT?! What gave you the idea I was a girl?!

Meelo: You're always with girls and you let Ikki and Jinora put dresses on you

(Spike looks annoyed while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie burst out laughing)

Spike: They force me too okay!

Korra: Meelo, why don't you go with the boys too

Spike: Hello!

Korra: Okay, you can go too Spikey-wikey

Spike: Did you really have to call me that now?

(Meelo looks at Asami)

Meelo: We shall meet again soon beautiful woman

Spike: Stop right there pal, you're embarrassing yourself

(they follow the boys, Twilight rolls her eyes)

Twilight: Oh, the irony.

Korra: The girls and I will take you to you're room this way

(they all lead Asami to where she will be staying)

Rarity: You are going to love it darling, we have it arranged just for you.

Fluttershy: It may be a little small but we do hope you'll like it

Asami: I'm sure I will

(As they all walk down the hall)

Ikki: Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?

Ponies: GAH!

*insert explosions and thunder*

(Korra and the ponies become extremely shocked at what Ikki had just tolled Asami, Pinkie Pie who was hopping stopped and fell hard on the floor, Fluttershy's wings closed shut and also fell Rainbow Dash's mouth hung open wide, so did Applejack's, Twilight's and Korra's. Rarity passed out)

Asami: Oh, uh…no, I wasn't completely aware of that

(Twilight begins to sweat and chuckle nervously)

Twilight: Ha, ha, ha, kids! With their wild and crazy imaginations, ha, ha, Ikki sweetie of corse Korra likes Mako, as a friend. We all do, right girls?

Applejack: Uh, yeah yeah

Rainbow: Totally

Fluttershy: A good friend

Rainbow: Nothing more, really

Pinkie: What she said

Applejack: Yeah?

(Korra grabs Asami's arm)

Korra: Moving on. Somepony please wake up the unicorn?

(Pinkie takes out some a trombone and blows into it hard, the noise wakes up Rarity who jumps in shock)

Rarity: I'm awake! I'm awake!

(Korra leads Asami into her room as the ponies walk in as well. Korra grabs the left door while Twilight controls the right with her magic and they both simultaneously close the doors in front of Ikki)

Ikki: Hey!

Korra and ponies minus Pinkie: Run a long Ikki

Pinkie: Sorry Ikki

(Ikki become furious before snarling)

(inside)

Korra: (sigh) So…here's you're room

(the room is simple but the ponies made it look pretty, the walls are slightly pinkish white, the sheets have bright colors as does the wardrobe, and there is a nightstand with a lovely lamp and a vace of flowers)

Korra: We know it's a little rustic compared to what you're used too

Rarity: We've tried to make it as tasteful as we could but with such small space there was only so much we could do

Asami: I think it's really charming

(she walks to the window)

Asami: And the best part about it…nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you so much for you're hospitality.

Twilight: Of corse.

(a knock on the door)

Korra: Ikki I swear if you don't leave us alone I'm gonna-

(Tenzin opens the doors and Korra is shocked with embarrassment)

Rainbow: This is just isn't you're morning, is it?

Korra: Uhhh, Tenzin! Come right in

Tenzin: Good day ladies, Asami welcome to the island

(the heiress bows)

Asami: Thank you for having me

(Tenzin bows as well before turning to Korra)

Tenzin: Bei-Fong's replacement Saikhan is going to be inducted as the new chief of police latter. I think we should both be there

(Korra and the ponies share a small glance)

Korra: Okay. Asami, if you'd like the ponies can show you around the island some more. I won't be gone long

(she walks out with Tenzin.)

(An awkward silence)

Applejack: Soooooo

Asami: Is it true?

Pinkie: Is what true?

Asami: About Korra and Mako?

Ponies: Whaaaaaaaaat? Pst! No!

Fluttershy: Korra and Mako are just friends

Rarity: Yeah, really good friends, Ikki was just talking crazy, he, he, he

(Asami arcs an eyebrow)

Asami: Okay.

Twilight: Listen, we've got a whole day ahead of us, if you'd like you can unpack you're things and we can show you around some more

Asami: I would like that very much thank you.

(They all leave the room and they all sigh in relief once they are outside)

Rainbow: Ikki really did a number on Korra back there. What was she thinking?

Twilight: She's just a kid, she doesn't know any better

Pinkie: I should make her do a Pinkie Promise to never tell another person's secrets.

Applejack: What do we do about Asami now?

Twilight: I…really don't know. Let's just…go with it and see where those three end up from here on out.

(Twilight walks away with her ears lowered)

Rarity: Why must humans make relationships so complicated?

Applejack: Part of their charm I guess.

(A few hours latter, Fluttershy has some lemurs perform a show for Asami, Mako and Bolin. The cure little creatures win the audience over)

Bolin: Wow, nice

Asami: I can't believe you trained them to do that

Fluttershy: Oh it was nothing

(Asami and Bolin notice Mako, it looks like he's trying to get water out of his ears)

Asami: Um, are you okay?

Mako: I just don't get it. Korra said that the ponies can only be heard by someone who is willing to open their hearts to them. I've known them for a few months now, and still I can't understand them at all!

Bolin: Maybe you're not opening yourself enough to them

Mako: I have! I've tolled them secrets, I've accepted their friendship, I believe in their magic. What more am I suppose to do?

(Asami thinks for a moment)

Asami: You sure there ins't something you haven't tolled them. Something, you haven't tolled anyone

Mako: I don't think so

Asami: Well, maybe it's-

Spike: Korra's back!

(the ponies all rush to greet the avatar who jumps from the bisons's saddle)

(Pinkie jumps happily)

Pinkie: Korra, how was it? Did you meet the new chief? What was he like? Did he-

(Korra ignores her questions and walks away)

Pinkie: -say hello?

(she stops jumping and sits on the floor all sad. The other ponies look sad too)

(Latter that night, Korra is sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the city and Aang's statue. She cries silently and then she hears a voice)

Mako: Korra! You out here?

Twilight: She's this way

Bolin: KKKOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAA!

(Pabu comes out of the bushes and licks the tears from Korra's face. her other friends come out too, Fluttershy nuzzles her face)

Fluttershy: Korra, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry

Rarity: Oh, darling you're pretty eyes will get all puffy.

Bolin: Are you okay?

Korra; I'm fine

Mako: Come on, what's wrong? You can tell us

Applejack: You don't have to hide anything.

Rainbow: Especially since _we_ know when you're lying.

Korra: (sigh) How am I suppose to save the city when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst avatar ever! I just feel…

Twilight: Alone? Useless? Like you feel the whole world is against you because you're not Avatar Aang?

Rainbow: And you really try but you feel like you're best just isn't enough? And you're scared to let everybody down?

(Korra cries harder as she enwraps the alicorn into her arms)

Korra: You guys are the only one who truly understand me. No matter how bad an Avatar I am

Rarity: Hogwash!

Korra: Rarity?

Rarity: Sorry about the foul language darling but what you're saying is downright unacceptable.

Asami: She's right Korra, you're amazing

Mako: Yeah and remember, Aang hadn't mastered all the four elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid

Twilight: Exactly, and he wasn't alone.

Bolin: He had his friends to help him. Look, the arena might be shut down but we're still a team. The new Team Avatar!

Applejack: Ya see Korra? These people stick by you because they see what's in you're heart; and what you are is a strong

Rarity: Determined

Fluttershy: Loving

Pinkie: Funny

Rainbow: And totally awesome friend

Twilight: And friendship is the most powerful magic of all. It doesn't just exist in Equestria….it's everywhere.

(Korra looks at all of her friends)

Twilight: It's helped us overcome every obstacle we faced, no matter how impossible it might have seemed. It's the one magic that can truly unite us all. Republic city needs to remember that and who better for the job than you. With us.

Mako: What is she saying?

Asami(rolls her eyes): She's saying that friendship can unite us all, and that Korra needs to remind everybody of that.

Applejack: Remember what we said the first time we came here? That we would stick by you're side no matter what, and I'm nothing if not a pony of my word.

Mako: We've got you're back Korra, and we can save the city. Together

(They all huddle together and the ponies put their hooves in too)

Spike: I'm in

Rarity: Absolutely

Applejack: You know it

Rainbow: Let's do it

Pinkie: Yes indeedaly

Fluttershy: Yay

Twilight: Korra?

Korra: Yeah. Let's do it!

(Meelo flies down while passing gas right on their hands. The friends look disgusted)

Meelo: Yeah let's do it. What are we doing?

(Rarity faints and everybody laughs)

Twilight: _Republic City needs our help, this war can not last forever. I think we can do it but we need to work together. Oh, we have to make things right, yes we have to make them see. We can save Republic City as a family_

*music*

Rainbow: _No obstacle is too hard_

Bolin: _No mountain is too high_

Rarity: _Once we all unite our talents_

Asami: _This epic team will reach for the sky_

Everybody:_ Yes we have to make things right, yes we have to make them see, we can save Republic City as a family. _

Mako: _Amon has turned our world dark._

Asami: _All they see is hate and fear_

Korra: _Now I know we can came a difference. I'll no longer shed a tear_

Everybody: _Yes we have to make things right, yes we have to make them see, we can save Republic City…._

_As a family!_

Korra: Thanks you guys. Now let's get this show on the road

Everybody: Yeah!

(They all gather together and get ready to patrol the city for equalizes)

Bolin: Get ready Republic City, you're about to be patrolled by team Avatar.

(Asami comes out and joins them, wearing an equalist electric glove)

Mako: Asami, you always know how to accessories you're outfits

Asami: I figured one way to fight equalists is to use an equalist weapon

(she makes the glove give out some electrical currents for emphasis)

Mako: Wait a sec, where are the ponies? Aren't they comin'?

Korra: They'll be out in a minute, Rarity wanted to do some last minute adjustments to their "action" outfits

Rarity: Here we are!

(they all turn to see the ponies, all wearing similar full body jump suits, each with high collars and a slight "v" neck cut with a symbol that matches each of their cutie marks, and matching knee high boots. Twilight's was navy blue with a magenta six inch star on the front and on the flank of the suite, her boots are light blue. Applejack's was green with a red apple on her chest and flank, a bag with her laso, and her boots are black. Pinkie's was a dark pink with a ballon on the chest and flank and her boots are pale yellow. Fluttershy's was yellow-green with a pink butterfly on the chest and flank and light blue boots. Rarity's was violet/red with blue diamonds on the chest and flank and matching blue boots. Rainbow Dash's was black/blue with a yellow lighting bolt on the chest and flank and had light blue boots. Spike was wearing high collar zipped up black jacket and a navy blue scarf. They all stood proud and fierce)

Korra: Wow! You guys look amazing!

Bolin: Yeah!

Mako: Not bad

Twilight: Now let's go and show those equalists what happens when they mess with us.

Korra: Alright. Let's ride.

(they all get on Naga who then bucks them off of her)

Spike: Not cool Naga!

Korra: Alright scratch that, any other ideas

Asami: I think I have the answer

(The comes out with a sleek satomobile)

Asami: You think this'll do?

(Everybody smiles as they all get in the car)

Mako: I like the New Team Avatar style

(Spike jumps on his lap)

Spike: Shotgun!

Rainbow: Hit it, rich girl!

(The kids patrol the city, keeping their eyes peeled for anything unusual, the earth ponies and Spike are in the car while the winged ponies fly near the vehicle. They were listening to police reports on the radio)

Asami: My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess now I know why.

(Just then the radio scratched)

Calling all unites, level 4 alert! Jail break at headquarters, officers down, electrocuted, chi-blockers and equalists are still at large armed and dangerous! Last seen heading east

(The heroes all look at each other. They see the equalists on their motorcycles and the truck pass right in front of them)

Applejack: There they are!

Korra: Let's get em!

(Asami hits the gas pedal and the chase begins.)

Korra: Rainbow Dash, you Fluttershy and Twilight fly ahead and try to stop them.

Rainbow: On it!

(The winged ponies fly ahead but they are all blocked when they see a large truck in the way)

Asami: Korra, Bolin give me a ramp!

(they earthbound a ramp and the car flies over the truck)

Twilight: You know I could have just levitated you guys up!

Asami: Oh, yeah I forgot, magic

(The winged ponies fly ahead and Twilight zaps one equalist's motorcycle and he crashes a lamp post, he's still alive but his ride is toast)

Rainbow: Nice on, Twi

(Bolin uses his earthbending to knock another equalist down. The third one unleashes smoke from his motorcycle which keeps the others from seeing.)

Fluttershy: I can't see!

(Twilight lights up her horn with a powerful energy light and sees Asami about to reach a turn. Twilight sees this and uses her magic to levitate the car away and make the turn safely. They are still covered by the smoke but are guided by Twilight's light)

Asami: They didn't know we made the turn.

Twilight: I have an idea, wait for my signal.

(they wait)

Twilight: Get ready….now Asami!

(Asami drives the car out of the smoke knocking two equalists from their rides. They jump on the hoods of the car. Rainbow and Fluttershy aim to kick them but one dodges the attack and kicks at Rainbow Dash sending her to the back seat, Korra grabs her in her arms he ties up Flutterhy and she lands in Mako's arms. The second one jumps onto the back and jabs Bolin's arm, preventing him from earthbending. Asami electrocutes him and Rarity levitates the now unconscious equalist with her magic and throughs him out of the car)

Rarity: That was for Boly you ruffian!

(Twilight and Mako shoots fire and magic blasts at the equalist but he dodges them and ties up Mako's hands and Twilight's hooves, Korra pulls him back and Twilight levitates the equalist in mid air, she looks at him fiercely)

Twilight: You're not hurting anybody else tonight!

(She throughs the equalist out of the car, she flies ahead and zaps at the trucks's wheels, deflating them. Asami drives the car closer and Mako electrocutes the drivers inside the truck with his lightning stunning them. The truck comes to a screeching halt as Team Avatar get out of the car. The ponies all kick the back doors open, Rarity and Twilight levitate the escaped convicts and Applejack ties them up.)

(Moments latter, photographers are taking pictures of Team Avatar and the captured equalists and convicts. Rarity and Rainbow Dash enjoy the moment)

Rarity: Be sure to get my good side, darling

Rainbow Dash: Yeah that's right

(They then see Tarlokk's Task Force arrive)

Twilight: Well, look who finally decided to show up

(Korra smirks)

Tarlokk: Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing?

Korra: Oh, hey Tarlokk nice of you to show up finally. Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you.

Tarlokk: What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals

(The ponies and Korra all share a glance before looking smugly at Tarlokk)

Korra: Hm, that's funny. I didn't see you're little Task Force or the cops the whole time. If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would have gotten away

(The ponies all hoof pump each other, Korra and Twilight hoof pump with smug smiles)

Tarlokk: This is you're last warning! Stay out of my way!

(The ponies all glare and growl at him making Tarlokk back away a few feet)

Tarlokk: And keep you're pesky ponies under control!

(With that he leaves. Pinkie Pie blows a raspberry at the Councilmen.)

Pinkie: Big nasty jerk-face!

(Korra and the others all smile proudly. And then out of nowhere…Korra starts to giggle)

Mako: Um, Korra?

Bolin: You okay?

(the avatar then bursts out laughing)

Korra: AH HA, HA, HA, did you see the look on his face! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

(The others arc their eyebrows)

Pinkie: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,

(Asami then starts to chuckle)

Asami: It was kind of funny, ha, ha, ha, ha

Bolin: ha, ha, ha, ha

Mako: AH! HA, ha, ha, ha, ha!

(The ponies and Spike then join in the laughing fun. Korra slowly stop, her stomach was literally hurting from the laughing)

Korra: Oh, ho. Ha, ha. Aw, man. I'm sorry I have no idea where that came from

Asami: Are you kidding, I haven't laugh like that in a long time!

Mako: Me neither!

Bolin: After all of this crazy war and stuff going on, laughing together really seems to...make it all better somehow

Korra: Yeah. Yeah, I guess it does

(Then Korra's chest starts to glow again and a blue gem shaped like a ballon with a gold ring appears around her neck)

Asami: Wow! What just happened?

(Korra smiles at Pinkie)

Korra: Laughter.

(She removes the neckless and puts it on Pinkie Pie, it glows before dissolving into her skin)

Pinkie: Yay! Best patrol nigh, ever!

Mako: Hey, that makes five in tow.

(he points to Rainbow Dash)

Mako: Loyalty

(He gestures to Applejack)

Mako: Honesty

(Then Fluttershy)

Mako: Kindness

(To Rarity)

Mako: Generosity

(and last Pinkie Pie)

Mako: and Laughter

Bolin: Only one left now is the Element of Magic, right?

Spike: That's right, Twilight's element

Korra: Great! One question…how am I suppose to get that one? In case you all haven't noticed, I'm not magic.

Asami: Maybe it doesn't literally mean magic, it could be a metaphor for something else in this case

Twilight: Like what?

Asami: I don't know. What else could be an example of magic.

(they all look at each other)

Korra: I guess we'll just have to wait and find out

Rainbow: Okay, so we stopped the bad guys, now what do we do?

(they all look at each other again and smile.)

(they get back in the car, Pinkie turns on the radio and continues to change the station until they found one with upbeat music. They others nod their heads to the rhythm, Twilight conjured up some nighttime sunglasses for all. Asami starts the car and they all cruise the streets)

Korra:_ Rollin' past graffiti walls_

Twilight: _Billboards lighting up the block_

Korra and Twilight: _Everyone of us on a mission_

Fluttershy: _Oh yeah_

Mako: _Got a whole crew by my side_

Bolin: _Cars beep, beep when they pass us by_

Mako and Bolin: _We ready to get down to business_

Fluttershy and Pinkie and Rarity: _mm, mm_

Korra: _It's packed from wall to wall and everybody is calling_

Everybody: _Here we come_

Korra: _It's almost time_

Everybody: _Feel the rush_

Asami: _Now hit the lights_

Korra: _We gonna get it all started_

Everybody: _Because the night is young, the stars come out for more, today was crazy but tonight the city is ours. Live it up until morning comes, today was crazy but tonight…_

_The City is ours_

_The City is ours!_

_The City is ours_

_The City is ours!_

Korra: _The city is ours_

(the new Team Avatar and their magical friends cruise and enjoy the rest of the night)

(The next morning, Korra is once again at the edge of the cliff, only this time she's not smiling but thinking. The ponies walk to her)

Spike: Korra? What are you doing her?

Korra: Hey, guys. Just thinking

Rainbow: Last night was pretty epic, hu?

Korra: Yeah it was. We were all great out there.

Pinkie: And now we have five of our Elements of Harmony

Korra: I know. As happy as I am that we're all a team and we really look like he have a chance against Amon…(sigh)

Applejack: Some of that "avatar" doubts still lingering on ya?

Korra: Maybe a little

(music)

_I've read all the books, I've learned all the steps but everywhere I turn. I still feel that's like a billion things…that I still need to learn. _

_I've got all the strength, I've got all the skill that makes me the Avatar I guess. I know all the stuff but is it enough to make me a success? How can I keep on trying and still stay strong when so manny times I wonder if I belong. _

(Korra continues to sing as she walks around the island. Mako hears Korra singing from his room and walks outside. He continues to follow her as she sings around the island with the ponies following her)

_They look at me, what do they see? I'm an idol or just pretending to be? But this the day, to make them all say, that I did it perfectly. Oh, I gotta keep on trying and just stay strong. This is my time to show them that I belong_

_It's really not all about the name or how high I score, because I now see that what's inside should mean a whole lot more!_

_So I won't give up, I'll face any task, I'm gonna try my very best. To do the right moves and finally prove I'm as wise as the rest. So I'm gonna keep on trying and still stay strong. This is my time to show them that I belong!_

_I'll make some mistakes_

_I might get things wrong_

_But I gotta just stay strong_

_I'm gonna finally show them…I belong! _

(Mako slowly returns to his room smiling.)

(the following night, the team stops at a bakery chatting)

Bolin: Hey, why isn't Spike here tonight?

Korra: He had a…previous arrangement

(At AIr Temple Island, Spike is not amused)

Ikki: Awww, look at you Spike! You look so cute in that dress

Jinora: Don't forget the tiara

Spike: I hate my life

(Mako laughs)

Mako: Oh, man that poor little dragon

Korra: Yeah, but deep down he likes that it makes the girl's happy

Mako: I guess….you know, I heard you singing earlier today

(Korra coughs and blushed)

Korra: What?! Oh, oh you-you heard me? Sorry, I didn't even know anyone was actually listening

Mako: That's okay. You have a great voice

(Korra smiles shyly)

Korra: Really?

(Rarity nudges at Applejack and points her hoof at the two teens talking. The ponies smile. Asami overhears and she's not very happy)

Mako: Well, yeah. You sang great at Tarlokk's gala too and last night. How long have you been singing?

Korra: Actually, I've never really sang at all in my entire life until I met the ponies. It's weird, sometimes I just feel something inside and when I open my mouth the words just come out it's…kind of magical

Mako: Yeah. It really is

(They stay there looking at each other, the ponies all swoon silently at the scene)

(The radio scratches)

All available units please respond to the 56 hundred block of dragon flats burol! Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous, proceed with caution.

Rainbow: Allllllright! Finally some action!

(Asami takes the driver set while Bolin takes the seat next to her)

Bolin: I call front!

(Pinkie Pie jumps onto his lap)

Pinkie: Me too! Ya, front seat buddies!

(Applejack and Rarity jump on the back seat)

(Mako takes Korra's hand as he helps her into the car)

Mako: After you

Korra: What a gentlemen. Thanks

Rarity: My, how chivalrous of you

Applejack: First time for everything

(Mako then jumps in and smiles at Korra. Asami sees this on her review mirror and looks at them with jealousy. She then sees Twilight Sparkle in the mirror, looking at her with stern eyes. Asami realizes she needs to focus so she stars the car)

(They arrive in a neighborhood completely cut off from electricity.)

Twilight: Why is everything so dark?

Pinkie: Maybe everybody forgot to pay their electric bills?

Twilight: Everybody?

Pinkie: It could happen

(They see a large crowed of people being cornered by the police shouting at the the police. The people keep shouting angrily)

Asami: Wait, these people aren't armed or dangerous

Korra: Sure doesn't look that way

Fluttershy: Then why would the police say that they are?

(They see a cop standing on top of a police truck with a megaphone)

Cop: All non-benders, return to you're homes immediately

bystander: Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on!

(the non-benders continue to shout and complain)

Applejack: Why would they cut these poor folks their power?

Rarity: I'm seriously beginning to question this city's choice in law informant.

Cop: Disperse, or you will all be arrested

Woman: You benders can't treat us this way!

Girl: Mommy look, it's the Avatar and her ponies.

(they all turn to see Korra and her friends)

Woman: Please help us. You're our avatar too.

(Korra looks at all of the poor people pleading for her help. She then sees the little girl making her way through the people and pass the cops. She runs to Korra and hugs her legs)

Girls: Can't you ask you're ponies to help us with their magic?

(Korra looks at the girl with pleading eyes, she gently strokes her head)

Korra: I'll do what I can. I promise. Go back to you're mother

Girls: Okay.

(the girl returns to her mother. the ponies all share Korra's determined face. She pushes two cops out of her way)

Korra: Everyone please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this.

(They see Tarlokk and walk towards him. Rainbow Dash pulls on his jacket with her teeth and drags him to Korra so he can face her)

Tarlokk: Still can't control these pesky ponies, avatar?

Korra: Tarlokk, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone!

(Rainbow snarls at him)

Tarlokk: Avatar Korra, you and you're playmates have no business here.

Korra: We're going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals.

Pinkie: Yeah! So do as she says….or else!

Tarlokk: This is an equalist rally, there is nothing innocent about it!

Asami: Their not equalists, their just normal people who want their rights back

Tarlokk: They are the enemy.

(he yells at the police)

Tarlokk: Round ups!

(The police start arresting the people and lifting them up on rocks with their earthbending. Korra uses her earthbending to lower the people. Twilight uses her magic to free them. Tarlokk becomes furious, then he sees Asami and wraps her wrist with his waterbending and drags her to the cops.)

Asami: Hey! Let me go!

Tarlokk: You're under arrest

Mako: What? You can't do that

Tarlokk: Actually I can. She's a non-bender out pass curfew and her father is a know equalist conspirator

Mako: Let her go

Tarlokk: Arrest him and his brother

(the cops obey and tie both brothers up with their extension cords. Rainbow and Applejack run to the two cops holding Asami and kick them both right in their jaws with all of their might. The two cops land on the ground. Flutterhsy and Pinkie Pie do the same with the cops that tied up Mako and Bolin)

Tarlokk: That's it! Take down those monsters right now!

(the cops then attempt to capture the ponies but they quickly jump away from them)

Twilight: Alright, I've had just about enough of this!

Korra: Twilight, wait!

(The alicorn starts zapping police officers and tying them up with their own metal cables. She even launches an extremely powerful blast at Tarlokk who then is knocked right into the police cop van. The Councilmen is alright, but he is furious.)

(Twilight lowers down breathing heavily, sweat streaming down her whole body. Korra holds her down)

Korra: Calm down honey. Calm down.

Tarlokk: Here to help us, are they? To think I believed that. Those creatures are not friends, they are a menace! They are just as dangerous as Amon!

(they gasp!)

Korra: No their not! She was only trying to defend these people, they all were!

Tarlokk: If you can't control them then what help are they to us?

(Some cops manage to release themselves)

Tarlokk: Take those children and take down those monsters!

(the cops obey him, the brothers and Asami are tied up again, and one by one they captured the ponies, each one yelling and galloping to break free of their grips)

Korra: Tarlokk!

(She earthbends two rocks upwards)

Tarlokk: Unless you want to join you're friends in prison I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple

Mako: Korra, listen to him. It's not worth it.

Twilight: He's right. Don't do it

(Korra slowly, though reluctantly, lowers the rocks and watches as her friends are being taken into the van, including the ponies)

Bolin: We'll be alright

Korra: Don't worry, I'll call Tenzin he can get you out!

Twilight: Tell Spike not to worry!

(Fluttershy is the last to get inside)

Cop: Get in there you little beast!

(The cop kicks the poor little pegasus who yelps in pain)

Korra: Please! Don't hurt them!

(She runs to the cop and grabs his arm)

Korra: Please, don't to anything to them, I'm begging you!

(The cop breaks free of her strong grip)

Cop: It's not up to us

(Korra has tears beginning to form in her eyes, she looks at the ponies and then at Mako with a heavy heart. The doors close. She then looks angrily at Tarlokk)

Tarlokk: So sad to see you're little Team Avatar broken up. You had a good run.

Korra: This isn't over Tarlokk!

Tarlokk: Oh I believe it is. And about those little ponies-

Korra: If you so much as touch one hair or feather on those ponies you will regret it! I mean it!

Tarlokk: Why do you defend them? You saw the damage they caused. Then again, they did have you as an owner. Maybe that's where they got their destructive behavior

Korra: Don't you DARE hurt them! You won't take them away from me!

Tarlokk: I believe I already did. Take them away

(the cars drive away, the ponies watch from the windows of the back of the truck)

Ponies: Korra!

(Korra's heart breaks into two. Once they are all gone she kneels to the ground and cries)

(At police headquarters. Tenzin sees Korra struggling to get at least one officer to speak to her)

Tenzin: I came as fast as I could. Are you're friends alright?

Korra: I don't know these knuckle heads won't tell me anything!

Tenzin: I'll take care of this

(he sees Chief Saikhan)

Tenzin: Saikhan, a word if you please

Saikhan: Councilmen Tenzin, I'm pretty swamped at the moment can't it wait?

Tenzin: No it can not. Three of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight as where her ponies. I'd like you to release them immediately.

Saikhan: Their not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business, plus those ponies attacked numerous police officers and a member of the Council.

Korra: They were only trying to help because you're so called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were equalists. They should be released too!

Saikhan: All equalist suspects are being detained indefinitely. They'll be freed if and when the Task Force deems they are no longer a threat.

Tenzin: Those people are entitled to doe process under the law.

Saikhan: You'll have to take that up with Councilmen Tarlokk

Tenzin: Oh I planed to. At the Council meeting, first thing in the morning.

Korra: What about the ponies? What has Talrokk planed to do with them?

Saikhan: That information is unavailable to me at the moment

(Korra grabs him by the collar)

Korra: Listen here bub! If anything has happened to my ponies, you're going to be eating you're next meal through a straw!

Tenzin: Korra! I know you're worried about the girls, but try to calm yourself down. I'm sure they will be alright.

Korra; But-

(Tenizn looks at her sternly and she gives in)

Korra: (sigh) Fine.

(she grabs Saikhan by the chin this time)

Korra: But you're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!

(He takes her shouldr)

Tenzin: Calm down Korra.

(they they hear two familiar voices)

Let me go!

Unhand me this instant!

Korra: Is that-

(They see two cops struggling to maintain Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Korra smile excitedly)

Korra: Rainbow Dash! Rarity!

Rainbow and Rarity: Korra!

Cops: Take them down!

(the cops take two vaccines and inject them into both ponies)

Korra: NO!

(Korra runs toward the ponies who are already starting to lose consciousness)

Rarity: k…korra?

Rainbow: H…help….

Korra: NO!

(the sleeping ponies are dragged away by the cops as Korra struggles to get to them but continues to be stopped by police officers, then more and more come to try and hold down the avatar and the ponies are taken away. Korra's tears are shown when she can no longer see her pony friends)

Korra: NO! NO! LET ME GO! RARITY! RAINBOW! NO!, (sob) no, no (crying)

(Korra kneels down, the cops disperse as Tenzin wraps the whipping avatar in his arms)

(At Air Temple Island, Korra lays on her bed. The poor avatar continues to cry into her pillow. Spike strokes her head to try and ease the pain)

Spike: There, there Korra. The ponies are strong, they'll be okay.

Korra: You weren't there, you didn't see what they did to them!

Spike: I know I know, I'm just as mad as you are.

(Spike then gets a determined look and jumps out of the bed)

Spike: Come on, get up!

Korra: What?

Spike: Are we really going to wait till tomorrow morning for Tenzin to talk to Tarlokk?

Korra: (sniff) I don't want to

Spike: Well then let's go and talk with him ourselves!

Korra: But what if he takes you too?

Spike: Okay, fine you talk to him. I'll go for moral support and incase you need backup

(Korra dries her eyes and opens up her window, looking at the city.)

Korra: You're right Spike. Let's move

Spike: That's my girl

Korra: Wake up Naga. Let's go

(They arrive at City Hall)

Korra: Wait for me here guys

(Naga nuzzles Korra and she hugs her polar bear dog)

Korra: Don't worry I'll be alright.

Spike: Be careful

(Korra gives Spike a kiss on the cheek, making him blush)

Korra: I will.

(They both watch their friend head into the building.)

(inside with Tarlokk)

*I'll just skip a bit of the conversation, this chapter is long enough as it is. Just to let you know, not much before this changes*

Korra: You and I are nothing alike!

Tarlokk: Look, I'll make you a deal. You fall in line and do what I say, and I'll let you're friends go.

Korra: Is that why you arrested them? To get to me?

Tarlokk: I need you're answer

Korra:…what about the ponies? What do you plan on doing with them?

Tarlokk: Well, at first I did plan on sending them to a science facility lab in order to learn more about their so called "magic"

Korra: You-you were going to send my ponies to a lab to be dissected?!

Tarlokk: If you give me you're word to do as you're tolled, and to keep you're creatures in line, I'll reconsider that option. But I need you're answer.

Korra:…no.

Tarlokk: I'm sorry, I thought you cared about you're ponies

Korra: More than you know. But I also know that this is not what they would want me to do. You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on me. And I will set my friends free. All of them. If it's the last thing I do.

Tarlokk: You will regret that decision

(Outside)

Spike: You know what? Maybe I should go and see if she's doing okay.

(He jumps from Naga's head and she pulls Spike's tail)

Spike: Come on girl, I'm just going to sneak a peak and that's all

(they hear a loud noise coming from inside the building)

Spike: Or maybe I'll just stay here with you

(they hear another noise)

Spike: That doesn't sound good. Korra might be in trouble! Wait here Naga!

(the dragon runs into the building. He sees the walls crumble and hides behind a chair. He sees Tarlokk hanging from the balcony and from the hole in the wall, he sees Korra)

Korra: Still think I'm a half backed avatar?

(Spike watches as Korra destroys half of the building and lands on the ground, the ground crumbling beneath her.)

Korra: What are you gonna now? You're all out of water pal!

(Spike sees Korra about to strike him with fire)

Spike: Korra, no!

(Then she stops. Tarlokk has his arms up and all of the sudden, Korra's arms move under his command. Korra struggles in his grip. The dragon gasps)

Tarlokk: You're in my way, avatar and you need to be removed

Spike: Let her go!

(Spike charges at the Councilmen, but is stopped in mid air)

Korra: Spike?

Spike: What's going on? Why can't I move?

(Korra continues to struggle)

Korra: You're-you're a…bloodbender?

Spike: A blood-what-now?

Tarlokk: Very observant

Korra: Its…not a full moon, how…how are you doing this?

Tarlokk: There are a lot of things you don't know about me

(he bloodbends both Korra and Spike to a pillar and they both land on the ground)

Spike: I'm sorry, Korra

Korra: It's alright Spike

(As Tarlokk approaches them, Korra's vision becomes blurry and she once again has the visions. Aang, Toph Bei-Fong, Councilmen Sokka, a mysterious man. Then Korra's vision returns to the present and see Tarlokk. He has tied up both her and Spike and placed them on the back of his satomobile)

Korra: Where are you taking me?

Tarlokk: Somewhere no one will find you, but don't worry I'll at least give you the privilege of having this worthless little pest to accompany you. Out of all of you're vermin he appears to be the least of a threat.

(Spike growls at him in furry)

Tarlokk: Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it again.

(Korra shoots a blast of fire from her mouth as she screams in furry. Tarlokk closes the doors and starts to drive)

Korra: You can't do this! Let me out! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Twilight: KORRA!

(Twilight Sparkle wakes up along with the other ponies, the sleeping affect from the vaccines had worn off faster than originally intended by the cops.)

Twilight: Korra's in trouble!

Rarity: I felt it too! Did you see those visions?

Pinkie: I did

Applejack: Me too

Fluttershy: We have to get out of here

Twilight: Stand back girls.

(Twilight's horn glows bright and)

*BLAST!*

(The walls of the prison they are in crumble and they all run the heck out of there.)

(They run and they fly all over the city, they search everywhere, both high and low. The winged ponies each cary a land pony as they search the city crying out for Korra's name, but they do not find her)

(they all gather near the park)

Rainbow: We can't find her

Rarity: Twilight, did you happen to see where she was?

Twilight: No, all I saw where those visions of Avatar Aang and Toph Bei-Fong. I heard a scream and then…nothing. I can't seem to feel her presence anywhere.

Appeljack: Me neither

Pinkie: Korra! Where are you!?

(For the rest of the night, the ponies found no trace of Korra.)

**I hope the action chase scene was okay, to be honest as short of a fight as it was it was a bit hard to try and have both the Ponies and Team Avatar do the same mount of work, I thinck it came out alright but not my best action seen up until now. But don't worry, their are still more action scenes to come and the ponies next time are going to be EPIC! **


	10. Out of the past

**Out of the past**

(Tarlokk has captured Korra and Spike and takes them to a hideout located within the mountains near Republic City. Inside, he uses his bloodbending to levitate Korra and Spike down the stairs in places them in a metal box)

Korra: What are you doing?

(both she and Spike feel Tarlokk release them from his power and he shuts the metal box, locking the two inside)

Korra: Tarlokk!

(She keeps hitting the door with her fists)

Spike: Let us out!

Korra: You can't keep us in here forever!

(But he does not answers, he leaves the room, gets in his car and drives away)

(In Republic City, a ferry arrives and the ponies jumps out. They are all extremely tired from searching for Korra all night and decided to return to Tenzin and tell him Korra was in danger)

Rainbow: I never thought I'd ever say this, but my wings are killing me!

Twilight: Mine too.

(They walk inside and reach Korra's room searching for Spike)

Twilight: Spike?

*knock, knock*

Twilight: Spike, we're back….Spike?

(They open the door and don't find him, or Naga)

Fluttershy: Naga's not here either

Applejack: Maybe their with Tenzin

(They walk to his and Pema's room. Just when Twilight is about to knock on the door, they hear the airbender from inside)

Tenzin: What?! I'm on my way!

(Tenzin opens the door and sees the ponies)

Tenzin: Girls! Oh, thank goodness you're all alright.

Pema: Girls? Oh dear you all look exhausted

Twilight: Hey Pema. Tenzin, what's going on?

Tenzin: I have to get to city hall. Korra's been captured

Rainbow: I knew something had happened!

Tenzin: What do you mean?

Twilight: Last night we had these strange visions and then we heard Korra scream. We don't know what happened but we broke out of prison and looked all over the city for Korra but couldn't find her.

Tenzin: Can you sense her presence anywhere? Didn't you say you placed an Empathy location spell on Korra and yourselves in case of these kind of emergencies?

(Twilight lowers her ears)

Twilight: Yes, but last night the cops injected us with a sleeping formula that was suppose to keep us down for at least twelve hours. The shock from Korra's scream woke us up and gave me enough energy to blast us out of our prison. But ever since my horn hasn't had the same amount of power.

Rarity: Alas, a side affect from the formula has left our horns on the fritz.

(Rarity tries to make her horn glow but it is faint)

Rarity: I'm afraid the affects of the spell are far too weak for us to locate Korra at this point.

Twilight: It'll wear off but, I'm just not entirely sure when.

Tenzin: Come with me, we'll go cheek out the crime scene and maybe find some clues to what happened to Korra.

(They all nod but Pema stops them)

Pema: No, you girls should rest and eat something, you can't go looking for Korra in this state

Fluttershy: But we-

Pema: No buts, I'll make you all some breakfast. Now come along

(the ponies all groan)

Ponies: Fine.

(Back at the hideout, Korra keeps hitting and kicking the door but it's no use)

Korra: Somebody! Help! Please!

Spike: This thing is sealed tight. Wait! Didn't Twilight placed an empathy spell on you guys?

Korra: Yeah, but for some reason it feels very weak. Like something is blocking it.

Spike: So we're stuck here?! But, but we can't! What if nobody finds us? What if we stay stuck in here forever?! WHAT IF-

Korra: SPIKE! You're not helping!

(the little dragon lowers his ears and Korra sighs as she sits on the floor of the box)

Korra: I'm sorry.

(Spike sits next to her)

Spike: It's okay, I really wasn't helping

(Korra takes the dragon in her arms and the two share a warm hug, despite their situation, they were together and at least that was a bright side. Then Korra remember's Tenzin's advice from before)

_Tenzin: I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something_

(Korra gets a determined look on her face and places Spike next to her)

Korra: Spike, I need you to stay perfectly still and quiet

Spike: Why?

Korra: I'm going to meditate. I have a feeling Aang might be able to help us

Spike: Well in that case, meditate away!

(Korra smiles and she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and meditates)

*you all know the visions she has, at least those who already saw this episode, and just to let you know I only skip or give a brief description of things from the show that do not change at all in this story, this part is one of them.*

(Spike stays next to Korra for a while as she stays perfectly still like she's in a trance. The dragon doesn't know what else to do so he lays his head on her lap and closes his eyes to try and relax. After a while Korra opens her eyes)

Korra: Wow

(Spike looks up at her)

Spike: Did you see him? What did he say?

Korra: He didn't really talk to me, it was more of a memory

(Korra looks up)

Korra: I finally connected with you Aang. But what are you trying to tell me?

Spike: A way out of this box would be nice

(Korra breaths once again before closing her eyes. Spike laid his head back on her lap)

Spike: This is going to take a while, isn't it?

(In Tenzin's office, the ponies are with him. Pinkie Pie is bitting her hooves while Applejack tries to calm her down, Twilight and Rainbow Dash keep passing back and forth, they've already bumped into each other…twice. Rarity is passed out on the floor with a hoof over her head and Fluttershy fans her with a handkerchief)

Twilight: I can't believe Korra was captured by equalists!

Rainbow: I know! No way this could have happened! It's got to be some kind of a hoax, no way Korra would let herself get captured that easily! Well, okay that one time at Aang Memorial Island, but still!

Twilight: Something just doesn't feel right, if only I had been at the crime scene with Tenzin I could have found some kind of clue

Applejack: We couldn't risk Tarlokk seeing us and locking us up again

(Rarity wakes up)

Rarity: She does have a point

(she passes out again, Flutetrshy narrows her eyes)

Fluttershy: Really?

Tenzin: Girls please, I know you're all worried about Korra

Twilight: Not to mention we can't find Spike anywhere

Tenzin: Yes, yes I know but I'm-not you-let me take this call will you?

(the ponies all remain quiet until they hear someone coming in. they all gleam when they see it's Lin, Mako, Asami and Bolin)

Tenzin: I have to go, call me back the minute you hear anything.

(he hangs up the phone)

Twilight: Lin!

Rainbow: Asami!

Pinkie: Bolin!

Applejack: You're all here!

Fluttershy: Thank goodness!

Rarity: You're out of jail?

(the ponies hug the teens)

Lin: Yes, thanks to me

Rarity: Well I for one have never been so happy to see you. Nice coat by the way

Lin: Thank you…I think

Asami: How did you girls get out?

Pinkie: Twilight blasted the wall with her magic

Bolin: Hey, where's Spike?

Rainbow: We…don't know. We think he might have been with Korra

Asami: oh, no

Tenzin: Lin, who-what are you-what are you-you should be in the hospital-and you three, you should be in prison

Pinkie: That's a weird way to say "I'm happy to see you"

Lin: I figured you could use our help finding Korra

Rainbow: Good cause we could really use some. Twilight's magic is far to weak for us to locate her and Rarity keeps passing out every time somebody say "Korra's missing"

(Rarity passes out)

Lin: Yikes

Mako: Do you have any leads?

Tenzin: I've been on the phone all morning but, nothing yet

Mako: Can't Twilight Sparkle locate her with her spell or something?

Tenzin: She said her magic is far too weak to locate her, a side affect from the sleeping drug Tarlokk had injected into them.

Mako: We need Naga! She can track Korra

Tenzin: I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing as well

Applejack: We've searched nearly every inch of this gigantic city and found nothin'. Not even Naga.

Twilight: You'd think a giant polar bear dog would be hard to miss.

Rarity: Then again, my vision was a tad blurry from that vaccine

Applejack: Yeah, mine too. We could have spotted her and not even noticed.

Fluttershy: I'm surprised we didn't plummet into the ground while we were flying all night. Considering how manny build-boards and buildings we crashed into.

Bolin: You guys were that woozy?

Rainbow: Not exactly woozy, just kind of nearsighted. But even that didn't stop us from at least trying to find her

Asami: You girls got a lot of guts

Bolin: Then where do we start looking for Korra?

Lin: My guess is the equalists are hiding underground, in the mass of tunnels beneath the city.

Asami: Underground. Just like my father's secret factory. Figures.

Rainbow: Still peeved, hu?

Bolin: Yeah, yeah that makes sense, when those chi-blockers had me in their truck it sounded like we drove into a tunnel.

Mako: I know where to start looking, come on

Twilight: Right behind you

(she screeches to a halt)

Twilight: Wow, never thought I'd ever say that.

(They all fly on board Oogie and land in a very familiar location)

Twilight: This is where we saw the truck take Bolin and the Triple Threats

Mako: The truck with Bolin took off down this alley

(they all follow him)

Rarity: I wonder if he will ever be able to understand us

(they continue until they reach a fork in the path)

Asami: Which way?

Bolin: This way kinda, smells familiar

(Pinkie Pie places her nose on the ground and starts smelling, like a bloodhound, for any signs of Korra)

Pinkie: I don't smell watermelon or salt water anywhere

Asami: Watermelon?

Rarity: That's Korra's signature shampoo. What? It's what makes her hair so silky looking. If she had it loose more often it'd show more but she insists on keeping it tied up. Not that it doesn't look good that way either.

(Lin stomps her foot down and feels the ground with her metalbending)

Lin: There's a tunnel nearby

Mako: There!

(They all follow Lin to a tunnel closed with bars (I'm not sure how to best describe it, if you saw the episode then you know what I mean))

Lin: Motorcycle tracks

Mako: Korra has to be in there…somewhere

(Lin uses her metalbending to lift the bars and they walk in. Mako light up the way with his firebending.)

Fluttershy: This place is so spooky.

Rarity: Not to mention smelly. Ew! I think I stepped in mud!

(Applejack pulls on Mako's long jacket and points to a path)

Mako: Let's try this way

Asami: And what if Korra's not down there

Mako: Then we pick another tunnel until we find her! Come on ponies

(Asami looks at him upset and angry)

Fluttershy: Wow, he's really worried about her

Rarity: Well, who can blame him? Normally I would never stuck to violence. BUT I WILL RIP APPART WHOEVER HAS LAYED SO FAR AS A FINGER ON KORRA OR SPIKE!

(Everyone looks at her concerned)

Mako: Down girl. Save that energy for the equalits

Rarity: Quite right

Rainbow: When I get my hooves on them their gonna wish they had never been born!

(Pinkie Pie hops by singing)

Pinkie: _Equalist wrap up, equalist wrap up!_

(As they walk down the tunnels, Twilight is flying beside Mako, both with matching determined look in their eyes)

Mako: We'll find her Twilight. I'm sure of it

(Twilight nods in response)

(Asami and Bolin are a bit behind, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, who are a few feet in front of them overhears their conversation)

Asami: Hey, is Mako alright? He seems really worried about Korra

Bolin: Yeah, we all are, especially the ponies

Asami: I know but, he's you're brother. You think he likes Korra as more than just a friend?

(Applejack and Pinkie Pie both look at each other nervously)

Bolin: W-what? No that's just gossip. Crazy talk is coming out of you're mouth right now, right Applejack, Pinkie Pie?

(The two ponies stop in their tacks)

Applejack: Why are you bringing' us into this?

Asami: What do you know Bolin? Come on, spill it!

Bolin: Nothing

Applejack: Yeah, can we just focus on finding Korra right now?

(the ponies try to leave but are stopped when Bolin starts talking again)

Bolin: Well, there was this one time furring the tournament when Mako and Korra kissed-

Applejack and Pinkie: BOLIN!

Asami: They…kissed?

Applejack: No, no….yeah.

Pinkie: They did. Sorry.

(Asami looks hurt)

Bolin: Believe me I was upset too but I'm over it. I don't think it meant anything

Asami: I doubt that

(she walks away, both ponies kick Bolin in the chin)

Bolin: OW! Hey!

Pinkie: Bolin, you need to make a Pinkie Promise to never tell anybody else secrets again!

Bolin: A pinkie-what-now?

Pinkie: Follow me, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye

Bolin: (sigh) Alright. I promise to never tell another secret. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

Pinkie: Good

(they all continue down the tunnel until they heard the sound of motors)

Lin: Hide

(they follow her orders and watch as two equalist ridding their motorcycles into a wall, which then lifts up and closes once they have entered.)

Fluttershy: A secret passage

Pinkie: Very sneaky

(Lin traces her hand on the wall and then uses her metalbending to open the wall from the inside)

Rainbow: I am loving this metalbending stuff

(they all run inside before the wall closes again. They all reach the underground facility, they see two tunnels with cable carts with equalists. One female equalist comes out of one cart)

Equalist: Everything went delivered to the prison sir

Tenzin: That must be where their keeping Korra

Twilight: And Spike

Lin: We need to get down that tunnel

(Once the equalists are gone they all jump into the tram cart and travel down the tunnel)

Pinkie: Weeeeeeee!

(On the other side of the tunnel, two equalists see the tram cart but see it empty. From behind, Lin ties up the equalists with her extension cables)

(Rarity and Fluttershy kick the two equalists right in their faces)

Rarity: That was for Korra and Spike!

(Lin turns to Bolin and Asami)

Lin: You two, keep an eye on them

(Lin stomps her foot again and senses the walls)

Lin: My officers are inside.

Mako and Twilight: What about Korra?

Lin: I don't see her yet

Applejack: Well then lets go and look for her! Come on, ya'll!

(the ponies all run ahead as Mako, Lin and Tenzin follow)

Mako: Girls, wait up!

(They are stopped by two equalists. Tenzin gets in position but is stopped by Rainbow Dash)

Rainbow: We've got this

(Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly towards the equalizes, they launch their lassos but the ponies grab them with their mouths and fly around them tying them up. Twilight and Applejack take the opportunity to kick them in their guts and they hit the wall)

(While Lin goes to find her officers Mako runs to one equalist and removes his mask, grabbing him by the collar)

Mako: Avatar Korra, where are you keeping her?!

Twilight: Rarity, you Pinkie Pie and Applejack help Lin find Korra and Spike

(they nod and follow the former chief)

(While Line searches for her officers, the ponies search the rest of the cells)

Pinkie: Marco! Marco! I said Marco!

Applejack: Found anything?

Rarity: Nope

Pinkie: No Polo.

Lin: Did you find her?

Rarity: Not a trace

Applejack: I don't get it. If Korra and Spike aint here…where could they be?

(with Mako and the equualist)

Mako: I'll ask you one more time-where is she?!

(he holds the equalist up to the wall, one hand with a flame of fire. The winged ponies all snarl at him ready to bite or kick when necessary)

Equalist: We don't have the avatar and the equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarlokk's lying

Mako, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Twilight: What?

Lin: I've scanned the entire prison and the ponies searched it too. Korra's not here.

Mako: Why would Tarlokk make up a story about getting attacked?

Twilight: (gasp!) Because HE has Korra!

Mako: What did she say?

Tenzin: She said Tarlokk was the one who really kidnapped Korra. He fooled us all!

Fluttershy: That…that big…dumb…MEANY!

(they then hear the alarm)

Rainbow: Great Fluttershy! You sounded the alarm!

Bolin: Let's go people! And Ponies!

(with Lin's police officers, they all hop on the tram cart. While they travel down the tunnel, Pinkie Pie wearing a sailors hat, takes out a telescope and sees something coming)

Pinkie: Equalists off the port bow!

(they see another tram cart filled with equalists. Bolin uses his earthbending to block their way)

Bolin: Try to chi-block that, fools!

(Lin then spots the Lieutenant, chi-blockers and mecha tanks at the end of the tunnel)

Rainbow: These guys really don't know when to quit!

(Twilight then feels her horn begin to glow, her magic was back to full power)

Twilight: Lin, everybody huddle together!

Lin: What?

Twilight: Trust me!

(they all do as the alicorn says, her horn starts to glow brighter and brighter as the cart closes in on the equalists)

Bolin: Twilight!

*ZAP!*

(The Lieutenant and chi-blockers blink in surprise…the cart was now empty and they were all gone)

(From where Oogie was, they all magically appeared and landed hard on the ground, minus the winged ponies of corse, who winced when they heard the loud thumbs and groans form their friends)

Bolin: WOW! That was a rush!

Asami: WHAT?!

Bolin: I SAID THAT WAS A RUSH!

MAKO: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Asami: WHAT?!

Bolin: WHAT?!

Mako: WAIT, THAT LOUD ZAP MADE MY EARS POP! HOLD ON A SEC!

(he sticks his finger into his ear, wiggles it and then he can hear again)

Mako: Okay, that feels better

Lin: I never thought I'd say this but…thank the spirits for magic

Applejack: Everybody alright?

Bolin: Yeah, a little shaken up but I'm okay

Twilight: I'm not

Tenzin: What do you mean? You're magic is back

Twilight: Yeah it is…but I still can't find Korra.

Tenzin: What?

Mako: What's wrong?

Tenzin: Twilight's spell still isn't working. She can't find Korra

Mako: No…no!

(Then Fluttershy begins to cry loudly)

Rarity: Oh, Fluttershy darling please don't cry

(tears begin to form in her eyes too)

Rarity: You start crying I'll start crying

Rainbow: Yeah (sniff) quit it will you

(she then begins to cry, in fact all the ponies begin to cry)

Bolin: Poor, ponies

Asami: I feel awful

(Mako walks up to them and whistles loudly getting their attention)

Mako: Look, I know you're all sacred and worried but you need to stay calm.

(he kneels down to Fluttershy, tears still falling from her eyes.)

Mako: Fluttershy, look at me sweetheart.

(he lifts up her chin so she can look at him)

Mako: Listen, don't worry. Korra is the toughest, most impulsive and stubborn woman I have ever met, she's going to be okay. And we won't stop until we find her. I promise.

(All the ponies look at him hopefully)

Mako: To all of you. I won't give up.

(Pinkie then does her signature Pinkie Promise, which Mako already knew about)

Mako: Yes. I Pinkie Promise

(They smile)

Applejack: And we won't give up either

Rainbow: What are we waiting for? Let's go find our friends

(they get on Oogie as they fly towards city hall.)

*this time they sing in their minds*

Twilight: _I'm not sure where she could and I hate not knowing why_

Fluttershy: _The thought of Korra being gone just makes me want to cry_

Rainbow:_ It's up to us to find her, no matter what may seem_

Ponies: _This can not be her destiny _

Rarity: _But where o where could our Korra be?_

Tenzin: _Korra's soul is strong and proud, she's been through worse no doubt. As mentor I must maintain my peace but my mind just will not stay at ease. There are so manny places yet to look it's no fun being me. But this can not be her destiny. _

_Oh, where o where could my student be?_

Mako: _She's not here, or there or near but I dare not even rest. I try to keep my cool, I do but I'm feeling so distressed. This flame keeps me going, it's burning within me. Could this really be my destiny?_

_When I find her then I will see_

Asami: _The way he's acting towards her, for me it's no trill. This growing envy inside I can not keep it still. I have to keep on trying, but is this it for me?_

_This can not be…_

Mako: _Oh, could this be…_

Twilight: _Her destiny…._

Mako: _My destiny…_

Asami: _It's what my frail heart_

Ponies: _It's what my frail heart_

Ponies, Tenzin, Mako, Asami: _Yes it's what my frail heart is telling me _

(They finally reach City Hall and meet up with the rest of the Council and Chief Saikhan)

Tenzin: Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice.

(Lin sneers at Saikhan)

Lin: CHief

Saikhan: Lin.

(He sees the ponies)

Saikhan: Wait, what are they doing out?

Lin: They are with us and by order of Councilmen Tenzin you are not allowed to take them

(The ponies smile smugly at the new chief)

(Just then, Tarlokk walks in)

Tarlokk: Have you news on Avatar Korra?

Tenzin: We do

(The ponies all growl and sneer at him)

Tarlokk: Chief, what are those monsters doing out? Arrest them immediately!

(Mako steps in front of the ponies)

Mako: You're not gonna lay a hand on them. Not while I'm here!

(The ponies all smile sweetly at him, Fluttershy nuzzles his face)

Fluttershy: Thank you, Mako

Tenzin: Besides, the only monster here is you. You kidnapped Korra!

Tarlokk: I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act. I already explained, equalists attacked us and took her

Tenzin: But there were no chi-blockers here last night. You planted the evidence, didn't you?

Tarlokk: That is a ridiculous accusation

Council Page (Tarlokk's assistant): It's true! He took her!

Rainbow: Hey, it's that skinny delivery guy

Council Page: I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night but Councilmen Tarlokk ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarlokk bring her down to the garage. He also tied up a little scaly creature and put in the back of his car with her.

Twilight: That was Spike!

Tarlokk: That is nonsense, everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky voice lier!

Flutteshy: How dare you speak to him that way!

(she flies up to Talrokk's face)

Fluttershy: Listen mister, he may be short and skinny and not a bender but he's more of a hero than you will ever be. Korra was right about you all along, all you do is use you're powers and position to take advantage of others. You don't care about anyone besides yourself!

Council Page: I was right, you really can talk!

Tarlokk: What? See, he's nothing but a lier!

Lin: Why did you wait until now to fees up?

Fluttershy: Please, don't be afraid to speak up

Council Page: I was terrified to tell because…because Tarlokk is a bloodbender!

(They all gasp!)

Pinkie: A bloodbender?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! What's a bloodbender?

(They all get into a fighting position)

Tenzin: Don't make this worse for yourself. Tell us where you have Korra

(Twilight and Rarity have their horns glowing and the ponies stomp their hooves ready to fight.)

(Tarlokk lifts up his arms and soon they are all under his control. He knocks them all out and they lay unconscious on the floor. Even the Page from the balcony was knocked out. Tarlokk made his escape)

(While they were all down, the ponies started seeing images, the same visions Korra had been having. Then they all get s strange sensation within them, what was once blocking their ability to know where Korra was was now allowing them to see and feel exactly where she was. They felt Korra's avatar spirit and then they all woke up with a gasp. The humans were all still down)

Twilight: Did you guys-

Applejack: Yeah

Rarity: We did

Pinkie: We know where she is!

Twilight:…I'll go and bring her back.

Rainbow: I'm coming with you-ow!

(Rainbow sees her wing had been slightly bended when Tarlokk bloodbended her)

Twilight: Rainbow Dash, you're wing

Rainbow: It's just a slight sprain, I'll be okay. But I don't think I'll be able to fly out in that snow.

Twilight: My alicorn wings have enough strength for me to pass through the thick snow with ease.

Applejack: We'll stay here and fill the others in. Be careful Twilight

Twilight: I will. Once I bring Korra back I'll have her look at you're wing Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: Just bring her back safe. Spike too

Rarity: Hold on darling

(she levitates Mako's scarf and wraps it around Twilight's neck)

Rarity: It's not much but it should keep you warm enough until you find Korra

(Twilight smiles and then flies out the door, heading toward the mountains)

(the ponies turn to see their human friends waking up.)

Bolin: Man, I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil bloodbender. So weird

Asami: Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out.

Bolin: Are you serious? Where is he? Is he here right now?

Saikhan: Tarlokk is long gone. I'll alert the whole force

(He leaves to do just that and the other council members leave as well)

Applejack: Ya'll okay?

Lin: Yeah, we're fine

Asami: Mako, you're scarf

Mako: What?

(he sees he no longer has it)

Mako: Where is it?

(he looks around)

Mako: Wait, where's Twilight?

Fluttershy: Don't worry, we know where Korra is now. Twilight went to go and find her.

Asami: Really?

Mako: What did she say?

Asami: She said they know where Korra is. Twilight's gone to find her

Mako: Really? That's great!

(they hear Rainbow Dash wince in pain)

Bolin: Rainbow Dash

Tenzin: What happened?

Rainbow: When Tarlokk bloodbended us, he slightly sprained my wing.

(Tenzin examines it)

Tenzin: Nothing serious, thank goodness, but you still need some medical attention

(he takes the pony in his arms)

Tenzin: We'll take you back to the island so you can get better.

Mako: What about Korra?

(Rainbow says something to Tenzin, which to Mako are neigh sounds)

Tenzin: She says Korra is somewhere in the mountains. Twilight Sparkle's alicorn wings give her enough strength to fly through the thick snow.

Lin: Maybe we can still catch up with her. How long have we been out?

(Pinkie Pie takes out an dour glass watch)

Pinkie: Hmmmmm….two hours.

Tenzin: What!?

Mako: How long?

Bolin: Two hours.

(the council page comes out groaning)

Fluttershy: Oh, dear are you okay?

Page: Yes, I'm fine. I want to apologize for not telling the truth sooner

Fluttershy: It's okay.

Page: Did-did you really mean what you said before?

Fluttershy: Of corse I did. A good friend once tolled me that just because somebody looks un-intimidating on the outside, doesn't mean they can't rise to the occasion. You stood up to Tarlokk and showed you too have a warrior in you.

Page: You really think so?

Fluttershy: I do

(everybody smiles, except Mako who can't understand what she's saying)

Fluttershy: And I hope that from this day forward, you will have more confidence in yourself

Page: Oh, I will. Thank you…little friend

Fluttershy: Anytime.

Tenzin: Well done, Fluttershy.

Asami: Korra would be proud.

(the pegasus blushes)

Mako: Oooookay, if we're all done here, let's go get Korra!

(Meanwhile, Twilight is flying as fast as she can towards the mountains. She shields her eyes from the cold winds. Then she sees something down bellow)

Twilight: Naga!

(The polar bear dog licks the pony's face with joy making her giggle)

Twilight: I'm happy to see you too girl.

(she jumps on Naga's back)

Twilight: Come on, I know where Korra is

(the two run across the snow)

(Korra wakes up with a gasp, Spike wakes up from his deep sleep)

Spike: Wha-hu? What happened? Are you done?

Korra: Yeah.

Spike: Well, what did Aang said.

Korra: Aang…this whole time…he was trying to warn me about Tarlokk

Spike: Seriously? You've been out like a light four hours and that's all you got?! No offense but you're previous life had WAY bad timing.

Korra: Actually, I think this information was more helpful than you think

(they hear the door open and footsteps. Spike instinctively jumps into Korra's arms and she holds him tight)

Tarlokk: My life is a disaster now! Thanks to you

Korra: So, you're little bloodbending secret's out?

(Tarlokk groans angrily)

Korra: And I know how you bloodbend me without a full moon….you're Yakone's son!

Spike: Burn! Wait, who's Yakone?

Tarlokk: I was his son. But in order to win Republic City…I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city through it's rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior, but you…you ruined everything! You and you're pathetic little monsters!

Spike: Man, this guy needs some serious therapy.

Korra: Tarlokk, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go

Tarlokk: Oh, no. No I'll escape and start a new life. And you're coming as my hostage

Korra: You'll never get away with this!

(Then they hear as Tarlokk walks up the stairs and then they hear him gasp)

Tarlokk: Amon!

(Korra gasps while Spike hugs her tightly)

Amon: It's time for you to be equalized

(the two friends listened to the noise coming from upstairs, it sounded like Amon and Tarlokk where in the middle of a duel.)

Spike: K-Korra…I'm scared

(Korra held the little dragon tightly)

Korra: It's going to be alright, Spike.

(they they hear Tarlokk screaming in agony which could only mean one thing…Amon had taken his bending away)

Amon: I'll take care of him, you take care of the avatar. Do not underestimate her. Once she's gone…that purple pony will belong to me

(Korra and Spike gasp in horror!)

Spike: He wants Twilight?

Korra: shush.

(Korra looks up at the metal bars above the box, and then at her arm warmer)

Korra: I have an idea. Spike, get on my back

(they heard the equalists coming down and they shocked the box with their electric sticks. Korra cried in agony, when in reality she was hanging from the bars using her arm warmer, Spike was holding onto her back tightly. The Lieutenant opened the box and Korra laid there pretending to be unconscious.)

Lieutenant: Tie her up

(Then Spike came out and breathed a huge blast of green fire at the equalists. He hooped on Korra's back as she emerges from the fire and uses her earthbending to shake the ground before running out the door.)

(Outside they both see Amon.)

(Korra lifts up the snow transforming it into icicles and aimed them at Amon. Korra ran and slid down the hillside. Amon ran to the edge but Korra was gone)

Amon: I thought I tolled you not to underestimate her

(Korra slide across the snow, Spike holding on to her back, his arms wrapped around her neck)

Spike: That was close.

(Korra then trips on a branch, causing her to lose her balance and Spike accidentally lets go of her. Korra hits a tree and Spike lands on the snow. He shakes it off of his head and runs toward Korra)

Spike: Korra! Korra? Please, wake up, please!

(But she won't move)

Spike: Help! Somebody!….anybody!

(the sad dragon lays there next to his friend until he hears a familiar voice)

Twilight: Spike!

Spike: Twilight?

(he squints his eyes to see a giant figure coming towards him. he smiles once he sees who it really is)

Spike: Twilight! Naga!

(The alicorn hugs the dragon)

Twilight: Oh, Spike I was so worried

Spike: It was Tarlokk, he kidnaped us

Twilight: I know, I'll explain everything else latter.

(she then sees Naga nudging Korra who isn't moving)

Spike: She won't wake up. It was a pretty nasty hit

(Twilight's horn lights up and places it on Korra's head. The avatar stirs and opens her eyes)

Korra: Twily? Naga?

(Spike hugs her)

Spike: You're alive!

Twilight: I ran into Naga while I came out looking for you

(Korra hugs the giant white beast)

Korra: Good girl. I guess you're Empathy location spell did work after all

Twilight: No, It wasn't the spell that helped me find you. I don't think we ever really needed it. We'll just know whenever you truly need us.

(Korra strokes Twilight's face)

Korra: At first, I was trying to save you girls…but you were the ones who ended up saving me

(Twilight removes the red scarf and wraps it around Korra)

Twilight: Come on, let's get you home

(The three of them ride on Naga back to Republic City)

(The others are flying on Oogie)

Tenzin: We're almost to the mountains

Rainbow: Finally! Bisons don'f fly all that quickly do they?

(they all hear a familiar howling)

Mako: That sounds like Naga! Down there!

(they all land and see Naga with Korra, Spike and Twilight)

Ponies: Korra! Twilight! Spike!

Rarity: Oh we were so worried! Are you all alright?

Twilight: We're fine. Korra's exhausted

Applejack: We missed ya so much, suguarcube

Korra: I missed you guys too

Tenzin: Korra! Oh, thank goodness

Lin: Where's Talrokk? How did you get away

(Mako shoves them away)

Mako: Give her some space!

(he than carries Korra in his arms. The ponies and Spike watch with aware as the firebender takes Korra to Oogie. Asami watches with sadness)

Mako: I was so worried. Are you alright?

Korra: I'm fine…I'm glad you're here

(she places her head on his chest and he smiles. Mako gently lowers Korra onto Oogie's saddle and strokes her face)

Mako: You're safe now

(Korra closes her eyes and breaths. She felt safe)

(Twilight flies near her and nuzzles her face. She neighs something to Mako)

Mako: Thank you

(Twilight rolls her eyes playfully)

Mako: I assume that's what you just said.

(Twilight smiles and takes Mako's scarf with her mouth. She gives it to him but Mako places it back on Korra)

Mako: She needs it more.

(The other ponies and Spike jump onto the saddle an six next to them)

**Just to clarify, Korra and the ponies already shared an Empathic connection from the start, which at first makes the girls see deep into Korra's most inner spirit and be able to tell what she's really feeling and Korra can do the same with the ponies. Twilight's spell was suppose to be used like a "locator" thing for the ponies to be able to sense where Korra is and when she needs help in certain situations, but the affects of the sleeping rug has made their magic weak and "sleepy" if you will. In the end, they discover they never needed the spell to begin with, in fact the spell never truly activated when it was cast because they could already tell where Korra was, the ponies could always locate their beloved avatar but only when and if she truly needs them. In this case, she had to be left alone in order for her to meditate and connect with Aang, it was really Korra's avatar spirit link to Aang that interfered with ponies trying to find her, he was in a way trying to tell them that Korra needed to be left alone to do what she had to do, when the time was right, the ponies were able to locate her instantly. I hope that clarifies some things. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Turning the Tides

**Turning the Tides**

(Everybody was safe and sound at Air Temple Island. Korra git her medical attention and Rainbow Dash's wing was already starting to heal, but she still couldn't fly so much. Outside, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were gathering flowers for Korra to make her feel better. when they were done they walked to her room and found Asami standing there with a sad expression. The two ponies shared a sad look when Rarity takes one flower from the bouquet they have made and levitates it to Asami. The heiress smiles sweetly at the grift before walking away.)

(Rarity and Pinkie Pie enter Korra's room. Korra laid on her bed asleep, her hair was down, all the ponies were on her bed asleep with her. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were on both corner sides of the bed while Fluttershy was sleeping with Korra's arm wrapped around her. Twilight was on Korra's side sound asleep. Spike was next to Twilight. Mako watched them all sleep, but he was mostly looking at Korra. Mako reached for Korra's free hand and places his over hers.)

(Rarity and Pinkie Pie quietly walk in and Rarity levitates the bouquet of flowers and places it on Mako's lap. The firebender looks at her confused. Then Korra starts to stir and wake up. This slowly wakes up Fluttershy and Twilight and Spike. Mako quickly removes the hand he had over Korra's hand)

Korra: Mako? What are you doing here?

Mako: I-I uh…I came to make sure you were alright.

Korra: That was really sweet of you

(she cuddles Fluttershy closer to her then she sees the bouquet)

Korra: What's that?

(Mako looks at Rarity who winks at him)

Mako: Oh, these? Their, uh just something I thought you'd like.

(Korra sits on the bed, Rainbow and Applejack wake up and see her smelling the flowers.)

Korra: Their beautiful, and all of my favorites too. Fire lilies, violets, daisies…and a white rose? How did you find this one? They don't normally grow here on the island.

Mako: I…may have had some help with that one.

Korra: Well, this was really thoughtful. Thanks.

Mako: No problem. I'm going to let the others know you're up. I'll have Pema make you breakfast.

(Applejack jumps from the bed)

Korra: Applejack can help with that

Mako: Okay, I'll be back. get some rest

(Once he's gone, Korra arcs an eyebrow at Rarity)

Rarity: What?

Korra: Come on Rarity, this has you're work written all over it

(Rarity blushes and chuckles.)

Rarity: What makes you say that?

Korra: You know all of my favorite flowers and…the pink sparkly ribbon.

(The bouquet was tie together by a lovely sparkly pink ribbon which could only have come from Rarity. Korra then gently pets her head)

Korra: But that was very generous of you. Thanks

(The unicorn smile)

(Latter, Korra is eating Pema's food, everybody is gathered at the table as are the ponies and Spike, minus Applejack)

Twilight: (giggle) Korra, slow down the food's not going anywhere

Korra: (mouth full) Sorry, but I haven't eaten in twenty four hours.

(she swallows)

Korra: In case you forgot, I was trapped inside a box

Spike: (mouth full) How can I forget? I was there

(Korra continues to eat)

Rarity: Her table manners are far from perfect…I'm so happy to have her back!

Korra: The food tastes amazing Pema. I'm starting to feel like myself again

Pema: We're so thankful you're home safe

(Applejack walks in with a hot apple pie balanced on her head)

Applejack: Make way, folks. Fresh apple pie coming through

(Twilight levitates it on the table and cuts everyone a slice)

Korra: You made apple pie?

Applejack: Well Pema did most of the work actually

Korra: Pema, you made this?

Pema: I just followed Applejack's instructions. It took a little while to get it put it turned out pretty good

Applejack: Dig in everyone

(They all take a bite and they all love it)

Bolin: Mmm. This is amazing! Aj you have got to give me the recipe

Mako: Wow, I've never tasted anything like this

Asami: Delicious. And sweet too

Applejack: Happy to be of service

(Pema starts taking some of the empty plates from the table)

Asami: Let me help

Tenzin: Korra, I realize you've been through a lot but I need to know everything that happened

Korra: Well, first off Tarlokk who he says he is…he's Yakone's son.

(Pinkie Pie spits out her drink)

Pinkie: Yakone's son?! Wait, who's Yakone?

(Rainbow hoof palms her face and groans)

Spike: Seriously, who is he?

Tenzin: I remember my father tolled me about him when I was young. He was one Republic City's most notorious crime lords back when my father was still alive. He was known for us unusual bloodbending abilities.

Rainbow: And what about this bloodbending business?

Twilight: I read about it once, it's a skill only learned by waterbenders. It allows them to control the liquids within a person's body. Aang's wife Katara had it made illegal.

Lin: So that's how Tarlokk managed to bloodbend us without a full moon.

Tenzin: But how did you escape? And where's Tarlokk?

Korra: Amon captured him…and took his bending.

Tenzin: What?

Korra: Yeah, he just showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too. But that's not the worse part

Fluttershy: There's more?

(Korra looks at Twilight)

Korra: Amon wants to capture you too Twilight

(Pinkie spits out her drink again)

Pinkie: WHAT?!

Twilight: ME?! W-why would Amon me?!

Korra: No doubt he wants you for you're magic. He thinks that by getting rid of me, you will have no owner so you'll have no choice but to obey him

Twilight: So basically to him I'm some kind of pet?

Tenzin: This very disturbing news. Amon is becoming more bold, taking down an councilmen almost capturing the avatar. I fear Amon is entering his endgame

(they all look at each other worried)

Fluttershy: But Korra, how did you figure all of that out?

Korra: While I was locked up I started meditating. I connected with Aang's memories.

Twilight: That must be why we couldn't see where you were. Aang wanted you to know the truth about Tarlokk before any of us found you. But after he bloodbended us and knocked us out we were finally able to see where he had taken you.

Korra: Guess you guys have a kind of connection with my avatar spirit too.

(Latter in the courtyard, Korra is done healing Rainbow's wings)

Korra: Give it a try R.D

(The pegasus flaps her wing and then starts to fly)

Rainbow: Alright!

(she lands)

Rainbow: Korra, you are the healing master

Korra: You're welcome

Twilight: Korra?

Korra: Twilight

Korra: Can I talk to you for a moment…alone?

Rainbow: Go ahead. I think I have an idea on what this is about. Let me know if you guys need anything

Korra: No problem

(Rainbow flies off to join the others)

Korra: It's about Amon isn't it?

(Twilight doesn't answer, instead she cries into Korra's arms)

Twilight: I'm so scared! Not just about Amon wanting to take me, but that he's actually willing to take you down to do it! (sob, sob)

Korra: It's okay, it's gonna be alright

Twilight: But what if it's not? If anything happens to you it will be because of me. I…I just couldn't bare to live with myself if that ever happened! I just can't!

Korra: Twilight, nobody is going to take you away. And I am not going anywhere. Amon's been planing on destroying me long before he even knew about you. It's not you're fault.

(she wipes the alicon's tears away with her thumb)

Korra: Look, I know you're scared I am too. But we can't let that keep us from doing what we need to do. I'll always be there for you…just as I know you'll always be there for me

(they both hug as they both cry)

Korra: I love you, Twilight

Twilight: (sob) I love you too. You're right. We'll stop Amon together. He's done ruining lives.

Korra: That's my girl

(They both look at the city from the horizon, to them it looked grayer and depressing that it ever did)

Twilight: I never thought Republic City would look so different than when I first came here

(Korra stands up and sadly looks at the city)

Korra: _I've never seen a place, that's quite like this. Everything is turned around, my whole world is upside-down._

(Korra and Twilight walk across the courtyard)

Korra: _Getting on my feet, trying not to fall. Doubts need to let them go, gotta use all that we know._

(They walk across and se their friends, Tenzin talking to Lin, Asami sitting alone, Mako also somewhere else alone. Korra and Twilight both share confused looks about why the couple isn't together)

Twilight: _I don't hear any laughs, or see any smiles. Everything's either pale or gray, I hope this cloud doesn't stay_

Korra: _Everything's confusing, when all we see is fear. But we look a little closer and I see there's still hope, my dear_

(they see Pinkie making the airbending kids laugh along with Spike)

Korra and Twilight: _What a strange new world (what a strange new world)_

Twilight: _We're trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (what a strange new world)_

Korra: _Sorting through the ups and downs _

Korra and Twilight: _Of this strange new world (what a strange new world)_

_What a strange new world_

(Tenzin had left to meet with the council, Korra was in her room with the ponies and Spike, they had on their "fighting" outfits, while Korra was brading Fluttershy's mane and tail into braids. Rarity has her mane in a low ponytail, Rainbow Dash was stretching her wings to be sure they were fine. Spike was doing some sit-ups.)

Spike: Thirteen…fourteen…fifteen.

Korra: Careful Spike, don't sprain yourself

Spike: Hey, I've got a score to settle with Amon, i gotta be ready for anything. Sixteen…seventeen…

(Mako was on the other side of the door listening to Korra laughing. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door)

Korra: Who is it?

Mako: It's me

Korra: Come right in, we're decent

(Mako walks in and sees Korra already done with Fluttershy's braids)

Mako: Looking good Fluttershy

(The pegasus blushes)

Korra: So what's up?

Mako: Nothing I just, wanted to know if you were okay

Korra: I'm better, thanks. Physically at least, emotionally…not so much.

Mako: You're worried about Twilight, aren't you?

Korra: Well duh!

(she gets off of her bed and looks at Mako)

Korra: Mako, I can take Amon wanting to get rid of me but…If anything happened to Twilight or the others I would never be able to forgive myself. You have no idea how much they mean to me.

Mako: Actually I do. I've seen the way you care for them, and how they care about you. To be honest…they mean a lot to me too

Korra: Really?

Ponies: (happily) Really?!

Mako: Really. Their my friends too even if I can't understand what their saying.

(he places his hand on her shoulder)

Mako: And i won't let anything happen to them either

(Korra smiles and, without warning, kisses his cheek)

Korra: Thank you

(Mako blushes and smiles. The ponies swoon at the scene, and surprisingly even Spike did too)

Korra: Just to be clear that was a friendly kiss on the cheek so Asami doesn't have to worry about anything, alright?

(Mako's smile fades and he becomes kind of disappointed)

Mako: Oh, right. Right, of corse

(then they hear explosions coming from outside the window)

Pinkie: What was that?

Korra: Let's go check it out

(they all follow her, Rarity levitates Korra's parka and takes it with her)

(outside with Lin and the kids)

Korra: We heard explosions, what's going on?

Lin: Republic City is under attack

(they all look shocked)

Applejack: Wait, Tenzin's out there!

Korra: We have to go find him! Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike you all stay here and help Lin and keep the kids safe in case anything happens.

(Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity and Spike salute her)

Yes mam'!

Korra: Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash you guys are coming with us.

Twilight: What about me?

(Korra looks at Twilight's face)

Korra: You're absolutely sure you want to do this, hu?

Twilight:….Yes. I understand you don't want anything to happen to me or any of us, but I am not going to stay hidden away because we're scared of Amon pulling a fast one. He wants my magic so he won't want to hurt me.

(Twilight looks at Korra with determined eyes)

Twilight: Besides...I am not leaving you.

(Korra sighs, she's not sure about this but she feels the alicorn's determination burning with the same amount of passion as her own)

Korra: Alright! You can come.

Twilight: YES!

Korra: When did you get so stubborn anyway?

Twilight: I've been hanging out with you, haven't I?

(They arrive at the docks)

Asami: Where did you say you parked the car?

Korra: It's right around here somewhere. There it is!

(they see the car had hit a lamp post, and it was dent)

Ponies: Ohhh.

Asami: Wow, nice parking job

Korra: Hey, you guys got arrest and left we alone with the car. I made it very clear, I don't know how to drive

Bolin: All things considered you did a great job. But how are we gonna pay fro all these parking tickets?

(Mako takes the tickets and burns them with his flame, surprising his brother)

Mako: Relax, the city is under attack, the police have more important things to worry about

Twilight: The boy makes a good point.

(Asami takes her glove from the trunk of the car)

Asami: This should come in handy

Korra: Twilight, stay as close by as you can.

(The pony nods)

(Mako opens the door to sit next to Asami in the front)

Asami: Why don't you sit in the back? With Korra

(Mako looks at her angrily)

Mako: I think I will

(Korra and the ponies look at each other confused)

Rainbow: What is up with them?

(Mako sits next to Korra)

Korra: Everything alright?

Mako:(sarcastically) Yeah, everything's terrific

(Asami back away the car a bit too quickly and they almost hit another passing car)

Bolin: Car! Oh, we're good

(they drive fast)

Fluttershy: I get the feeling Asami might be angry with Mako

Twilight and Rainbow: Ya think?

(Asami drives as they reach City Hall being attacked by Mecha Tanks)

Twilight: The Mecah Tanks!

Rainbow: And they've got Tenzin!

(Asami hits the gas pedal and Bolin creates a ramp)

Asami: JUMP!

(The teens all jump out of the car while the car flies and hit a mecah tank, knocking it down as it bursts into flames. The ponies fly beside their friends)

Rainbow: I was kinda starting to like that car.

(The mecah tanks attack, one mecha thank unleash extension cables at Mako, it then electrocutes him)

Twilight: Mako!

(Twilight uses her magic and zaps at the mecah tank, forcing it to let go of Mako, he gets on his knees. The Mecah tank unleashes another metal cable that hits Twilight, the alicorn then begins to fall)

Mako: Twilight!

(Mako grabs Twilight right before she hits the ground)

Mako: You okay?

(she hakes her head to wake herself up and then she nods and neighs a yes to Mako. She gets back on her "wings" and flies zapping the rest of the mecha tanks. Because the material of the tanks is for strong her magic doesn't have much power over it)

(Korra bended water into the machine's exhaust outlet, the machine can not attack and so Bolin uses the chance to earthbound underneath it, knocking it down.)

(Meanwhile, Asami electrocutes the equalists taking Tenzin, she continues to do so with the rest, but two more equalists come from behind her, only to be knocked out by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy)

Asami: Thanks you guys

(Tenzin wakes up)

Fluttershy: Tenzin, you okay?

Tenzin: Yes, thank you.

(Tenzin joins Mako and Bolin in fighting the last meca tank. Twilight uses a powerful blast of magic on the machine's exhaust outlet like how Korra did with the water, this gave the Tenzin the chance to airbend from beneath the machine, sending it sky high and landing on the building)

(Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly around another mecah tank that keeps shooting it's extension cords to capture the ponies, but it ended up tying itself up, giving Korra the chance to knock it down with her waterbending)

(from above their airship, Hiroshi watches the scene from a telescope)

Hiroshi: Tenzin has escaped once again. I can't stand to see Asami fighting alongside those…benders! And those annoying pony creatures are causing nothing but trouble just like they are. Are you sure you want to have them?

Amon: I only need one. The one with the right amount of power to make mine invincible and accelerate our edam of equality

Hiroshi: But that thing is with the avatar! You said so yourself, it appears to only be loyal to her

Amon: For now. As for the others, we will capture them before long and you will have you're daughter back

(The mecha tanks were defeated)

Bolin: I don't know about you guys, but I am loving Pony Power!

Rainbow: Oh, yeah! That's what I'm talking about!

(they fist/hoof pump. The ponies all hug Tenzin, happy that he is alright)

Korra: Are you alright?

Tenzin: I'm fine. Thank you kids, another moment latter and I would have been on my way to Amon

Mako: Uh, guys…look.

(they see equalists air ships heading towards Air Temple Island)

Tenzin: Oh, no

Twilight: Maybe now is a little too early for a group hug

(Back on the island, they see the airship and the equalists, followed by the Lieutenant, make their way on the island by sliding down their metal cables. The white lotus sentients charge to fight them)

(Lin, the other ponies, Spike, Pema and the children see the airship)

Lin: Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie stay close and get ready

(Applejack takes out her lasso, Rarity has her horn glowing and Pinkie Pie has her party cannon at ready. Spike is pounding his fists)

Lin: Everyone else hide inside and remain calm

(Pema starts to scream)

Lin: Pull it together Pema! Didn't I just say remain calm?

Ikki: Mommy, what's wrong?

Pema: The baby's coming!

Applejack and Rarity: What?!

Pinkie: Yay! The baby's coming!

Rarity: This is the worst possible timing!

Pinkie: Oh, so no yay?

Jinora: Oh, no

Meelo: Not now baby!

(Two female Air Acolytes take Pema to the infirmary.)

Applejack: Spike, you go and help Pema

Spike: Me? I don't know anything about delivering babies

Applejack: You don't have to deliver just help her out, get her some water, anything

(Pema screams again)

Applejack: GO! She always liked you!

Spike: Okay, okay I'm going!

Pema: AH!

Spike: Don't worry Pema, Spike is here to help

Pema: Thank you sweetie

(The equalists overpower the sentients. Lin and the ponies wait patiently for the equalizes)

Lin: Get ready girls

Applejack: We were born ready

Pinkie: I was born with a freckle behind my left ear

(they all look at her weird)

Pinkie: True story

Lin: Quiet. Their coming.

(and there the Lieutenant and the equalists where charging at them. Lin uses her extension cables and Applejack used her lasso to fight off the equalists. Rarity uses her horn to levitate the equalists and slam them into one another. Repeatedly)

Rarity: Why are you hitting each other? Why are you hitting each other?

(she throughs them to the ground)

(Lin uses her earthbending while Pinkie Pie uses her party cannon on the equalists, blasting them away)

Lin: I have go to get me one of those

(With Pema, the Air Acolytes are helping her while Spike gives her a glass of water)

Pema: The children, where are they?

Air Acolyte: Don't worry. Their in the other room, totally safe

Spike: Yeah, just relax Pema

Pema: AH!

Spike: Or not! Whichever works for you!

(Lin and the ponies continue to fight the equalists)

Rarity: These rapscallions are determined, I'll give them that

(Then Lin unleashes her cables at the Lieutenant who electrocutes her with his sticks through her cables)

Lin: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Ponies: Lin!

(they charge at the Lieutenant but once they pounce he electrocutes all three of them)

Ponies: AAAHHHHHHH!

(they lay on the ground.)

Lin: Girls!

(The Lieutenant is about to finish Lin off, when…)

Jinora: Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!

(The airbender girl comes on her glider and literally flows the Lieutenant up and lands on the roof. Jinora smiles in triumph)

Ponies: Jinora!

Applejack: Atta girl!

Lin: Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!

(Ikki came on her air scooter and knocks down three equalists)

Ikki: Get off our island!

Pinkie: Go Ikki!

Rarity: Wo-ho!

(Ikki lands beside Lin, Jinora and the ponies)

Lin: Girls, you need to go back inside this instant!

Meelo: Taste my furry!

(Meelo lands his behind on an equalist face and breaks wind right on it.)

Applejack: Uh

Rarity: Ew

Pinkie: Go Meelo!

Lin: Meelo be careful!

(the little airbender keeps blasting away the equalists as he screams in furry)

Lin: Never-mind

(they manage to tie up all of the equalists. Lin looks at the corner of her eye)

Lin: Rarity, stop hitting those equalists

(Rarity was levitating two equalists and making them hit each other. The unicorn lowers the groaning equalists down smiling in embarrassment)

Rarity: Sorry, got carried away

(Lin turns to the sentients)

Lin: Take these equalists and lock them in the temples basement

(Applejack nudges Jinora's arm)

Applejack: You kids were incredible back there

Pinkie: Yeah! You where all like "whoosh!" and they where all like "gerrrr" and then you were all "get away from them!" and then Meelo was all "taste my furry!" (blows a raspberry) Yay!

Rarity: You were all smashing!

Lin: Yes they were. Nice work kids

Rarity: Ahem!

Lin: You girls did a good job too

(Then they see Oogie arrive and they run to their friends)

Jinora: Dad!

(the ponies hug Korra)

Rarity: Korra, Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy thank goodness you're alright

Rainbow: We're fine

(Tenzin hugs his kids)

Tenzin: Oh, thank goodness your alright.

(Meelo climbs on his head)

Meelo: We caught the bad guys

Tenzin: You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?

Applejack: Now slow down there partner, if it weren't for you're kids we'd all would have been toast

Pinkie: Yeah, and not the good kind of toast, all crispy and covered in melted butter, mmmmm, butter

Lin: It's true, they really came through for us. You should be proud. You taught them well

(Tenzin smiles at his children)

Rarity: Not quite sure if this is bad time to mention this but, Pema is sort of…in labor

Tenzin: What?!

Fluttershy: Oh, dear! I hope she's doing her brething exercises!

(the pegasus flies fast to Pema)

Fluttershy: BREATH PEMA!

Lin: Go on, be with you're wife.

(Tenzin runs into the temple as the others follow. In the halls they hear crying. Tenzin walks into the room and sees his wife with their newborn son. Spike was sitting next to her smiling at the baby making "cooing" noises. Fluttershy was removing some strands of hair from Pemas's face)

Pema: Tenzin

(he sits next to her)

Tenzin: I'm here Pema

(they look at the baby)

Pema: Our new son

Fluttershy: He's so cute

Spike: Yeah. Tough too, be put up a pretty good fight.

(Tenzin takes the child in his arms and the baby smiles at his father. The kids see from the door entrance)

Tenzin: Come, meet you're new brother.

Meelo: A brother? Well it's about time

(they look at their new baby brother)

Fluttershy: You kids should be so proud.

Jinora: We are

Ikki: Welcome. I'm Ikki and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a supper great family and we're so happy you're a part of it.

Spike Just to warn you though, they do tend to get a little "nuts" sometimes.

Fluttershy: Spike

Spike: But all in all, their pretty cool.

(the baby grabs Spike's law)

Spike: You are one lucky little guy

(Korra, Mako, Lin and the other ponies watch happily. The ponies even shed a few tears, well Pinkie Pie cries like a baby)

Pinkie: This is so beautiful! WAHHHHHHHH!

Korra: I'm so sorry to interrupt but…more airships are coming

(the family starts to look distressed)

Spike: So much for the happy moment

(Outside, they see a whole bunch of airships coming towards the island)

Korra: What do you wanna do Tenzin?

Tenzin: I need to protect my family and get them away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children…i'd hate to even think of it

(Fluttershy places her hoof on his shoulder for reassurance)

Lin: If you're leaving, I'm coming with you

Tenzin: But-

Lin: No arguments! You and you're family are the last airbenders. There is no way in the world I'm letting Amon take you're bending away

Tenzin: Thank you Lin.

Twilight: Spoken like a true friend

Tenzin: Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being

Rainbow: What?! You want us to just give up?

Korra: No, we're not giving up!

Tenzin: I'm not asking any of you to. I said word to the United Forces, they will be here soon and once my family is safe I will return. With the reinforcements we can turn the tide in this war

Korra: What you're saying is…we need to be patient

Tenzin: You're learning well

(Korra smiles)

Korra: If you're going…I want you to take the ponies with you

Twilight: What? No!

Korra: I'm sorry you guys, you've all done wonderfully and fought hard and I know you said you would all stick by me through this ordeal but…I can't put you in anymore unnecessary danger. And I think Tenzin needs you guys.

Tenzin: Actually Korra, I believe it would be best if they remained with you.

Korra: But Tenzin-

Tenzin: Me and my family will be fine, don't worry. I may not know mush about magic but I am certain about one thing…you all found each other for a reason.

(Korra looks at the ponies who smile in agreement)

Tenzin: You girls share a bond that is unlike anything I have ever seen. I know that together, and with you're other friends, you will have the strength to defeat Amon.

Twilight: I have an Idea. Korra, can I borrow one of you're arm warmers?

Korra: Sure

(Twilight takes it and casts a spell on it)

Twilight: Tie this to the bison's horn. It will active an invisible force field that can protect you. Nobody will be able to get through. But you need to hurry, the spell will only last for a few hours. I just hope it's enough

Tenzin: It will be. Thank you princess

(Twilight smiles)

(Korra hugs Tenzin goodbye.)

Tenzin: Stay safe Korra

Korra: You too

(Ikki hugs Pinkie, Meelo hugs Spike and Jinora hugs Twilight)

Jinora: Be careful

Twilight: We will

(Tenzin kneels down to Twilight)

Tenzin: Twilight, promise me you will stay by Korra and help her in any way that you can. I know she will do the same for you

Twilight: You have my word.

Lin: Tenzin, if we're leaving we better do it now

(Tenzin gets on top of the bison, ties the arm warmer around it's horn and it instantly starts to glow.)

Twilight: Remember, nobody can get in only from the outside.

Tenzin: Thank you

(They all watch as the bison flies away.)

Twilight: They'll be alright Korra

(then they see the equalist airship and more equalists lower down from the cables. The sentients stand in front of the teens and ponies)

Sentient: Go, we'll hold them off

(Korra and the ground ponies get on Naga. Rarity is on the driver seat in front of Korra. Applejack and Pinkie Pie ride onto of Naga's head)

Korra: Everyone, climb on

(Mako, Bolin and Asami climb on while the winged ponies fly beside them. Spike is ridding on Twilight)

(As they run, Bolin points to something coming at them, the Lieutenant)

Bolin: Mustache guy!

(Naga jumps and the Lieutenant down the hill with her paw)

Korra: Nice one Naga

(They near the docks as Naga jumps into the water)

Twilight Everypony, stay close!

(They land in the water and swim while Korra waterbeds an air bubble around them)

(As Tenzin and his family fly away, an equalities airship attacks them. They shoot a giant next but the force field repels it. However, the equalists would not give up so easily, a few equalists jumped on the forcefield and kept hiding it until it broke. Lin knocks them down with her extension cables)

Lin: Their not going to give up, and this force field won't last for long!

(Lin uses her cables to grab hold of one of the equalists next ropes and looks at the frightened family. She's made up her mind.)

Lin: Whatever happens to me…don't turn back!

Tenzin: Lin what are you doing?!

(Lin swings herself into the airship and starts using her metalbending to tear the ship apart, but they eventually tie her up and electrocute her.)

(Tenzin and his family watch the airship retreat)

Meelo: That lady is my hero

Tenzin: Yes…she is

(The heroes managed to make it safely to shore. They watch sadly at Air Temple island from the opening of a sewer tunnel. Mako walks up to Korra)

Mako: Korra, we better keep moving

(he keeps his hand on her shoulder as they all walk deeper into the tunnels, Asami does not look very happy. Korra looks at Mako)

Korra: Thanks. For saving Twilight back there

Mako: It was nothing. She would have done the same for me

(Twilight smiles, flies up to Mako and kisses him on the cheek, which catches him by surprise. Twilight then flies beside Korra)

Twilight: You know he's really not all bad

Korra: I've noticed.

**About the part when Korra lists her favorite flowers: I'm not sure if Korra is the kind to like flowers, or maybe she is and she just doesn't think about it very much, but if she did have favorites my best bet would be that she would like daisies (because of their simplicity) and violets (because of their color) fire lilies because they remind her of fire (hint hint) and the white rose…probably because it's white like snow and eye-catching.**

**Only two more chapters left! **


	12. Skeletons in the closet

**Skeletons in the closet**

(Republic City was not looking so good, Amon and the equalists have taken over. Aang's statue now had Amon's mask on it's face, for manny it was a new good beginning but for others…it was the beginning of a nightmare)

(A large group equalist supporters gather in the park as Hiroshi speaks to them through a microphone on stage)

Hiroshi: It is a glorious day my equalist brothers and sisters. Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal and he has the avatar on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream but we…will…PREVAIL!

(The whole crowed cheers, minus two equalists chi-blockers who walk off the scene behind a cluster of bushes. One of them earthbends a rock aside and they jumbo into a hidden hole. Underground, they remove their masks to reveal themselves to be Korra and Mako in disguise)

(Korra is upset)

Korra: Can you believe Hiroshi? "The avatar's on the run" I'm not running from anyone. Let's go back up there and knock some heads, they'll never know what hit em!

Mako: Relax, General Iroh is coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one who's running.

Korra: I hate this being patient stuff

(they continue walking)

Korra: You know what's funny? What you just said sounds exactly like something Twilight would say

Mako: While I'm pretty sure Rainbow Dash would have agreed with you're "knocking some heads" plan

Korra(laughs): Well how would you know? You can't even understand a word she says-

(Korra stops on her tracks, realizing what she had just said)

Korra: I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that, honest

Mako: No, it's okay.

Korra: Twilight's right, I really should think before saying anything and-I probably shouldn't have just said that!

(Mako stays quiet for a moment)

Korra: I'm sorry, I know I'm an idiot

Mako: No, no you're not don't ever say that

Korra: O…kay?

Mako: (sigh) why is it that everybody else can hear the ponies talk but me?

Korra: Well, Tenzin couldn't hear them at first but once he accepted me for who I was he could. When Lin accepted me, Tenzin and the ponies as allies and stopped acting so harsh all the time she heard them too. So did Tahno when he stopped being so cruel. But Tarlokk, Hiroshi and any other nasty person we ran into so far still can't hear them. I guess what I'm trying to say is that they can only be heard by people who really open up their hearts. Someone who lets go of any negative feeling that keeps them from really having a friend. Me on the other hand, I have a connection to the ponies, they're a part of me so I could always hear them no matter what.

Mako: Okay, so I need to let go of something that's holding me back and then I might be able to understand them?

Korra: I guess. Question is, what do you think is holding you back, and from what?

Mako:…..I'm not entirely sure

Korra: Well, I hope you figure it out.

(she walks down the tunnel, Mako stays for a few seconds before following her)

(At their hideout, Pinkie Pie is doing funny tricks with Pabu making Bolin and Asami laugh while the others. Pinkie has a serious face)

Pinkie: Okay, Pabu this is it. You ready little buddy?

Pabu:….*squeak*

Pinkie: I thought so!

(Pinkie takes out a cape and Amon mask and speaks in a Dracula accent)

Pinkie: I V'want to take you're bending, bleh, bleh, bleh!

(She comes dressed as Super Pinkie on the left. She goes left and right between costumes)

Pinkie: Halt, villain! I supper Pinkie with my trusty sidekick, Ferret Boy will stop you!

(switches back to Amon)

Pinkie: I don't think so, bleh, bleh, bleh!

Asami: I don't think he says "bleh, bleh, bleh!" all the time

Bolin: Shush! this is the good part!

(Super Pinkie)

Pinkie: Stop him Ferret Boy!

(nothing, Pabu licks his leg)

Pinkie: Ahem!

(Pabu then hisses and launches at "Amon")

Pinkie as Amon: AHHH! Get this vermin off of me!

(switches to Super Pinkie)

Pinkie: HA! Ferret Boy's ferret powers render yours completely useless

Asami: How did she do that?

(Back to Amon)

Pinkie: Aaaaaa! I have been defeated! Curse you Ferret Boy and Super Pinkie!

(Back to Supper Pinkie)

Pinkie: And so once again the day is saved! Thanks to Supper Pinkie

(Pabu jumps on her head as an invisible wind flaps her cape)

Pinkie: And Ferret Boy!

(They all applaud)

Bolin: Great performance you two, five stars

Asami: You two are a riot!

Pinkie: Nailed it little buddy!

(Pinkie and Pabu high five)

Spike: Hey look, Korra and Mako are back!

(the ponies all run to greet them)

Fluttershy: How was everything?

Korra: Still pretty crazy

Asami: You two were gone awhile

Twilight(whispering): Here we go

Mako: We were doing reconnaissance

Spike: Dude, watch the language!

(Twilight rolls her eyes)

Twilight: It's a fancy way of saying they were doing observations to see what Amon's next move is.

Asami: Whatever

Rainbow: Awkwaaaaaard

Gommu: Welcome back! Hope you've worked up an appetite cause dinner is served!

Rainbow: About time, I'm starving

(he leads Korra and Mako to where dinner is, while Asami shoots a jealous glare at Korra and Mako. Rarity arcs he eyebrow at this)

Rarity: I know she has a reason to be angry, but this attitude of her's is very unbecoming, especially in our current situation

Applejack: I agree. She and Mako have really got to make up their minds on where their relationship is heading'. Though something tells me it won't be heading the directing she has in mind.

Rarity: Quite right. I don't know weather to feel happy for Korra or sad for Asami. But I do know I'm getting extremely impatient with Mako at this point

Applejack: Join the club, sister.

(Twilight looks as them concerned and then at Spike)

Twilight: By the way Spike, what did you think reconnaissance mean, anyway?

Spike: I don't know, something about making-out

Twilight: Eww!

Spike: What? It's not like they haven't done it before!

(Gommu gives then the food.)

Korra: Thanks so much for letting hide out with you the past few days

Gommu: Honored to ablidge. My associates and I hardly oppose Amon's so called "equalist" policies. We've got benders and non-benders living together down here, but do you see us fighting? No sir-ry. We've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist.

Twilight: That's the best way to live

Bolin: You are a wise and noble hobo

Applejack: I agree.

Gommu: Thank you very much

(He serves bowls for the ponies)

Gommu: Here ya go, eat up Little Ponies

(they look at the bowls with disgust)

Rarity: Is this at least a vegetarian meal?

Gommu: Don't worry, Miss Rarity it's got all of the healthy necessary fruit groups.

Rarity: Oh, well then…

(she levitates a spoon)

Rarity: Bottoms up

(she takes a sip of the spoon while the ponies watch with anticipation. Rarity has her eyes shut but then they fly open)

Rarity: Mmmmm. Not bad.

(the other ponies eat from their bowls as well)

Twilight: Wow, this is good

(Pinkie Pie licks her lips)

Pinkie: Yummy!

Spike: Mm, this is great!

Rainbow: Really hits the spot

Bolin: Mmmm, no kidding. This is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had, seriously.

Gommu: I called it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer

(Ponies then stop eating, their spoons still in Twilight and Rarity's mouths, and AJ, Flutterhsy and Rainbow still have the bowls up to their lips. They stop eating then)

Fluttershy: Did he say dumpster?

(Rarity feels woozy and passes out)

(Asami's face turns green and spits out her food)

(Twilight also turns green)

Twilight: You know what, I'm not all that hungry

Fluttershy: Me neither

(they push their cowls away)

Pinkie: Well I'm still eating!

(she puts her face into the bowl)

Spike: Me too

Rainbow: Well…food is food (continues eating)

Applejack: Eh, what the heck (continues eating too)

(Pinkie lifts her bowl to the hobo)

Pinkie: More please!

(A few hours latter, Mako and Korra changed back into their normal cloths. Mako is done helping a family moving some boxes and then hears laughing)

Korra: Pinkie Pie! Get back here!

(he sees Korra chasing Pinkie Pie, in her mouth is one of Korra's hair ties, Korra with her hair flowing behind her tries to capture the little pony who keeps escaping her grasp, but she doesn't appear annoyed at all, in fact she's enjoying it.)

(Mako smiles at this)

Gommu: An adorable scene isn't it?

Mako: AH! Oh, it's just you

Gommu: Sorry to scare ya.

(he notices the firebender's sad look)

Gommu: Something troubling you?

Mako: (sigh) I still can't hear them?

Gommu: Who?

Mako: The ponies. Korra says that there may be something holding me back, something that's preventing me from really opening my heart to them

(Korra laughs again, getting both Mako and Gommus' attention)

Korra: Gotcha!

(Korra manages to grab the pony who then jumps onto her back in a piggyback position, she gives her back her hair tie and Pinkie nuzzles Korra's face while she giggles)

(Gommu notices the look on Mako's face and places his hand on his shoulder)

Gommue: Maybe it's not them who you should really be opening up to.

(with that he leaves Mako who continues to see Korra and Pinkie laughing together. And then he smiles)

(That night, Korra sits near Naga, the other ponies are all asleep, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity are all on Naga's saddle, Twilight and Rainbow Dash are both nuzzled next to Korra while Spike sleeps soundly on her lap. Korra is still awake and then she sees Mako walking towards her)

Mako: Can't sleep either?

Korra: No. I have this awful pit in my stomach.

Mako: Me too

Korra: It's so crazy. A few months ago I was in the south pole practicing for my firebending test. And now I'm in the middle of an all out war. And these ponies are caught in the middle of it. I know they said they'd be there for me but…Mako what if I can't protect them? What if they never get back home, to their families and friends?…Their in this mess because of me…what kind of a friend am I?

Mako: A great one. These ponies stick by you because they see what's inside you're heart. Literally. They had a chance to be safe but they stayed with you. They wouldn't be here if they didn't want to be. Their going to be alright

(Korra smiles)

Korra: Thanks.

Mako: Back then, we didn't even know each other, and now…I can't imagine my life without you in it.

(Korra couldn't believe her ears)

Mako: You're the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I have ever known

(Korra smiles and blushes)

Korra: I think you're pretty incredible too but…you already knew that.

(they smile at each other and Mako slightly leans in but Korra moves away)

Korra: I should probably try to get some sleep

Mako: Me too. Goodnight

(he walks away)

Korra: Goodnight.

(she lays her head on Naga and sighs. She then looks at the corner of her eye at Twilight)

Korra: I know you heard all of that

Twilight: Really can't hide anything from you, can I?

Korra: You'd think we'd learn by now

Twilight: Korra, if anything happens to us It won't be because of you. You have done noting but protect us and keep us safe and best of all…you've become the best friend any of us have ever had. This whole ride we've been on together…I wouldn't change it for anything.

Korra: Me neither, you're all my best friends too. Mako said he can't imagine his life without me now…I feel the same way about you girls.

Twilight: We do too. And do you feel that same way about him?

Korra:…let's try and get some sleep

Twilight: Fine, you don't need to tell me…I already know the answer.

(Korra smiles before falling a sleep)

(A few moments latter, Twilight is still struggling to sleep, but Korra managed to sleep soundly. Then, Twilight sees Mako standing up, he walks down one of the tunels. Twilight gets up, knowing Korra and the others would be fine, she follows Mako.)

(Twilight walks along and she hears…crying. At a corner, she spots Mako, sitting hugging his knees and actually crying)

*I'm sure I'm not the ONLY person in the world who wants to see this guy shed at least one tear at SOME POINT! For crying out loud, even Zuko cried! Okay, back to the story*

Mako: I'm such an idiot. Did I really think she was going to forgive me after everything I've done? I wouldn't forgive me either.

(Twilight hides in the shadows as she listens to Mako's private conversation

Mako: I was so stupid. I wish I wasn't so afraid. I wish I could just tell Korra how I feel. I love her.

(Twilight gasps)

Mako: I love her, I know that now! I love you Korra. Why could't I just say it to her face?

Twilight: Then say it!

(Mako lifts up his head and sees Twilight)

Twilight: Just tell her how you feel. You have to open yourself up, if you don't you'll never truly be happy.

(Twilight sighs and lowers her head)

Twilight: I only wish you could understand what I'm saying

(she starts to walk away)

Mako: I…I do.

(Twilight stops and turns around)

Twilight: What?

Mako: I understood you.

Twilight: You-you did?

(Mako nods)

Mako: Yeah…I can hear you…(laugh) I can hear you!

Twilight: You can hear me!

(she runs to Mako and they embrace in a warm hug, they are both crying tears of joy)

Twilight: You can understand me!

Mako: I can't believe it! Korra was right, I was holding back.

(they release)

Mako: But it wasn't from you…I was holding back from Korra…I wasn't being open enough!

Twilight: And how do you feel now?

Mako: Better than I've felt in a long time. Thank you Twilight Sparkle. Thank you.

(Then all of the sudden, he starts to sing)

_My life was no paradise, that much is no mystery. Filled with so many tries and fails, I never believed in fairytales. Then in the blink of an eye, she turned my life sound but yet I still denied what I had found._

_She's stubborn and impulsive. But she always fights for what is right_

_Everyday she drives me insane. And yet she haunts my dreams every single night _

_Now I have to make this right, yes cause now I finally see, I can save a happy ending for this Love Story. After all we've been through, there is no doubt in my mind, my love for her is something I can't hide._

_If I had known better then, I would have said things differently. To the girl who won my heart, so unexpectedly _

_Yes, I have to make this right, because now I finally see, I can save a happy ending for this Love Story. After all we've been through, there is no doubt in my mind, my love for her is something I can't hide. _

_Yes my love is something…I can't hide. Oh, oh. My love for her is something…I won't hide._

(The two friends hug once more before returning to the hideout)

(The next morning, Korra wakes up and sees Twilight flying at in her face)

Korra: GAH!

(Spike jumps out of Korra's lap and the other ponies all wake up to Korra's scream)

Twilight: Good morning!

Korra: Uh, good morning? What are you so happy about?

Twilight: Oh, you'll see

Mako: Morning Korra

Korra: You too?

(Twilight and Mako smile at each other)

Twilight: She's not much of a morning person

Mako: So i've noticed

Korra: Hold the phone! Did-did you just-

Mako: Understand what she just said? I did

(Korra smiles)

Korra: I can't believe it!

(she hugs him)

Korra: This is great! You can finally hear them!

(Korra realizes what she is doing and lets go of him blushing)

Korra: Um, sorry

Mako: No, don't worry about it.

(Twilight pushes Mako a few feet closer to Korra, he also blushes. The ponies smile, despite all of the madness something good was happening)

(The group exists the tunnel to the fogy seas)

Mako: The coats is clear

Korra: Girls, stay close

(they all follow him and Bolin look through the telescope)

Korra: Once the United Forces arrive we need to be ready to help in nay way we can

Mako: Their hear

(they all look over at the ocean, Fluttershy taps Bolin's shoulder and points at the telescope which he has backwards. They all see a ship at the horizon)

Twilight: Is it just me or is it a little too quiet?

Korra: You're right. Where are the equalist airship?

Spike: Out to brunch?

(Mako looks at the telescope and looks around)

Mako: I don't see any mecah tanks either

(he and Korra share worried looks)

Applejack: I've got a bad feeling

(From a distance, they see the ships being attacked, by underwater bombs)

Rainbow: Bombs underwater?! How does Amon come up with this stuff?!

Korra: Stay here!

Ponies: Korra!

(the jumps into the water)

Twilight: I'm going out there

Mako: What?! Twilight, no!

(she protects herself with a magical bubble and dives in after Korra)

Mako: Gah! Of all the times for Korra to rub off on her

(Both Korra and Twilight emerge from the water)

Korra: Twilight? Why am I not so surprised?

(they both hear strange noises. Mako looks from the telescope, Pinkie Pie jumps on his back with her own telescope and looks too. They see biplanes, piloted by equalists, heading toward the ships.)

Bolin: Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?

Rainbow: Better question would be, why does he keep inventing new evil machines?

(The plane start dropping bombs onto the ships, some even land in the water. Twilight uses her magic to create and air bubble for Korra)

Twilight: I'll go up there and try to stop those planes.

Korra: I've got you're back.

Korra and Twilight: Good luck!

(They both reach the surface, Twilight flies up and go near one of the planes, she blasts the tail of the plane with her magic, causing it to go down. All the bombs they drop, Twilight zaps them before they hit the ships. Twilight continues this, but quickly realizes there are too manny planes and they are all dropping bombs too fast for her to keep up. She flies down to Korra in the water)

Twilight: There's too manny of them, and their going too fast!

Korra: Keep firing as manny as you can, I'll take care of the rest

(Twilight nods and does as Korra says. Then Korra goes underwater and waterbeds herself upwards very high, she uses her waterbending to knock done a plane, but it chases into her water whirlpool and she lands again in the water. She uses her waterbending to direct a missile and launch it at a plane. Twilight blasts one last plane and breaths heavily, this was too much for her. She flies near Korra)

Twilight: I don't think I can do this anymore, I'm sorry

Korra: Don't be. Come on

(From the ship, General Iroh uses his firebending to protect himself from a bomb but the impact causes him to hurt his arm and fall off ship. Korra dives underwater and saves him. Twilight flies near them once they hit the surface)

Korra: It's alright, I've got you

Iroh: Avatar Korra? You saved my life, thank you

Twilight: Hang on General, we'll get you somewhere safe

(her horn glows)

Iroh: Did she just talk to me?

(the three of them are zapped back to their friends. Twilight lands on the ground breathing heavily while the others huddle around them)

Rarity: Oh, my. Is he okay?

Korra: He'll be fine he needs healing

(back at the hideout, Korra is almost done healing Iroh's arm, while Spike gives Twilight some water)

Spike: You really put up a fight back there Twilight

Twilight: Yeah, those planes really took a lot out of me.

Iroh: I applaud you for you're bravery Princess Twilight

Twilight: Thank you General

Iroh: Call me Iroh

Rainbow: Sorry about you're ships, dude

Iroh: I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecah tanks, but not these new high speed aircrafts.

Korra: I know, every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us

Bolin: No matter what our plan is he always has a better one

Fluttershy: That horrible man really ruffles my feathers!

Rainbow: Mine too

Pinkie: And mine

Applejack: Pinkie Pie, you don't even have feathers

Pinkie: Oh, yeah

Iroh: Amon is winning for far, but we're not of the fight yet

Bolin: I like this man's confidence! So how are we not out of the fight?

Iroh: A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?

Korra: I know just the man for the job

Gommu: And who is the recipient of this top secret message?

Iroh: Commander Bumi, second division of the United Forces

Korra: Tenzin's brother?

Rarity: He's part of the United Forces too?

Iroh: Yes, bit of a wild man but the bravest commander you'll ever meet

Rainbow: I like him already

Gommu: Ready sir

(Gommu sends the message while Iroh speaks)

Iroh: Fleet ambushed and destroyed by equalist aircraft, retreat to red sand island until my signal. Do not approach city until you have received all clear.

(latter they are all gathered around a map)

Iroh: Now comes the hard part.

Twilight(sarcastically): Oh, and all this time I thought we gonna to be doing things the easy way

Iroh: We need to ground those aircraft, otherwise Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the city.

(Mako point at one place on the map)

Mako: They flew in from this direction

Twilight: So, that must mean the airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range.

Iroh: Clever little pony aren't you?

Twilight: Well, I have my moments.

Iroh: Everyone get ready, we leave at dawn

(As they disperse Rarity whispers to Fluttershy)

Rarity: You know, for a human he is…rather dashing

Fluttershy: And courageous

(the giggle)

Rainbow: Come on Twilight, we should really stretch out our wings. We're gonna need all of our strength if we're gonna stop Amon

Korra: Wait.

(they all stop and turn to look at her)

Korra: I'm sorry but…I'm not going with you tomorrow

Mako: What?

Asami: Why not?

Applejack: I know that feeling. That's the feeling you get when you're absolutely sure about something.

Rarity: Dare we ask what you're so sure off, exactly?

Korra: I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him

Fluttershy: I was afraid she was going to say something like that.

Iroh: That's not a good plan, we have to stick together

Spike: The guy does make a good point.

Korra: I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My guts telling me it's time to end this. On my terms.

Rarity: Darling, as much as I understand you're desire to put a stop to Amon, I'm not so sure it's a wise idea even if you believe it is

Applejack I have to agree with Rarity on this one

Rainbow: Yeah, even you can't face Amon by yourself

Korra: I know manny of you don't think it's a good idea, but this is something I have to do

Applejack: We know, we can sense you're burning determination

Twilight: Face it girls, weather we agree with it or not Korra's not gonna change her mind about this…I for one agree. You should do what you think is right.

(the ponies all sigh)

Fluttershy: No use fighting it.

Rarity: I still think its crazy, but Korra's instincts haven't let us down yet, and I refuse to believe they will start now

Korra: Thanks guys

Iroh: Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone

Mako: She won't be. I'm going with you

Korra: You don't have to do that

Mako: Yes. I do.

(Asami looks sad, she now knows who's' Mako's heart really belongs to)

Iroh: My grandfather would respect the avatar's instinct. So will I.

Korra: Thanks. Iroh, I want you to take the ponies and Spike with you tomorrow. Rainbow Dash And Fluttershy can help take down the air ships while Pinkie and Rarity take down the mecah tanks

Mako: Un, Korra are you sure about that?

Korra: Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: I'm on the job Avatar Korra! I'll take those tanks down with my party cannon!

(she shoots things out of her cannon)

Korra: Rarity

Rarity: I have my fighting outfit ready…. (Korra narrows her eyes at her) I mean, I'll use my magic to help stop those mecah tanks

Korra: Applejack?

Applejack: Ready for anything

Korra: Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: Do you even have to ask? I'll take those equalists down with my awesome fly moves!

Korra: Fluttershy….Fluttershy?

(She's hiding behind Iroh)

Korra: Fluttershy, come out

Fluttershy: Can't somepony else help out?

Korra: I wouldn't sent you if I didn't think you could handle it. Come on, you've taken down equalits before.

Fluttershy: Yes, but never planes.

Korra: Come on, you can do this. Who's my brave little soldier? Come on

Fluttershy: me

Korra: Sorry, what was that?

Fluttershy: Me?

Korra: Didn't quite catch that

Fluttershy: ME!

Korra: There it is!

Fluttershy: Okay. I'll do it. For you Korra

(Korra kisses her head)

Korra: That's my baby girl. And Twilight Sparkle, you help Rainbow and Fluttershy in the sky okay

Twilight: No.

Korra: What?

Twilight: I'm going with you guys

Korra: What? Twilight no, I'll be fine. I've got Mako, you go with Iroh and-

Twilight: No. The other ponies can handle things without me, they've had before, but i need to help you face Amon. Who knows what tricks he might have up his sleeve. Besides…I've got a score to settle with him.

Applejack: I agree. I would feel a lot better if you had someone as crafty as Twilight on you're side. No offense there Mako

Mako: None taken

Rainbow: And even if I can't be there when you kick Amon's butt, I'll still be happy to know Twilight will be there. She's no me but she's still just as awesome. More or less.

Twilight: Before Tenzin left, I promised him and his family I would help keep you safe and stop Amon. And I intend to keep that promise. A princess is true to her word. So you can say no all you want, I'm going with you and that's final!

Korra (chuckles): No use fighting, when you set you're mind on something there's no changing it. Alright. But I can't let Amon see you.

Twilight: I'm way ahead of you. I remember learning an invisibility spell that can make one living creature invisible. I though about using it for Tenzin but the spell only works when cast on oneself.

Korra: I understand. Okay then. Let's stop Amon and save Republic City

Applejack: Ya'll heard the lady, let's do it!

Rarity: Absolutely

Rainbow: Rock on!

Pinkie: Yes indedaly!

Fluttershy: Yay!

Bolin: Alright!

(Twilight and Korra hug)

Twilight: _It's time for us to come together. It's the only way that things will get better_

(Iroh finds a rope and tosses it to Applejack)

_It's time for us to take a stand_

(Applejack grabs it with her mouth and then shows him her lasso skills)

_So come on and lend a helping hand_

(Iroh is very impresses. They give each other a hoof/fist pump)

_Fix it up, yeah it's alright, we'll all be ready for the fight_

(Rarity is adjusting Korra and Mako's equalist uniforms and then gets a brilliant idea)

_Fix it up, yeah help a friend, we'll come together on the end_

(Rarity finds all kinds of fabric and clothing material, she runs pass Korra and Asami. Asami looks at her wired, but Korra simply smirks)

Applejack and Rainbow: _It's time to show that we've got pure spirits, raise you're voice and let everyone hear it_

(Mako is helping Spike hit a target directly with his fire)

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie:_ It's time to show that we're strong, so come on everybody sing a long_

(Mako and Spike fits pump each other, Korra watches and smiles, she turns and sees Rarity making an outfit)

_Look how we all come together_

(A roll of black ribbon rolls away but stops at Asami's feet. She picks it up)

_Look how we all come together. Things are only just starting to get better_

(Asami sits with Rarity and helps her with the outfit. Korra smiles at this)

_Look how we all come together_

(Korra sees Fluttershy giving Naga a bowl of food and one to Pabu, before giving him a nose kiss)

_Things are only gonna get better, better, better_

(An Equalist mask comes up from behind some boxes, scaring Flutterhsy. Rainbow Dash begins to laugh until Korra takes the mask away)

_Fix it up, yeah it's alright_

(Korra looks at Rainbow sternly, the pegasus smirks nervously, Korra rolls her eyes and then smiles)

_We'll all be ready for the fight. Fix it up, yeah help a friend, we'll come together in the end_

(Korra and Mako are discussing a plan, their hands accidentally touch, they back away blushing)

_Fix it up, yeah help a friend. We'll come together in the end_

(Rarity and Asami smile proudly at their work. Rarity gives Twilight her own version of an equalist outfit, only it's navy blue with light blue stars decorated around it)

_Fix it up, yeah it's alright_

(Korra smiles at Twilight's new look)

_We'll all be ready for the fight_

(Bolin sees Pabu floating, but it turns out to be Twilight who had him on her head while she was using her invisibility spell. The earthbender laughs)

_Fix it up, yeah help a friend_

(Korra, team avatar and the ponies all huddle together)

_We'll do this together, together now!_

(The next day, everybody prepares for the final battle. The ponies are all in their "fighting" cloths. Mako and Bolin hug each other)

Mako: Love you little bro

Bolin: Love you back big bro

(Gommu cries at the sweet scene. Bolin walks over to Korra)

Bolin: Korra, Amon is a nasty dude…be careful

Korra: I will

(they hug)

Korra: Good luck. If you're going into the mountains you should take Naga

(she hugs the polar-bear dog)

Korra: Take good care of Bolin for me

(the beast licks Bolin's face)

(Mako walks over to Asami)

Mako: Asami. I'm sorry things got so messed up between us, but whatever happens today I want you to know how much I care about you

Asami: I care about you too

(she kiss his cheek and walks away. Spike comes over)

Spike: Sooooooo, does this mean you guys are over or not? Because I seriously can't keep up with all this relationship stuff you humans do.

(Mako chuckles and pets Spike's head)

Mako: You'll understand when you're older

Spike: I think I'd rather not

(Korra and the ponies all group hug)

Korra: Be safe girls.

Applejack: You too, suguracube

Rainbow: Show Amon who's boss

Korra: You'll look out for them won't you?

(she looks over at Iroh, Bolin and Asami with Naga)

Rarity: Of corse, darling.

Fluttershy: We'll see you again soon

Spike: Be careful Twilight

Twilight: I will

(they hug as the ponies go with the others. Pinkie Pie returns for one lats hug before going with the others. Asami, Bolin, Iroh, Applejack, Rarity, Spike and Pinkie all ride on Naga while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fly beside them.)

Korra: Let's go Twilight.

(Korra, Twilight and Mako exit one tunnel while the others exit the other)

Gommu: Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes

(Korra uses her waterbending as she Mako and Twilight walk across the bey and to the shores of Air temple Island. The teens put on their masks while Twilight does her invisibility spell. Korra somehow manages to see her)

Korra: Did it work?

Mako: I don't see her

Korra: But I still do.

Twilight: Don't worry, you might be able to see me but others wont. Let's move

(They see an airship and Amon climbing onboard)

Korra: There's Amon!

Mako: We need to get into the temple, then when he returns…

Korra: We ambush him

Twilight: I've been looking forward to this.

(As they sneak into the island)

Lieutenant: What are you two doings here?

Mako: Uh, we were just transferred

Lieutenant: Well you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today

Mako: The arena? For what?

Lieutenant: The rally. You should have been briefed about this

Korra: We'll be there, sir

(the Lieutenant walks away)

Korra: I know another way in

(they slowly make their way to a secret entrance behind the temple. They reach the attic)

Mako: Uh, we're not alone up here

(they see a cage with Tarlokk inside)

Twilight: Tarlokk?

(The teens remove their masks and Twilight temporarily removes her spell)

Tarlokk: I don't suppose you're here to rescue me

Korra: We had no idea you where here. Are there other prisoners on the island?

Tarokk: No. I'm the only one

Korra: And what makes you so special?

Tarlokk: I'm Amon's brother

(the three friends gasp)

Twilight: Hu-but you-WHAT?! You're Amon's brother? How could you be his brother? Is any of this making any sense to you guys?!

Tarlokk: I don't believe it…you really can speak

Mako: You can hear her?

Tarlokk: Yes, perfectly.

Twilight: Well, if you can hear me now would you please explain as to how you and Amon are related!

Tarlokk: Amon is from the Northern water tribe. He's a waterbender and a blodobender, just like I was

Korra: What?!

Twilight: And the plot twists continue.

Mako: You knew this all along?

Tarlokk: No, not until after he captured me.

Korra: How did you're brother end up becoming Amon?

Tarlokk: It all began with my father…Yakone.

Twilight: You guys might want to sit down, I have a feeling this is gonna take a while

(And so Tarlokk tolled them his story, he tolled them how his father changed his image and made a new life in the south pole where he married and had Tarlokk and Amon, formerly named Noatokk, as his children. At first life was great, until Yakone discovered that his sons could waterbed, ever since he became cold and hard on them, pushing them with their waterbending training. Once he tolled them about his past as a crime lord he trained his sons in the art of bloodbending in order to get revenge on the avatar. This caused the two once close brothers to drift apart, eventually Noatokk left home leaving Tarlokk with his mother and father. Yakone left behind his desire for revenge and eventually passed away)

Korra: That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard

Tarlokk: Avatar Korra, I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I though that I was better than my father, but his ghosts still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother

Twilight: Tarlokk I am so sorry for everything you have been through, honest.

Tarlokk: I appreciate you're sympathy little one. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believe bending is the source of all evil in the world

Mako: How did you figure out Amon was you're brother

Tarlokk; When he took my bending the sensation was somehow familiar. I latter recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip.

Korra: So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending

Twilight: That actually make sense, even for me

Tarlokk: I don't know how he does it, but then again I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatokk.

Korra: How in the world do we beat him?

Mako: We can't. Any attack we through at him he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender

Twilight: So much for our ambush plan.

Korra: If we stay here we're toast.

(Twilight and Korra get the same idea)

Korra and Twilight: But there's another way to beat him!

Mako: How?

Korra: This whole time Amon has been one step ahead of us.

Twilight: But finally, we have the advantage. We know the truth about him

Korra: If we expose him as a bender in front of all of hi supporters

Mako: At the rally

Korra: We can take away his true power!

Mako: And undermine his whole revolution

Twilight: Took the words right out of my mouth. Since I've been here all I've seen Amon do was inflict fear and anger and tear people apart. That ends today. It's time we reminded everyone of this city that they should all live together as friends and not enemies!

Korra: You were right Twilight. The Magic of Friendship is exactly what this world needs.

(Twilight and Mako smiles proudly and Korra looks over at Tarlokk with sympathy)

Korra: Thank you, for you're help

(Tarlokk nods in response. Mako prepares to leave)

Korra: We can't just leave him here

Tarlokk: Go. Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story.

(Korra nods and they leave. Tarlokk notices the lock on his cage glow and becomes unlocked. He sees Twilight smiling at him before she makes herself invisible again. Tarlokk almost reaches for the lock but decides not to.)

(For the first time a long time, he had finally won some true friends…even if it was for a short amount of time)

**Only one Chapter Left! And this one is gonna be a real doozy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much s I enjoyed writing it! Happy New Years!**


	13. EndgameElement of Unity

**Endgame**

(Iroh, Asami, Bolin, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie travel on Naga toward the Equalist airbase.)

(Once they get there)

Iroh: I think we found our secret airfield

Spike: (sarcastically): What was you're first clue?

Iroh: Bolin, once we get down there I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircrafts take off.

Bolin: Ay ay captain, Oh I mean general, general

Iroh: Ladies, get ready to fight any eualist that comes our way.

Rainbow: You got it, General Iroh Sir

Iroh: But also be careful, I know the avatar will never forgive me if I allowed anything to happen to you

(he then feels something next to his leg and sees it's Rarity)

Rarity: How chivalrous of you

Applejack: Focus Rarity

Rarity: Right, sorry

(Bolin hears Naga whining. Pabu is on her head)

Bolin: Alright you guys wait here until we get back okay.

(Naga gets up to follow but Bolin stops her)

Bolin: Ah, ah, stay

(Naga sits down)

Fluttershy: Sorry sweetie

(she goes with the others)

(They walks down the snowy hill but they don't see any fences)

Asami: Why would there be fence poles but no fence?

(to answer her question, Asami, the ponies, Iroh, Spike and Bolin are all electrocuted. They lay on the snowy ground unconscious)

(At the Pro-bending arena, Korra, Mako and Twilight await for Amon to step on stage. Twilight has a look of determination on her face)

(The stage opens up and Amon appears and everybody applauds)

Twilight: Don't enjoy it too much Amon, you're rein of terror is about to end

Amon: Thank you all for joining me on his historic occasion

(Twilight mimics him)

Twilight: "thank you for joining on historic occasion, blah, blah"

Korra: shush, Twilight

Twilight: Sorry, I just want to get this over with

Korra: And you guys call me impatient

Amon: When I was a boy, a firebender strucked down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world

Korra: That's a lie Amon!

(Korra and Mako remove their mask and Twilight makes herself visible)

Korra: Or should I call you, Noatokk?

(Amon stares daggers at Korra and her little pony who has her ears lowered and flaring her nostrils while flying next to the avatar. Everyone in the room starts to gasp and ask questions)

Amon: Everyone calm down, we have nothing to fear from the avatar. Let's hear what she has to say

Korra: Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away, he used his bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!

(Everyone gasps!)

Lieutenant: This is nonsense.

Amon: You're desperate avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort

Korra: You're family wasn't killed by a firebender. His father was Yakone and his brother is Councilmen Tarlokk.

(More gasps)

Korra: And if that wasn't enough he planed on taking away my pony Twilight Sparkle in order to use her magic for his own purposes.

(Even more gasps)

Amon: An amusing tale. But I will show you the truth

(Amon slowly removes his mask, Korra, Mako and Twilight wait to see what he was really doing, he was going to expose himself…once the mask was off Amon's face had a huge scar across it. The entire room gasps)

Amon: This is what a firebender did to me!

Korra: What?

Twilight: B-but this doesn't make any sense!

(Amon puts back his mask, as a man in the growed shouts at her)

Man: The Avatar is lying!

Korra: I'm telling you, he's a waterbender!

(but the people kept on shouting)

Korra: They don't believe me

Twilight: It didn't work

Mako: We said what we had to, let's get out of here

(two equalists stops them from leaving)

Amon: I wouldn't leave yet Avatar. You'll miss the main event

(the stage opens up again and they see Tenzin and his children tied up to poles)

Twilight: Tenzin!

Korra: No, they got away. We saw them get away!

(Back at the airbase, Asami and the others wake up to the sound if her father's voice)

Hiroshi: Asami. Asami I know I have hurt you and I am sorry. But I believe that one day you will come to you're senses and we can be a family again

Asami: Are you insane? How can we be a family after everything you've done? Mom would hate you for what you've become!

Hiroshi: How dare you! I am avenging her death!

(and equalist walks up to him)

Equalist: The airplanes are ready for take off sir

Hiroshi: Good, annihilate the fleet

(Iroh and Bolin gasp)

Applejack: But, how did he-

Hiroshi: That's right General, I intercepted you're message to Commander Bumi. I know exactly where their hiding.

(he walks away)

Rainbow: Yeah, you better run! When we get out of here you're gonna be sorry you ever messed with us!

Asami: And just how do you suppose we do get out of here?

(Iroh asks Bolin)

Iroh: I don't suppose you know how to metalbend

Bolin: That is a negative sir

Rarity: Ahem! I believe manny of you are forgetting something

(she makes her horn flow)

Bolin: Oh, yeah

(Rarity uses her magic to untie Bolin and Iroh and then Asami)

Asami: Thanks Rarity. Now try and break the lock

Rainbow: I got this one

(she kicks the lock of the metal cage)

Rainbow: OW!

Pinkie: Ew, that's gotta hurt.

Rarity: It's made of metal darling, not even you're powerful hooves could break that

(just then Naga, with Pabu, come crashing through the doors)

Bolin: Naga!

Pinkie: Over here girl!

(Naga uses her giant paws to smash through the bars freeing her friends)

(Fluttershy hugs the polar bear dog)

Fluttershy: Oh, thank you Naga!

Rainbow: You rock girl!

Bolin: Who needs a metalbender? We got NAGA! YEAH!

(Spike jumps and kisses her head)

Spike: My hero!

(they all run out)

Iroh: I'm going after those airplanes!

Rainbow: Wait for us!

(Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash follow the general, Naga takes Bolin on her back, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Spike follow them. Rarity sees Asami run to a mecha tank)

Rarity: You sure you can drive that?

(Asami start tweaking with the controls)

Asami: Just like a Future Industries forklift. I've got this covered

(Asami starts the mecah tanks and Rarity levitates herself into a second one. She starts using her magic to control the insides)

Rarity: Asami and Korra are not the only fast learners on this team.

(Iroh uses his firebending to lift himself up towards the plane. Rainbow Dash knocks out the pilot giving Iroh the free privilege to fly it. The pegasus ponies fly beside the plane

Rainbow: Stupid question: do you know how to fly this thing?

Iroh: There's a first time for everything

Rainbow: I hate it when humans say that!

(But Iroh manages to get the hang of it)

(Back at the rally)

Amon: Tonight, I rid the world of airbending. Forever.

Korra: Amon let them go!

Amon: You're welcome to come down here and try and stop me.

Twilight: Let's get him!

(Mako grabs Korra's arm and Twilight's tail)

Mako: He's trying to bait you guys

Twilight: I don't care!

Korra: We have to save them!

Amon: The avatar needs to be reminded of the power I posses

(Amon slowly walks towards Tenzin and his children)

Twilight: Well you need to be reminded of the power we posses!

(Twilight zaps the stage with a blast of her magic followed but a lightning blast from Mako. Twilight uses her magic to levitate Korra and Mako onto the stage and start blasting at equalists)

(Twilight uses her magic to unlock Tenzin's chains.)

Twilight: Where are Pema and the baby?

Tenzin: Their imprisoned.

Korra: And Bei-Fong

Tenzin: I don't know yet

(Tenzin uses his airbending to blast away the equalists and Amon while Korra and Twilight freed the kids)

Jinora: Korra, Twilight

Korra: We're here

Twilight: It's gonna be alright. What happened?

Jinora: You're spell worked but the equalists were relentless, they kept coming at us until the portal gave way

Twilight: I'm so sorry.

Jinora: Don't be, you did you're best

Korra: Follow us, kids

(they reach a fork in the corridor (hallway) )

Korra: Get them out of here, we'll create a diversion

Tenzin: Let's go get you're mother and the baby

Meelo: Prison break!

(Tenzin and his kids leave, Korra, Mako and Twilight see Amon. Korra conjures flame walls to hinder Amon and the three enter one of the doors ahead. Amon hops over the flames and enters the room where they have hidden)

(Korra hides beneath a table covered by a cloth, Twilight is held tightly in her arms. They hear Amon walking across the room and see his feet from under the table. The girls start to sweat and then they see Amon leaving. Korra and Twilight both sigh in relief….but then Korra's body is dragged from under the table forcing her to release Twilight)

(The alicorn sees that Amon is bloodbending Korra in mid air. Before she could react, Mako starts shooting fire at Amon)

Mako: Let her go!

(But then Amon manages to bloodbend Mako too. He holds both of them in mid air as Twilight watches with horror. Mako is thrown to the ground and Amon forces Korra on her knees. He grabs her neck)

Korra: No!

Mako: Korra!

(Amon is about to place his thumb on her forehead…)

*ZAP!*

(Amon is knocked against the wall, freeing Korra and Mako from Amon's power.)

(Twilight stands in front of the mask man)

Twilight: Get away from my FRIENDS!

(Twilight starts zapping at Amon but he dodges them. Before Twilight could unleash another attack, she felt her body stiff. Amon has her under his control now too)

Korra and Mako: TWILIGHT!

(Amon lifts up Twilight as she struggles in his grip)

(Iroh, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are flying behind more equalist airplanes. Iroh uses his lightning to knock two planes down.)

(one plane shoots a bola (those ropes with the balls they used to tie people up with, I just now learned what they are called) and it's heading toward Fluttershy)

Rainbow: Fluttershy, look out!

(Rainbow pushes Fluttershy out of the way but the bola becomes tangled in Iroh's propeller.)

Ponies: Iroh!

(Iroh jumps out of the palne just before it explodes. The ponies fly to save him but Iroh uses his firebending to boost himself)

Rainbow: You okay?

Iroh: Yes, don't worry about me

Fluttershy: We're really sorry

Iroh: Don't be, you were just looking out for each other

(he navigates himself and lands on the wing of one plane. Then Flutterhsy remembers Korra's words)

Korra's V.O:_ "You do have a fighter deep inside of you and that fighter comes when it's needed most."_

(Fluttershy gets a determined look in her eye and flies in front of the plane. She looks at the equalist and give him her STARE. The equalist becomes terrified and willingly jumped out of the plane.)

Rainbow: Wow! What did you do?

Fluttershy: What I do best

(Iroh, gets himself on the plane, while Rainbow Dash flies towards the remaining plane and kicks the pilot on the face, forcing the plane to go down)

Iroh: Nice one Rainbow Dance!

Rainbow: No problem, and It's Rainbow Dash!

Iroh: Right!

(Iroh takes control of the plane but then bombs from another plane above him falls on the left tip of the tail-wing. As he tries to maintain control, Rainbow Dash winks at Fluttershy)

Rainbow: I got an idea, stay with Iroh!

(she flies up high and then flies down at supper speed, just when the pilot is about to unleash the bomb on Iroh's cockpit, Rainbow Dash unleash her SonicRainboom which destroyed the plane and bomb.)

Rainbow: Don't mess with the pony

(she flies to the plane Iroh is on and sees it heading towards Aang's statue with Amon's mask)

Rainbow: Iroh!

(she flies to her friends, Iroh jumps and Fluttershy grabs his left arm and Rainbow grabs his right as the plane crashes into the statue. The ponies struggle to keep the man up)

Fluttershy: He's slipping!

(sadly the ponies' grip wasn't strong enough and Iroh falls, but thankfully he manages to hold on to the Equalist flag that was on Aang's staff. The ponies fly beside him as they see Amon's mask fall off of Aang's face)

Iroh: Thanks for looking out for me Aang. (He looks at Fluttershy.) And thank you brave little warrior

(Rainbow hugs her)

Rainbow: Yeah, Korra will be so proud. Well, prouder.

(Fluttershy smiles and blushes)

(Back at the airbase, Bolin has already rendered two of the five airships useless with his earthbending. Equalists in Mecah Tanks attack him with their cables just as he finishes. Suddenly, Naga jumps and grabs the cables with her mouth and flips over three mecha tanks in one go. They fall and slide at Bolin, Applejack uses her lasso to get Bolin out of the way. he lands on his bum as he sees the machines destroyed.)

Bolin: Wow!

(Applejack sees another mecah through another cable and uses her lasso to counter it and wraps it around the machine)

Applejack: I am so over these mecah tanks!

(Two more mecah tanks come at them, Pinkie and Spike jump into the mecha tanks' cockpits and they do funny faces at the equalists controlling them. They try to shake the pony and dragon off but they jump out of the way and the equalists end up hitting their own mecahs and they stop working. Pinkie Pie lifts up Spike in victory)

Pinkie: I AM PINKIE PIE DESTROYER OF EVIL!

Spike: Can you put me down?

(Asami and Rarity work together to to destroy the remianing planes, after a few mishaps Rarity managed to get the hang of the machine.)

Rarity: I think I'm starting to get the hang of this

(then another mecah tanks enters, grabbing the girls' attention)

Hiroshi: What are you doing?! You are aiding the very people who took you're mother away!

Asami: You don't feel love for mom anymore! You're too full of hatred.

Hiroshi: You ungrateful…insolent child!

(Hiroshi charges his mecha tank at her, but Rarity uses hers to unleash wired to entrap him, but Hiroshi avoids them and takes his chance to ram his mecha into hers, launching her away onto her back. The cockpit opens and Rarity falls out dazed from the attack)

Asami: Rarity!

(Hiroshi rams his mecah tank at Asami also knocking her on her back. He bashes Asami's cockpit.)

Hiroshi: I now see there is no chance to save you!

(He prepares for the final blow. Just then Bolin charges in on Naga, Pinkie, Spike and Applejack ridding with him. Bolin hurls chunks of rocks at Hiroshi)

Bolin: Mr. Sato you are a horrible father!

(Asami seizes the opportunity to stand up and rip the arm off of Hiroshi's tank. Meanwhile, Applejack, Pinkie and Spike help Rarity stand up)

Rarity: Don't worry, I'm fine.

(Asami tosses her father into the hangar wall and tears off the door of his cockpit. Asami is about to unleash the final blow but then she stops…she couldn't do this.)

(Hiroshi takes this opportunity to launch a cabled claw at her, this distracts Asami for a moment as Hiroshi climbs out of the damaged mecah tank and attempts to escape)

Asami: You really are a horrible father.

(She launches a spinning wire trap, which entangled and electrifies Hiroshi into submission. Asami bows her head and sheds a tear.)

(She jumps off of the mecah tank as her friends gather around her, all looking at her with sympathy)

Spike: We're really sorry you had to do that

Asami:…I'm not. He deserved it.

(the ponies all circle around her, Asami lowers down and they all hug her. Bolin then joins in the hug.)

Bolin: You're not alone

(Asami's eyes fly slightly wide open when Boin said this…she really wasn't alone)

(Twilight struggled in Amon's bloodbending grip)

Amon: I truly believed you're power could be of great use to me…I realize now that I had been foolish. You're powers bring nothing but destruction. Even if I ended the Avatar here and now, you will never be loyal to me.

(Twilight wiggles in his grapes)

Amon: I'll end you first…then the avatar

Korra: AMON STOP! Let her go, please!

Amon: Face it avatar. It's over

(Korra starts to cry at seeing her friend in such pain.)

Korra: Take my bending.

Amon: What?

Mako: Korra…

Twilight: No!

Korra: Go ahead.

(She kneels own, tears still streaming down her face)

Korra: Do what you want with me but please...spare her life.

Amon: You'd be willing to sacrifice you're own bending for this flee infested thing?

Twilight: Hey, I can still hear you know!

Korra: Yes. Yes I would.

Amon: This is truly pathetic of you. Trying to use sympathy as a last resort

(Korra becomes enraged)

Korra: Of corse you wouldn't understand! Maybe you would have a long time ago but you don't now because you don't have friendship in you're heart anymore.

Amon: Friendship?

Kora: From the moment I came to this city, all I've ever heard you talk about was achieving equality. You spoke of making the world a better place but how can you if you refuse to let go of the hatred inside you're own heart? With that same anger you reminded people of their hatred for benders. Equality should be about bringing everyone together, but all you've done was tear them apart. Just like you're family was torn apart because you're father was too blind to see what he was becoming.

Hatred was what devised us all….but friendship will be what unites us all.

My friends, benders, non-benders and ponies alike, they've never turned their backs on me and I will never turn my back on them. And I will never turn my back on the people of Republic city weather they accept me or not. The choice is still yours. If you still want to…take my bending but please…set her free.

(Amon looks at Korra and then at Twilight)

Amon: Very well. But just to make sure there are no tricks

(Amon starts twists Twilight's wings and she cries in pain)

Twilight: AAAAHHHHHH!

Korra: NO!

(Amon sends her to the wall. Twilight lays on the ground, Korra's tears increased)

Korra: TWILIGHT! NO!

(Amon bloodbends Korra into position. He puts his thumb on her forehead…..)

(Twilight opens her eyes and sees Korra falling down while Amon stood there arrogantly. Twilight starts to cry, Korra had lost her bending forever)

Amon: Finally. You are powerless.

(Mako struggles to move his body as he lays on the floor. Korra tries to bend at Amon but she can't. Twilight's horn glows faintly but Twilight's energy was drained. Amon chuckled at that)

Amon: What's the matter little pony? Now that you're precious avatar has lost her bending you've lost all of you're magic?

(Twilight lets out a fait angry neigh)

Amon: I'm glad I didn't take you when I had the chance. You would have been useless to me either way.

Lieutenant: Amon!

(The Lieutenant walks in)

Lieutenant: Everything the avatar said is true, isn't it? I just saw you-bloobender!

(Amon just stands there no saying a word.)

(the Lieutenant removes his mask and becomes enraged)

Lieutenant: You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!

(he charges at Amon but he bloodbends him in mid air)

Amon: You've served me well Lieutenant.

(Amon throughs him aside into a pile of timber. Amon turns and walks past Korra and bloodbends Mako into position. But Mako inconspicuously points his fingers up at Amon and fires a lightning attack that stuns him.)

(Twilight finds the strength in her legs and managed to stand up, Mako fires a few more fire blasts at Amon and Twilight takes the opportunity to send at least a good enough blast of magic to cause the timbers around Amon to fall on him. Mako quickly goes to Twilight)

Mako: Get on my back

(The alicorn does as he says and Mako carried Korra bridal style and runs out of the corridor. Korra stirs awake)

Korra: Mako…my bending, Twilight's wings

Mako: Everything will be alright, we just need to get out of here

(but then Mako stops on his tracks, Amon bloodbends him, forcing Mako to drop Korra and Twilight to fall from his shoulders. Amon bloodbends Mako and slams him into the ceiling, the flore and the two walls on his sides.)

(Twilight shakes herself up and tuns to Korra, pulling on her collar with her teeth to get her to move)

(Amon bloodbends Mako into submission)

Amon: I'm impressed. Nobody has ever gotten the better of me like that. It is almost a shame to take away the bending of someone so talented…almost

(Korra opens her eyes and sees that Amon is about to take Mako's bending away)

Korra: NO!

(she throughs a punch at Amon….a wind forms around her fists and it hits Amon, causing him to stagger and release Mako from his power. Twilight couldn't believe it)

Twilight: Korra…

Korra: I...?

Twilight: Of corse. You're powerful desire to save the ones you love broke you're spiritual block. You can airbend!

(she looks at her hand and then closes it into a fist.)

Korra: I can airbend!

(with her new confidence Korra continues to through air-punches at Amon. He is forced back to the window at the end of the corridor. But then he uses his blodobending once again to control Korra. Twilight runs to help but Amon bloodbends her too. The girls struggle in his grip and manage to fight back.)

Korra: No…

Twilight: You….

(Twilight's horn glows)

Korra and Twilight: DON'T!

(At the exact same time, Korra unleashes a air-kick while Twilight unleash a powerful light pink blast. Both attacks appear to merge as one and the powerful impact blast Amon right through the window!)

(He plummets into the water in front of his Equalist supporters. they all gather by the railing and see Amon's mask float to the surface.)

(Korra, Mako and Twilight walk near the damaged wall and see the mask float up. The crowed of people don't look very happy, they keep shouting horrible things at Korra)

Protestor: Evil Avatar!

(Meanwhile, underwater an unconscious Amon sinks deeper as his "scar" begins to fade. He wakes up and then waterbeds himself out of the water. He waterbends a whirlpool to lift himself up high and everybody sees his scar was a fake and that their leader was waterbending)

Woman: He's waterbending!

Protester: WHAT?!

Woman: The scar if fake

Man: The Avatar was telling the truth!

(Amon looks at Korra and Twilight, both sharing serious looks. It was over for him.)

Korra: It's over Amon. Any power you once had is now gone. Today you've shown everyone exactly who you are. You've shown them what is in you're heart.

(Furious, Amon waterbeds himself away dodging Mako's fire attacks)

(Korra looks at Twilight, she could barely move her damaged wings. Korra takes the alicorn into her arms and hugs her, Mako also joins in the hug to comfort his friends, but they were already crying.)

(Latter, Team Avatar and the ponies all gather at the dock of Air Temple island. Applejack keeps pacing back and forth)

Applejack: Where are they?

Rarity: Iroh said Korra, Twilight and Mako would be here shortly.

Spike: I hope everything's okay.

Pinkie: Look!

(they see a speedboat being driven by Mako. He and Korra where now in their normal cloths and Twilight was no longer wearing her new outfit. Twilight was in Korra's arms wrapped in a blanket. They were accompanied by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. They all had very sad expressions)

Tenzin: What happened?

Mako: We managed to stop Amon…but he got away

(the others lower their head in disappointment)

Tenzin: How did you stop him?

Korra: I unlocked my airbending

Bolin: You did?! That's great

Rainbow: But it gets worse.

(Bolin looks confused)

Korra: Me managed to take away my bending.

(they all gasp!)

Spike: What?!

Applejack: No!

Korra: The only element I can bend now is air. He took something from Twilight too

(she removes the blanket and they see Twilight's horribly injured wings. Asami's hands reach her mouth in horror and even Lin's.)

Spike: Twilight

(Lin walks up to the girls)

Lin: I'm so sorry Twilight. And I can't believe Amon got you too Korra.

Bolin: But on the upside you finally unlocked you're airbending

(they all look at him with annoyed eyes)

Mako: Bro, not the time

Bolin: Right, right. I'll just stand over here.

(he backs away)

Bolin: Quietly…in silence

(They see another United Forces ship arrive. Tenzin walks to Korra)

Tenzin: You girls saved Republic City

Korra: But Amon got away

(Twilight nuzzles in Korra's arms and she holds her closer. Tenzin places his hand on Korra's shoulder)

Ikki: Yay! Uncle Bumi's here!

(they see Tenzin's brother Bumi and howls at them happily)

(the ponies are white surprised)

Fluttershy: When Iroh called him a "wild man" I though it was just an expression

Tenzin: (sigh) Great. Now I have to entertain my brother.

(They all walk towards the temple and the Spike notices something in the distance. It was pretty far but it kind of looked like a speed boat, Spike tried to get a better look)

Mako: Spike, come on buddy!

(Spike decides to leave it alone and follows the others. Unbeknownst to him and anybody else, this was the very last time he would ever see Tarlokk or Amon)

(Back at the Southern Water Tribe compound, everyone, including Korra's parents, wait as Katara examines Korra and Twilight Sparkle in a separate room. She walks out with a sad expression)

Katara: I've tried everything in my power….but I can not restore Korra's bending…or heal Twilight's broken wings.

(everybody looks deeply disappointed)

Rainbow: You sure you tried absolutely everything?

Applejack: Rainbow Dash, take it easy

Rainbow: But there has to be something else you can do. Anything!

Lin: You're the best healer in the world. You have to keep trying

Katara: I'm sorry, there is nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed.

(The ponies all begin to cry. Rainbow Dash angrily kicks a wall and lands on the floor crying.)

(Korra and Twilight, both depressed, walk out. They see everyone looking at him with sympathy and sadness)

Tenzin: It's going to be alright, Korra

Korra: No. It's not

Twilight: Korra, listen-

Korra: I'm sorry Twilight. Because of me you lost you're wings.

Twilight: Don't worry I-I'm sure they'll get better. They don't look…(uncertain) that bad

Pinkie: They look pretty bad to me. And I mean, really really bad

Mako: Pinkie Pie!

Korra: Katara's healing couldn't fix them what makes you think anything else will?

(Korra becomes angry)

Korra: I never should have let you come with me Twilight Sparkle!

Twilight: Korra

Korra: No! Back off! I wish none of had never come here!

Twilight: Korra, you don't mean that

Applejack: Hon, calm down it's gonna be okay

Korra: No it's not! All of you just…LEAVE ME ALONE!

(The ponies all lower their ears and slowly back away. Korra takes her parka and walks outside. The ponies knew for a fact Korra did not truly mean those words, but they still hurt none the less. Mako then gets a determined look and walks outside. The ponies follow close behind. They stay at the porch as they listen to the two teens talk)

Korra: Go away

Mako: I will. I just want you to know, I'm here for you

Korra: No I mean go away. Back to Republic City. Get on with you're life

Mako: What are you talking about?

Korra: I'm not the avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favors.

(Mako stops her from walking away)

Mako: I don't acre if you're the avatar or not!

(the ponies listen attentively)

Mako: Listen, when Tarlokk took you I was loosing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I realized…I love you Korra

(the ponies gasp at this)

Korra: I…I can't!

(she gets on Naga and runs off)

Mako: Korra!

(but she was already gone. The ponies run next to Mako. Tenzin walks next to him)

Tenzin: We need to be patient with her. It will take time for her to accept what has happened

(Mako looks at the ponies and then her comes to a realization. He walks a few steeps near the open gate and starts to sing in ballad)

Mako: _In the blink of an eye…she turned my life around…but yet I still denied…what I had found…._

(he gets a determined look in his face)

Mako: Not anymore!

(he runs out the gates in where Korra was heading, the ponies were not far behind. Spike stayed behind with Tenzin, both shared curious looks)

(Mako and the ponies run across the icy plane, following Naga's footprints. He and the ponies stop when they see Naga and Korra…near a cliff)

Mako: Korra!

Twilight: STOP!

(Korra doesn't turn around, instead she sits down in an infantile position and starts sobbing. Mako attempts to walk towards her but is topped by Twilight. She squints her eyes and couldn't believe who she saw…Avatar Aang. The others ponies gasped too)

Applejack: Are ya'll seeing what I'm seeing?

Pinkie: I don't know, are you seeing Avatar Aang, who is Korra's past life is supposedly dead standing right next to her?

Ponies; Yes

Pinkie: Then yeah

Mako: Wait, Avatar Aang? I don't see him

Fluttershy: But we do

(they see Korra stand up)

Mako: What's going on?

Twilight: She's just standing there…wait! Now her heart and head are glowing!

Mako: I see that!

(then, the ponies' five elements of Harmony appear physically on their chests and start to glow. Twilight's wings do too. They look at Korra and see her eyes are glowing too. the ponies' eyes glow white as well, minus Twilight's who has them closed. All ponies are lifted up, while Korra creates an airspout and sends a wave of air behind her, followed by fire and then rocks on the ground and then she makes a giant wave surge and break against the cliff. All while Twilight's wings continue to glow brighter and brighter. Mako couldn't believe what he was seeing.)

(Korra then starts to lower down at the exact same time the ponies lower down, their eyes stop glowing and the elements dissolve once again into their skin.)

(Korra turns around and sees the ponies and Mako. They all see Twilight standing up and stretches her wings…now fully healed!)

(Korra smiles happily and the ponies run towards her. The avatar embraces all of them in a warm group hug)

Korra: Twilight…you're wings!

Twilight: I know!

Pinkie: And you've got you're bending back!

Rarity: We saw him!

Rainbow: We saw Aang!

Korra: You-you did?

Pinkie: Aha!

Korra: I don't believe this.

(Twilight hugs Korra tighter)

Twilight: Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal

Korra: So am I, but I'm even more happy to see you're wings fixed.

Twilight: Me too

Korra: Guys I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of the stuff I said.

Ponies: We know that!

Korra: I know you know. Meeting you was probably one of the best things that has every happened to me. I just felt so guilty for putting you through all of this. Especially you Twilight.

Twilight: Hey, we're friends

Rarity: More than that, we're family

Fluttershy: And family sticks together no matter what, even through the hard times

Korra: I love you guys, so much!

(the hug again)

Applejack: Um, hate to interrupt but I believe you owe someone here a response from a previous conversation

(Korra looks and sees Mako smiling at her. She smiles back, Rainbow nudges her arm)

Rainbow: What are you waiting for?

(Korra runs towards Mako and they lovingly embrace. They smile at each other)

Korra: I love you too

(the ponies watch happily as Korra and Mako share a passionate kiss)

Ponies: Awwww

Rainbow: Looks like we found a happy ending for this love story after all

Rarity: I don't think they ever really need our help to begin with

(Once the two teens ended the kiss, they were surprised by Pinkie Pie who jumped in between them into Korra's arms)

Pinkie: I love a happy ending! So when's the wedding?

(the teens laugh as they are surrounded by ponies hugging them)

(At one of the Southern Water Tribe Temples, Lin walks up to Korra and kneels before her. Korra places her right thumb on her forehead and left on her heart. Her eyes glow and so do her fingertips. As this happens, the ponies' elements glow, but not their eyes this time. They all watch proudly as Korra restores Lin's bending. Once Korra was done glowing, Lin stood up and earthbended large rocks surrounding the temple; her bending was back.)

(The ponies cheer)

AppleJack: YE-HAW! Lin's back!

(Lin turn to Korra and smiles

Lin: Thank you

(Korra bows and smiles too. Tenzin walks to her)

Tenzin: I am so proud of you. Avatar Korra

Korra: Thank you Tenzin.

(she looks at everyone)

Korra: Thank you everybody. And thank you everyPONY. I couldn't have gone through any of this without you. I love you with all of my heart.

(Just then, Korra's chest glows and in a blinding light appears…a neckless with a golden ring but unlike the others before, the design is simple and has blue oval shaped gems around it. In the center is a magenta gem shapes in a six inch star. Twilight recognizes it)

Twilight: The Final Element of Harmony!

Mako: The element of Magic

(Korra removes the neckless from her neck and looks at it)

Korra: A spark will cause the sixth element to be revealed

(A star shines in Korra's eyes (the same way Twilight's do whenever she an an epiphany). She smiles at Twilight)

Korra: Twilight. Would you come here please?

(Twilight comes to her and bows)

Korra: Twilight Sparkle…at first I didn't fully understand why the final element was magic. But now I do. It's not the magic that you make with you're horn or the magic you find in a spell book. It's the magic of having such amazing friends. Friends who support you, who love you and believe in you no matter how badly you mess up. Thank you for showing me this…princess.

(Twilight hugs Korra)

Twilight: I love you Korra!

Korra: I love you too.

(She then places the neckless around Twilight)

Korra: Now all of the six Elements of Harmony are together again

(Everyone cheers. Just then the elements begin to glow and from them magic sparkles come out and begin to circle around Korra. The others watch in aware as Korra's outfit begins to change: her parka disappears, her shirt turns light aqua and exposes her midriff but is covered by a transparent blue fabric, her pants become more slim as do her brown snow boots with water tribe patterns on the top, her fur pelt is now held by a white belt with a blue opal gem and in the center of Korra's shirt is a cyan heart-shaped gem with a white outline. She also has a small silver tiara with swirled patterns and two blue diamonds. Korra gasps at her new outfit, The ponies hug her and Mako lovingly pets Twilight and places his arm around Korra)

Mako: I don't even know what to say about all of this

Spike: Now, you listen here bud! You better be good to Korra, or else I'll beat you up so bad you won't know what hit ya

Rainbow: That goes double for me

AppleJack: And me

Mako: Then why are you guys crying?

Spike: Because we're so happy for you two!

Twilight: Um, Korra-

Korra: What?

(Twilight points to her cheek)

Korra: Is there something on my face?

Mako: Actually, there is

(Korra uses her waterbending to make an ice mirror and is shocked to find what she sees. It looks like a blue cyan pattern shaped in the form of a heart with a green star in the center with a white circle.)

*It's the symbols of Raava styled in the form of a heart*

Korra: Is that a-?

Bolin: A tatto?

Twilight: No. It's a-a-

Rarity: Cutie Mark!

Korra: A Cutie mark? I have a cutie mark? But how is that even possible?

Celestia: I believe I can explain that

(They all see a portal open and out comes Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The others are amazed at seeing two beautiful alicorns)

Twilight: Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!

(she runs to hug them)

Celestia: Hello Twilight. And hello to you too Avatar Korra

Korra: You know me?

Celestia: Of corse we do

(Korra hesitates at first but then walks up to Celestia. She slowly reaches for the princess's face and she nuzzles at the Avatar's touch. Korra then gives the princess a warm hug, she felt so warm and safe. Korra then hugs Luna, she too felt warm and safe)

Korra: It's an honor to meet you.

Luna: the honor is all ours

Korra: Everyone. Meet the rulers of Equestria; Princesses Celestia and Luna

(they all bow in respect)

Tenzin: Welcome

Celestia: Thank you. But really we should be thanking you for taking such good care of Twilight and her friends. Just as we knew you would

Korra: What?

Twilight: You knew we were here?

Luna: Yes we did. You see this was all part of the prophesy.

Twilight: Prophesy? What prophesy?

(Luna magically makes a book appear, the same book given to them by the Tree of Harmony. Korra is handed the book as it opens up and she reads out loud)

Korra: When the time is right, underneath the same light, a bond will ignite, at very first sight.

Twilight: That's the spell that brought us here

(Korra continues to read)

Korra: The Elements of Harmony, once there were six, but the seventh completes the mix. A heart that connects all the rest, increasing the Magic of Friendship at it's best. In another world can it be found, only when the seven spirits are forever bound. Near and far, far and near, a true love is sealed, The Element of Unity shall be revealed.

(they all look at each other in curiosity)

Bolin: What the heck is all of that suppose to mean?!

Celestia: This book allowed me and Luna to witness you girls and see all of you're adventures.

Spike: Wait, you saw…everything?

Celestia: Well, not everything everything just the important things

Spike: (Sigh of relief) good, at least they never saw me in the bathroom

Asami: Ew

Celestia: You see, even though you girls gave up the Physical form of the Elements of Harmony, the very core of them still lives within you. This book foretold that one day, you ponies would travel to another world and bond with a being who's heart and sole embodied all six of the elements together. And she would share a piece of her soul with each of you.

(Celestia uses her magic to form images of Korra's adventures with the ponies. First she shows images of Korra fighting and then being kind to others, like sharing her food with Gommu or singing to Fluttershy about being true to who she is)

Celestia: Korra, You may be a fierce and persistent fighter but underneath that tough exterior you have an admirable compassion. You are always selfless and helpful, to you're friends, to strangers and even to those weren't so nice to begin with.

(they see an image of her being nice to Tahno)

Celestia: This part of you represents the element of Kindness.

(Korra helping her friends)

Celestia: You never give up on you're friends no matter how hard the situation and even when they don't always agree with you. You're willingness to put even you're own life and dreams on the line for others shows the element of Loyalty.

(When she was kind to Asami and tolled Mako to comfort her and showing Asami her new room at the island)

Celestia: Despite you're conflicting feelings you were willing to sacrifice you're own desires for the sake of another who needed compassion and hospitality more than you did. This represents the element of Generosity.

(When Korra wasn't telling Tenzin about being afraid of Amon and when she finally accepted it)

Celestia: Even if you weren't completely truthful about you're fears, a strong part of you wasn't willing to lie, you're emotions and you're heart showed the real truth, and when you really, really need to tell it like it is, you do so without hesitation. This represents the element of Honesty.

(Korra laughing and goofing off with her friends)

Celestia: You know you have a big responsibility as the Avatar and you know it can't all be fun and games but that doesn't stop you from enjoying life and brightening up each and every day with a smile and upbeat attitude which affects everyone around you. This represents the element of Laughter.

(images of Korra with her loved ones)

All of this added with the strong powerful love you feel for everyone around you makes you a true wonder of Magic. Magic in reality is a just another way to call…true love. You're love is you're strength, Korra. It was love that lead you to you're friends, and it was love that helped you become stronger and wiser. Every time you exposed a side of you're personality or did something that represented any of of the elements of harmony, they appeared on you. The bond you girls share is unbreakable and always will be no matter how far away you may be from each other.

Korra: All this time…my encounter with the ponies really was no accident, was it?

Luna: No. It was meant to be

Korra: And the elements of harmony that appeared on me where really-

Celestia: Extensions of you're spirit. Now that all seven elements are together, you girls each share a piece the avatar spirit with Korra.

(the girls smile at this realization)

Mako: So all of this would mean that Korra is-

Twilight: The Seventh Element of Harmony. Unity!

(Celestia and Luna nod)

Korra: I..I don't believe this.

Celestia: Believe it. And because of their bond the ponies can visit Korra's world and return home whenever they like, and bring anypony else with them.

Mako: And what about her, cutie mark?

Celestia: Not entirely sure, perhaps it's a little…aded bonus.

(Everyone laughs)

(Korra and the ponies cheer)

Twilight: This is great, now we can go back home and still come back to visit you all!

Korra: I know!

Celestia: You are a wonderful avatar, Korra. And even though you still have much to learn and will no doubt make mistakes in the future, I have complete faith in you.

(Korra blushes and bows)

Korra: Thank you princess

(Celestia and Luna bow to her as well)

Lin: This is all great and all but, we still need to get back to Republic City. Things are still pretty messed up

Asami: She's right.

AppleJack: Mind if we help?

Korra: It'll be a pretty big job

Twilight: I think we can handle it, especially if we get some help from our friends and family. Princess?

Celestia: Of corse. Now what do you say we all get back in style?

(She magically makes a carriage appear with Celestia and Luna pulling)

Luna: Hop on everyone

Rainbow: You guys are gonna pull?

Celestia: It'll be a nice change.

(They all get on the carriage, Korra gives her parents one last hug before joining the others.)

(the ride was magical, the princesses flew near the water and Korra sticked her hand in as fish jumped and splashed. After a while, the land in Republic City, which looked grey and depressing)

Korra: Look at this place.

Mako: It looks like it's been drained of sunlight

Celestia: In a way it has. But we can change that

(Twilight levitates the book)

Twilight: This book works as a portal from our world, Princess Luna would you be so kind as to call our friends and family to help?

Luna: It would be my pleasure

(She enters the portal and Celestia places the book in the center of the park)

Twilight: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see_

Twilight and Korra: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

(Twilight and Fluttershy fly off to find the tunnels and sees Gommu and some of his friends)

Twilight: _The Avatar needs you're help. She's trying hard doing what she can_

Fluttershy: _Would you try and give it a chance. You may find that you'll start to understand_

(The people come out, at the park Korra and the others are walking along the streets looking for people in need of help. they find some families that are sad that Amon was lying to them, some are even tearing down the posters)

Ponies: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help you see. A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

(Korra sees the equalist protestor on the floor mopping and offers him her hand)

Protestor: What is the meaning of this?

Korra: Look I know we didn't get off on the right foot but now we need you're help. The city's still scared from what happened with Amon.

(Twilight appears)

Twilight: We'll need all the help we can get

(Twilight fixes the megaphone of the equalits protector and Korra offers him her hand and helps him up. He smiles at Korra. They are latter at the park, with a large crowed of people and ponies. Even Twilight's brother Shinning Armor and her sister-in-law Princess Cadence came to help, as did the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The protestor speaks through his megaphone)

Portestor: Alright. Listen up everyone! The time of the equalits is over. It's time for a new beginning. So let's all help the Avatar and her new friends and get our city back!

People and ponies: YEAH!

Korra: Let's do it!

(they all get to work rebuilding the city, people and ponies all working side by side, even benders and non-benders, this makes the people happy, they realized now they can all be friends)

Ponies and people: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A true friend will be there to help you see. A true friend is someone who finds the strength to see the light that shines from a true, true friend. _

Rainbow: Looking good people, let's keep up the good work

(Lin comes by)

Lin: Korra, we found there are equalits causing trouble a few blocks over

Korra: I'm on it.

Rainbow: No let me do this

Asami: I'll come with you

(Asami drives to where the Equalists are and talks/sings to them)

Asami: Equalits stop this now. Can't you see what you're hate and anger has done to you? _Look at where you are. I'm sure this is not what you want_. _If you try to swallow you're pride, you will find that you'll start to understand_

Rainbow and Asami:_ A true friend doesn't care of the color of you're skin. A true friend is someone who let's forgiveness reign. A true friend is someone who gives you the strength to se the light that shines from a true, true friend._

(As they sing the equalists, one by one drop their weapons, remove their masks and help others in tearing down Amon's posters and releasing benders who had their bending taken away. Korra and the others then come by and see the results)

Tenzin: I don't believe it. How did-

Asami: They just needed some kindness that's all.

Korra:_ A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see_

Asami and Korra: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true true friend. _

(After a few days, things seem to be getting back to normal)

AppleJack: YE-HAW! Now that's more like it. What's next?

Bolin: Well, the Arena's still pretty damaged

AppleJack: I'm on it, I know just the ponies who can help.

(At the arena)

Applejack: Folks, meet my family

(Big Mac, Granny Smith and Apple Bloom wave hello)

Mako: Can you guys really fix this place?

AppleJack: Only if you help

Asami: I'm in

Korra: Me too

Twilight: We all are

Tahno: Can I help out too?

(they all turn around and see Tahno, his former wolf bats team and other pro-bending teams. Mako smiles)

Mako: Sure, every hand counts

Tahno: Great! Come on Wolfbats, let's get out Arena back!

(they all work together to fix the arena)

AppleJack: _This place needs fixin' it's been down for a while. Without benders everywhere never smile. But if we work together this work won't be a lot! Juts a little time and love and care and look at what we got!_

(The arena looks better than it ever did)

Bolin: It looks better than ever! Way ta go guys!

Shinning Armor: It's not over yet, there's still benders that need help

Korra: I'll take care of that

(Korra is healing a long line of benders who have lost there bending, Mako watches proudly)

Mako: _A true friend is someone I never knew I'd need, a friend who manages to brighten my day. A true friend who's love has given me the chance to see that light that shines from a true, true friend. _

(Korra hugs Mako after healing the last one)

Korra: _A true, true friend is always there, even if you never asked them to be. A true friend is a someone who without a doubt is the light that shines from a true, true friend_

Luna: Come on Rainbow, do you're thing!

(Rainbow Dash does the sonic rainboom)

Korra and Mako: WOW!

Rainbow: I know right.

Pinkie: Come on everybody I want to see you smile!

People and ponies: YAY PINKIE!

Korra, friends and ponies: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see. A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the Light (see the light) that shines (that shines) from a true, true Friend! _

(Everybody and everypony all gather at Air Temple Island overlooking the newly brighter city)

Twilight: It looks better than ever

Korra: Thanks to you guys

Twilight: You did a good gob too you know

(Princess Cadance walks over to Asami)

Cadance: I'm sorry. I tried to get you're father to remember what it was like to love but….

(Asami sighs)

Asami: It's okay. I knew it was a long shot

(Korra walks over)

Korra: Asami I am so sorry, I though for sure Cadence's magic would-

Cadance: Actually, there was still a little speck of love within him somewhere. I felt it. It was small but it was there. There is still some hope for him. My advice; visit him Asami. Show him that if you are willing to forgive him…he can learn to forgive too and one day, hopefully…he'll come back.

Asami: We'll just have to find out

(Asami lowers down and hugs the princess)

Asami: Thank you for trying

(She then turns to Korra)

Asami: And thank you for trying too

(she hugs Korra and Korra hugs her back)

Korra: Of corse.

(Once they release the girls hug each other. Mako walks over and Asami smiles at both of them. Bolin comes by and they all share a Team Avatar grouped hug. The ponies join in as well)

(Twilight sees Celestia nodding to her)

Twilight: We should probably be heading back. We've been away from home for so long we've got a lot of catching up to do

Rarity: I should really get back to my boutique. I have a whole new line of "Avatar" fashions to make

Applejack: And I'm WAY behind on my share of work on the farm

Fluttershy: It would be wonderful to see all of my animal friends again.

(Korra smiles)

Korra: I understand. I guess, this isn't really goodbye.

Twilight: Just, until next time.

Appeljack: We'll come back soon

Bolin: You better

Pinkie: And then we'll have even more fun

Ikki: Awesome!

(They all gather next to the princesses, Shinning Armor and Princess Cadence)

Asami: See ya Rarity

Rarity: Take care Asami. I just know you'll get Future Industries back on top. And if you ever need a new track outfit, don't hesitate to call

Rainbow: And let me know if you ever need a test pilot

Asami: I promise, You'll be the first to know

Fluttershy: See you soon Pabu. You too Naga. By kids

Jinora: By, Fluttershy. I hope to see you all soon

Fluttershy: Us too

Celestia: Time to go my friends

(the book opens and the portal forms)

Luna: Farewell young Avatar.

Pinkie: See ya soon

Fluttershy: Bye everyone

Rainbow: Stay cool

AppleJack: Keep up the good work

Spike: Let me know when Pro bending season starts again

Mako: Take care

Lin: Thank you

Tenzin: Goodbye

Kids: See ya latter!

(the ponies all enter one by one. Twilight is the last to go before she smiles at Korra)

Twilight: We love you!

(She goes in and Korra and the others watch the portal close and the book disappear)

Korra: I love you too my little ponies

(A few hours latter, Korra is sitting near the patio. Mako walks up to her)

Mako: You okay?

(Korra smiles as she gets up)

Korra: Yeah. They've only been gone for a few hours but…

Mako: I know. I miss them already too

(they smile)

Mako: So I was wondering if…you'd like to, I don't know…go to dinner with me tonight

Korra: I don't know. Are you asking me out?

Mako: Well, yeah. So yes or no?

Korra: For a guy who's pretty good at coming up with smart game plans, you really fail to see the obvious sometimes

(they both laugh)

Korra: Yes, I would love to have dinner with you

Mako: Great.

Korra: But first, you wanna go for a ride?

Mako: Absolutely.

(they walks to Naga)

Korra: After everything that's happened, things around here might seem a little boring without all of that pony magic

Mako: Not for me it won't

Korra: Why is that?

Mako: With you around….there will always be magic

(Korra and Mako hold each other in there arms and share a loving kiss. Meanwhile, in Equestria, the ponies all watch them through a crystal orb coming out of the book)

Rainbow: Okay, does she know how corny that line is?

Fluttershy: I'm sure she does

Twilight: She just doesn't care

(The ponies giggle as Korra and Mako happily ride on Naga)

(Upwards, clouds take shape of the Mane Six's Cutie Marks…with Korra's new one as well)

The End…for now.

**That is the last chapter of The Little Pony Legend, but the story does not end here. Check out my "trailer" for the sequel on the next chapter!**


	14. Trailer for The Little Pony Legend 2

Applejack: This place is amazing!

Korra: This is Glacier Spirits festival

Celestia: Thank you so much for inviting us

Twilight: GAH! Korra, why did you invite HIM?!

Mako: Our little Twily's got a crush

Twilight:….really?

**The magical tale**

Korra: What is that?

Fluttershy: Korra!

Korra: AH!

**That started a powerful friendship**

Korra: Maybe I'm not ready

Twilight: I think you are

**Is far from over**

Korra: I can't believe I trusted you

Twilight: Look out!

Korra: It seems you're always trying to get in my way!

Mako: I can't keep being responsible for you're mess!

Celestia: There is more at stake here than you know

Twilight: I'm glad you stayed

Mako: We need to stand together

**All new magic**

Jinora: This is so beautiful

**All new songs**

_Get up, sing it loud, if you're gonna come around…_

**And an all new adventure**

Korra: We need to enter the spirit world

Rarity: I'm sorry, did you just say we?

Bolin: I CAN'T STOP IT!

Uh, could somebody please deflate me….thank you

_**The Little Pony Legend 2: Spirits of Courage**_

Pinkie: Ohhhhh! I'm so nervexited!

Applejack: You do realize that's not a real word right?

Korra: Ha, ha, ha!

**Coming soon**

**This is the trailer…I know, really lame but I'm better at making trailer with clips and stuff rather than write them down. But before I start writing the sequel there will be a short story that takes place a few weeks after the first story.**

**Mako is stuck "filly" sitting the Cutie Mark Crusaders and he gets way more than he bargained for when he looses them in the city.**

**Warning, might be cute and funny. You can find the story on my profile page, along with info on upcoming stories. **

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
